The Ice Queen and The King
by Reallifewriterwoman
Summary: Jack is the soon to be king of Arendelle. Together with his sister Anna, he lives happily in Arendelle. Except that the land had been covered in eternal snow. Jack goes up the mountain to solve everything to find the so called snow queen. AU (pairings: JELSA, KRISTANNA HANNA?) M rated. (I've found a trailer which captures my story a little, look up: The Queen's Vengeance Teaser)
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.01**

Anna Winters, a princess from the Arendelle, ran through the hallway. It was sunday, a day on which the sun was shining extra bright. Even though it had been snowing. Ever since she was young, it had been snowing in Arendelle. There was sun, but it was almost always cold. On some days it wasn't too cold. Like on Sundays! But the reason why she was so happy was because today her brother Jack would play with her.

She stopped by his door and knocked onto the door.

"Jack! Come on! Wake up!" Yelled Anna.

"I'm coming!"

The young man opened up his door. His hair was still messy. He looked with sleepy eyes at his sister Anna. Despite her strawberry/blond hair, Jack had white hair. They never knew how he got his white hair.

"Finally, Jack, let's go play!" Chirped Anna.

Jack laughed. Even though Anna was 18, she still acted like a little kid. Jack on the other hand was 22. And the next ruler of the throne. His father and mother died a few years ago. Now he was ready to take the throne.

They ran outside into town. Today it wasn't snowing too hard.

"Hey, Jack!" Yelled Sanderson a friend of Jack. Jack also called him Sandy. The guy was as old as him.

"Hey, Sandy!" Jack ran towards him. "How is business?"

"It's okay, not slowing down."

Sandy owned a little bakery. Anna loved the bakery, especially chocolate cake. When they were little their parents used to take them to the bakery.

"Not slowing down?!" A man with black hair walked out of the bakery. "You kidding me?! I've seen better times, mate."

This man was named Aster Bunnymund. He was working at the bakery as well. He had a love for Easter.

"Seriously, if it was Summer for once, we could sell more-"

"More what? Ice cream?"

This voice came from Toothiana, the boss at the store. She looked annoyed at Aster and Sandy.

"Guys, get back to work. Unless you want no salary."

"Yes, madame." Said Sandy.

"Fine." Said Aster.

They both went back inside. Tooth sighed and turned her attention back to Anna and Jack.

"So, you two?" Asked Tooth. "What you gonna do?"

"We are going to play outside!" Chirped Anna. "Even though it is snowing..."

"Yeah." Jack looked down as well.

Tooth leaned closer to them and whispered;" Did you know? There is a rumor about a snow queen..."

"Snowqueen?"

"Yes. She had cursed this land with an internal winter. It has been said that the witch lives up high in the mountains in a castle."

Anna laughed nervously. "Th-that can't be real...right?"

"Well, I heard it from hikers that they had been seen an ice palace and a strange figure...but it is just a rumor. Plus, would you believe a hiker? Those people are just trying to scare you."

"You're right." Said Jack. "It is just a rumor."

"Hm-m." Tooth made a little bow and ran back into the store.

Anna looked at Jack.

"Jack? The story is fake, right? Right?!"

"Woah." Jack grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down, sis. It is just a rumor. Something like that can't be real...let's just enjoy our day."

"O-okay!"

...

The hiker looked up. The figure above him stood tall.

"WHO SEND YOU?!"

The hiker shook violently. Tears were streaming down his face. The cold didn't bother him right now. He forgot his frozen toes in the snow.

"No-one..." Whispered the hiker.

"LIAR!" The woman before him screamed loudly. Ice shattered like glass.

The hiker grabbed his axe. He had to slay this beast. But before he could raise his weapon, something pierced his chest.

He looked up, coughing up blood. Then his eyes looked down. He was pierced by ice spikes. The woman leaned in closer. Her cold breath blew against his ear.

"Don't ever lie to a queen." She whispered.

The hiker closed his eyes and screamed loudly.

...

Jack and Anna walked back into the castle. They had a great day. They had been running around town, eating ice cream, throwing snow balls and other stuff.

Anna pulled her shoes off.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Said Anna.

"Okay! I'll wait till you're ready! Then later we can maybe watch the stars together!"

"Okay!" Yelled Anna as she ran away.

Jack smiled. His sister was so adorable. He walked into the big study room. His fathers belonging still lay there. A painting of his father was hanging on the wall. Jack sighed. Soon he would have to take over the kingdom. He was a little nervous about it and-

Suddenly he noticed an old book lying under neath the desk. He kneeled down and grabbed it. He blew on it and dust filled the room.

 _The Curse_

Jack read. It was scrabbled on it in an old handwriting.

He stood up. There wasn't any lock on it to something. But it looked old...why didn't the staff tell him of this book?

Jack slowly opened it up. The book contained strange drawings and words.

"A girl will be born in the mountain...She will have a strange power...she will look down on the land below...and cover it in internal snow..."

Jack gasped. It couldn't be...true? Right?

He read further.

"The land will never thaw, but once someone cuts through her heart cold and clear, sees her beauty sharp or sheer, and takes the ice apart, they might thaw her frozen heart..."

Jack looked at the drawing below. A woman on a throne was drawn, snowflakes surrounding her. She looked beautiful...but was the rumor real?

"Prince Jack!" Yelled a maid. "A man is here to deliver a message to you!"

Jack ran after her. A man with bloody clothes stood in the hallway. He looked like a hiker!

"Oh no, what happened to this man?!" Yelled Jack.

The man made a little bow and handed him a letter.

"My name is Craig. I was told to give this to you by h-her..." Craig his hands were blue. Something was roughly scrabbled onto the paper.

 _ **Don't send someone up the mountain again I will kill them all**_

"Who gave you this?"

Craig took a deep breath. "A witch on top of the mountain...She...she killed all my buddies...only I got away while she was killing one of them..."

"A witch on the mountain?" Anna just walked towards them, dressed in a simple green dress.

Jack held his hand up to silence her.

"Take this kind sir to the nurse. I need to have a talk with my sister."

The staff and Craig immediately left.

"What was that about?!" Said Anna. "And don't you dare to silence me again!"

"Sorry, but it seems..." Jack sighed heavily. He clutched the paper in his hand.

"What?!"

"The rumor is true."

"Which rumor?"

"The rumor about the snow queen."

"The snow queen?" Whispered Anna.

Jack showed her the letter. Anna gasped. This couldn't be happening!

"What are we going to do about this?"

"I'm going up that mountain and talk to that woman." Said Jack. "There has to be a way to stop her."

"Talk?! Talk? That woman might kill you, what if..."

"She won't. Tomorrow I will leave. You will stay here."

"Here?"

"Yes."

...

So, the next day Jack stepped onto his horse. He said Anna goodbye.

"Just be careful..." Whispered Anna.

"You too."

Jack rode away. After a few hours he was high up in the mountain. But his horse got scared of a bunny. The horse pranced. Jack fell down in the snow. The horse whined and immediately ran away. Jack stood up and yelled the horse's name, but the animal was already gone...

"Great..." Muttered Jack.

He stood up and walked further. It was almost freezing. Ugh, he hated mondays...He almost fell over his own feet, but grabbed a hanging branche just in time. Just then Jack saw a cabin. He walked towards it. He should ask for help there. Or he at least should borrow some food.

Jack walked into the cabin. It was some kind of old toy-store.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

No one answered. It was quiet. Jack looked around. Toys which were made by hand were hanging in the store. It was sort of...creepy...

"Hi, there!"

Jack jumped up.

A man with white hair and a white beard stood behind him. Jack turned around. He almost screamed his lungs out.

"Whoa, calm down!" Said the man. "The name is Nicholas North. But you can call me Nick."

Jack took a deep breath. "Geez...don't jump on me like that!"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jack...Jack Frost...I'm the future king of Arendelle."

North smiled. "Nice to meet you, King Frost...interested in anything?"

"Uh...no. Just.." The sound of Jack's stomach broke the conversation.

Nicholas Laughed. "Then how about some food?"

"Yes , Please!"

A half hour later, Jack was eating some soup.

Nicholas sat next to him. "So...Jack, right?"

Jack nodded as he ate a spoon full of the tomato soup.

"Why are you here?" Asked Nick.

"I need to go up that mountain...I need to see..."

"The snow queen?"

Jack his spoon fell down into his soup. "Yes..how did you know?"

Nick sighed. "I..I know the woman who is up that mountain...well..woman...she is actually pretty young. 20, to be exact."

"Does she have a name?" Jack had to know more about what he was going to face. "Please, I need to know..."

"Her name is..." Nick shook his head. "Look, if you're smart, you won't go up that mountain, just stay down here-"

"I need to know!" Jack slammed his fist onto the table. "Please..."

He saw Nick's worried face. But he had to know more about the woman!

"Fine." Nick put his hand onto the table. "Her name is Elsa. I've raised her as my own daughter. She was left behind in the snow! I don't think a baby could survive that...so, I took her in for a long time. Soon I found out about her powers...first she had it under control. But I saw her become fearful of these powers. So, when she was six, I told her to go up to the mountain. She could learn to develop her powers more. When she came back, she told me that she wanted to stay up that mountain. That she didn't need to fear her powers. I was against it, of course..but she told that she would visit from time to time. And that up there, she couldn't hurt me with her powers. So I agreed. I haven't seen her in 5 years."

Jack was silent. That was quite a story. He wasn't expecting this.

"Now you know." Whispered Nick.

Jack stood up. "You haven't seen her in 5 years?"

"No. I miss her everyday."

"Okay! You know what?!" Said Jack all chipper. "I will find her and bring her back!"

"But she could kill you!" Said Nick.

"Don't worry about me! I'll take her downtown and we can take this winter away! What about that?"

Nick smiled. What a funny guy. But there was more hope now. Nick had been thinking about going up, but upon hearing the stories, he got freaked out.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea." Said Nick. "But...just be careful."

...

"I wonder if Jack is safe..." Muttered Anna.

"Princess Anna?" Asked a maid. "You have a special visitor!"

Anna shot up from the couch. She ran to the gates, where she saw prince Hans.

"HANS!" Screamed Anna.

He saw her and smiled brightly. Anna ran towards him and gave him a big hug.

Hans and Anna had been childhood friends. Since Anna was lonely whenever her brother was having lessons, her father had introduces her to Hans. Hans was a prince from the Southern Isles, a kingdom and friend of Arendelle. Her brother Jack didn't like him, but welcomed him whenever the guy showed up. But Anna Hans was a very good friend. Maybe even more. I mean, Anna had a crush on the guy!

"Hans, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to visit my favorite princess!" Said Hans. "And give you this..." He handed her a small black box.

Anna gasped. This couldn't be...could it?

"Oh, Hans..." Anna opened up the small box. But it wasn't a ring or something. No, it was...

A little button of a rose.

"Do you like it?" Asked Hans. "I immediately thought of you."

Anna sighed. She put the button on the top of her dress.

"It looks beautiful on you."

"Sure." Anna bit her lip. After all these years...he was still dense.

"I mean it. Plus I've been in love forever."

"Huh?!"

Hans grabbed her hands. "Anna, my sweet Anna.."

Anna blushed. Was he?

"I've been in love forever with..."

This was it!

"Me."

"Huh?!" Yelled Anna confused.

"I've never noticed how great I was until today. I mean, who could think of an awesome present like that, right?"

Anna sweat dropped. Of course...He would never see her that way.

"Anyhow, where is Jack?"

"Oh, my brother...he is up to the mountains." Said Anna.

"Why?"

"You know the rumor about the snow queen?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's real. He is going up there and stop the winter."

"Really?" Has gasped. "O, dear, I hope that he is alright."

...

Jack groaned. He had been walking in the snow for hours. Nick gave him some warm white hand gloves. That way he would get cold fingers...

 _How did hikers do this?_

Suddenly he fell over something in the snow. Jack covered his mouth. He stood up. A dead body lay down in the snow. Blood covered the white snow. The body was pierced with an ice spike. It had a horrifying expression on its face.

Jack quickly turned around. Now he **had** to confront her.

He suddenly saw a big ice castle in front of of ice. Jack walked up the stairs. The stairs let him to a big door. He was about to knock when it opened up. It looked like he had to go inside. The place was big! He carefully walked further, not trying to slip. Everything here was beautiful.

"You there." A voice came from above another set of stairs.

Jack looked up.

A woman with a ice dress on walked out of the shadows. She had her hair in a french braid. Her crystal, blue eyes pierced into his. She moved gently, like a deer setting his feet down. Her hand touched the cold railing. She looked down on him with curiosity and a little bit of anger.

"What are you doing here, hiker?"

"I'm no hiker." Said Jack. "I'm Prince Jack from Arendelle."

"So you rule Arendelle? What a surprise..I have no time for you. Just leave."

"Your name is Elsa right?"

The woman stiffened up. "Who told you that?"

"Nick. Or as you know him, your father, who you haven't visited in years!"

"I knew he would tell someone..." Whispered Elsa underneath her breath.

"I'm here to put a stop to the winter!" Yelled Jack.

"Look. Jack , right?" Asked Elsa.

"Yes, Jack Frost."

"I suggest that you leave, now."

"But Nick misses you!"

"I know!" Yelled Elsa. "But I don't want to hurt him! Now, just Leave!"

Elsa ran up the stairs. Jack ran after her.

"Elsa, wait up!" Yelled Jack. "Just listen to me!"

He ran up the slippery stairs. He ran after her into a big room. Elsa stopped and turned around.

"I told you to go away!" Said Elsa.

"I will if you can stop this winter!"

"Don't you see? I can't! I don't know how!"

Jack walked towards. "Please, if you just try!"

"Try, huh?"

Elsa made a quick movement with her hand. A ice spike shot out of the ground, close to him. Jack immediately drew his sword on instinct and cut the thing in half.

"Quick movements." Said Elsa.

"What are you doing?" Yelled Jack. "I wasn't attacking you!"

"Then why did you bring the sword!"

"I-"

"You were about to kill me! Just like all those hikers!"

She shot an ice beam at him. Jack quickly jumped out of the way.

"Those hikers didn't mean you harm!"

Elsa laughed. "Hahahaha! Are you stupid? Those hikers called me a monster, a witch! They just want to chop me up! All people are the same!"

"We're not!" Yelled Jack. "Not all people hate your powers!"

"Oh, really?"

Ice spikes shot out of the ground, trapping Jack. His sword fell down onto the ground.

Elsa picked it up. She had never seen a weapon like that before.

"Do you like it?"

"Huh?" Elsa looked confused at Jack. There was no fear in his eyes.

"The sword. It's beautiful right?" Asked Jack. He saw how Elsa turned the sword around and around.

Elsa put the sword down. She held out her hands. She was going to make a sword with her powers. She shot ice onto the ground. The ice and snow from her hands swirled around, creating an object. It turned into a sword, just like Jack's, except more detailed. Jack gasped. He had never seen such craftsmanship.

Elsa picked it up. It worked!

"That is awesome!" Yelled Jack.

Elsa blushed. He really seemed amazed by her powers...and he was really handsome...Suddenly the ice spikes around Jack began to melt away. Jack gasped and stepped back, looking baffled."How did..."

"How did I do that..." Elsa looked at her own hands.

Jack started to walk towards her. Elsa took a few steps back. "N-No! Stay away from me!" Jack walked closer and closer. Elsa held her sword close. This man, Jack, might look handsome, but he was trying to kill her!

"I'm not here to hurt you!" Said Jack. He held up his hand.

"If you take another step closer, I will..."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "You will what?"

"I...I will curse the land even more! I will make it even colder! No one will survive!"

"Is that really what you want?" Said Jack. "To just keep cursing the land and to be feared forever? To just keep hurting everyone, even Nick?"

"You don't know anything about me..." Whispered Elsa. "So just stay away or everyone will get hurt."

"Everyone is already hurt."

Elsa groaned. She really was annoyed by him. Most people would be scared and run away when they saw her use her powers. She was so much caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Jack grabbed his own sword. Jack suddenly launched at her, but Elsa had no time to react.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow. But instead Jack jammed the sword into the ice-wall next to her head. Elsa opened her eyes up again.

"See? I'm not here to hurt you."

Elsa looked away. Her heart was pounding. He was staring at her intently.

"W-well, you s-should know that I'm the snow queen and-"

"Elsa, don't be afraid anymore." Jack grabbed her hand. "Let's go down together. And thaw the kingdom!"

"Thaw the kingdom? Go down together? Are you kidding?!"

Elsa shot an ice beam close to his feet. Jack stumbled a few feet back.

"Don't try to get close to me."

Jack noticed how the ice behind her got red.

"I know what you're trying to do, Frost."

Her voice just became cold in one second. Jack took a few steps back.

"But it won't ever work. Now for the last time: Go back to Arendelle and never get back!"

"Elsa, please, I don't want to be enemies with you."

"But you already are."

Elsa shot an ice beam. Jack grunted. The ice went right through his heart. He almost fell down, but tried to stay up. Jack's heart felt like someone kneaded it and put an bucket of ice over it. Jack stood up as he saw Elsa her hard stare.

Elsa bit her lip. She didn't thought that it would hit him. But now he might go away.

"Now." Said Jack. "How about we go down together?"

Elsa gasped. He was still acting kind? What the...

"I just shot you in the heart." Said Elsa.

"I know."

Elsa sighed. She raised her arms. Now there would only be one way to get him away. She made movement with her arms. A giant snowman rose out of the ground. The snowman roared loudly. Jack trembled. Okay, now this was scary. A giant monster was made with her power! The monster picked up Jack.

"How our guest out, Marshmallow." Said Elsa.

"S.U.R.E." Said The snowman, also named as Marshmallow.

He stomped out of the castle and threw Jack out into the snow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 02**

Jack slammed with his fists against the door.

"Open up!" Yelled Jack. "Elsa!"

He sighed as he heard nothing. Jack walked back down the stairs.

What did he had to do now? He wanted to talk with Elsa, she seemed like a nice girl. Jack walked back. He should ask someone for help. Maybe Nick would know what to do...but...Nick...he had promised to the man that he would bring Elsa back. He had to keep that promise!

Suddenly Jack heard the sound of hooves. He stopped in his tracks. He had to hide! But the pain in his chest made him fall on his knees. The hooves came closer and closer. Jack tried to get further on his knees. The hooves stopped. But he wasn't out of the danger.

The hooves from the horse were right in front of him. A man slit of the horse. Jack breathed calmly. He was about to reach for his sword...

"Jack!"

He recognized the man! It was Hans!

Hans helped Jack up.

"Hans? What are you doing here?" The pain in his chest faded.

"I was looking for you." Said Hans. "And thank goodness I found you...are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little...chest pain."

Hans smiled. Jack was happy to see him and the soldiers. Even though he never trusted Hans.

"What happened?" Asked Hans.

"The ice queen happened. A woman with magic ice powers." Said Jack. "I tried to talk with her, but she shot me in the chest with an ice beam...She is the one who caused the winter...but she is very nice! I tried to talk with her, but she is scared, Hans! Maybe you can talk with her!"

"Sure, we will talk." Hans nodded to his men and grabbed his sword.

Jack gasped. He grabbed Hans by his arm. "Hans! Don't kill her!"

"Why not? She hurt you, Jack! Aren't we friends?"

Jack raised his eyebrows. Friends? Sure, Anna liked Hans...but friends?

"And she froze the kingdom for an eternity! Don't you care about Arendelle?!"

"Yeah, but..." Jack felt the atmosphere change. He had to choose his next words carefully...these weren't his guards after all, these were Hans his men, dangerous people..."I..."

"Apparently not! That is why I have to rule Arendelle!"

Jack gasped again. Hans? King?

Hans noticed his expression. Hans rubbed the back of his head. He accidentally said a thing that he shouldn't have...

"What?!" Yelled Jack.

"I misspoke...sorry..." On his face formed a evil grin. "I meant that I am going to **rule** Arendelle."

"Anna won't stand for this!" Yelled Jack.

"I think that she will...when I tell her that the queen has killed you...and I have killed that ice queen and thawed the land, everyone will be happy again. And Anna will marry me. And then I will be king!"

"Little problem, Hans, I'm still here." Said Jack.

"Look at your hands."

Jack looked down. Frost slowly began to crawl down his fingertips.

"You told me that she hit you in the heart, right? It seems like you will slowly freeze to death."

"No..." Jack took a few steps back as Hans walked towards him.

Hans laughed evilly. "It seems like I only have to make sure that you won't get to Arendelle too fast."

Jack didn't realize that he was on the edge of a dangerous cliff. Hans grabbed him, before he could fall.

"Don't worry Jack, I will take care of Anna."

Hans then pushed Jack away and Jack fell down screaming into the cliff.

* * *

Elsa held her hands together. She had to calm down. Jack was gone, he wouldn't come back.

But...she had hit him in his heart...Elsa walked around. Did that mean that he would die? No! She shouldn't care for him! She never did care for any people other than Nick...but still...he had treated her so kindly...no one, except Nick, had ever treated her kindly. They always yelled at her that she was a witch and that they would kill her...But Jack said that her powers were amazing...still, he would probably die, anyway. There was no way that he could survive that.

Marshmallow kneeled down. He looked worried for Elsa. Elsa sighed.

"Marshmallow, go outside and guard this place...I need to be alone for a while."

"O.K." Said the snowman and he stomped away.

Elsa rubbed her hands together. The thought of Jack just kept swirling around in her head. She shook her head.

"I have to concentrate..."

The ice behind her turned slowly red. Elsa paced around, but stopped in her tracks when she heard someone running up the stairs.

Maybe it was Jack!

She turned around, hoping that it was him...but it wasn't. Two strange men were standing there.

"W-who are you?!" Yelled Elsa.

"We are guards from Arendelle." Said one of the men. "So you are the so-called ice queen?"

"Stay away!" Yelled Elsa.

One of them grabbed a crossbow. He shot it right at her! Out of the ground came an ice spike which blocked the arrow. The arrow nearly hit her...Elsa felt rage fill her heart. These people were out here to kill her again. They were **evil.**

She shot an ice beam to the man. He lost his bow. Elsa held up her hand and a wall of ice came out the ground. The wall moved towards the man, pushing him against the ice door, which let to her balcony. The man fell through the door, but the wall came towards him again. The wall pushed him further and further, until she heard a blood curling scream.

"No!"

The other men drew his sword. He ran towards her. Elsa made a quick movement with her hand and an ice spike came out of the ground. It almost hit him, but not yet. The man stumbled a little, but got back on his feet.

"I said to stay away! Now, you aren't from Arendelle, are you?!"

"No, but that doesn't matter now, does it?!"

Out of the ground shot another ice spike close to him.

"Where are you from?!"

"Prince Hans send me! And we will kill you! You monster!"

Elsa narrowed her eyes. _Monster?_ The man began to ran for her. Elsa held up her hand. Another ice spike came out, but the man cut it in half and ran closer. Right when he was almost close to her Elsa made a movement with her hand again. This time 20 ice spikes shot out of the ground right underneath the man.

Before he could even scream he was already dead. Blood splattered onto Elsa her face. She heard more footsteps. She held out her hand, ready for any attack.

"Ice que-" Hans ran into the room, but stopped when he saw the blood and ice spikes. He lost his breath for a second.

"I said; Don't come any closer!" Yelled Elsa.

Hans held his hand up. "We are not here to hurt you, my queen."

"Stay there!" Yelled Elsa. "Where the hell is Jack!"

"He is in Arendelle...I don't-"

"You have send your own guards to kill me! Why?"

Hans smiled at her. "I don't know what those other guys said, but I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to talk."

Elsa frowned. She didn't trust him...but she had a plan.

"I want everyone , except you, to leave." Said Elsa.

"Understood." Said Hans. He quickly ordered them to wait outside.

When they where gone, Elsa spoke up.

"Where is my guard?" Asked Elsa. "The giant snowman."

"He fell down a cliff. He attacked us." Hans slowly walked closer, but stopped when he saw ice sparks appear in her hand. "Look...I just want you to thaw Arendelle."

Elsa lowered her arm. "And why do you want to save Arendelle? You don't even live there."

"Because a woman is waiting for me."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Hans slowly walked closer again. "And you once must have known how it was to love another person."

Elsa bit on her lip and looked down. Love? She only knew how to shut people out. She looked up, right into Hans his face.

"But an ice queen like you can't feel love, right?!" Whispered Hans. His lips came closer and closer and-

Elsa punched his down in his stomach. Hans doubled over.

"Don't call me that!" Whispered Elsa angrily.

She made an ice horse with her magical powers. The horse immediately came to life. Elsa jumped onto its back and within a few second, the horse sprinted away.

"Get her!" Screamed Hans.

Elsa dashed just past the guards as she heard that. She didn't dare to look behind her. She just knew that they were following her...

* * *

Anna stared out of the window. Hans had left as well. Now she was all alone in this giant castle. Which. was. so. BORING! Anna sighed as she looked up the ceiling...

BANG!

A loud noise caught her off guard.

"Princess Anna!" Yelled a maid. "A strange man demands to see you!"

"Huh?" Anna walked out of the room, out of the castle, into a room. She saw a few guards grabbing a man. Behind the man were a sleigh and a reindeer.

The man had blond hair. He looked like a hiker, but more angry. His clothing was covered in snow. As he saw Anna approaching he stopped struggling.

"Miss Anna!" Yelled the blonde guy.

"You do not talk to the princess like that!" Yelled one of guards. He wanted to hit the blonde guy over his head, but Anna raised her hand up.

"Guard, release him."

"Yes, princess Anna."

The blonde guy was freed. He looked annoyed, almost angry. He took a few steps towards Anna, but she kept her ground.

"Who are you?" Asked Anna.

"Princess Anna, since when can't I do my job anymore?!" Yelled the man, ignoring her question.

"Job?"

"Yes, I sell ice for a living."

"Whoa, really? That's..." She gulped for a second. "That is really...uhm... unfortunate."

"Unfortunate? I have been giving Ice to Arendelle for years and now..."

"Maybe it's because we have enough for a while...but...I might have a few ideas for your business...how about we talk it over some tea?"

The man sighed. "Alright. Sorry about all this, fellows!"

The guards grunted annoyed.

As they walked back inside , Anna asked the man:" What's your name, sir?"

"The name is Kristoff. And that there is Sven."

Anna looked at the moose walking next to him. "Is he going with us?"

"Sorry, yeah. Sven and I are very close."

Anna just smiled. This man was weird, but very nice.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes up. He was laying in the snow. Apparently the snow broke his fall. He stood up and sighed. He had to get back to Arendelle fast.

He started to walk North, the only way he knew to Arendelle. Hans might be there right now, telling Anna that he was dead. The thought of it made him made. When he got back, he would put that man in jail. He kicked against a rock.

"Ow!"

Jack raised his eyebrows. Did the rock just talk? What the-

The rock and more rocks rolled together. They unfolded and revealed them selves. It were the trolls!

"Why did you hit me?!" Yelled the troll which he kicked.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" The troll raised his fists. "You're gonna be sorry, when I hit you with my-"

"Pablo!"

An elderly troll walked forward. The other troll quickly made way for him.

"My name is Pabbie." Said the troll. "I'm sorry for his behavior, your majesty."

"Majesty?" Said Jack. "I'm not ruling yet."

"But your mother and father once told me, that one day you would."

Jack tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? Did they know you, Pabbie?"

"Yes, whenever they got in trouble they would visit me. Unfortunately they passed away...and now we don't get any visitors here."

"I'm so sorry about that."

Pabbie grabbed Jack's hands. "Your hands are freezing up. Elsa hit you in the heart, didn't she?"

Jack nodded. "Yes...wait! How do you know her?!"

"She once saw us. Very nice girl, a little scared, but nice. But you probably want to know on how to heal your frozen heart?"

"Frozen heart?" Whispered Jack.

"Yes." Said Pabbie. "You got shot in the heart. Now only an act of true love can unfreeze it."

"An act of true love. But...I don't have a quite gal or anything."

One little troll stepped forward. "How about Elsa?"

Jack laughed. "Her?! No way!"

"Why what's the issue here? I mean; she is beautiful!"

Jack shook his head.

Another troll walked to him. He suddenly began to sing:

 _Yes, you want her_  
 _Look at her, you know you do_  
 _It's possible she wants you too_  
 _There's one way to ask her_  
 _It don't take a word, not a single word_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl_

"Hold on, what?!" Yelled Jack. "I've just met her!"

More troll started to sing along...

 _Shalalalala_  
 _My oh my_  
 _Looks like the boy's too shy_  
 _Ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
 _Shalalalala_  
 _Ain't that sad_  
 _it's such a shame_  
 _Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_  
 _go on and kiss the girl_

The trolls gave Jack a stone shaped like a heart.

Jack blushed deep red.

 _Shalalalala_  
 _Don't be scared_  
 _You better be prepared_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl_  
 _Shalalalala_  
 _Don't stop now_  
 _Don't try to hide it how_  
 _You wanna kiss the girl_  
 _Go on and kiss the girl_

"STOP!"

The trolls stopped singing and looked at Jack.

"Look, I've just met her! There is no way that I will kiss her! And for now I just need to get faster to Arendelle, Since Hans is going down there and he will tell everyone that I'm dead!"

"Okay, okay, stay calm." Said a troll.

"I need to get to Arendelle fast!" Said Jack. "Do you have a carriage or something here?"

"No."

"Dammit!"

Just at that moment they heard whining.

The trolls quickly turned back to rocks. Out of the bushes came an ice horse. The horse looked scared at Jack.

"Stay calm!" Said Jack quickly. "You must be one of Elsa her creations!"

The horse whined. "Yeah, I am."

"Whoa! You can talk?!"

"Yeah...you too, right?"

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. This horse was talking! Her powers really were amazing!

"Where is Elsa?"

"Elsa? She ran on foot further. Guards were following us, so mid way she jumped off. The guards didn't notice!"

"So, she is in Arendelle?"

The horse whined and nodded.

"Okay, can you bring me to Arendelle, please?" Said Jack. "I need to get there, quickly!"

"Of course."

Jack jumped onto the horses back.

They rode down to Arendelle.

Little did they know that a storm was coming...

* * *

 **Well, that's it, you guys! I'm going on vacation for a few weeks, so until then no updates/chapters! See you back in a few weeks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 03**

 **Question from a guest: Can't you upload from where you are?**

 **My answer: No internet. Plus vacation. I don't write when I'm having a vacation :p.**

* * *

Anna nipped at her tea while Kristoff explained everything. About how he sealed ice, just like everyone else, but since the kingdom had been covered in eternal, business was going downhill for him.

When he was done with expressing his problems, Anna spoke up.

"So, Kristoff...what if you just take another job?"

"Like what?" Said Kristoff.

"A baker?"

"A baker?!" Yelled Kristoff. Sven shook his head, agreeing with him. Anna raised her eyebrows annoyed at the two.

"What? You really look like a...baker's...type." Said Anna.

"Me? Sorry, but ICE is the only thing I'm good in! ICE IS MY LIFE!" Kristoff clenched his fist at the last part.

Anna sighed. _He really takes his job seriously...woah...  
_ She pointed at his tea. "At least drink your tea."

Kristoff took his gloves off. Anna noticed how blue his fingers were. Without thinking she grabbed his hands.

"Here, let me warm them up for you."

His hands felt cold as ice. Kristoff blushed. What was Anna doing? His hands were fine.

Anna became red too. She quickly released his hands and stammered;" I...uh...was just worried."

"Huh?"

"You need better gloves."

"Sure." Kristoff took a sip of his tea. He saw Anna stare at him with a pouty face. This woman was really getting on his nerve. It was nice of her to worry about him, but now she was studying him or something.

"Princess Anna!" A guard barged into the room. "A blizzard has been set off!"

"Jack!" Anna jumped up. "He is still out there! And so is Hans!"

"Who?"

Anna ignored Kristoff. She instead ran out of the door. The guards tried to stop her, but it was too late.

"Anna!" Yelled Kristoff. He and Sven ran immediately after her.

* * *

Everything was frozen. Elsa had never seen the damage from up close. Only from her mountain.

Ships were frozen in their place.

"JACK!" Yelled Elsa. No one answered. Hans had lied. She should have known. It was dumb to let her guard down. He could have killed her.

"Elsa!"

She turned around, hoping to see Jack. But it wasn't him. It was Hans. Hans had a smug smile on his face. Elsa clenched her fist.

"Where is Jack?" Said Elsa.

"Dead."

Elsa put her hands for her mouth. Jack was...no...no way...

"You're lying!" Said Elsa determined. She wasn't going to be fooled by this jerk again.

Hans grinned. "Didn't you freeze his heart?"

Elsa grabbed her head. She remembered...she had hit him in his heart...but...he was...no! She never meant to kill Jack! She just wanted to scare him away! Jack wasn't like any of those hikers, who were always trying to kill her...Jack was nice. He was amazed by her powers! But now...he...he was...

"Aah..." Elsa put her hands against her ears. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Hans looked up. A snow blizzard formed. He drew his sword. This was it. He was going to save Arendelle. He had to kill her. But the snow blizzard made it hard for him to see. Hans held his hands for his eyes. Were did Elsa go?

* * *

Jack saw the blizzard. Unbelievable! It was not like anything he had seen before.

"I know where to find Elsa." Said his horse.

"Okay, let's go then!" Said Jack.

The horse ran through the storm.

Meanwhile Anna was running outside together with Kristoff.

"Jack!" Yelled Anna. "Where are you!"

"Anna, wait!" Yelled Kristoff.

She ignored him and ran further. Her brother was out here, probably hurt! Suddenly Kristoff and Anna saw a figure walk closer towards them. It was Elsa.  
Elsa took a few steps back.

"Who are you?" Said Anna.

Elsa ignored the question. "Sorry, but I need to go...please, step aside."

Anna raised her eyebrows. The woman was stressed out...and her dress...it was made out of ice...could she be?

Her question was confirmed when the woman made ice within her hand. "I said; Step Aside."

"So it's true..." Whispered Kristoff. "All those hikers...you...killed them."

Elsa smirked. "Yes. And I could kill you too."

Anna bravely stepped forward. "What did you do to him?"

"Uh? Who?"

"My brother...Jack." Said Anna. "He went up the mountain..."

Elsa bit on her lip. They would hurt her if they find out.

"I..."

"This storm is your doing." Said Anna. "Now, where is he?"

"He is dead." Said Elsa.

"What?!"

"I...I hit him with ice in his heart...there is no way that he is alive..."

Anna grabbed her chest. Jack was dead? Her brother, her best friend...this witch killed her.

"I-"

"You're a monster!" Yelled Anna suddenly. Elsa shook her head. How many times had she heard someone say that? It was true, though.

"Anna..." Kristoff put his hand on her shoulder.

"You are a monster, monster, monster, monster!"

Kristoff pulled Anna into a hug. Anna cried onto his shoulder. This was all a nightmare for her. Jack was too important for her. She had always relied on him. Whenever someone would get mad at her, he would defend her. And now...

"There you are!"

It was Hans behind them. He held his sword in one hand. Anna felt her heart skip a beat. Hans! He was safe!

"Hans!"

"Anna?"

Anna ran towards him. She stopped in front of him.

"Hans! You're okay!" Sobbed Anna. "...Jack...he is..."

"Dead? I know." Hans pointed towards Elsa. "The witch killed him. But don't worry, I will make sure that..."

He was about to walk towards Elsa, but Anna grabbed his sleeve.

"No! We don't need to kill her!"

"What? But she killed your beloved brother!"

Anna shook her head. "I know...but...I don't want any more deaths..."

"Anna. that's..."

Anna smiled. At least he understood.

"...Extremely stupid."

Before she could react Hans struck Anna across her face. Anna hit the ground. Kristoff immediately rushed to her aid.

"Anna, you okay?!"

Anna held her cheek. She looked up to see Elsa standing in front of them. The blizzard immediately stopped.

"What are you doing?" Said Hans to Elsa.

"Defending innocent humans." Said Elsa. "I know that that is weird, since I'm the villain here...but...but I'm so done with you! You are such a jerk!"

Hans grinned. He cocked his head back and started to laugh evilly.

"You really think that everyone will think that the ice queen has saved the princess?! I will kill you all! And then I will claim Arendelle and become the king!"

Anna her eyes filled with tears. This wasn't the Hans she knew. It was a total different person.

Elsa made icicles in her hand. "People like you are the true monsters...pretending like you are saints...disgusting."

Anna looked at Elsa. "What is she doing?"

"Saving us..." Whispered Kristoff baffled.

"Finally I will become king!" Yelled Hans. "Finally!" He swung his sword towards her.

Around Elsa's hand formed some kind of shield. She blocked the attack with this! Hans then raised his sword again. They clashed and clashed and clashed and clashed their weapons again and again. Hans was surprised. He didn't knew Elsa was such a fighter. He would have fought that she would collapse.  
Elsa on the other hand was to busy protecting herself and those civilians. She didn't knew why she suddenly wanted to save those people. They would kill her, anyway. But Anna was Jack's sister. Jack might be dead, but she could at least save his sister from this jerk.

Suddenly Hans hit her arm. Elsa screamed and let her weapon fall down. She crumbled down and grabbed her shoulder. Blood dripped down onto the ground.

Hans laughed. "Oh, Elsa...I will kill you...slowly."

"No!" Yelled Anna. "Hans, why are you doing this?!"

"Why?" Said Hans. "Because I was the last in line at home! But when I met you...I just knew that I could become king by marrying you! And you...you were dumb enough to fall for me! But unfortunately Jack was next in line...so, I had to stage a little accident for him. Years passed and passed. And when Jack went up the mountain, he encountered the ice queen. And she hit him in the heart. There was no way he would survive that. But unfortunately his heart wasn't freezing quick enough. So I pushed him down a cliff. I was about to kill her too, but the girl escaped. Now, I was just about to save you from her and become king, but then you softened up and told me not to kill her!"

Anna grasped Kristoff arm. She almost threw up. All this time, she was blinded by love...

"So..." Hans continued. "Now I just have to kill all off you. And when people ask questions, I'll just tell that Elsa killed you both and that I was too late.  
Good story, right?"

"You killed Jack..." Said Anna.

"He was close to death anyway." Said Hans. "But enough about him."

He raised his sword above his head.

"Say goodbye, Snow queen."

Elsa closed her eyes. She deserved this. She had killed thousands of hikers, she was no better than them. Hans might have pushed Jack down a cliff, but she froze his heart.

 _It's all my fau-_

"No!"

Suddenly she heard a loud noise. Elsa opened up her eyes. An ice statue was standing over her. Elsa saw Anna standing up, crying. Hans was laying a few meters away on the ground. Elsa stood up. The ice statue...It was Jack!

She gasped. He was completely frozen! He was made out of ice! Elsa gasped. "No...Jack..." She felt guilt wash over her. This...was...all her fault!

"No.." Said Anna.

Elsa wrapped her arms around herself. "No..." A tear escaped her eye. "What have I done...I'm so sorry...Jack...this is all my fault..."

Elsa was about to fall down onto her knees when she felt two arms wrap around her.

"It's not your fault." Said a deep husky voice.

Jack held her close. Anna smiled and looked at Kristoff.

"Jack?" Stuttered Elsa. She looked at him confused. "How...you were frozen..."

"I don't know...but the trolls told me an act of true love would safe me."

Elsa blushed and shook her head. "N-no way...I don't...like you."

"Maybe it was because you cares about him. Caring about someone is also love." Said Anna.

"What do you mean?"

"True love can mean everything. Even when you just care about someone self-being, that is love."

Elsa smiled. "Love will thaw a frozen heart...of course, love!"

She held her hands up. The ice around them started to thaw. Thank goodness that they were standing on a ship. Snow flew up into the air. Elsa made another movement with her arms. A giant snowflake appeared into the air. She dissolved it and little snowflakes fell down.

"Woah..." Said Anna.

Jack put his hand onto her shoulder. "I knew that you could do it, Elsa."

Elsa smiled at him.

* * *

After the incident Hans got send back to the Southern Isles where he would get punished for betrayal. Anna was very upset by his actions, but Kristoff consulted her. The people were still suspicious of Elsa, so she had to stay under Jack his eyes. (This sounds weird, but you know what I mean)

A few days later Jack was sitting in the study room. Tomorrow was the ball. The coronation ball. He was going to take the kingdom over. How he would have loved to see his parents on that day. But unfortunately they would never come back. A lot of guest would be coming...it would be packed...Jack fiddled with his thumbs. Before him lay a lot of letters from other kingdoms.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

Elsa walked in. She smiled as she saw him.

"Jack...Anna is worried about you. You've been here all day...did something happen?"

"No." Jack stood up. He looked out of the window. The people of Arendelle were very busy. He saw Anna and Toothiana talking about something. "Tomorrow is my coronation."

"Yes, I've heard."

Jack turned around to face her. "Then I'm going to be king."

"Are you nervous?" Said Elsa.

Jack shook his head. "No...I know that the people are counting on me."

"Good."

It was silent for a second. Elsa nervously stood there. She didn't know what to say. Jack was nice and all, but she still didn't know what to say to him. She should have thanked him for everything, but-

"Thanks."

Elsa raised her eyebrows as she heard him say it. Why was he thanking her?

"For saving my sister." Said Jack.

"Hmpf. It was nothing." Said Elsa as she rubbed over her arm still had a cut, but it wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Nothing?" Exclaimed Jack. "You basically saved everyone. I know that they still need to grow custom to you, but in a few years..."

"Years? How long do you think I'm staying here?"

Jack his smile disappeared. "I thought..."

"Look, when my arm is better, I'm leaving." Said Elsa. "I'm still a monster, Jack."

Jack walked towards her. He saw her eyes become curious. She was very beautiful and somehow very brave.

"You're not." Jack was now standing right in front of her. "At least I don't see you as a monster."

"Then you are blind."

"Am I? I rather think that assholes like Hans are monster-." Jack quickly covered his mouth.

Elsa giggled. "Already speaking like a true king, huh?"

Jack laughed and rubbed his head. "Haha."

"Anyway-"

"Jack!" Yelled Anna. She ran into the room and grabbed his sleeve. "Everyone in town is holding a snowball fight! You should join!"

"Huh?" Said Jack.

Anna looked at Elsa. "Maybe you can come too."

"No thanks." Said Elsa. "I rather stay inside."

"Please..."

"Anna, leave her be, if she doesn't..."

"But Jack, I want her to be there too!" Said Anna.

"Sorry, but I-"

"It seems fun." Said Jack.

He walked after Anna, who spurted out of the room. But before he walked out of the room he turned around. He grabbed Elsa by her arm and dragged her with him.

"Hey!" Yelled Elsa.

"Sorry, but you have to be under the people!"

* * *

Soon they got outside. Elsa hit behind Jack as she saw people looking at her. Anna immediately held her hand up.

"Okay, so these are the rules! No shoving or hitting unless someone hits you first!"

"How is that a good rule?" Muttered Jack.

"Okay, let's go!" Yelled Anna.

Jack grinned and packed a little bit of snow from the ground. After the big thaw there was still a little left.

"Okay, now..."

He saw Elsa make a snowball in her hands. "Bring it on, Frost."

"Sure, Ice queen."

Elsa ran away before he could even throw at her. Instead he throw against some kid. Elsa hit behind a tree. She hit kid after kid, but Jack was nowhere to be seen. Elsa walked away from the tree. Where was he? Everyone was already out. Even Anna was sitting by the side lines. Elsa suddenly heard footsteps behind her.

"GOT YOU!" Yelled Jack as he prepared to throw.

Elsa quickly turned around. She jumped away, but Jack already threw it. Elsa made a movement with her hand as the snowball came closer. It suddenly changed direction and hit Jack instead. Elsa landed onto her feet. With a smirk she stood up. "Got ya."

Jack shoved the snow from his clothes. "Okay, that was cool!"

Elsa blushed. "You think so?"

A few kids surrounded her.  
"That was cool!"  
"Yeah!"  
"You're like a snow princess!"

Jack smiled at her. "See?"

"Prince Jack!" The duke of Wesselton ran towards him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Said Jack stern.

The duke sighed. "Oef...I was scared that you got hurt by her..."

"I'm fine, duke of Wesselton."

"But what if that woman hurt you-"

"I said; I'm fine. Now, if you have anything interesting to say..."

"Yes, excuse me." The duke walked away with his associates behind him.

Elsa frowned. What a jerk. But he did seem as an important person...

* * *

The next day it was his coronation. Jack just got into the church. He didn't see Elsa, but she told him that she would be present at the ball.

Anna was there though. A crown was set on his head. Jack grabbed the scepter and turned to the crowd. Everyone stood up and the bishop started his speech in old Nors;

"Sem hann heldur sínum helgum eignum og krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr ... King Jack of Arendelle."

"King Jack of Arendelle." Said the crowd after him.

Jack sighed and put the scepter back. At least this was over. Now he just had to survive the ball.

* * *

Jack walked into the ball room. The music stopped and people stared at him.

"I present...King Jack of Arendelle."

Jack stood still. The crowd clapped.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Anna clumsily ran into the ballroom. She stopped next to Jack and waved to the crowd.

Everyone laughed shortly and also clapped for her. After that they went back to dancing and talking.

"Whoa." Said Anna. "Big crowd, huh?"

"Yes." Said Jack. He wondered where Elsa could be.

Just then he heard a familiar voice.

"Jack!"

Elsa ran towards them.

She had a dark/green dress on. Her braid was up in a hair do. Jack gasped. She was beautiful!

"You look different." Said Anna.

"Yeah, your dress makers did this to me. They told me that an ice dress is unfitting for a royal ball. And that I should wear real clothes, so here I am."

Anna giggled. She stopped when she saw Kristoff walk in. He was still wearing his normal clothes.

"Anna!" Yelled Kristoff. "I was looking for you!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I was bored to just wait outside."

Anna face palmed. "Oh..."

Kristoff pulled her by her hand. "Let's dance, shall we?" He dragged her up the dance floor without hesitation.

Jack was about to go after them, but Elsa stopped him.

"Let her have some fun, Jack."

"But..."

"I know that she is your baby sister, but she is also a full grown woman."

Jack sighed. "Fine."

"Good boy."

Jack was about to say something when a man with dark hair walked towards him. Elsa shrieked and hit behind him.

"Your majesty. Let me introduce myself." The man bowed quickly. "My name is Pitch Black, king of the Darkened Forest."

Jack made a little bow as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Of course..." Pitch looked at Elsa. "And who is this beautiful creature?"

"This here is Elsa, my friend."

Elsa carefully stepped forward. "Hi there..."

"Oh, is this the so called snow queen?" Asked Pitch.

Jack his eyes narrowed. "Yes. But don't-"

"Oh no, king Jack, I was baffled at what she did to your kingdom."

"Huh?" Said Elsa confused. "What do you mean, mister Pitch?"

"That someone with ice powers could be so...powerful..."

Elsa grasped Jack's arm. This man was way too creepy. His dark eyes stared right into hers. It was like he was looking at a new doll or something...

"Uh..thanks." Whispered Elsa. "But I'm glad that that is over."

"Of course." Pitch grabbed her hand and planted a kiss onto her hand. Elsa held her breath. He was _constantly_ looking at her. Pitch smiled. It send shivers up Elsa her spine. "Now, how about a dance?" He said with a low tone.

"Sorry, but I don't dance." Said Elsa quickly.

Pitch sighed. "That's a pity. Well, until our next encounter...my queen."

With that he disappeared back into the crowd.

"You okay?" Asked Jack.

Elsa nodded. "Yes..."

"Don't worry, I will stay by your side." Said Jack.

"You don't need to protect me." Said Elsa. "I just got a little...creeped out...that can happen."

"Well, at least you look gorgeous."

Elsa looked confused at him. "What?"

"You look pretty."

Above Elsa her head it started to snow. Her entire head turned red. She grabbed her face with her hands.

Jack grinned as he saw how embarrassed she was. But he wasn't teasing her.

Elsa looked away. Why was she acting like a stupid teenager? She was an adult for god's sake...  
Jack made a little walk around, so that he was standing in front of her. He made a little bow and stretched out his hand.

"Can I have this dance?"

"But I just said that I don't dance..."

Jack winked at her. He then grabbed her hand and they walked onto the dance floor. He put his hand onto her waist and with the other he grabbed her hand. Elsa carefully laid her other hand onto his shoulder.

"Just follow my steps." Whispered Jack.

Elsa carefully looked down at their feet. She gasped. She could dance! It was going so well!

"This dance is called the waltz."

"I can dance..." Whispered Elsa. "I...I've never really danced before...well, I kinda danced, but that was when I was alone in my ice castle."

"Well, now you can dance the Waltz."

Elsa blushed as she noticed how close they were. She was also surprised that she just let him touch her hands. But somehow with Jack...it was comfortable. He was someone who was understanding and kind and...

The music changed from tune. It started to slow down.

"What do we do now-" Before Elsa could continue, Jack pulled her a little close. He started to slow down his steps. Elsa looked down at their feet. She had to follow his example or else she would fall.

Anna and Kristoff looked at them from the sidelines.

"Isn't that romantic?" Said Anna. "My brother is growing up."

Kristoff nodded. "Yeah...you know I have friends who are love experts."

"Really? I would love to meet them."

Kristoff rubbed his head. "Yeah...one day."

"So, Elsa..." Said Jack. "I have a question for you."

"Uh-huh?"

"Were you born with your powers or-"

"Born." Interrupted Elsa. "Ever since I was a child I had them. Maybe that is why my parents left me in the snow when I was a baby. But I don't care about them. I have Nick. He is my father, no one else."

"And you have me and Anna."

Elsa smiled sadly. "For now. One day I'll screw up and loose-"

"You won't loose me."Whispered Jack. "I will protect you, like a dragon."

"But even dragons die, Jack." Said Elsa.

Jack frowned at this. The music changed tone again. This time Elsa stepped away from him and excused herself for a moment.

She walked up the balcony. She was getting too emotional.

"Don't let your guard down..." Whispered Elsa to herself. "They will use it against you."

She sighed and looked at the stars. It was a beautiful starry night.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Pitch walked from behind towards her.

Elsa stiffened up as he was standing next to her. "Uhm...yeah..."

"Jack is going to be good king. I have a good feeling about this." Said Pitch.

Elsa nodded silently.

"He even accepted you. That is quite something."

Elsa kept quiet.

Pitch laughed a little. "You know that Jack will choose you, Elsa..." He put his hand on her shoulder. Elsa screamed and took a few steps back. She shot an ice beam against a pillar next to his head.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Screamed Elsa. Her whole body shook.

Pitch didn't seemed scared. He looked amused at the ice and at her.

Elsa held her hand close to her chest. "I-I...I'm sorry, mister Black..."

Pitch smiled. "Don't apologize, my dear. But get used to being touched or you won't last long in this world."

Her heart was beating in her chest.

"I need to go!"

Without any goodbye, she ran back into the ballroom. What just happened? She always had her powers under control...she was the evil queen, for pete's sake! Why was she so scared for a guy like that? He didn't even harm her, he wasn't a hiker or something, but just a stranger. Yet, she reacted like that...

Elsa almost bumped into Jack.

"Elsa!" Jack was surprised to see her so quickly again. But his smile disappeared when he saw her fearful look. "Elsa? What happened?"

Elsa held her hands still close to her chest. Jack saw true fear in her eyes.

"I thought you were on the balcony to get some air..." He noticed some icicles appear in her hand.

She saw it too. Elsa put her hand even closer. "I-I was...just getting some fresh a-air..."

"Did something happen?"

"N-no."

Jack saw how her body was trembling. Something definitely happened.

"I'm just sleepy. So, I will go to my guest room and sleep or something...bye!"

Before Jack could say something she left.

* * *

Elsa walked into her room and immediately shut the door behind her.

She opened up her hand palms. Ice immediately spread through the room. An old vase became covered in ice and broke. Elsa knew that she would freeze the room. That's why she left so quickly. She didn't want to hurt Jack or ruin the party.

Elsa sat down onto her bed. She missed her ice palace. There she was not scared of anyone. She killed people who tried to hurt her and that was it. The only reason why she froze the land was so that she could practice. It was all an accident. She couldn't unfreeze everything anymore. And when the rumors came about her and hikers appeared on the mountain she accepted her fate. That she was just feared. When the first hiker came, she acted friendly towards him. But he got scared when she showed them her powers. He escaped and told everyone else. A few believed him and went up the mountain. They brought weapons and were ready to slay her. But Elsa defeated them. And killed them. She thought that that way no one would know more about her. But hikers kept coming.  
And they kept dying.

Elsa buried her head in her hands. What a mess...

"Elsa!"

She looked up. Jack barged into the room. He almost fell over his own feet when he saw ice everywhere.

"Sorry..." Said Elsa. "I didn't mean to do this, it just happened!"

Jack sat down next to her. "Elsa..."

"Wait, did the ball end?"

"Yes." Jack wanted to grab her hands, but Elsa pulled hers back. He raised his eyebrows.

"So...what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you." Said Jack. "You left so quickly."

"Worried? About me?" Elsa fiddled with her thumbs.

"Yes. What happened on that balcony? Did some attack you?"

"No..."

"Then what?!" Jack almost yelled. "Just tell me!"

Elsa looked down. "I...I...was talking with Pitch."

"Who?"

"Pitch Black, the king from Dark...land...something...But he put his hand onto my shoulder...and I know that people do that when they are friendly...but I got upset and almost hit him with my powers!"

"Elsa, this wasn't your fault. You just reacted on instinct." Said Jack.

"It was my fault! I make a mess of everything-"

Jack pulled her into a hug.

"You don't."

Elsa blushed. Now her heart was racing again. But this wasn't like when Pitch touched her shoulder and she got upset...this somehow relaxed her.

"Thanks." Said Elsa.

Jack smiled. He stood up and petted her on her head. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

Elsa sighed and lay down when he was gone.

She held her hand by her chest.

What was this feeling?

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 04**

The next day Elsa woke up to the smell of something. She sat up in bed, just when the door opened up.

Jack walked in with a plate full of pancakes and a glass of orange juice!

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Good morning." Elsa watched as he sat down next to her and put the plate onto her lap.

Jack saw that she was confusedly staring at the pancakes.

"What are those?" Whispered Elsa.

"Uhm...pancakes?" Said Jack.

"Pan...cakes..." Elsa grabbed one from the plate and wobbled it in front of her noise.

"You never had pancakes?"

"Not really...I mostly lived on the mountain and even when I was under Nick's care, I've never tasted them...Nick never baked them."

"Well, try them." Said Jack.

"Okay."

Elsa opened her mouth up and carefully took a bite. Jack laughed a little as she clumsily held the pancake.

"What?" Mumbled Elsa with a blush.

"Nothing." Said Jack, averting her gaze.

He whistled while Elsa stared at him with a death glare. His eyes glanced at her. She had let her plate be and looked angry at him. Her hair was loose and messy and she had an old night gown on from Anna. Snow fell down from above her head, but that was always happening.

"How long are you going to keep staring?" Said Jack.

Elsa folded her arms and sighed. "Stupid. Just what are we going to do today?"

Jack sighed too. He saw Elsa raise her eyebrow at him out of annoyance.

"We are going to look around town."

"Huh?" Elsa blushed. "B-but...the people will be scared!"

"You're under my care, remember?" Said Jack. "I'll just tell people that I forbid you to use your powers on them."

Elsa sweat dropped. "I seriously would not believe that if I was a civilian."

Jack stood up again. "Well,if you're ready, meet me by the gates."

He walked out. Elsa grabbed another pancake and ate some more. It was delicious!  
She frowned. She was afraid to go out. What if she lost her control over her powers?

* * *

Jack was leaning against a wall. He was waiting for Elsa together with Anna.

"I'm so exited!" Exclaimed Anna.

Jack smiled. "Yes...where is Kristoff?"

"He had work to do."

Jack noticed how her voice went down.

"Dissapointed?" He asked.

Anna grabbed her face and blushed. "What? N-no! I don't care what that loser does! If he wants to cut ice rather than to hang out..."

She stopped talking and her eyes went wide. Anna grabbed Jack's arm and waved at a direction.

"Elsa!"

Elsa had put on her usual ice dress and braid. She nervously stopped in front of them.

"S-so, where are we going?"

Jack and Anna smiled. They both started to walk and Elsa ran after them. She saw them shooting glances at each other. Those two were up to something!

They arrived at a little bakery. A woman with green hair raised her eyebrows when she saw them walk in.

"Jack, Anna!" said Tooth. "And..."

"This is Elsa." Said Jack.

"Oh, the ice queen!" Said Sandy. He just finished off a cake and

Elsa nervously tried to grasp his arm, but Jack stepped away from her. Aster now also walked towards her. The man said nothing for a few seconds.

"Is something wrong?" Said Elsa.

"So you are the ice queen." Aster folded his arms. Elsa stayed her ground. "Why did you freeze the land?"

"Accident."

"Hm."

Elsa her eyes narrowed. She kept staring back. If this guy thought she would break down or be scared...she wasn't scared of him.  
Aster suddenly started to laugh.

"Well, Jack, I like her!"

"Huh?" Said Elsa.

"She is fit to be your girlfriend!" Said Aster. "You know, first I thought that she was just some whiny girl, but she is awesome!"

Elsa tucked her hair behind her ear and giggled.

"Well, this is Aster." Jack pointed to the man. "That there is Sandy and that is Tooth."

"Call me Toothiana, not Tooth."

Elsa bowed down. "My name is Elsa."

"Cool." Said Sandy. "So, when is the marriage?"

Elsa and Jack both went red.

"Aww, you're blushing!" Giggled Anna.

"He/she is not my boy/girlfriend!" Yelled Jack and Elsa at the same time.

Everyone laughed at the two. Elsa and Jack quickly look away with a blush on their faces. They both peeked a second at each other. Jack grinned at her and rubbed his head. Elsa still looked away blushing.

Suddenly the door of the store went open. Elsa's eyes went wide...it was Nick!

"Hey, Toothiana, can I..." He stopped mid-sentence as he saw his daughter. "..."

"..."

Elsa and Nick both stared at each other, not looking away.

"Elsa..." Whispered Nick.

"Nick...Nick!"

Elsa ran into his arms and started to cry. Nick wrapped his big arms around her. After all these years they finally saw each other again.

"Oh my! you've grown! " Nick pulled away from her. He looked at her up and down. "And that dress!"

"I made it with my ice powers." Said Elsa.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Anna gave Jack a little stomp. "Looks like our plan worked."

"Yes."

Jack and Anna worked out a plan to let Elsa meet her father again. They made sure that a few guards would go up there and tell Nick to come down in town since the bakery sold out cookies. (Nick loved cookies)

"How sweet..." Said Toothiana.

Aster raised his eyebrows and looked strangely at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." Said Aster. "Just heard you say 'sweet' for the first time ever."

"Pfft." Said Tooth. She hated it that Aster was always looking out for her.

After Elsa and Nick had a long talk they sat down on a bench outside with a bunch of cookies.

Elsa just wanted to grab one when Anna took him from her and jumped up.

"Sorry, but you this is mine!" Yelled Anna playfully.

"It isn't!" Yelled Elsa. She jumped and attempted to grab her cookie back. But Anna skipped a few meters back.

"Try to catch me, Elsa!"

Elsa groaned and ran after Anna.

While the girls were playing Jack looked at Nick, who was smiling brightly.

"You know..." Nick spoke up. "I'm thankful for what you did today. I really am. But I'm thinking about leaving soon."

"Huh?"

"I belong in my old little house, not a busy city."

Jack scratched his head again. "But what about Elsa?"

"She is in good hands with you, Jack." Said Nick.

Jack looked at the two girls.

"She is, really." Nick gave him a little poke. "Just take good of her."

"But what if I screw up?"

"You won't. Believe me."

* * *

Later that evening Jack had a meeting with the dukes and various kings and queens of other countries.

They all sat around a big round table.

"Arendelle is in big debt, my king." Said the duke of Wesselton. "We need to find a way to get some business with other kingdoms."

"I already found a way." Said Jack. "Ice. The other lands don't have ice."

The duke sighed. "My king, Ice can't save us. Sure, we can make some money with it, but Arendelle needs something that will make business!"

"What about our supply of armory?"

"Arendelle doesn't have enough to sell." Said Queen Rapunzel of Corona.

Jack sighed and groaned. What now? Arendelle really needed some money...

"King Jack." Pitch stood up. "My kingdom is ready to give you some."

"Huh?"

"Money and armor."

"Thank you!" Said Jack. "How can I ever repay you, Pitch?"

Pitch snickered. "Someday you will pay me back. Or Elsa will."

"Huh?"

The meeting was over. Jack walked into the hallway , thinking. Why was Pitch helping him?

"King Jack."

Pitch walked up to him. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"About the repayment..."

"Look, Pitch." Said Jack. "I do anything, when the supplies are here. Till then..."

"I already know a way to pay me back, Jack."

"Really?" Jack crossed his arms.

Pitch smiled happily. "Yes! You see, my kingdom isn't always going to be safe, I get contestant threats from other kingdoms. Now when another kingdom attacks mine...I could use some kind of weapon."

"Like a canon."

"Elsa. She has magic powers. I'm sure that she could fight enemies off in a blink."

"No, no way!" Said Jack waving his hand. "She is not a weapon."

"Is she?" Said Pitch. "Think about it."

"No, just no."

"Well, it's the only you can repay me...plus, what would you do when another kingdom attacked you? She could protect so many people."

With that Pitch walked away, leaving Jack with a guilty feeling.

Jack looked down. Would he also use Elsa as a weapon? He never wanted to do that, but when his kingdom would be attacked...he had seen what she could do. She was very powerful...but she was his friend...  
All of a sudden two arms grabbed him from behind.

"Jack!" Yelled Elsa. "Gotcha!"

She noticed Jack's worried face.

"Is something wrong?"

Jack smiled. "No...just had a meeting."

"Oh...how did it go?"

"It went well..."

Elsa noticed his sigh. She quickly let go of him and walked around to face him.

"Jack...is everything...okay?"

He looked away. He couldn't tell her. It would break her heart. Instead of telling her, he just shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong."

Elsa nodded slowly. Jack walked away from her. Elsa could sense that something was up his mind...was he planning or something? Or was she just paranoid?

* * *

A few days went by. The people of Arendelle were still not sure about Elsa, but they were growing closer to her. Elsa even once helped an old lady in her store. She also played a lot with Anna and Kristoff, who were almost like her best friends. Nick already went back home, but he told Elsa that he would visit. The bakery sold pretty good and supplies came in from the Darkened Forest kingdom.

But Jack was all cooked up in his office. Preparing papers and everything. Being a king wasn't all fun. He had to send letters to other kingdoms to keep a good relation. He also had to set up a training program for the soldiers. It had been years since they had training, which was needed.

Jack groaned and rubbed his temples. All this work was exhausting!

He stepped away from his desk and walked to the window. He saw Anna and Kristoff talking about something.

Jack frowned. He liked Kristoff, but not the idea of his little sister falling in love so quickly. He had always protected Anna with his life...

He shook his head and took place behind his desk again. Jack looked through some papers but couldn't concentrate. He then noticed a paper sticking out. He grabbed it...it was the contract of the darkened forest...he still had to sign it. But as soon as he grabbed his pencil the thought of Elsa crossed his mind.

 _What would you do when another kingdom attacked you?_

The voice of Pitch echoed through his mind.

Jack bit his lip. This all felt so wrong. Selling out a friend. That was what it was. But...he also had to think of Arendelle...

A knock on the door released him from his thoughts.

"Come in."

"Hey..." Elsa walked in. Her hair was now loose. It looked nice on her.

"Elsa." Jack stood up. "Is there something?"

"No..."

"Then leave, I'm busy."

Elsa her eyes narrowed. "Jack, you've been here all day...you need to get out."

"Why?" Said Jack. "I'm busy."

"Then take a break."

"I can't. I'm the king here..."

Elsa sighed. "Well then. I'm going to look around the castle."

Jack sat back down and began to look through the papers again. Elsa shook her head and walked out, silently closing the door behind her. She sighed again and started to just walk around in the hallway.

She stopped at a beautiful painting. It was a painting of a red rose. It was very detailed...Elsa carefully touched it. She never really saw paintings, until now. She smiled nervously. A little ice emerged from her finger onto the painting. Elsa immediately retracted her hand. It had a little ice on it.

 _"Just let it go."_

Elsa immediately turned around to see Pitch Black standing there in a corner.

"Mister Black!" Said Elsa. "I didn't notice you there!"

Pitch began to walk closer. "Please, call me Pitch, ice queen."

"Don't call me that."

"Ah, sorry, sorry!" Said Pitch. "Or like they say in Norse; Jeg beklager så mye."

"I will call you whatever I want, Pitch." Elsa kept her ground. Pitch was standing right in front of her. He smirked when he saw her legs shaking.

"You don't have to be scared, Elsa, I just want the best for you."

"S-sure."

"And for our king. He is pretty serious about the whole king-part, huh?"

Elsa raised her eyebrow. Where was he going with this?

"He asked me about giving Arendelle supplies and of course I gave them...in exchange for you."

"Excuse me?"

"He signed a contract in which he will give you to me..." Pitch put his hand against her cheek. "He betrayed you."

"LIAR!"

Ice shot out of her hand, hitting another painting on the wall. Elsa covered her mouth. Oh no...

"Liar?" Pitch remained calm. "If you don't believe me, then look on his desk. The contract is right there."

Elsa held her hands close to her chest. "I can't. Jack is in there."

"Is he?"

Elsa turned around and saw Jack walking out of his office with a bunch of papers in his arms. He cursed a little, became smaller and smaller and was gone.

She didn't hesitate and ran into his office. Elsa immediately went up to his desk. It was entirely empty. He apparently took everything with him.

"And?"

"Nothing!" Yelled Elsa back. She stepped out of the office. "You were lying."

"I wasn't." Said Pitch. "I would never lie to you."

Elsa stiffened up again when she could feel his hand rubbing up her arm. Her heart stopped for a second...she couldn't move!

"Plus, how well do you know King Jack?"

Elsa was about to say something when someone jerked her away by her arm.

It was Jack. He looked confused at Pitch.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Said Jack. "Elsa is not someone to be suddenly touched, she could freeze you!"

"Oh, sorry." Pitch made a little bow. "I was just being friendly."

"Alright, King Pitch. I accept your apology. Now make your way."

"Yes, your majesty." Pitch stood up again. He locked eyes with Elsa for a second. He then turned around and walked away.

Elsa sighed. Somehow Jack came just in time. Somehow she was really scared of Pitch. He was nice, but everything he did felt wrong to her.

"You okay?" Asked Jack, a little worried.

"Yes." Said Elsa.

Jack saw her legs shaking. This was the second time that she was scared. He also saw the painting, totally destroyed by ice.

"I'm sorry about before. I was just a little stressed."

Elsa nodded. She then noticed how he was still holding her. Jack saw it too and quickly released her, extremely blushing.

"Well, I destroyed the painting." Said Elsa.

Jack grinned. "Doesn't matter. We can always buy a new one."

"I thought Arendelle didn't have anything."

Jack looked at her. Elsa quickly covered her mouth.

"Sorry!" She yelled, while waving her arms up and down. "I just heard Pitch tell me...and...I know that he is giving Arendelle supplies...I didn't mean it! Sorry!"

Jack smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. But we still have money. But since the big thaw...other kingdoms kinda stopped doing business with us. Kingdoms like the Southern Isles stayed friendly, but...we only offered ice...that was good in summer , but in the winter..."

"It was all because of the eternal snow, right?"

Jack grabbed her hands. "The curse also gave us good things."

"Like what?"

"Well...I've met you."

"How is that a good thing?" Elsa looked away. "I only bring pain, Jack...and I'm evil. I'm the ice queen. A woman without a heart-"

Jack suddenly pulled her into a hug. Elsa's eyes went wide. Jack put his other hand against her chest. Elsa shrieked and was about to complain, when...

"You still have a heart." Whispered Jack. "I can hear it beating."

Elsa carefully put her hands against his chest. She laid her head against his chest. "Can you?" She whispered.

Jack smiled. "Yes, Elsa, I can."

"Good."

"And like I said; I will protect you like a dragon."

Elsa sighed. "I might be a danger to you, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I know."

"Then why take the effort?" Elsa looked up at him. "Why not kill me?"

Jack held her even tighter. "Because we are friends."

"Friends..." Elsa felt a tear escape her eyes. Jack saw it too. He put his thumb onto her cheek, catching the tear. Jack kept staring at her...Elsa was way too beautiful...He moved closer and so did Elsa. Elsa blushed.

 _Is he...?_

"Hey, you guys!"

Elsa shrieked and pushed Jack away.

"Anna!" The strawberry-blond girl looked at Elsa with a grin. She was raising one eyebrow at them.

"W-where did you come from?" Said Jack.

"Oh, you know...walking around...while...I saw you two kissing!" Anna yelped.

"We were not kissing!" Said Jack.

"Yes, you were! Tell me, Elsa, is he good in it?"

"Anna!" Elsa was entirely red. "Why would I..."

"Oh, I need to tell Kristoff!"

"No, you won't!"

Elsa walked over to her. She grabbed Anna. Anna struggled almost free, but that only made them fall down on the floor. Elsa held Anna under her, she was trying to held her back. Anna tried to crawl away from her, but with no avail.

Jack laughed at the two.

"Help me, Jack!" Yelled Elsa. "Don't just stand there! Grab her legs!"

"What no! Which side are you on, Jack?!" Yelled Anna back.

Jack rolled his eyes.

Elsa was his friend.

 _Definitely no weapon._

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 05**

"Ugh."

Elsa laid her head down between the cushions. She was laying in the library on a couch. Jack was handling papers again and she was bored as hell. There was nothing to do around. Everyone was at work and Anna was out with Kristoff. She had no one to talk to...it was boring.

Elsa let out another 'ugh'. She then just stood up and started to walk out of the castle.

There was nothing to do, so she might as well go outside.

She walked to the garden, a beautiful part of the castle. Flowers were growing everywhere and she could see bunny sitting in the grass.

Elsa smirked. She held up her hand. A bunny formed out of ice. The thing started to open up his eyes and skip around. Elsa giggled. She made another move with her hand and another bunny formed out of ice. The thing hopped around too. But the other bunnies, the ones who were there in the first place got scared and took a few steps back.

Elsa kneeled down by them.

"Don't be scared...these are just bunnies, like yourself."

She smiled at the creature. It looked confused at her.

"They don't mean any harm. They are just a little different. You should accept that, right?"

Now the bunny didn't seem scared anymore. It slowly walked towards the ice bunny. They sniffled at each other and started to hop away.

Elsa smiled again. "See?...How about I make another creature?"

She made a little movement with her hands. A little dog made out of ice appeared. It looked at Elsa confused. Elsa reached out her hand and petted him on the head. The little snow dog barked and then ran after the bunnies. The bunnies got scared and quickly hopped away into the bushes.

"No!" Yelled Elsa. She sighed as she heard the barking get further and further. Elsa rolled her eyes and spread her fingers. She held her hand up and looked at it. Her powers were always a part of her. Why couldn't others just be happy about her powers?"

"Elsa!"

Jack ran into the garden. He was wearing a blue torso attire and white pants. He had his sword poking from the side.

"Huh?" Elsa turned around.

"I was looking for you! I thought you were in the library!"

"Geez, don't freak out, Frost." Said Elsa. She sighed. "I just got a little bored."

"Hm."

Elsa frowned at him. Jack ignored her annoyed look and continued; "Anyway, you need to stay by my side!"

"Why?"

"Because I told the people of Arendelle that I would look after you. That's why! Seriously..."

He paused when he saw her worried look. Elsa walked a little bit closer. Jack saw her cold blue ice staring into his.

"Jack...is there...anything you're hiding from me?" She said without any emotion.

Jack froze. Did she...no, she couldn't know about the contract. Unless...no...Pitch couldn't have told her.

He shook his head. "No, why?"

Elsa took a few steps back. She turned around on her heels. She then stretched her arms out. Her voice became quickly chipper again.

"You know? I really feel like some ice cream today!"

"I-ice cream?" Jack was baffled. A minute ago it looked like she was onto him.

"Yeah! With this weather and everything! You know, let's go down to the bakery later!"

"Elsa..."

She nodded towards him with a fake smile. "Yeah! But maybe it's too early for that..."

"El..."

She ran past him and shouted; "I need to go, but I'll stay inside! So...let's talk later!"

Jack held his hand to his chest. "Elsa...I'm sorry..." He knew that he didn't signed it, yet he felt terrible about it.

* * *

Elsa ran into the castle.

 _Did Jack lie?_

She shook his head. He couldn't be...but something in her heart told her that he was lying. Jack...she stopped in her tracks.  
Wait, she could just ask Anna were the papers of his office went too!...oh shoot, Anna was out today...

A maid just walked past her.

"Miss?" Elsa tapped her on the shoulder. The maid turned around, a little fearful. "Uhm...do you might know where the contracts and everything is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where are the papers? Jack needs to look over a contract and I needed to fetch it for him." Lied Elsa.

"They are in that room." The maid pointed to a room. Elsa walked into the room. She saw shelves stuffed with papers.

"Holy..." Elsa shook her head. So much papers...Elsa grabbed a ladder. She put it against the shelve. She climbed up. How was she going to find anything in this? She caught a glimpse of a paper sticking out. It had the letters 'Contract' written on it. She pulled it out and took the whole pile with her. She fell down from the ladder.  
Everything fell down onto her.

And went black.

* * *

Anna just got home with Kristoff. They all just had a great day, playing outside

"I told you, no one beats me in a race!" Yelled Anna.

"Ha! Just because you've won this time, doesn't mean that you will next time!"

Anna stuck her tongue out. Kristoff rolled his eyes. Sven did too.

"Princess Anna!" A maid ran towards her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason." The maid shot Kristoff a death glare, before walking away.

Kristoff rubbed his head. "I better go."

"What?"

"Sorry, but I have some business to take of."

Anna raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "Like what?"

"Uhm, ice and stuff..." Muttered Kristoff.

"But..."

"Look, I just have to go!" Said Kristoff.

"Is it because of the maid?"

"No."

"Don't worry." Said Anna, while giving him a shove. "Alexandra is always a little mean to new people. She is treating Elsa the same way."

"Really?"

Anna smiled and nodded. Kristoff blushed.

"Not that I care." He said quickly.

"Sure."

Kristoff looked away. He nervously took a few steps away from her. "I..."

"Hey, what about we go read some books?" Yelped Anna.

"Huh?" Kristoff scratched his head. "A...book?"

"Don't you know what a book is?"

"Yes, but I don't like it."

"Well, we have the greatest stories!" Anna planted her hands on her hips.

"Sure you do." Kristoff's voice slowly became sarcastic. "But...I have to go. I have a life."

"Of course! Go! Go to your human friends!"

Kristoff groaned. Anna knew just how to get him back.

"Fine."

Anna screamed out of happiness. Sven tried to cover his ears.

"But! Only this one time!"

"Don't care! How about we go read some Juliet and Romeo! It's my favorite story!"

Kristoff groaned and walked after her. Anna was tucking at his arm, trying to fasten his pace.

"It's about Juliet who is in love with Romeo, but their father forbids and they..."

Kristoff sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Elsa finally awoke. She could feel the warmth of a blanket. Her eyes felt a little heavy, but she didn't feel pain.

"Finally, you're awake."

Elsa sat up. She saw Jack standing in front of a fire. They were in the study. She was lying on a couch. Jack kept staring at the fire.

"Jack?"

"Why were you in my storage room?"

Elsa folded her arms. She wasn't going to tell him! Elsa turned her head away. Stupid Jack...like he didn't know! He was the one who wanted to give her away to Pitch with a contract!...If that contract even existed...she didn't know for sure...but she did know that he was hiding something from her! All of a sudden another weight came upon the bed. Jack sat next to her. He cupped her chin with his hand and turned her head towards him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, some how."

Elsa averted his gaze. "You did."

"Huh?"

"And you should be sorry." Now she was looking at him. Her eyes were full of fire. Jack almost flinched a little. Elsa could always look so angry at him, like she was staring at her prey or something. "You lied to me."

Jack let go of her chin. He backed away a little. "I..."

"Tell me, Jack...is there...a contract?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about..." Elsa bit her lip. "The contract about...giving me to the King of the Darkened Forest."

Jack his hand went through his hair. He had to keep it cool. "There is no such thing." He said with a lot of confidence.

Elsa looked down. "Okay. I...I believe you."

"Really?"

Elsa nodded. She could feel the tears forming into her eyes. Jack nervously stood up and scraped his throat.

"Well...I'm going to check up on Anna."

"Jack?" She quickly grabbed his hand before he could walk away.

The young king stood still. Silence filled the room. Her cold hand felt nice. To nice. Jack wanted to grab her and hug her tight, telling her how much guilt he felt and how...how...how...he felt...towards her...

But instead he pulled his hand back.

"I need to go. See you later, Elsa."

He quickly walked out of the room.

Elsa pulled her knees together. How could he lie to her like that? She thought that she could trust him...she thought that he would be there for her. She thought that he would be honest to her. But instead of that...she walked into another trap.  
Elsa laid her head and her knees. Tears escaped her eyes. Snow fell down from above her head.  
She almost never cried. Not even when she was alone. But now she was crying.  
Because the one person she trusted, was betraying her.

"Hey..."

Elsa looked up to see Anna looking at her.

She quickly dried her tears. "H-hey how are you..."

"Did you and Jack fight? I just saw him walking out of here." Said Anna.

Elsa looked down. "Jack might be selling me..."

"What?"

Elsa grasped her blanket. Tears started to stream down her face again. She still couldn't believe it...

Anna wrapped her arms around her. Elsa gasped.

"I won't let him." Whispered Anna. "Plus...he wouldn't do that. He cares about you, Elsa. I can see it in his eyes. He would not just sell you."

Elsa gently pushed her away. "Anna...he doesn't."

"What? Of course he cares about you!" Yelled Anna. "If you don't believe me, then go ask him."

"Okay, okay.." Elsa stood up. "But if he doesn't care..."

"He does, believe me."

Elsa just rolled her eyes. _As if._

* * *

Jack walked back into his study. He quickly slammed the door behind him. He held his hands in front of his mouth.

He felt sick...how could he be so cruel? He'd told her that he would protect her...

"King Jack."

Jack snapped out of his thoughts. Pitch was suddenly standing in the room. How did he get here? Jack didn't hear him at all...

"I was here before you." Said Pitch quickly.

"Alright...sorry, but I need to be alone."

"Yes, of course, I will leave...but there is still this..."

Pitch showed him the contract.

Jack shook his head. "I...I can't sign it."

"Why not?" Said Pitch. "A deal is a deal..." He handed him a paper.

Jack took the paper over and grabbed a pen out of his pocket. He sighed heavily.

"I'm just borrowing her, Jack. When my land isn't under attack anymore...I will give her back."

"Promise?" Whispered Jack softly.

Pitch smiled sincerely and nodded.

Jack took a deep breath. His fingers cramped around the pen. Was it really smart to just sign this?  
Elsa was his friend...but he promised him.

 _He would just borrow her._

Jack started to move the pen.

* * *

Elsa was running through the hallway. She had to find Jack. She had to get him to tell her. Then she could prove Anna wrong...Elsa stopped running. She saw the painting that she destroyed days ago. It was still hanging there, icicles on it.

 _"Well, I destroyed the painting."_

 _"Doesn't matter. We can always buy a new one."_

The memory of his voice ringed through her mind...  
His smile...that's what Elsa missed seeing this days. He was always busy. But it was for Arendelle! And he was a king! He had to do these kind of things...but...he lied to her...

Elsa knew that the contract wasn't real, but somehow in her heart...

"Elsa!"

She turned around to see Jack just walking out of his office.

"Jack!" Elsa ran to him. "I need to ask you something!"

"Alright. How about we go outside? The sun is already setting."

His voice was chirpy, but his eyes were displaying sadness.

Elsa just shook it off and walked after him.

They went outside and walked onto a hill. From there they saw the sun setting. They could also see the kingdom.

Parents were calling their kids inside. The bakery was just closing. They saw Toothiana give Aster a playful shove outside of the bakery. Sandy was there too, laughing as Aster rubbed his elbow. They could also look back to the kingdom. Anna was riding onto Sven. Kristoff walked beside her, holding her gently, so that she wouldn't fall off.

"Beautiful, right?" Muttered Jack.

"Hm?"

"The sunset is pretty."

Elsa giggled a little. "Seriously?"

"What?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"You also said that to me, remember?"

"No...?"

"You said; you look pretty."

"So?"

Elsa giggled some more. "It's cute, Jack."

Jack went red and quickly looked back to the sunset.

They both were quiet for awhile, enjoying the sunset. Until Jack spoke up.

"I brought some wine." He said, holding up a bottle and two glasses.

"But..."

Before she could protest Jack filled the two glasses and gave one to her.

"Just take one sip. After that I won't complain anymore."

They both took a big sip. Elsa dried her mouth with her hand.

"Jack..." She said. "I wanted to ask you something..."

"Yes?"

"Do...do you...love me?"

Jack smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do."

"C-cool...c-could y-you k-kiss m-me?" Elsa felt her face heat up. What was she saying? This wine was really...

Jack pulled her closer by her waist and carefully pushed his lips against hers.

...strong...

They quickly parted. But Jack kept her in an embrace. They slowly crumbled down onto their knees.

"You know..." Whispered Elsa weakly. "I...want to t-thank y-you...for...for...loving me...thank you...J..J..Jack..."

Her voice faded and her eyes closed.

Jack pulled her closer and cried. Elsa was still breathing, but slowly. He closed his eyes and started to cry more loudly.

The sun disappeared behind the hills.

* * *

"Your majesty."

Jack turned around. Pitch was waiting with his carriage and soldiers. Jack had picked Elsa up, bridal-style, and walked all the way to the other side of the village. He had to do it without anyone noticing, but it worked.

"King Pitch..."

"I see that everything went well." Said Pitch. He looked down at Elsa.

"Yes. I spiked her wine and she fell asleep."

"Good."

Pitch took her over and put her in the carriage.

"Wait!" Yelled Jack suddenly.

Pitch stepped out of the carriage. "Yes?"

"Don't you dare to harm her. If you do...I will become your worst nightmare."

"Don't worry, your majesty..." Pitch made a quickly little bow. "I will take good care of her and bring her back."

"Of course...oh! And don't touch her. She is very sensitive." Jack said stern. "She can freeze you."

"Don't worry."

Pitch stepped into his carriage. They rode away into the night.

Jack clutched his sword to his chest.

 _I'm so sorry, Elsa._

 _I love you_

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

**Answers to your reviews. (Sorry, I was gone for a little while and this chapter took really long. Plus FFN was bugging these past days)**

 **FutureHero18:** That was shocking that Jack let pitch borrow Elsa. Sooner than you know it Jack might have made a mistake update soon.  
 **Yeah, it is. But Jack will** **realize his mistake!**

 **Guest:** I'm so confused, why do you only have three reviews well four now, your story is so freaking awesome.  
 **Thanks! I'm already with one review two. I just like to write, it's my job and hobby :). So even when a story has just one follower, I'll keep writing that story.**

 **Kira (guest):** No he did not did that, how could he do that ? That is so freaking mean!  
 **Yes, Jack is stupid!**

 **Anyway, let's continue! Oh yeah and if you don't want your answer up here then say so and I will remove it.**

 **And I'm making a little reference to railgun in this story. Find out which part! *wink***

 **Okay, let's go!**

* * *

 **Ch. 06**

Elsa opened up her eyes.

She was hanging in shackles. Where was she? The last thing she remembered...

She blushed when she thought about the kiss. They were drinking wine and then...he kissed her. But she told him too! And after that she remember his arms around her and...nothing after that...how strange...

"Wait, he drugged me!" Yelled Elsa.

She remembered how strange her drink tasted.

 _"Just take one sip. After that I won't complain anymore."_

That jerk! Elsa now saw that she in a cell. Why would Jack lock her up?! This all didn't make any sense! Jack was supposed to be her friend!

The door to her cellar opened up. Elsa hoped to see Jack or Anna, but she gasped when she saw who it was.

"Pitch Black!"

"Hello there." Said Pitch calmly. He walked towards her.

"Wha...where is Jack?"

Pitch now stood in front of her. "Hm. I think that he left you."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Shouted Elsa. "Jack would never do that!"

"And yet here you are, Snow queen."

Elsa shook her head. She wasn't going to believe this man. "Why would Jack..."

"Remember what I told you? About the contract?"

Elsa went silent. The contract...

"He signed it." Pitch continued. "And now you are here..."

"No..." Gasped Elsa. "He didn't..."

"Yes, he did."

"No...no, you're lying..."

"Yes."

"No..."

"He-"

"LIAR!" Screamed Elsa. Out of her shot ice. The ice hit the walls, everything in her cell. Everything but Pitch. Elsa shook violently. Pitch started to laugh loudly. He walked closer to her. Elsa stared in disbelieve.

"I wasn't lying." Whispered Pitch in her ear.

"What are you?" Elsa said.

His eyes became darker. His expression changed into an angry stare. "I am a half-demon. My mother was a human. So weak...but my father...he was the strong one. A demon who ruled kingdoms! But my parents both died and when I toke the throne, I swore that I would take over this world!"

"How do I fit within the picture?"

"You froze an entire kingdom with your powers. You killed hundreds of people without any mercy. Surely, I enjoyed the stories! And I can't rule alone!"

"W-what?"

Pitch suddenly grabbed her by her hair, on the top of her head. Elsa whined in pain.

"You will rule together with me! We shall kill every human and create an utopia! Like they say; What goes together better than dark and ice?!"

"D-don't think..."

"Huh?" Pitch let go of her hair. Elsa panted, she let her head hang for a second, but then looked up again with fierce eyes.

"I don't think that I want to cooperate..."

Pitch showed a cocky smile. "But, you don't a choice. You see, Elsa, you will stay down here until you are strong enough to break free."

"Break f-free?"

"Yes. Until your true powers break out, you will be stuck here."

 _Stuck here._

 _Stuck here._

 _Stuck here._

It slowly started to snow. Pitch looked up. He was pleased. His plan was going to work. Soon the world would be his! He turned around and left the cellar. He locked the heavy door behind him.

Elsa felt her hope melted away. She had to get out of here! She tried to get free, but at no success. This was bad. Jack had betrayed her and she might never see the daylight again. How could he do that to her? She thought that she could trusted him...but no more...

She shook her head violently and started to cry.

"J-Jack...why..."

Ice slowly crawled up the wall.

"Why..." Her voice suddenly got louder and she screamed; "WHY?!"

Ice shot out of her, hitting everything.

It just kept coming out, not stopping at one second. It hit everything. Elsa felt so much anger and sadness in herself...

Why? Why?!

* * *

Jack was in his study, looking through papers. He couldn't concentrate. His thoughts were flying to Elsa. How was she doing? Was she okay?  
He shook his head and walked out of his office. He had to clear his head. He walked into the garden and sat down on a bench.  
Here he could clear his mind...

 _"I will protect you, like a dragon."_

 _"But even dragons die, Jack."_

Jack sighed. He would protect her. Did he break his promise?

"JACK!"

His sister, Anna, barged into the garden. She walked towards him. Jack almost backed away. She was really looking angry. Anna stopped right in front of him, looking down. Jack stood up.

"What did you do?!"

"Huh?"

"What were you thinking?!" She spouted in his face.

"What are you talking about?" Said Jack.

"What?!" Anna threw her arms up. "You sold Elsa! To Pitch!"

"He was in war with another country. He just needed some help during the war between him and another country."

"How stupid are you?" Anna hit him on his head.

"Ow!"

Jack rubbed his head. Anna narrowed her eyes.

"The Darkened Forest hasn't been in war in a long time, Jack."

Jack widened his eyes. "What?"

"Yeah, if there would be a war, we would hear immediately from it."

"What are you...?"

"He played you, dummy!"

"He played me? That..." Jack clenched his fists. "...Jerk!"

"You seriously didn't realize this and just...sold her?" Anna hit him again on his head. "She must be so angry!"

"Ow, will you stop hitting?!"

Anna put her hands in her sides. "If you think of a plan to save her, then yes!"

"How would I be able to save her?" Yelled Jack.

Anna hit him again.

"Ow!"

"Really? I thought you were smart, brother...or at least have feelings for her..."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "I don't have feelings!"

"Oh, please!" Yelled Anna. "As if you two aren't soooo obvious! You keep looking at her, Jack! You are always very protective of her! And don't even get me started on that fact that you are always caring for her and that you'd never hurt her! At least that's what I thou-"

"I NEVER meant to hurt her!" Yelled Jack suddenly. His eyes looked down and his voice slowly became softer. "I...I never meant to hurt her...yet...I'm such an idiot. Elsa doesn't deserve me..."

Anna put her hand on his shoulder. "Jack. She needs you. Yes, you are stupid to sell her...but...that girl...she must be scared and confused..."

"And probably angry." Jack smiled a little at the thought of her short temper.

"Probably. But..." Anna paused for a moment. "...you promised to protect her. And now it's the time to do so. Don't just stand here. That's not the Jack I know."

He swallowed. "You're right."

Anna stepped aside as Jack walked past her. But before he walked out, he stopped for a second.

"Thanks, sis."

Anna smiled. She heard him walk away.

"No problem, bro." She whispered.

* * *

A few hours of silence passed. Elsa was tired of using her powers. She thought that she could escape. But it wasn't so simple. She was so tired...

The sound of the door woke her up.

She expected to see Pitch, but it wasn't him. A boy with brown hair and eyes walked in. He had a little bit of armor on. He also carried a plate of food with him.

"Who are you?" Said Elsa.

"Calm down, prisoner." Said the boy. "My name is Hiccup."

"Hiccup? My name is Elsa."

Hiccup nodded. "Okay...what happened here?" He pointed to all the ice around him.

"Just used my powers to escape."

"Whoa..." Hiccup look amazed. "You did all of this?"

"Kinda."

"It's beautiful."

Elsa smiled. "Why thank you. What did you bring?"

"Oh, just something the king gives all prisoners. Just some oatmeal and water."

"Great, now I'm not hungry anymore..."

Hiccup laughed. "Good one!"

"So..." Elsa clinked with her shackles. "Could you get these off? Since I'm not freezing you on the spot."

"Well, I can't. Sorr-"

An ice spike shot out of the ground close to him. Hiccup jumped away in shock. Elsa stared angrily at him.

"How about now?" Said Elsa coldly.

Hiccup shivered. Her voice changed from happy to...almost angry within a second. Elsa saw him shivering. She quickly shook her head.

"Sorry...but I really need to escape-"

"Even if I could, how do you think you could escape?" Said Hiccup. "Pitch will catch up with you, he won't kill you, he will torture you even more. What he is doing now, is being nice, Elsa. He would have killed your loved ones if he truly hated you. But he doesn't."

"He doesn't love me."

"Just be happy he doesn't kill you."

Hiccup grabbed the bowl of oatmeal. He put it on a spoon. "Open up."

"Seriously?"

"Come on...if you do...I will do you a favor."

Elsa rolled her eyes and opened her mouth up. Hiccup put the spoon in her mouth and out. Elsa swallowed.

"And?"

"I've had enough." Elsa showed a disgusted face. She really didn't like the food.

"You really need to eat." Said Hiccup. "I know that most woman want to be thin and everything..."

Elsa became red. "I'm not insecure about my body!"

Hiccup sighed. He put the bowl down. "Right."

"I'm not! Plus you would do me a favor, remember?"

"What kind of favor?"

"I need you to get to Arendelle." Said Elsa. "Go there and find King Jack."

"Wasn't he the one who got you here in the first place?"

"Yes, he has white hair and blue eyes. Tell him that I never want to see him again!"

Hiccup almost fell over. "Huh?!" He quickly grabbed the ice spike for support. "I though..."

Elsa looked away with tears in her eyes. "Just go tell him, please...it's the last favor I want."

"Okay." Hiccup sighed again. "I will go out to find him and tell him that."

"Thanks." Whispered Elsa. Hiccup gave a nod and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

He walked out to the stables.

"Hiccup!"

Pitch stood against a wall. Hiccup froze immediately.

"Did she eat?"

"A little. But she had been using her powers to much. I guess she was tired."

"Good. Let her rest for now. I will call you when she needs to be waken up."

"Yes, my king."

Hiccup quickly walked further. He hated Pitch. That man had killed his whole family. Hiccup was 14 when it all happened. Who ever Pitch didn't like he killed them. He only spared Hiccup because of his swordsmanship and dragon. Hiccup walked into the stables. His pet dragon, Toothless roared happily at him.

"Hey Toothless." He petted the dragon on his head. "Shall we go for a ride?"

Toothless roared. Hiccup laughed and jumped onto it's back. They flew up into the clear sky.

"Alright, Toothless! Let's head for Arendelle!"

* * *

Jack immediately grabbed one of his horses. He saddled up and rode down the road. He was going West. To the darkened forest.

He rode for a few hours in silence when his horse suddenly stopped.

"Huh? What is it buddy?" Whispered Jack.

The horse took a few fearful steps back. It seemed like the animal was scared of something. Like something...was hiding behind the trees...Jack stepped of his horse. He grabbed his sword slowly and slowly stepped forward. He could hear breathing...

Something jumped out. Jack pointed his sword towards it. It was a man with a dragon.

"Who are you?" Breathed Jack.

"I'm Hiccup and I'm here to deliver a message from Elsa."

Jack threw his sword aside and grabbed him by the collar. "Elsa? Is she okay?"

"Yes, but anyway..." Hiccup pushed him away. "I needed to tell you that she never wants to see you again!"

"But I'm about to safe her!"

Hiccup crossed his arms. "How? Look, there is no way that you can just barge in..."

"Watch me." Jack was about to walk past him, but Hiccup put his hand against the tree. Jack glared at him, signing for him to let him pass by.

"Even if you do, Pitch will kill you. He is not human, Jack. Why do you think he kidnapped Elsa?"

Jack went silent.

"He wants power." Continued Hiccup. "And he saw how the storm ruined Arendelle. With Elsa by his side, he can get every kingdom, hell...he can get the world."

"Then don't you want to help me?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No, Jack. I do. But...we need to think of a plan. A plan to sneak in and get her out without him noticing."

* * *

Elsa woke up. She had fallen asleep...on the floor?

She stood up. Her shackles weren't around her wrist anymore. She stood up and walked over to the door. Her hands fumbled with the locks. The door was still locked. _Dammit!_ She was hoping to get out! Elsa put her head against the door. She could hear someone come closer. And closer. And closer. Then all of sudden she could hear the locks turning.  
Elsa took a few quick steps back. The door opened to reveal Pitch. _Ofcourse...who else could it be?_

Pitch grinned when he saw her. "Hello there, my queen."

"Why did you let me out of my restraints?" Asked Elsa.

"Because you looked tired, my queen..." Pitch moved a little closer. Elsa moved away. Pitch stopped smiling when he saw her fearful eyes. His whole expression turned darker. Elsa shivered. She hated how his eyes scanned her...

"I-I'm not t-tired a-anymore..."

"Good. The reason why I put your shackles off is because I wanted to show you something." Said Pitch. "Come on, follow me."

Elsa walked after him. They walked through many hallways and up many stairs. There were many doors in the castle. Elsa wanted to go check them out, but Pitch was holding her by the arm. After a while walking through the poorly lit hallways they walked into a room. Pitch led her to a balcony.

"Look."

She saw the entire kingdom of the Darkened Forests. It was a pretty big kingdom...

"This is ours, my queen, and when we take over other kingdoms, we can rule everything! Everything!"

"NO!"

Elsa took a step back. She shook her head. "That's not what I want!"

"Yes, it is! You always had to change for other people's sake!" Said Pitch. "But not anymore. I will make it cold for you. An eternal winter!"

"No..." Elsa her eyes started to water. "I...I want to go home...to Arendelle..."

"Arendelle isn't your home, the Darkened Forest..."

"I want to go back to Jack!" For the first time ever Elsa felt how it was to be struck with ice. Her heart felt strangely cold. But...she just missed Jack so much! Those days with him were so nice...

Pitch went quiet. She could feel his eyes on her. He was staring angrily at her.

"I'm sorry..." Said Elsa. "I...I just...just...miss him..."

Pitch frowned. This wasn't what he was expecting. He thought that she was angry at Jack for selling her. But somehow she still missed him.

"Guards!" Yelled Pitch suddenly. Elsa stiffened up. Two big men walked onto the balcony. "Take her back to her cel. Put her back in her chains."

"Yes, king Pitch."

"Wait!" Yelled Elsa. The guards grabbed her. "I didn't do anything!"

"You longed for Jack, Elsa. But don't worry, I'll be down in a second to punish you."

"P-punish me? What?! No!"

An ice spike shot out of the ground. The two guards jumped away. Elsa got released within a second. She saw her chance and ran out of the door.

"She escaped!" Yelled a guard.

Elsa ran down the steps as quickly as possible. She run into the hallway. The guards were on her tail. She could hear their voices behind her.  
She ran and ran further, until she was in some kind of ballroom.

"There she is!" Ten guards ran into the ballroom.

"Stay away!" Yelled Elsa frantic. Her hands were trembling.

One guard charged towards her with a sword. Elsa held her hand up and an ice spike came out of the ground. It didn't pierce him. It just hit his leg. The man fell down cursing.

"Witch!" Yelled a man.

Elsa frowned. Witch? She felt hatred fill her heart. She hated that word so much!

The soldier ran towards her. She shot him down with an ice beam. Another charged at her from behind and another from the front. Two ice spikes came out of the ground piercing the men. Blood splattered all over the ground.

"Don't. call met that!" Yelled Elsa.

"You are evil!" Yelled the men. "Witch!"

"The ice queen!" Yelled Another.

"Evil!"

"Ugly!"

"Disgusting!"

"Monster!"

Elsa put her hands against her ears. She couldn't take it anymore. Not anymore...

"SHUT UP!" She screamed loudly.

The men gasped. The walls in the ballroom froze. Ice spikes emerged from the walls and ground very quickly. Within a second all of the men were pierced. Their bodies weren't even recognizable anymore. There were just pieces of flesh hanging on the ice spikes.

Elsa was almost covered in blood. She was trembling heavily.

"Bravo!" Pitch walked into the ballroom clapping his hands together a few times.

"What..."

"This was all a test." Said Pitch.

"Test?"

Pitch nodded. "Yes, my queen. I wanted to see if you were going to kill these men or not...but you succeeded!"

 _He had...no way...those men were dead...was this a joke to him?_

"You..." Elsa clenched her teeth.

Pitch tilted his head in amusement and raised his eyebrows.

"YOU KILLED THEM JUST FOR THAT?!"

She shot a giant ice beam towards him. The ice beam hit him, but it simply reflected back. The beam didn't hit, but a nearby wall.

Before she could say something Pitch was up close. He grabbed her by her wrist.

"Don't try something like that on me again, my queen." He whispered in her ear. "Remember, I'm no human. You can't kill me."

He released her wrist. Elsa stumbled onto the ground. She wrapped her arms around herself.

Pitch kneeled down by her. He looked pitiful at her.

"But don't worry...I will show you a world that you can understand."

Elsa crashed down. She felt...cold...She was lifted up by Pitch.

 _A world that I can_ _understand..._ She thought.

 _That seems nice._

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

**Kira (guest) asked:** Thank you Anna. Bwt was that the part? Anna hitting Jack. Also if you write for a living: what do you write and how do you publish? I wanted to try but when I'm older cause I got school and don't have time.

 **My answer: Anna was furious at Jack. She really cares about Elsa and ( like everyone ) couldn't believe it. So she had to hit him a few times to wake him up. And I mostly write in the evening or when I have time. And I just really got lucky with publishing. I approached a publishing company that's publishing books and helping starting writers.**

* * *

 **Ch. 07**

Jack sighed. This was not what he had in mind. Hiccup had given him an armor from his land. It was a black armor, with a helm. This way he wouldn't be recognized.

"Remember." Said Hiccup as they landed by the stables. "Don't attack anyone or talk to Elsa. We need to give this all a few days."

"A few days?" Said Jack.

"Yes." Hiccup jumped down from Toothless. He gave Jack a hand and helped him down. "Pitch is a smart man, Jack. Don't underestimate him."

"Alright. Just this time, I'll do what you say."

A blond girl with a ponytail walked towards them. "Hiccup, where the hell have you've been?! And who is this?!"

"Hi Astrid." Said Hiccup dry. "This here is Jack. Jack, meet my girlfriend...Astrid."

"Uhm, hello."

Astrid folded her arms. "I've seen you before."

"Right...but I tell you everything later..."

That moment Pitch walked towards them. "Hiccup! How is our queen doing?" He didn't pay any attention to Jack. Hiccup made a quick little bow.

"I haven't checked on her yet, sir."

"Then go check on her!" Yelled Pitch. "That is why I STILL KEEP YOU ALIVE!"

Hiccup quickly hurried out of there, to the cells.

"And what are you two looking at?" Pitch now turned his attention to Astrid and Jack. He raised his eyebrows at Jack. "Who are you?"

"This here is Herman." Said Astrid. "Another newbie. You put him in training with me, remember?"

"Hm." Pitch moved his face closer to Jack's. He stared up and down at him. "I think...I forget...I swear, I've seen you more than once..."

"He walks around, maybe that is how you remember him...getting old, huh?" Said Astrid with one attitude.

Pitch growled and turned back to Astrid. "Don't patronize me, woman...just get back to work."

Pitch turned around and walked back.

Jack sighed. Thank goodness that he didn't recognize him! Astrid pulled him by the arm into a stable. She shut the door and turned around, looking angry at him. "Who are you?"

"Jack...I already told you that."

"Sure." Astrid grabbed his helm and pulled it off. She saw his blue eyes and white hair. "Whoa...why is your hair white?"

"No reason." Said Jack.

"I've seen your face before..."

Jack scratched his head. "Well...my name is Jack...king of Arendelle..."

"A king!" Astrid bowed down. "Oh, I didn't know! I'm sorry, my king!"

"Please, there is no need to be formal."

Astrid stood back up. "Why are you risking your life? Why did you come here?"

"To save someone...Elsa, the girl he keeps as a prisoner."

"W-what?" Said Astrid. "There is no way that you can save her! Pitch will kill you if you even touch her!"

"So?" Said Jack. "I promised that I would protect her..."

 _Like a dragon._

* * *

Elsa hung in her cell. She still had her shackles on. She thought that Pitch wouldn't lock her up anymore, but he did it anyway.

She looked up when the door opened up.

"Elsa?" Hiccup walked in. He gasped when he saw how beaten up she was. She still had blood on her dress.

"Hiccup..." Elsa said. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to check on you...what did he do to you?"

"I killed some guards. It was all his plan, Hiccup...I'm never going to get out of here!" Yelled Elsa.

Hiccup ran to her. He petted her on her head.

"Ssshh...you will get out, Elsa..."

"No...Hiccup...you don't understand..." Whispered Elsa. "My powers will only get stronger...and...when I break down...I will destroy everything in my path."

"What?"

"Hiccup..." Elsa lowered her eyes. "..."

"Elsa!" Yelled Hiccup. "Don't lose hope! Come on, stay with me!"

Elsa nodded. "I am, Hiccup...I'm just tired..."

At that moment the door slammed open. Pitch walked in angrily. "Hiccup! What is taking so long?!"

He saw how close Hiccup was standing to Elsa. Hiccup immediately took a few steps back and bowed. "Nothing, king Pitch."

"Hmpf. Just get out of here, I need to talk to Elsa." Said Pitch.

Hiccup nodded and walked away.

"What do you want?" Whispered Elsa.

"Pathetic. You can't be tired, can you?" Pitch grabbed her chin and held her head up, like he was examining her.

Elsa clenched her hand. An ice spike came out of the ground, close to Pitch.

"You saw right through it, huh?" She whispered. "I was about to act like I was dying in front of Hiccup, so that you would take me to the nurses office. Then I could escape..."

"And you really thought that I would fall for that, right? Remember I got Jack to sell you..."

And ice spike came out of the ground.

"Don't talk about him." Hissed Elsa. "I don't ever want to hear his name ever again!"

"Hm, you really are angry." Said Pitch. "Well, then. It wouldn't mind you to hear that he is here."

"Wha-"

"I guess that he came to safe you after all."

Elsa frowned. Pitch let go of her chin and walked for the door.

"But you really are weak. You need a man to safe you. And you call yourself an ice queen." Pitch chuckled. "I thought that you were strong, but you are just a weak and scared creature. So sad."

Elsa clenched her teeth.

"Jack probably thinks the same way!"

"SHUT UP!"

An ice beam shot right at Pitch. Pitch slammed the ice beam aside, like it was nothing. The ice hit an wall. Elsa her shackles froze and shattered. She fell down, but quickly stood up. Her ice blue eyes were staring fierce at him.

"Shut your mouth..." She whispered.

Pitch chuckled again. "Do you think that you can defeat me? I can kill you!"

"I don't think about defeating you..." Her hands became entirely blue."I think it's time for another blizzard!"

Elsa threw and ice beam to the wall, breaking it. She walked towards, but stopped when she walked past Pitch.

"Aren't you going to stop me?"

Pitch just kept staring at her. Elsa didn't pay any further attention and walked out.

* * *

"One, two, three, one two three..."

Astrid and Jack were practicing sword fighting. Jack needed to imitate Astrid and follow her steps.

"Good..." Said Astrid. "Very good..."

Jack was very good. Astrid thought that kings never fought, but apparently Jack had. Astrid gave him a sign and they stopped fighting.

"That's enough, Jack." Said Astrid. "Too bad, you are really good. I wish that I could have learned you something."

Jack grinned. "Yeah, sure."

"Hey, guys." Hiccup walked towards them. He looked a little bit depressed.

"How is she doing?" Asked Jack immediately.

Hiccup hang his head low. "She...I don't know...she had blood all over her dress...and-"

"What?! That is it, I'm going!"

Hiccup grabbed Jack by his arm. "Stay here!"

"And let her die? Are you kidding me?!" Yelled Jack. "I'm going to her, and no one is stopping me! No-"

Suddenly they heard a loud bang. A lot of people ran in their direction and past them.

"What is happening?" Asked Astrid to a knight.

"She...she...a witch!" The poor guy was all shaken up.

"Huh?"

Just then an ice beam hit the guy and he froze up.

"Shit, we need to get out of here!" Yelled Hiccup. They quickly hit behind a bundle of hay.

They saw Elsa walk towards the guy. She made a sword with her ice powers. She held the weapon over her head and swung it down. But happened next saw no one coming. Jack ran towards them within a minute and blocked the attack with his own sword.

"Who the hell are you?!" Yelled Elsa.

Jack pulled his helm off from his head. Elsa lowered her weapon when she saw that it was him. "Jack?"

"Elsa." He saw how blue her hands were.

"You came for me." Said Elsa. She looked at the frozen man in front of them. "What...oh no...was I...?"

"Don't worry, Elsa...everything is okay, I'm here."

 _"I thought that you were strong, but you are just a weak and scared creature. So sad."_

Pitch his words echoed through her head. Was she really that weak? Until now she had been manipulated by everyone...everyone thought that she was weak...

"No..." Whispered Elsa.

Jack raised his eyebrows. Elsa shot an ice beam at his feet, making him jump out of the way. She then walked past the frozen man and past Jack. As she got to the gate, Elsa called her ice horse, jumped on his back and rode away. Hiccup ran to Jack his side and helped him up. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Hiccup, I need your dragon! We need to catch up with her!" Said Jack.

* * *

Elsa rode all the way back to her ice castle. When she got there she quickly jumped off her horse. She quickly ran inside.

Marshmallow was inside. He greeted her, but Elsa told him to guard the castle outside. Marshmallow agreed and went outside.

Elsa looked down at her hands. They were ice blue. And they felt really cold...actually her whole body felt cold. She walked towards an ice wall, clear enough to reflect her image. Elsa gasped. Her whole skin was blue. Her hair had become white, like snow.

"What is this?" She yelled against herself. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

"I think your powers are finally free." Pitch walked into the ice room.

"Where is marshmallow?" Yelled Elsa.

"Oh..." Pitch made a little dark flame in his hand and blew it out. "I took care of him. He was alive, right?"

"You!"

Elsa ran towards him with her sword. But Pitch stepped aside. Elsa hit an ice wall. She charged for him again. Pitch made a weapon himself with his dark powers. He blocked Elsa her attack. They swung at each other again and their sword clashed. Elsa duck when his sword swung towards her head, but Pitch suddenly kicked her down in her stomach. He hit her so hard that she hit a wall. Elsa slammed against it and fell down onto the floor.  
She coughed and tried to stand up. Her legs were shaking.

 _I will protect you like a dragon_

Elsa put her hand against a wall. "He lied to me! LIAR!"

An ice shard came out of the wall and flew towards Pitch. Pitch held out his hand. He grabbed the shard and crushed it.

Elsa clenched her teeth. She felt hatred fill her heart. Pitch was really starting to piss her off.

Ice shards came out of the wall and started to fly around the room. Elsa her mind gave into the anger. Out of her head grew two ice horns. Her dress changed.  
It wasn't the blue dress anymore. Now it looked like something from a horror movie. It was a grey, dark, blue dress without a cape. It was ripped down by her knees, it didn't cover her shoulders. It only covered her torso and ended by her knees. Her heels had all ice spikes sticking out of them.  
On her arms had also grown ice spikes. Her hands had changed into claws, ice claws...her hair was hanging loosely over her shoulders.

She stared angrily at Pitch. Pitch shivered a little.

Elsa made an inhuman sound."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She then held her arms up.

The whole ice castle started crumbled down.

* * *

Hiccup, Jack and Astrid were all riding onto Toothless back.

"There!" Jack pointed down at the ice castle.

Toothless landed carefully down. Everyone jumped off its back.

"Alright, guys, we need to go find Elsa!" Yelled Jack. "Maybe she is-"

Suddenly the whole ground began to shake. They all gasped in horror as they saw the ice castle break down. Hiccup pulled Jack by his arm before he was hit by a falling ice block. They all fell down in the grass. They lay down for a few minutes. After a few more minutes the noise went down.

Snow fell down from the sky. "Snow?" Jack stood up and held his hand up. It shouldn't...

All of a sudden they heard footsteps.

Hiccup covered him mouth at the sight. Astrid grabbed Hiccup. And Jack his eyes went wide open.

Elsa walked out. But not how Jack remembered her. Her eyes looked at them, like a hawk at a prey.

She threw her head back and made an inhuman scream.

"E-Elsa?" Said Jack.

"She won't recognize you." Pitch landed down to them in the grass.

"Did he just fly?" Whispered Hiccup to Astrid.

"Yes, I'm a demon, I can fly."

Jack pointed his sword at him. "What did you do to her?!"

"What did I do to her? Nothing! She did it to herself, Jack! Although, I did need her to do that..."

Suddenly the sky became more darker.

"I needed a cold heart to darken to world even more! And by using your words against her..."

"He used her feelings." Said Astrid.

Pitch laughed. "Good! Yes, that's exactly what I did, woman!"

"You...you..." Jack gritted his teeth. He yelled and held his sword close to Pitch his neck. "Monster!"

Pitch grinned. With Jack even feeling hate, his plan was totally working out...

"Jack." Said Hiccup. "Don't. He just wants you to experience negative feelings. He has already hurt Elsa. There is no reason to give him even more satisfaction."

Jack lowered his sword and sighed. "Y-you're right...for now we just need to stop Elsa..."

"How?" Said Astrid. "She doesn't recognize us."

"She can only be stopped by force." Said Pitch. "You have to kill her-"

"No!"

"Suit yourself."

"I'm going to try and talk...to her." Said Jack. "You two stay here. Please."

Hiccup sighed and nodded. "Fine. We will keep an eye on Pitch here."

"Thanks."

Jack turned his attention back to Elsa.

"Elsa...it's me, Jack..."

Elsa made another scream. She slowly started to walk towards Jack.

Jack grabbed his sword. "E-elsa...please don't make me do this-"

Elsa suddenly ran at incredible speed at him. Jack closed his eyes and pointed his sword forward. He waited for the blow to come, but instead heard a scream behind him.

Hiccup and Astrid lay a few meters away, Hiccup held his arm around Astrid. They weren't harmed. But Pitch...Elsa held his head in her hand. But his body was laying on the ground. She had decapitated him. In her other hand she was holding a...blade...made from ice. The blade was attached to her arm.

She turned around to Jack. Jack was frozen in place. What...

"So?" Elsa said in a monstrous voice. "Like what you see, your highness?"

"Elsa, snap out of it!" Said Jack. "This is not you!"

"Is it? I'm finally free. I'm not weak anymore! Or do you think I'm weak, Jack?" The last sentence she said in a little girl voice. As Jack kept staring at her, she grinned and started to laugh evilly. Her voice was monstrous again. "Hahahahahaha! I'm not weak anymore, huh? I'm strong! And I will kill everyone! EVERYONE!"

She speeded towards Jack. Hiccup covered his eyes. "I can't watch this."

Elsa ran towards him, she came closer, closer, closer, closer and closer...

And then everything was quiet.

Jack had wrapped his arms around her. His sword fell down into the grass.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I hurt you." Whispered Jack in her ear with a husky voice. "I love you, Elsa."

Elsa gasped. He loved...her? Even after all she had done? She had killed many men, she could never control her powers properly...

"I can't control my powers." She said in a her own voice. "So, please, kill me. Then no-one will be hurt again, Jack. Everyone will be safe."

"No."

"Please! I don't deserve-"

"You deserve to life, Elsa. And I won't kill you. I won't even let you go." Said Jack.

No...Elsa suddenly started to scream. Jack kept holding her in his arms. Her ice horns extended themselves another few meters high, her dress melted away, Her skin became white as snow, her eyes lit up. Jack pulled her cold body even closer.  
Elsa stopped screaming. Her body cooled down, her horns disappeared and her body became normal again.

"J-Jack..." She whispered, before she fell unconscious.

The sky became clear again. Hiccup and Astrid both stood up.

"Hiccup do you have a blanket or something?" Asked Jack.

"Uh, yeah..." Hiccup grabbed a blanket from his purse.

Jack lay the blanket over Elsa. He picked her up and stepped onto Toothless.

"We need to go back to Arendelle, guys. Like now."

"What about the darkened-"

"That kingdom will be falling apart by now." Said Jack. "I know that it is your home...but Elsa is wounded...she needs help. Right now."

"He really talks like a king." Hiccup helped Astrid onto Toothless and jumped onto the dragon himself. "Let's go then!"

* * *

 _Darkness._

 _Hate._

 _Cold._

 _Her body was taken over by these feelings. She only felt anger and hate. Her body was cold._

 _Didn't the cold never bothered her anyway?_

 _She wanted to kill everyone, destroy everything. And she almost did._

 _When that sky was dark, when almost everything was gone...that was when two arms wrapped themselves around her._

Elsa shot up. She was in the guest bedroom in a bed in the castle.

 _That was when I woke up._

"You're awake."

Jack was sitting by her bed. He looked up from his book.

"Is that...a good book?" Said Elsa.

Jack smiled. She was acting like herself again.

"Yes, it's pretty good."

Silence filled the room.

"Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you sell me?" Asked Elsa. "Just, why?"

"Pitch tricked me." Said Jack. "He told me that he was in war..."

"...With another country. And that he needed me, right?"

"Yes."

Silence filled the room. Jack nervously looked down. There was no excuse for his actions. He had sold her for goodness sake! How could he even begin to ask for forgiveness? He had also lied to her...Jack fumbled with his fingers. His parents would be disappointed if they were still alive.

"I forgive you."

Jack his head shot up. "Huh?"

Elsa put her hand on his hand. She stared at him with certainty. "For now, I shall forgive you. Since a lot has happened and you have a lot to deal with now.  
But I'm not sure if I can trust you ever again. You shattered our bond by lying to me."

"I'm sorry." Jack grabbed her hands. "I'm so sorry."

"I know. But..." Elsa sighed. "...I...I need time to heal...if I can ever trust you again."

Jack nodded. "I understand. And I'm glad that you can forgive me."

"Why did you come back anyway?" Asked Elsa.

"Anna. She told me that I wasn't acting like myself and that I should come for you."

Okay, now Elsa forever grateful to Anna. Anna had practically saved her life!

Jack let go of her hands and stood up. "But I would have come for you anyway." He said. Elsa her heart skipped a beat at his words. She strangely felt a little bit comforted. Jack walked towards the door. He stopped before turning the knob. "I'm going for now. You are free to walk around, Elsa, but I have to take care of some business..."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." He walked out and shut the door behind him.

Elsa sighed and decided to stand up. She walked to a mirror and looked at her reflection.

Her hair was loose. Her hand carefully touched her head. It was the place were horns had been growing...ice horns. Elsa shook her head. She didn't need to think about that now! She held her hand up and an ice dress formed around her body. It was her usual ice dress.

Elsa didn't think about her hair, so she just let it loose for today. She walked into the hallway, but was within a few seconds tackled by Anna.

"ELSA!"

"Anna..." Groaned Elsa. She stood up with Anna's help.

Anna immediately pulled her back into a hug. "I was so worried!" She grabbed Elsa tight for a second and then released her.

"Anna..." Said Elsa. "You saved my life!"

"Huh?"

"If you didn't tell Jack to go after me..." Elsa shivered at the thought. She would have killed everyone around her.

"I just gave him a push, Elsa." Said Anna. "Jack really cares about you, believe me. He wouldn't just let Pitch get away."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Muttered Elsa.

"I don't! But..." Anna grabbed her hand. Her mouth changed into a big smile. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

* * *

Jack walked into the empty ball room, where Hiccup and Astrid were waiting for him.

"Jack." Said Hiccup. "The Darkened Forest is falling apart without a leader. Soon another kingdom will attack, what should we do?"

"I don't know, Hiccup." Said Jack. "I can't take the kingdom over..."

"What if Hiccup takes the throne?"

"What?!" Yelled Hiccup and Jack. They both looked at Astrid like she was a crazy person.

"Don't look at me like that." Said Astrid. "Hiccup, you know why Pitch killed your family."

"Astrid..." Hiccup gritted his teeth. "Stop."

"No! Your mother and father were the original king and queen! And Pitch was just their servant! And he murdered them to take the throne!"

"I know!" Yelled Hiccup. "But I can't be a king! A king has to be-"

"Hiccup!" Yelled Jack suddenly. Hiccup and Astrid stopped arguing and now looked at him. Jack put his hand onto Hiccup's shoulder. "Hiccup, why wouldn't you be a good king? You care about your people, right?"

Hiccup nodded.

"And I guess that everyone already knew that you were the king of the Darkened Forest?"

"I guess."

"He is right, Hiccup." Said Astrid. "You should reclaim your throne!"

"I'm not sure..."

"How about I go with you?" Said Jack. "Then we'll see how it goes."

* * *

Later that day Kristoff was walking towards Anna's room. He held a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Anna really was an airhead, but more than that, she was a romantic. So, he decided to buy her some flowers. Not that they were a couple. I mean, Kristoff did like her, but he didn't think about it. Besides Anna was his first human friend. He never really had any and he read in a book that people buy flowers for others when they like them.

Kristoff held his breath and knocked onto her bedroom door. When he didn't heard an answer he just opened up.

Anna her bedroom was covered in snow. Anna herself was just putting two buttons on the finished snowman. Elsa looked proud of their work.

"Kristoff!" Said Elsa. "Look what we did!"

"Whoa." Said Kristoff.

"We called them Olaf." Anna her eyes went to his hands. "Are those flowers?"

"These? Ah, this is nothing, I just wanted to give them to you."

Anna blushed. Kristoff scratched his head and shyly gave them to her. It were blue roses.

"B-but it's nothing, I just thought of your eyes when I got these. Since they are blue and, and..." He stuttered.

Anna giggled. "Thank you."

Kristoff blushed and scratched his head. "Uh, yeah...And I thought...the stars are showing tonight...so, let's look at the stars together!"

Anna gave Elsa a questioning look.

"You two can go, I will clean this all up."

"Okay, thanks, Elsa!" Anna and Kristoff ran out together, laughing.

Elsa sighed. Anna was spending way more time with Kristoff then with her. Which was so stupid. But...understandable. She had always wondered how it would be to have someone...Elsa grabbed a broom and weeped the snow onto the balcony. She still didn't know how to thaw ice. Even after years of practice, it was still too difficult. She closed the door of the balcony when everything was clean. Only the snowman was still standing. Elsa made a movement with her hand.

Snow sparkled around the snowman, but nothing happened. Elsa sighed. And apparently she still didn't even had any control about her powers. This was stupid! She was trying to bring the snowman to life, but to no avail.

Elsa walked out of the room. But behind her the snowman started to move his arm.

He was alive.

To be continued!


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 08**

Elsa walked through the castle. Anna was out with Kristoff , so she had no one to talk to.  
A few maids passed her by. When their eyes met, they quickly walked faster, chatting to each other. Elsa squinted her eyes. She knew exactly what those people were talking about...about her. The staff was almost always gossiping about her.

She sighed and stopped in her tracks.

"Am I just a monster?" She said to herself.

Elsa walked onto a balcony. She looked down at Arendelle, the kingdom she once froze. Elsa held her hand out, a snowflake flew out onto the wind, away from her. She sighed and leaned on her arms.

"Why was I born with this curse? It only brought pain to others."

"What curse?" Jack walked towards her.

"Where have you've been?"

"Ah, I went to the Darkened Forest kingdom." He leaned with his arms on the balcony frame. "My friend Hiccup became the king there."

"Really, that's great news!" Said Elsa. "Your friend will be a great king!"

Jack rolled his eyes and shot her a "really?" look.

"What?!" Said Elsa.

"You don't have to act happy when I'm around." Said Jack.

"I'm not-"

"I mean...you can act angry with me, hit me, freeze me, punch me...just do something! There is no way that you can be happy after everything! I almost got you to...and...and..." He clenched his fists. "I..." Jack looked down. A single tear escaped his closed eye. "I almost lost you...I'm such an-"

Elsa put her hand on his cheek. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on his other cheek.

Jack blinked with his eyes. "Wha-"

Elsa giggled. "I'm not mad, Jack. I'm glad that you came for me, even when Anna kinda forced you..."

"But why?"

"I don't know." Said Elsa. "I guess I just...I mean, I got hurt!" She hit him across the face.

"Huh?!"

Jack rubbed his cheek. Elsa was staring intensely in his eyes. Jack sighed like he was defeated.

"Don't you sigh like that!" Said Elsa. "I was thanking you!"

"Thanking me?"

"Yes! I never kiss a person and hit them."

"That doesn't make sense." Said Jack.

"It does, king Jack."

Elsa folded her arms and pouted. It was really cute. Jack always loved the way how she let her guard down when she was with him. It made him feel...important to her...Elsa saw him staring at her and she raised her eyebrows. Jack swallowed nervously. "I...I...uh."  
He was at a loss for words. Normally he would know what to say, but now he was...he was just staring into her beautiful blue eyes. She was just so beautiful. The first time they had met...back then he was also stunned by her beauty. And frightened for a little bit. He chuckled to himself. It was weird. He wasn't that scared anymore...

Elsa now stared at Jack. What was he chuckling about? He sure was strange. Elsa had always thought of him as strange. And cute...well, not cute. More handsome. She had caught herself a few times staring at Jack's hair. I mean, she also loved is eyes, but she thought that his hair was pretty. Like snow.

She suddenly pointed up at his hair.

"Jack, why is your hair white?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?" Jack grabbed a lock from his hair. "I...I don't know. This is just something I've had since my birth."

"Aha." Elsa suddenly went with her hand through his hair. "I think it's pretty. You should not be ashamed of it...I mean, look at it! It just suits you!"

Jack blushed and looked away. Why was his heart beating so fast?

Elsa suddenly stopped. She realized what she was doing and pulled her hand back. She blushed. What did she do? She hated this. All these mixed feelings.

"You know that the stars are pretty tonight." Jack pointed at the sky.

Sparkling stars were filling up the sky. They saw a few meteors, known as simple falling stars. Elsa smiled like a little kid. She always loved the stars...

"See that there?" Asked Jack. He pointed to a big star. He moved to another star with his finger.

"See what?"

"The big bear."

"Big bear?"

"Those stars make out a figure..." He looked back at her.

"I know! But it doesn't look like a bear..." Said Elsa. She suddenly grabbed his arm. "Jack, falling stars! Make a wish!"

 _A wish, huh?_ Jack thought. _I wished that moments like this would last forever. That everyone will be happy. But...I know that moments like this are just a moment you can only experience once in awhile._

"What did you wish for?" Asked Elsa.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm not telling."

"Fine." Said Elsa. "I wished for the safety of everyone. And that I will have full control over my powers."

"You already have." Said Jack.

"What about yesterday? I lost control..."

"You didn't. All the pain you've felt just...erupted. And with Pitch's manipulation...I'm just glad that you're alright.."

Elsa blushed and looked the other way. "Idiot."

Jack smiled. He cupped her chin with his hand, turning her face towards him. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Elsa gasped loudly. Jack wrapped his arms around her. Elsa buried her head in his chest.

"You're cold." Whispered Jack.

"The cold never bothered me anyway."

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were in the garden, looking up at the stars, sitting on a bench. Kristoff had brought a box off chocolates and Anna had almost eaten them all.

"I really like hanging out with you and Sven." Said Anna.

Kristoff looked at her. "Hm?"

"You two are really nice for me." Anna blushed slightly.

"Uh-huh." It looked Kristoff wasn't really listening. "Sure, you know, next time leave some chocolates for me over."

"I like you."

"Uh-huh."

"More than a friend."

"Cool, Anna. Hey, about the chocolates..."

Now Anna was irritated. "Who cares about the chocolates!" She yelled. "I just confessed to you and you don't seem to give a crap!"

"You're a princess, you should not say crap."

Anna her eyes dwelled up with tears. She crossed her arms and turned away from him. Sven walked to Anna and put his nose against her arm.

"Just kidding!" Said Kristoff.

"Huh?"

"I. was. teasing. you!" He said slowly, while giving her a wink.

Anna and Sven both gave him an angry look. Kristoff laughed a little awkwardly. He stood up and backed away. Anna smiled a fake, nice smile at him. She stood up and cracked her knuckles. "With which hand should I hit you, mr ice man?"

"Ah...Anna, you really can't! You, you are a princess right?"

"Yeah, Anna stop!"

They both jumped at the other voice. Kristoff yelped and looked down.

A little snowman stood there. He looked ordinary, like every snowman. But he got two little hairs up his head, a snow cloud was floating above him... and...and...he was alive!

"Hi, I'm Olaf."

Anna screamed and kicked the snowman in the head. His head went flying and Kristoff caught it.

Kristoff stared at it, like it was an alien.

"I like warm hugs!"

"Catch!" Kristoff threw it over at Anna.

Anna caught it, but immediately threw it back. "I don't want it!"

"Me neither!"

He threw the head back, but it landed back onto the body.

Olaf walked around in circles. "I think we got off the wrong start here! Maybe I can introduce myself again!"

Anna kneeled down. She grabbed Olaf's head and turned it right.

The snowman blinked a few times with his eyes. He shook his head. He gave her a thumbs-up. "Thanks, girl! Now, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"H-how...?" Stumbled Kristoff.

"My name is princess Anna of Arendelle."

"You're name is princess?"

Anna groaned. How did no one outside of her home knew what a princess was?!

"No, a princess is a status."

"So...you are feeling princess?"

"No, I'm a princess. A royal."

"I don't understand."

"Okay." Anna rubbed her temples. This would not help..."My name is Anna." She decided that it was better to keep it like that, since Olaf didn't understand her.

"And my name is Kristoff. And this is Sven." Kristoff slapped his arm around the reindeers neck.

"Cool! Do you might know where Elsa is?"

"I guess she build you?" Asked Anna.

Olaf nodded. "Yeah, how did you know? Is Elsa your friend? Can we be friends? Or doesn't it work that way? If you're friends with my maker-"

"Slow down!" Said Anna. "Let's go inside. Then we can find her."

Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf walked into the castle. They walked up the stairs, into a room...

"Whoa-ho!" Said Anna.

They just saw Elsa and Jack hugging. The two quickly pulled away when they saw them hugging.

"A-A-A-Anna!" Said Jack, blushing. "This is not! We were just-"

"Suuuuureee." Said Kristoff smiling smugly.

"Jack was just humoring me." Said Elsa.

Anna giggled. "Right, Elsa. I didn't knew you were so in love with my brother!"

Elsa opened her mouth to say something back, but closed it quickly. A little, living snowman walked towards her.

"My name is Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Jack jumped. "What?!"

"It's alive..." Elsa grouched down. "My name is Elsa...I build you."

"You're alive?" Asked Jack.

Olaf spread out his arms and looked at them. "I guess so...?"

Jack frowned. He had almost forgotten that Elsa could make living beings out of snow...that meant that her ice horse and marshmallow were still out there...

"Jack, are you alright?" Asked Elsa with a smile.

Jack gave her a blank look. He nodded towards Olaf and the rest. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm going to bed. You should too, Elsa." He walked past Anna and Kristoff. "Goodnight, Anna. Kristoff."

Elsa her smile faded away. She clenched her fists. "I think I'm going to sleep too."

Anna smiled at her. "Good, see you tomorrow." When Elsa was out of the room too, she turned to Kristoff. "Why would Jack act like that?"

* * *

Jack walked into his room. He dressed back into his pajama's, regular pants and a t-shirt. He sighed. Elsa could make living beings out of snow. How long had she been able to do that? Since she was a kid? Would it be a threat to his kingdom?

His shook his head.

What was he thinking? Elsa was no threat...she was his friend...

 _"No, no way!" Said Jack waving his hand. "She is not a weapon."_

 _"Is she?" Said Pitch. "Think about it."_

The words echoed through is head. He had to admit, Pitch was right at some point. Not that Elsa was a weapon, but she could make ice creatures. If she could make soldiers out of ice...she could save the kingdom in a war.

Jack slipped under the covers.

That way she could pay back the damage...since the big thaw, plants had started to grow a little...but not hard enough. There was just a little enough for the kingdom, but soon they would get out of food...

* * *

The next morning Jack was called by the duke of Wesselton. They met down in the garden.

"What is it, Duke of Weasel town?"

"Wesselton!" Yelled the duke. He set his back straight again. "A-anyway, king Jack. I know that Arendelle has been poor with food. The plants aren't growing as fast as they used to be and the harvest..."

"Get to the point."

"Sir, we found another witch-" He quickly corrected himself when he saw Jack narrow his eyes. "I, I mean, woman with powers. She can control earth. Make plants grow again!"

"G-grow?"

A woman with brown, long hair, green eyes walked towards them. She was wearing a green, brown dress.

She bowed down. "King Jack, I presume? My name is Terra. It's an honor to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Said Jack.

"She is here to let the plants grow again." Said the duke.

Jack nodded. Her green eyes were almost hypnotizing.

"Yes, I'm here for. But maybe we can discuss this over a cup of tea? Without the duke?"

"Uh...sure." The duke sighed.

Jack and Terra went inside. They sat down in the dinner room. A maid brought some tea.

"Now, how-"

Before Jack could continue, Elsa ran into the room.

"Jack! I accidentally froze another painting, but Anna put me up to it! She asked me to do it, I obliged..." Elsa stopped rambling. She looked over at Terra. "Who is this?"

Terra stood up. "This must be the woman who caused you problems?"

"Excuse me?" Said Elsa.

Jack stood up. "Elsa, this is Terra. She is an earth witch. She is here to let the crops grow again...Terra, this is.."

"The ice queen." Said Terra. "Yes, I've heard about her. And as I see you've befriended her to thaw the kingdom. Or is she your girlfriend?"

"G-g-g-g-girlfriend?!" Yelled Elsa.

Jack gave Elsa an 'control yourself'-look and smiled at Terra. "No, she is a friend. And it would be NICE if you two would get along."

"Oh, I didn't mean harm to her, Jack." Terra walked over to him. She put her hand on his arm. "I want to be friends and Elsa wants too, right?"

She looked over at Elsa. Elsa knew that she was trying to annoy her. And it was almost working.

"Yes, I love to be friends! I think we'll get along GREAT! Now, excuse me, your majesty!" She walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Jack sighed. Terra sat down again and looked at him.

"I was just teasing her." She said. "Now, shall we discuss further?"

"Alright, how do you plan to let the crops grow again?"

* * *

Elsa stomped through the castle. A trail of ice followed behind her. That woman! How dared she! Stupid Earth witch! Acting all nice to Jack, but actually testing her temper! She stopped in her tracks.

"Aaaargh!" She rubbed her hands against her head.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Asked Anna. She ran to the girl , worried.

Elsa explained everything to her.

"Terra, huh?" Anna put her hand on her shoulder. "She sounds like a bitch!"

"A what?" Elsa gasped. She'd heard that word a few times, but North had told her that it was very wrong to say it.

"Sorry, but she is clearly trying to annoy you."

"What do I do about it?" Said Elsa. "Jack wants us to be friends."

"Yeah, right. That woman might come in handy to Arendelle, but...just be on your guard."

"Princess Anna!"

A man named Kai walked towards them. He was a small, fat man with side burns.

"Kai." Said Anna. She immediately stood straight up. Kai was a trustful servant, but he hadn't spoken to Elsa yet.

"Princess, you should come to the fields! You should really see this!"

See what? Thought Elsa.

Kai escorted them out of the castle. They walked over to the farmer's fields. A lot of people were looking.

Terra stood in the middle of the field. Jack stood next to her. Terra held her hands up. The plants in the field started to grow. They stopped growing after a few minutes. The plants were about 30 cm tall.

The farmers cheered. A few even congratulated her.

Elsa folded her arms. Since when were people so nice against witches?

"Don't worry, Elsa." Said Anna, who stood next to hair. The strawberry haired girl put her hand on her shoulder. Anna was humoring her, but it didn't really help. Elsa was even more shocked when she saw that Terra gave Jack a peck on his cheek. Okay, this was enough!

She walked towards them and yelled: "That's enough!"

The crowd went quiet. Anna put her hands for her mouth. Oh no.

"I...I can do awesome things too!" Said Elsa.

"Like what?" Asked Terra.

"I..." Elsa saw all the farmers stare at her. They didn't hate her, yet they all looked anxious. Elsa shook it off. "I...I can use ice magic! I can make things good!"

One farmer shook his head. "You froze the whole country. Not that we hate you, but seriously, don't meddle with our plants."

"I'm not meddling with anything, I-" Elsa stumbled over her feet. She stretched her hand out. She fell down on her hand and accidentally touched a plant.

The organism immediately froze to its death and scattered like glass.

Elsa stood up. The farmers all sighed in anger. Anna and Kai looked worried. Jack and Terra both looked unhappy.

"I-"

"Elsa." Jack's voice sounded annoyed, angry at least. "Stop. That's enough. We've called Terra here to help with the crops. Not you."

Anna gasped. Okay, that was uncalled for! Elsa just wanted to help!

"Oh, don't be so hard on her Jack." Said Terra in a sweet voice. She grabbed his hand. "Elsa is just...trying to do some good."

 _Trying?_

"Do you want to see me do some evil?!" Elsa was about to freeze the woman's legs off, but stopped in her tracks. A lot of people were watching. She had just earned their trust. If she lost her cool, they would ban her from the country. And Jack was already mad at her, she should not make it worse.

Instead Elsa turned on her heels. She ran away, back to the castle. Anna tried to stop her, but with no avail.

Terra acted like she was worried...but Anna didn't buy it. The woman was really hiding something. She was being way too mean to Elsa.

Anna just sighed. And the woman was too close to Jack. Why?

Elsa ran into the castle. She ran into the library. She slit down the floor and started to sob. Elsa didn't know what was worse; the fact that she just made the farmers hate her, by freezing one of their vegetables or the fact that that woman was really clingy to Jack...

Elsa shook her head. What was she thinking? Jack was just a friend, Dammit!  
She stood up again. Elsa wiped her tears away. What the hell was she doing? She was the ice queen! She should not be challenged by that woman!

She made a movement with her hand. An ice flower grew out of the floor. It was beautiful.

"Let it go..." She sang.

Flower patterns appeared on the windows. Elsa giggled.

"Elsie!" Olaf walked in. "I'm bored. Wait! Are you playing with your powers?"

"Yes!" Said Elsa. "Do you want me to build another snowman?"

"No! Can you make it snow?"

Elsa laughed. "Haha, okay!"

She gathered snow in her hand. Then she threw the snow up and spread her arms. Snow fell down from the ceiling.

"Snow, snow, snow snow!" Olaf jumped around like a little kid.

"Can't hold it back anymore!" Sang Elsa.

She touch the wall with her finger. A trail of ice spread around and eventually became an ice painting of her signature snowflake.

"Turn away and slam the door!" Sang Olaf.

Elsa giggled. She didn't thought that he could sing.

"Hmm." She put on a thinking face.

"What is it?" Asked Olaf.

"You know Jack was pretty grumpy today."

"Aha! Of course! We plan a whole surprise, we can bake a cake!"

"Bake?" Elsa giggled. "I can't bake , Olaf."

"But if we bake a cake...hey that rimes! Bake a cake, bake a cake, bake a cake, bake a cake..."

"Olaf!" Elsa snapped with her fingers to get him back to his senses.

"Oh, yeah! Let's make a cake! Then he will get happy again!"

"I don't think...Olaf!" The snowman ran out without listening to her. Elsa immediately sprinted after her. How come Olaf never listened to her? Her other creations did.

Olaf ran downstairs into the kitchen. The cooks and staff ran away screaming.

"Look a oven! But we need flour!" Olaf grabbed a chair and opened every cabinet until he found the stuff.

"Olaf, be careful!" Yelled Elsa.

Olaf almost fell down, but Elsa caught him just in time. She carefully put him down.

"Okay, Olaf, first we need a bowl."

"Bowl?"

Elsa grabbed a bowl from the lower cabinet. And a cooking book. There were the instructions for a cake.

"Okay, preheat the oven, Olaf."

Olaf nodded and put the oven on.

"Then...then...we need sugar."

She careful put the sugar in the bowl.

"And eggs! Do eggs go into an oven?!" Olaf put two eggs into the oven.

"N-no, Olaf!"

Elsa opened the oven, but it was too late. Olaf has set the oven on full energy. So, she opened the oven...and...the eggs exploded. Yolk splattered onto Elsa and Olaf. Elsa spit some out and wiped it off her face.

"What it this?" Olaf was about to put in his mouth!

"No!" Elsa held him back, just in time.

But Olaf struggled. "I. want. to. taste it!"

"You will get salmonella!"

"I like salmon!"

"No!"

In their struggle the two hit the sack of flour. Elsa made a movement with her hand. If she could make a pile of snow, then she could save the-  
Olaf just pushed her away from him.

Out of her hand shot ice instead of snow. An ice spike formed and the flour sack fell right onto it.

The flour sack flew open. Flour was blown through the kitchen.

Now the two of them were covered in flour as well.

"I'm even whiter now!" Yelled Olaf in delight.

 _This can't get any worse..._ Thought Elsa. Just the the door opened up to reveal Jack and Anna.

"What the-" Jack saw the mess. The yellow from the eggs, the flour and Olaf and Elsa covered in that stuff.

He put his hand for his mouth to cover his laugh. But he couldn't hold it and started to laugh out loud.

Anna thought it was funny too and laughed with him.

"You guys!" Yelled Elsa with a red face from embarrassment.

"Whahaha, oh Elsa! You really know how to put up a show!" Laughed Jack.

Anna fell on her knees from laughter.

Olaf pointed at Elsa. "Haha, you are covered in Yellow!"

Elsa frowned at first. Why was she so stupid? But then...a laugh escaped her throat...okay, it was pretty funny! Especially since this was all just ridiculous! The whole situation was very funny! And Jack was happy again with her! They were having fun, that was what counted after all.

* * *

When the whole situation was done, Jack offered her a bath.

Elsa took it, of course. She went upstairs. Filled the bath. Took of her dress and was about to step into the bath, when she could hear Jack knock onto the door.

"Elsa, can I come in?"

"Whoa! No way! Wait until I'm in the bath."

"No, but maybe I can do your back." Said Jack.

"B-back?" She could hear the doorknob turn she quickly stepped into the bath. It was warm and nice. Jack came in and shut the door behind him.

He grabbed a sponge. "Elsa-"

"Can't a maid do this?" Asked Elsa nervously.

"The maids are afraid of you."

"Oh ,yeah."

Jack grabbed a bucket filled with water. He dipped the sponge into the water and put some soap onto it. He grabbed a stool and motioned for her to sit down. Elsa shot him a glare. Jack turned around and Elsa sat down on the stool with her back towards him.

"Can you do your hair over your shoulder? Else I can't see your back."

Elsa pulled her hair over her shoulder so that it fell down over her front.

Jack grabbed a stool himself. He sat down and put the wet sponge against her back. Elsa shrieked a little.

"Sorry, I'll try to be gentle." Said Jack.

"O-okay..." Elsa put her hands on her lap and clenched them. She was extremely embarrassed. Why wasn't Anna doing this? Jack was...a guy.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. Terra was a little mean to you, huh?"

She nodded. "I guess." She nonchalant.

"Right. Anyhow, please accept my apology. But Terra really likes you, Elsa, she told me that and she just needs to get used to you."

"She's been here for just a day." Said Elsa. "She can act nicer. Plus she doesn't need to act like she is your lover."

"Oh-whoa, jealous, my queen?" Teased Jack.

Elsa groaned. "I'm not jealous! I'm worried!"

"Worried?" Jack brushed the sponge up and down her back, taking away the yellow and flour.

"Yes! I know that you need to repair the damage that I've done to the farmers, but geez!"

Jack chuckled. It was cute how jealous she was. He had never seen her jealous, so he decided to take it a little further.

"You know, I think Terra is really beautiful."

"W-what?!" Stammered Elsa.

Jack grinned. "Yes, and a king needs a queen."

Elsa looked down. If Jack really liked that woman...The bathroom started to get colder. Jack shivered. Okay, maybe he shouldn't tease her.

"I'm kidding!" Said Jack.

"W-what?"

"You are really easy to mess with, Elsa."

"You are mean!" She yelled at him.

"But..." Jack his voice became soft. He threw the sponge down. "I...care about you...and no one can replace you. And your powers are beautiful."

"Sure."

Elsa stood up to go into the bath. Jack sighed and stood up too, about to leave. But Elsa slipped on the sponge Jack threw down.

"Elsa!"

Jack ran towards her. He grabbed her just in time. They both hit the ground, but were unharmed. Jack looked down, all he saw Elsa's hair.

"Please, Elsa, are you okay?!"

Elsa looked up. "Y-yeah...I'm fine..." She stood up on her knees. Jack did too, but froze and stared down for a second. Then he blushed and looked away.  
Elsa didn't realize it. Then she looked down to see her naked body.

"Aah!" She hit her boobs with her arms. "Don't look, don't look!"

"I'm not looking!" Yelled Jack.

"Aah, get out, out!"

Jack stood up and ran out of the room. Elsa quickly locked the door behind her. He sighed and put his head against the wall. He did saw everything...damn.  
He shook his head. No, no, no! Elsa was his friend! And he shouldn't look at her like that...or think about her like that. After all, she was special to him.

Elsa filled the bath with soap and went into the warm water. Aah...this was relaxing...she didn't have a bath in such a long time...actually when she was up the mountain she would usually just use cold water. She had forgotten how warm water felt like...She pushed her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the bath. But the way Jack just looked at her. Well looked...he saw everything, but hid his eyes. What did Jack think about her? Would...he...think about her...more than friends? She shook her head. No way! Jack was her friend, right? Right?

* * *

Terra had made all the crops grow again. Arendelle was not about to starve. And that was good. Everyone really liked her.

And the next day Elsa got a change to talk to her alone. It was when Elsa was sitting in the garden. She was chatting with Anna on a bench. Anna told her that she needed to buy some chocolate at the bakery.

"Aren't you coming with?" Asked Anna.

Elsa shook her head. "No, but bring some chocolate for me."

"Okidoki!" Anna jumped up and ran out of the garden.

Elsa waved her goodbye. Anna was now her best friend. They had so much in common. And Anna felt like a sister to her.

 _I've always wanted a sister._

Elsa looked down at her hands. Her magic had become more beautiful since she came here. It was probably because here she could relax. Up her mountain she had always been afraid of enemies. While here...she had friends...

She looked up when she heard a familiar voice whistle a tune. It was Terra! Elsa jumped up.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" Asked Terra.

Elsa stared at her angrily. She truly hated this woman.

Terra giggled. "You know...I was just teasing you." She walked closer to her.

"Teasing me?" Elsa clenched her fists.

"Yes! And you are really sensitive huh?" Terra made a little movement with her hand and a flower grew out of the ground. She giggled as the flower wrapped itself around her fingers. "You know...most people associate ice with death."

"Well, most people think that you're mean!" Said Elsa.

"Suuuureeee." Sang Terra. "Like you've always been so niceeeeee!"

A root of a tree shot out of the ground, close to Elsa. Elsa jumped up.

"And I'm just trying to get close to Jack-"

"Don't you dare!" Elsa held her hand up and ice spikes shot out of the ground towards the other witch. Terra smiled evilly. She stepped aside and the last spike just missed. Terra just stood there, not moving an inch. She just smiled.

"Why are you trying to get close to Jack?! Why?!" Elsa made an ice dagger in her hand. She ran towards her. But a flower shot out of the ground and wrapped itself around her wrist. Another root wrapped around her legs. She couldn't move!

Terra walked towards her. She grabbed the ice dagger from her hands.

"You can already make ice weapons. Impressive, college."

Elsa tried to struggle, but with no avail.

"W-why are you doing this? I've never done anything to you!" Said Elsa.

"You have frozen everything, making plants unable to grow..." Terra threw the weapon onto the ground. She stepped on it with her foot, crushing the weapon. "I've always loved nature, life...but you? You act all nice, but you just want to freeze the world, don't you? Destroy nature, destroy life. And I want to stop you.  
I wanted to be friends at first, but then I saw how close you were with Jack. And I heard him tell me..." She giggled a little. "That...that you already froze his heart once, right? Right?"

Elsa looked down. She froze his heart. She remembered...back then she even said that he would go away that way...how cruel.

Terra smiled. She made a move and the roots disappeared.

"Poor Jack. I couldn't let that happen again. Thats why I want to protect him. From you."

"I never meant for that too happen!" Said Elsa. She fell down on her knees. "I'm so sorry..."

"Oh, Elsa." Terra grabbed her by her chin. "Does anyone care for you?"

Elsa stared at her with tears in her eyes. Terra sighed and released her chin. Elsa collapsed on the ground. Her vision blurred. She could see Terra skip away...Her vision became black and...

"ELSA!"

Elsa her eyes shot open.

Anna was kneeling down by her. She was looking really worried.

"Are you okay? I was so worried!"

"I-I'm okay..." Elsa stood up. Her knees were trembling heavily.

"What happened? I was just gone for a little and when I came back you were almost unconscious!"

"I...I hurt Jack." Whispered Elsa.

"Huh, what?"

"I froze his heart."

"Oh, Elsa, that happened days ago." Said Anna. "I'm sure Jack has forgiven you, remember?"

"But-"

Anna pulled her into a hug. "Stop it. We are...your family now, remember?"

"F-family?"

"Yeah!" Anna pulled away from the hug. She held Elsa by her shoulder and looked at her with a smile. "We care about you! I care about you! So, please, don't cry! And don't worry about the past! The past is in the past! And whenever you feel bad, I will be here for you! I'll make it all better!"

Elsa giggled. "You?"

"Yeah and I'm sure that Jack feels the same!"

Elsa's smile faded. "Sure."

"No really! I see how he's looking at you. He never looked at any other girl like that. I think he fell for you!"

"He did not!"

"He DID!"

"No way! There is no way he likes me!"

"Who likes who?"

Elsa and Anna turned around to see Jack walking towards them with Terra by his side.

"Jack, Elsa likeskmjnhbg!"

Elsa quickly covered Anna's mouth before she could say anything.

"Oh, who do you like?" Said Terra.

Elsa shot her a glare. That woman was so dead.

"Yes, do you like someone?" Asked Jack.

Elsa released Anna. "No! What made you think that?"

"Since Anna-"

"No, geez!" Yelled Elsa. "Why are you here anyway!?"

"Uhm. I got informed by Terra that you passed out. I got worried and went to the garden. But thank goodness that you were alright."

Elsa looked at Terra who gave her a playful wink. That woman was more powerful than her. If she would take her on, she might bring Jack in danger.

"Aha, thanks Terra." Smiled Elsa. She gave her a wink back.

Jack sighed. Thank goodness, those two were finally getting along! Terra on the other side was surprised. She thought Elsa would get mad...

"You know, I was talking with Terra and I suddenly felt sick...hmmm...don't know why. I fell down and sweet, sweet Terra here apparently called you over."

Anna was confused. That didn't make any sense..."But-"

"But I'm fine. Just tired." Elsa walked past them and gave Terra a pat on her shoulder. "Thanks, Terra." She said in a sarcastic , happy tone. "Well, I'm going to find Olaf, see what he's up to!"

Jack frowned. Elsa was acting a little strange. But he was happy that she was getting along with Terra.

"That damn ice queen..." Muttered Terra. Elsa was tougher than she thought.

"Huh, what?!" Asked Jack.

"No-nothing!" Terra giggled. "I was wondering if we could go on the lake together. You know, get a boat and row!"

"Huh, why?"

"Don't you remember? You promised that we would go together!"

"Okay." Jack turned his attention to Anna. "What's with her?"

"I dunno..." Anna recalled how sad Elsa was when she found her...something wasn't right. She looked at Terra. Did she do something to her? If she did...

Jack sighed. "Well, Anna keep an eye on her. Please. I'm going to take a stroll with Terra, okay?"

"Sure, see you later, brother."

Jack and Terra walked away. As soon as they were away, Anna ran into the castle. In the hallway she bumped into Kai.

"Kai, have you seen Elsa?"

"Jack's girlfriend? She is in the library."

"Yes. She is not his girlfriend, though."

"I know, princess Anna. It's just that...those two sure act like a couple."

"I know. But thank you!" Anna ran to the library. There she found Elsa sitting on the ground with her knees to her chest. Elsa looked up at Anna.

"Anna?"

"Elsa!" She ran over to the woman and helped her up. "Explain what happened!"

"I already told-"

"No lies!"

Elsa flinched. She had never heard Anna yell at her.

Anna saw how she scared Elsa a bit.

"Oh, sorry, Elsa..." Said Anna.

"No, no, I'll tell you." Said Elsa. "I...I got attacked by Terra. I fought back, but she captured me and told me that I was a threat to everyone. She told me that Jack had told her about his frozen heart! What if Jack still can't forget about it?"

"Elsa-"

"And...on top of all that...she is a very powerful witch. I was honestly scared for a moment."

Anna put her hand on her shoulder. "Elsa! You should have told me! I'm sure that we can ban her from the country when Jack hears about this. When he get's back from...oh no!"

"What?"

"Jack! He was going to go to the lake with Terra!" Said Anna. "We need to check the lake, now!"

Without hesitation she grabbed Elsa her hand and dragged her out of the door.

 _Please be safe, Jack.._.Thought Anna.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **A rival for Elsa huh?**

 **I thought why not?!**

 **Anyhow, Thanks for 10 followers! I seriously can't believe it! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying it!**

 **Because Jack and Elsa are the first couple I ship that are not from the same universe.**

 **Normally I never liked Other Universe couples. But the Jelsa-fandom really turned it around for me.**

 **Now I can see why some people ship those kind of couples and I got more respect for it!**

 **Anyway, Thanks for the follows! Hope to see ya next chapter! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 09**

Jack woke up...the last thing he remembered that he was walking with Terra...talking to her about Arendelle and other stuff...now he was...where was he?

His arms and legs were trapped by roots. Jack himself was put up against a tree. Roots from the ground trapped him. He threw his head to the side to see if he could make anything of his surroundings, but all he saw where trees.

"Ah, you're awake."

Terra walked over to him with a grin.

"Terra? What is this?" Asked Jack.

Terra laughed. "Aw, you're so cute when you are dense! I captured you, isn't that obvious?"

Jack groaned and tried to wriggle free, but he couldn't. Why was Terra doing this? He didn't understand a thing right now! The touch of Terra's hand on his cheek grabbed him out of his thoughts. She looked at him with her hypnotizing green eyes.

"Why did you capture me?" Asked Jack. "I thought we were friends."

"Friends?!" A root shot out of the ground. "Friends?! We are more than friends, Jack! I can see the way you look at my body!"

Jack raised his eyebrows. He never looked at her body! He was always looking at Elsa. Elsa...her smile crossed his mind. She was the only one for him...  
It suddenly hit he was always feeling so good around her. Why his heart was always beating fast.

"I love her..." Jack whispered.

"What?" Terra narrowed her eyes dangerously. "What did you just say?!"

"I love Elsa..." Jack chuckled to himself. What an idiot he had been. All this time...

"What?! You love that witch?! You, you can't love her! She is all cold! How can a witch like that steal your heart? Are you crazy?!" Her voice got hoarse.

"I-"

Terra took a few steps back. She started to breathe very fast. Almost hyperventilating. "No, No, you like me? Right? RIGHT?!"

"Terra-"

"Yes, Jack is in love with me!" Rambled Terra. "He wants me! Not that ice queen!" The woman closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She opened her eyes up again. She walked back to Jack and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. She giggled and walked away again. "Don't worry, Jack. I'll keep you safe and happy. I love you-"

"Where are we?" Interrupted Jack. He at least needed to know, so maybe he could escape.

"We are in the forest, Jack. But the forest is dark and deep. Holding many secrets." Terra turned her head and smiled a creepy smile at him, which send shivers down Jack's spine. "Even if Elsa finds us, she will die. Since this is my environment, remember?"

Jack went quiet. Terra giggled and left. He knew. Everywhere was trees, nature. It Else would be in disadvantage. Even if she would find them...He closed his eyes. _Please, Elsa...Anna...don't come...you'll be in danger._

* * *

Anna and Elsa sat down in the living room of the castle. They went to the lake. No Jack. They searched the castle, still no Jack. Anna had set up a search party for him. Anyone who found him would get rewarded greatly. So the whole kingdom searched for him.

Kai was in the living room as well.

"Still no sign from the king?" Asked Anna.

Kai sighed and shook his head. "No, princess Anna. We've set out a search. She couldn't have taken him far."

"This is all my fault." Said Elsa. She sighed and looked down. "If I...if I didn't freeze the kingdom..."

Anna clenched her fist. "Elsa, we need to find information. Kai, did you bring the library books I asked for?"

Kai nodded and laid 5 books down on the table. "Yes, I've gotten the books that need to be required for information on the witch."

"I...I ruined everything..." Elsa started to sob and put her hands for her eyes. "I'm so sorry, J-Jack...I-I-I..."

"Elsa."

She looked up to see Anna standing in front of her, looking down with a harsh look. Anna raised her hand and slapped Elsa across her face. A red mark was left on her right cheek. Kai gasped. Elsa sniffed again. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked up at Anna with tears in her eyes.

"When are you going to stop crying and act like Elsa the ice queen I know?!" Said Anna. She narrowed her eyes at Elsa.

Elsa rubbed her eyes. She stood up and grabbed a book from the table. "I-I'm going to find information about Terra. Maybe then we know where Jack is."

Anna grabbed her arm with her hand. Her other hand was shaking. She bit on her lip and looked down. She regretted hitting Elsa, but they had to take action.

Kai smiled at her. He sighed. He knew that Anna wanted to find her brother desperately.

"Kai. Pick up a book." Said Anna.

Kai nodded. "Yes, princess Anna. As you wish."

They read books for hours and hours. The books were about witches, from the north to the south, from the west to the east, but nothing about the earth-witch. They were about to give up, when Elsa yelped and jumped up.

"Guys, I've found it!"

Anna and Kai almost fell down from shock.

"What?!" Said Anna and Kai both in unison.

Elsa slammed the book down on the table. She pointed down at the page.

"This is a book about every witch. Even about the witches who are not born yet. Terra is on this page."

Anna and Kai leaned in closer to the book, reading the information written in the book.

 _Terra , the 37th witch of earth_

 _She can control plants and life since her birth. The woman lived with the other witches in peace. Until another witch was born named Elsa. The parents of Terra made sure that the ice baby was left into the snow..._

"Without that her parents know..." Read Elsa with a trembling voice. Her hands were shaking.

"Elsa, we can stop reading." Said Anna worried.

Elsa shook her head. "No. Let's..." She took a deep breath. "Continue. We need to know more."

 _Days went by. But one day everyone found out what she did. They banned the parents and the girl. Soon her parents died. Terra was left alone. She lived on her own. Not afraid of anything. But one day, she will cross paths again with something she thought she would never see again._

"Yes, interesting." Said Kai. "But how do we defeat her?"

Anna put her finger on the next part of the text. "Here."

 _Terra is really hard to defeat. She can control earth and life. But just like the plants around her, she is not as strong as she looks. They have a weakness and so does she. The plants can be burned, so can she. The plants can be frozen, so can she._

"Elsa, you could freeze the plants-"

"No." Elsa shook her head. "This doesn't help! If I freeze her plants, then she will stay alive. Freezing the things she can control does not do much, it just makes her angrier!"

Anna sighed. "Then what? We have nothing more to go on."

"We do...have one more choice." Elsa looked at Kai. "Mister Kai, can you give me a map?"

"S-sure."

Elsa grabbed the book. She flipped all the way to the first page. There was something scrabbled in the right corner:

 _The witches life in the Hidden Village. Don't bother them and they won't bother us. We already are in an eternal winter._

 _~Signed King Agdar_

"The Hidden Village..." Muttered Elsa.

Kai laid the map down on the table. "I've found a map."

"Thank you." Elsa flashed him a smile. Kai blushed a little , but shook it off. Elsa pointed down at the map. "Anna, Kai. Look. Here is the Hidden Village. We must go there at once."

"Huh, why?" Asked Anna all clueless.

"Because we need to ask the witches for help." Said Elsa.

Anna and Kai gasped. "Witches?!"

"Yes. They can help us defeat Terra."

"H-how? What say they will welcome you?!" Anna grabbed her arm. "I'm coming with you."

"Anna, sorry, but you can't. You need to stay in case something happens to Arendelle."

"But Jack is my brother! And you need someone to accompany you!" Yelled Anna.

Elsa sighed.

"Kai can take over!" Said Anna.

Kai almost fell down. "What? I-I mean, it would be an honor, princess Anna. But surely I cannot-"

"You are the only one I can trust or.."

Kristoff barged into the room.

"Anna, I heard about Jack! What are we going to do..." Kai smiled brightly at the young man. Kristoff almost got the chills. "I...should I go? Or..."

Anna pushed Kai aside and walked closer to Kristoff.

"Kristopher. I am going away for a bit. Elsa and I are going to get my brother back! But I need your help too!"

"Good, Sven and I will-"

"I need you to look after Arendelle in my place."

Kristoff chuckled. He thought Anna was joking. But when he looked at her face he saw that she was serious. Dead serious.

"Anna..." Kristoff shook his head. "I can't."

"Please!" Anna pleaded. Kristoff was shaken up. She really sounded desperate. "Please, I need you to do this! I want to find Jack. I miss him!"

Kristoff looked over at Elsa and Kai. The two were looking serious as well. Kristoff looked back at Anna. He sighed and blushed.

"Okay. But I'm doing it for Jack!...and you , I guess..."

Anna gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "Thank you."

Kristoff blushed, smiled back. Anna walked over to Elsa.

"Alright, Elsa. Let's go!"

* * *

"Open uuuuuup!"

Terra held the spoon in front of Jack's mouth. Jack kept his mouth closed. He averted her eyes.

"Jack, you have to eat! It's tomato soup!"

Jack shook his head. "I'm not eating."

"Come on, I put nothing in it, I swear!"

Jack said nothing in response. He kept his mouth shut. Terra grew irritated. She held up her hand and two plant roots shot out of the ground. The roots forcefully opened Jack's mouth.

"Good boy." Said Terra with a dark voice.

She put the spoon in his mouth. Jack felt the cold liquid drip down this throat. Terra put a few more spoons in his mouth. Jack was forced to swallow the tomato soup. Terra put the soup down. She laughed darkly as the roots let go of Jack's mouth, leaving him panting.

"See? Not so bad, hm?"

Jack looked up again, between breaths. "I don't...like...tomato soup."

"Oh, Jack!" Terra gasped, putting her hand before her mouth. "You should have told me, silly!"

She moved closer to him. Terra put her hand on his cheek. She blushed shyly.

"You know...all this time I've been acting. I couldn't be myself. Even when my parents were still around...I had to act. Be the good girl, I always had to be."

Jack kept silent.

"I could never be myself. But know I can life with you. You can see who I really am. And act like myself in the presence of others-"

"Bullshit."

Terra stopped. She pulled away from him. "What?"

"That's such bullshit."

"What was that?!"

"You couldn't be yourself?...Don't you think Elsa would have felt that way sometimes? And do you think that any of us always act like ourselves? I don't. I'm the king of Arendelle and I have to show confidence all the time. Even when I'm afraid. I have a duty. And a woman to protect." Said Jack. "And...you decide who you become. Not the fact that you-"

"Shut up!" Yelled Terra. She doubled over and her hair fell for her face. Every tree shook. Roots shot out of the ground. It was a mayhem for a few seconds. But the mayhem stopped quickly.

Terra pushed her hair back. She regained her composure.

"That is not what I wanted to hear, Jack. Now I have to punish you." Terra looked around for something. Then her eyes fell on Jack's sword. She grabbed it from it's holder. Jack shivered as she held it in her hands. Terra looked at the weapon in her hands.

"Are you going to stab me?" Asked Jack.

"You know..." Said Terra. "I wonder why people never use the other end."

"Huh?"

She turned the sword around, pointing the hilt towards Jack. She giggled and launched forward. The back came hard in his stomach. Jack gasped. When Terra retreated, he coughed. He almost threw the soup back up.

"This is fun, huh?!" She kept punching his stomach with the back of the weapon.

Jack surely got some nasty bruises on his stomach from this. He couldn't breath.

"Come on, make some sound!" Yelled Terra between thrusts.

Jack couldn't scream or breathe. All he felt was pain. He was afraid that he would bleed if she didn't stop. That he would die here.

 _"Jack..."_

Jack could hear Elsa her voice in his head.

 _"I can dance..."_

 _"Now you can dance the waltz."_

Jack thought back to the day of the coronation. How beautiful she look. How they danced together...how close they were back then.

 _"Jack...why is your hair white?"_

 _"I don't know...this is something I've had since my birth."_

 _"I think it's pretty."_

Terra stopped punching him with the sword. She smiled brightly, like she just completed a masterpiece. "So? Do you have something to say?"

"Pretty..." Mumbled Jack.

"Hm?"

"Pre..." Jack lost consciousness. He opened his mouth to say something, but everything went dark.

"Hm." Terra sighed. "Whatever." She threw the sword down.  
She looked up to the sky and held her hand up in front of her eyes to shadow out the sun.  
She giggled again.  
"I'm looking forward to kill her, Jack. It will be fun."

* * *

Anna and Elsa rode on their horses through the forests.

Elsa was holding a map in her hands.

"Alright, we should be close."

"Right." Answered Anna.

"When we get there, you need to stay close, Anna." Said Elsa. "I don't know how the witches will react. They might try to harm you."

Anna nodded.

They rode through the forest for another half hour. Then their horses stopped. The animals refused to go further. Elsa and Anna tried their best, but the horses didn't take another step. They decided to send the horses back to Arendelle and go further on foot.

After another half hour of just trees and woods, they finally saw the entrance of a small little village.

They walked into the village. There were small common houses, nothing special. Children were playing on the street, but stopped when they saw Elsa and Anna.

An woman with dark hair and fiery eyes stepped towards them.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled.

"We are here for help." Said Elsa.

The woman chuckled. "Funny. Then go to another village. Common pests."

Elsa clenched her fists. "What did you say, old hag?!"

The woman stopped laughing. "Old hag?" She opened up her hand palm and a fireball got formed in it. "Say that again."

Anna held her breath. She was hoping that Elsa wouldn't go all...

"Old hag." Elsa slowly said the words. The woman gritted her teeth and was ready to throw the fireball.

"You little-"

Before the woman could throw fire at Elsa a hand grabbed her palm.

An elder woman was standing next to her. She had grey, long, curly hair. Her eyes were stale blue. She was wearing a dark-red dress.

"Stop Naomi. This is not how we treat guests."

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Chief."

Naomi gave a quick bow and walked away. The elder woman turned her attention back to Elsa and Anna.

"Sorry about her. My name is Athena. I am the leader of this town. Now, my children, what brings you here?"

"Well..." Elsa gave Anna a glance. "We...We...we are in need for help. Your help!"

The older woman raised her eyebrows. "Help?"

Anna made a courtesy bow. "Yes, my name is princess Anna of Arendelle. And this is Elsa."

Now Athena looked shocked. "E-Elsa?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You aren't a witch, are you?" Muttered Athena.

Elsa sighed. She opened up her palm and a snowball was formed. Athena gasped. Every villager stared at them.

"Yes, I have powers, woohooo." Said Elsa sarcastically.

Anna nudged her shoulder. "Elsa...didn't we read that you were...born here?"

Elsa ignored her. She closed her hand again.

Athena looked with a look of worry. She motioned with her hand. "Girls, come with me."

Anna and Elsa walked after the old woman to a nearby house. It wasn't a huge house, but also not small. It was cozy though. Inside their was furniture,  
of course and a kitchen and a bedroom. They sat down in the living room on a soft couch by a fire.

"Do you want something to drink?" Asked Athena.

The girls shook their head.

Athena smiled and sat down as well. She clapped in her hands. "Alright, ladies!...Elsa."

She looked at Elsa.

"We are not here for me." Said Elsa annoyed with the woman's behavior. Elsa knew that she was born here and everything, but they needed help against Terra. The mere thought of Jack in danger...it made all hairs on her neck stand up.

"I know." Said Athena. "You need our help for something else. And we will help you. But we are not done here, yet. Now for what do you need our help?"

"A witch has captured my brother, the king of Arendelle." Said Anna. "The witch name is Terra. We can't defeat her on our own. She is too strong."

"Terra?!" Athena was shocked. "The Earth witch?! Oh no!"

Elsa and Anna gave each other a strange look. "Oh no?"

"You girls probably already know the story of Terra, right?"

"Yes." Said Elsa.

"Terra has killed any witch who dared to enter her woods!" Said Athena. "So we left her alone and didn't hear from her for years."

"Hold on." Anna stood up. "You just let her be? You didn't warn the kingdom about her? Are you kidding me?!"

"Anna." Elsa jumped up and put her hand on her shoulder. "We need their help, remember?"

Anna sighed and sat down.

Elsa sighed and folded her arms. "Look, Athena. We think that if all skilled witches attack Terra at the same time then we might win."

"I don't know..." Said Athena. "We lived in peace for a long time. So did your parents , Elsa."

"We know that you lived in peace. But for once we need your help, so please!" Said Elsa.

Athena sighed. She looked at Elsa. How could she resist against those baby blue eyes?

"Alright, Elsa and Anna. We will help you."

* * *

 _It was a cold night. Lightning crossed the sky above the castle of Arendelle._

 _Jack, the 6 year old prince was lying in his bed. He shared a room with his little sister Anna._

 _Suddenly he could feel a weight on his bed._

 _"Jaaaaaack..." Sang Anna's voice._

 _He groaned. He really didn't want to be waken up._

 _"I can't sleep. There are weird lights in the sky!"_

 _Jack sat up. Anna was staring at him with big, watery eyes. His heart almost broke._

 _"Anna, those are not scary lights!"_

 _"But-"_

 _Lightning struck again through the sky. Anna shrieked and wrapped her arms around Jack._ _Jack felt her whole body shake._

 _"I'm scared..." Whispered Anna._

 _Jack grabbed her hand and let her to the big triangle window._

 _"Anna, look."_

 _The little girl looked up. She saw another light shot through the clouds._

 _Anna shrieked again and grabbed Jack's arm tight._

 _"Don't be scared of unknown stuff, Anna."_

 _"But it's scaly!"_

 _"Scary, Anna."_

 _"Scaa...l...ll...l..r...lr...rrr...ry!"_

 _Jack smiled. "Good so, Anna!" His sister still had speaking problems. "It's just lightning. It doesn't mean to harm you."_

 _"It doesn't?"_

 _"When a dog attacks you, it means harm, right?" Asked Jack._

 _Anna nodded._

 _"But lightning is just part of nature. Like a flower!"_

 _"A flower?" Anna tilted her head._

 _"Yeah, like a flower. Flowers don't want to hurt you right?"_

 _Anna shook her head._

 _"Well, then lightning doesn't hurt you, right?"_

 _"Right." Said Anna. "But can I sleep by you tonight?"_

 _"Sure, Anna."_

* * *

Jack woke up gasping. He was still imprisoned by vines up against a tree. Sweet was dripping from his forehead.

"Ah, you're awake." Said Terra. "I was getting bored after playing all alone with my powers."

"Ah..."

"Here." Terra held a cup of tea in her hand. "You should drink."

Jack opened up his mouth and Terra poured the tea in his mouth. Jack swallowed. He didn't want to enrage her anymore. His stomach was still hurting.

"Hm...I wonder if anyone in the castle has noticed your disappearance yet?" Terra giggled.

Jack's eyes went wide. If they did then they would send in an army...everyone would get killed...all his friends...people who he had tried to protect...

"Anna." Whispered Jack. His baby sister...

"I think they've noticed, Jack." Said Terra. "I mean, a king disappearing from the land?"

"Why won't you release me?" Asked Jack all of a sudden.

Terra giggled and moved closer to him. "Because you are mine...and...I love you..."

"You don't mean that."

Terra grabbed his chin. Her eyes fired up. She gritted her teeth and spoke: "What was that?!"

Vines after her started to grow.

"I mean...that...I feel the same!" Said Jack quickly.

He remember that he didn't have to make her angry. Because when she was angry, she was acting all psycho.

Terra let go of his chin. She started to get really flustered.

"Jack...oh, Jack!"

She moved closer to him, leaning in for a kiss. Jack wanted to move away, but two vines shot out of the ground and held his head into place.

She moved closer and closer. Jack closed his eyes. He'd never kissed a woman before. And he surely didn't wish to be kissed by a crazy...

"HOLD IT!"

Terra stopped and turned around.

An army of witches stood in front of her. Elsa stood on the front.

Terra giggled darkly. "Witches, witches, oh my, what a delight to see you all again! And Elsa, what a surprise!"

"Terra." Said Elsa. "Step away from him or I can't guarantee you safety!"

Terra raised her eyebrows. What was this? Did they actually think that they could save him?

"No."

"Again, step away and surrender or-"

"I said no, BITCH!" Screamed Terra.

A whirl wind of leaves started to form.

"Let's go!" Yelled Elsa.

The witches ran forward. Vines shot out of the ground and grabbed a few witches. They were almost squeezed to death, but Naomi fired fireballs at the vines and they burned off to the ground. The witches fell down to the ground.  
Terra giggled. She held her hand up and now rocks shot out of the ground. The witches fired water, fire, electricity and all kinds of other things at the rocks, exploding them. A few witches were hit though. Terra held up her hands and ran forward. Rock flew out of the ground towards the witches. Everyone blocked her attacks with their powers, but Terra almost had the upper hand.

Elsa ran unnoticed to Jack.

"Elsa!" Said Jack excited.

"Be quiet." Elsa made a movement with her hand. The vines froze and broke down into pieces. Jack almost stumbled onto the ground.

"Jack, you need to come with me." Said Elsa. "I have a plan."

Jack picked his sword up. "No way, I think that I need to have a little talk with the lady."

"Jack!" Hissed Elsa. "Now you need to listen to me! If you want to live, then come!"

"Okay, okay. Dear lord, what has you all so pumped up?"

Elsa groaned and grabbed his hand. They ran away from the battlefield. They ran and ran and finally stopped within a empty grass field.

Jack panted. "I think that we...are...are far enough..."

"Good." Elsa sighed. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Said Jack. "My stomach...hurts...though..."

Elsa sighed. "Well, at least everything is going to the plan."

"What was the plan, agai-"

"Running away, are we?" Terra walked out of the woods.

"Terra..." Elsa saw how Jack was holding his sword close.

"Jack, stay back." Said Elsa. She made a ice sword into her hand.

"Elsa!" Yelled Jack.

"I'm sorry, but..." Elsa turned her head to Terra. "This is between us two."

"But you might lose control again! If you do that...I don't want that!"

"Sorry, Jack." Said Elsa. "I can't full fill that wish!"

She ran towards Terra. Terra took a step aside. Within a second vines wrapped around Elsa her body and lifted her up into the air. Another set of vines wrapped them around her neck. Elsa her throat was being closed. But she closed her eyes and concentrated very hard. Ice shot out of her hands and the vines froze and broke. Elsa fell hard down. She stood up and coughed.

"Seriously, what does he see in you?" Said Terra. "Huh?!"

"Pathetic." Said Elsa.

"Hm?!"

Elsa started to laugh out loud. Jack felt his stomach turn around. Elsa was crossing to the dark side again.

"You are really pathetic." Giggled Elsa. "You think that Jack loves you? You are so lonely that you believe that?!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" Yelled Terra.

Elsa grinned evilly. "Poor girl. You lost your parents and have lost all hope in life, right? And when Jack needed you, you grabbed that chance! You finally felt needed. You finally had a reason to life again! Or am I wrong, dearie?"

"You Bitch!" Yelled Terra. She ran towards Elsa, ready to kill her. Vines shot out of the ground again. They came from every side of Elsa, ready to take her down.

But the vines all of sudden all froze. They scattered down into little pieces. Terra stopped in her tracks, baffled at the sight.

"What?" Yelled Terra. "My vines! How are they-"

Before she knew it Elsa grabbed her by her throat. She held Terra up.

"I froze them, using the juice. I can do the same to you. Using your blood."

Terra her eyes grew wide. She started to almost cry.

"P-please, no, no, no, I'll be good, I swear!"

"Hihi..." Elsa enjoyed the pleas of the poor woman.

Suddenly someone pushed her down to the ground. Elsa fell down hard. Terra rolled a few meters away.

It was Jack!

"Elsa, Stop!" Yelled Jack. "This is not you!"

Terra was coughing. She tried to get up on her knees. Elsa on the other hand was quiet. She just lay there, not saying a thing. Jack thought that she was unconscious, but then she suddenly started to giggle. She slowly stood up and stopped laughing. She was still showing an evil smirk.

"Not me? You don't know me human!" Laughed Elsa.

The witches just got on the field as well. Athena gasped at the sight.

"What is happening?!" Yelled Naomi.

Elsa looked at Terra. "Time to die."

Jack jumped in front of Terra. "I won't let you."

"Wait, what is happening?" Yelled another witch.

"She has going insane..." Said Athena.

"No!" Said Jack. "That person isn't Elsa! Elsa, if you can hear me-"

"Oh, I can hear you." Elsa snickered.

"Please, Elsa."

"Call me the ice queen, your majesty." She held up her arm. In her hand formed icicles.

Jack looked shocked. This wasn't the girl he knew...he had to get her back to her senses!

"What are you waiting for?" Elsa said. "Kill me, your majesty. Kill the monster you hate so much."

"I don't hate you..." Muttered Jack. He looked down at his feet.

"What did you say?"

Jack now looked up. He screamed his lungs out, saying the four words that he'd never dared to say.

Elsa blinked a few times. Every witch was silent. Elsa let her arm down. The icicles stopped forming.

"What did you say, Jack?" She whispered.

"I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!"

Elsa's hands covered her mouth. Jack...he loved her? No, it had to be a mistake.

"It's the truth!" Yelled Jack, before Elsa could say something. "I love you even when you're acting like a lunatic, when you don't know what a pancake is!"

He slowly walked closer to her. Elsa looked down. Tears were forming in her eyes. Why...why...was he always so nice to her? Why did he?

"I love it when you are jealous, I love it when you are showing your powers..."

Her powers? Elsa looked and was shocked to see Jack standing right in front of her.

"I love you for you."

Elsa looked away. "But I almost killed her-"

"To defend me. And I know that you have your dark side, but we can work on that."

"What are you saying?" Asked Elsa. She was all red.

Jack grabbed hand. He held them by her mouth and planted a kiss on it.

"I want to be with you."

Elsa was unable to say anything. Jack looked at her with his blue puppy eyes, still holding her hands close to his lips.

"Adorable." Said Terra who just stood up.

Athena walked towards her. "Terra, the 37th Earth witch. You are hereby charged with kidnapping and murder. You don't deserve to live!"

"Wait." Jack walked to them. "You can't do that."

"Excuse me, my king, but this is none of your concern."

"Excuse you, but it is." Elsa stepped forward. "You are on Arendelle's land, remember?"

"Elsa...don't..." Muttered Jack.

"No, Jack, they can't just kill someone against your will. I don't care if everyone has powers. It's wrong."

"But you just tried to kill her!" Yelled Naomi.

"What was the plan." Said Elsa. "But now I see that that was wrong. And it wouldn't make us better than the humans."

"She is right." Said Athena.

"Huh?!"

"Naomi, other witches...king Jack will determine Terra's fate."

Everyone now looked at Jack.

"I think that we should lock Terra up." Said Jack. "With the witches."

"Wait, what?!" Said Elsa.

"She will do chores as a form of punishment."

"Fine." Said Terra. She was still shaking a little bit.

"Or I will release Elsa on you." Jack intended it as an joke, but the girl stiffened up.

"A-alright, I-I'll be good, I promise!" She yelled, afraid of her life.

* * *

After the agreement, the witches went back to their village. Jack got back to Arendelle. Everyone was excited to learn that he was back, but shocked to hear what Terra did. They could not believe it. The earth witch turned out to be horrible. Who woulda thought?!

Jack got treated in the nursery. Elsa stood by him, worried.

The nurse put treatment ointment on his torso.

"Now, king Jack, take it easy for the next few days. No fighting or anything to crazy. The wounds aren't critical, but be careful."

"Thank you nurse."

The nurse bowed quickly and walked out of the infirmary. Elsa sighed and folded her arms.

"You should listen, Jack."

Jack buttoned up his t-shirt. "It are just a few bruises."

She sighed again and threw her arms up. "You need to listen to the nurse, Jack, seriously..." She turned around to look through the medicine. She saw nothing particular. She was just looking through the names out of boredom. "What would we do if you were gone? Anna would be devastated! You should really think more about those things!"

"Then what would you do?"

Elsa turned around to see Jack right in her face. His nose was just a few inches away.

"I..." Elsa looked down at his lips. She looked back into his serious stare. "I would be sad, of course."

Her heart skipped a beat when Jack moved closer. His mouth came close to her ear. Elsa put her hands on his chest. Her body was trembling.

"Just sad?" Whispered Jack with a low husky voice.

"U-hum!" Said Elsa with a high voice. Jack slowly nibbled on her earlobe. Elsa shrieked. "Jack, what the hell?!"

 _What is he doing? S-t-o-p!_

"Hey guys! How is it hanging?"

Anna barged into the room, but stopped when she saw the position of the two. Her mouth hang open. Elsa screamed and pushed Jack down onto the floor.

"Anna!" Yelled Elsa with a red face. "This is not what it looks like!"

"Yes, we were just kissing, like we do everyday!" Chuckled Jack.

Elsa looked down at him with a glare. She held her hands up and a giant snowball formed.

"You...you... pervert!" Yelled Elsa with anger.

Anna held her hand up, trying to stop her, but it was too late.

The snowball hit down onto Jack and soon the whole room was covered in snow.

Jack and Anna and Elsa climbed out of the thick snow.

"Aaah, cold, cold, cold, cold!" Said Anna.

"Huh, what is cold?" Asked Elsa giggling.

Anna grabbed a handfull of snow and stuffed it into Elsa her face.

"Guys..." Jack sighed.

They both looked at him. "What is it?" They both asked.

"I need to talk to Elsa...alone."

Anna stood up. She giggled. "Oh, I get it!" She skipped past Jack and closed the door all happy.

Elsa held up her hand and the snow melted away. She had manage to learn to thaw the ice and snow. She didn't know how, but ever since the big thaw, she could do it.

Jack nervously walked closer to her.

"So, Jack, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Asked Elsa. "Even though you are pervert."

"I'm sorry, Elsa." Said Jack. "I was just messing with you. But I do...I need to ask you something."

"Hm?"

"How...how do you feel about me?"

Elsa blushed and looked away. "Jack...I...I..." How did she feel about him? She'd never...did she...?

"I've told you how I think and I need to know if you feel anything about me."

"I..."

Jack grabbed her hands. "Please, tell me truth. I need to know."

Elsa looked at him. Did she really felt something for him? They were always acting so natural towards each other...she did love him...

"Jack...I do love you back."

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"But!" Elsa held her finger up in front of his nose. "I need to figure those feelings out. I know that I love you, but I don't know on which...degree."

Jack sighed, like he was defeated. "You could be a little more romantic, you know."

"More romantic?" Elsa put her hands on her hips. "Like nibbling like a creep on someones ear?!"

"Like I said, I was sorry!"

"Just don't do it again." Muttered Elsa. "It's gross."

"Sorry. I was...I don't know."

Elsa folded her arms. She pouted and looked to the other side. She could hear Jack sigh again. It was silent for a few minutes. Elsa slowly turned her head. She saw how Jack was looking down. Okay, now she couldn't stay mad. Just looking at those sad puppy eyes made her heart bleed.

"Fine, I forgive you..." Elsa sighed.

Jack smiled and petted her on her head.

"Good Elsa."

"Oh, shut up."

Elsa walked out of the room, giggling.

Jack stayed behind. His hands were trembling.

And his heart was beating.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **Omg, this was such a long chapter!**

 **Sorry if it ended awkwardly. Well at least there will be some romance. But this chapter was a real pain in the ass, haha.**

 **Anyway, for halloween I'm going to do a Frozen Creepy pasta-like story. :)**

 **So, thanks for reading and till next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

Jack needed to be careful. He couldn't fight too hard. He wanted too, but Elsa and Anna kept a close eye on him. Especially Elsa. The whole time she was making sure that none of the soldiers would ask him to practice.

One day Elsa was sitting in the bakery with Anna. Jack had a meeting, so he wasn't there.

There were just a few other customers, not so many. Anna and Elsa ate some chocolate and Bunny and Sandy were cleaning up. Tooth was working at the counter.

"You know, I wonder how the meeting is going." Said Elsa.

Anna giggled. "Ooh, do you think about my brother a lot?"

"Do you think about Kristoff a lot?"

Anna went red and hid her face with her hands. "I do not! Plus the past days he is gone to work..."

Elsa felt a little guilty when she saw the sadness in Anna's eyes.

"Oh, Anna...sorry-"

Anna forced a smile and held her hands up to reassure her. "Don't worry about it. He will turn up again in a few days. Plus, now I get to spend time with you!"

"Yeah, girl time!" Said Elsa.

"By the way, I heard that tonight there are going to be stars!" Said Anna. "We should go take a look!"

"Yeah!"

Meanwhile Jack was just done withe "fun" meeting.

By that he meant that it was horrible.

The duke of Wesselton kept moaning about the witches. And Kai wasn't any help either. He tried to stand with Jack, but it was really difficult. Eventually they decided that they would not do anything about the witches since they didn't attack them. And then the duke started about Elsa. He said that she should live there, since she "was one of them". So Jack had to tell them about his feelings for Elsa. The dukes then all decided that he should tie the knot soon or they would find someone for him.

Jack stretched his arms as he walked out of the castle.

"King Jack!"

Two young knights ran towards him. Most of them were a real fan of him, for some reason.

"What is it?" Asked Jack curious.

"We were practicing and wondered if you could help us out!"

Jack scratched his head. He knew that everyone had forbidden him from exercising too much...

"Please, king Jack!" Said one of the men. "We don't know any better swordsman! We would be so grateful!"

"Alright..." Said Jack. He pulled his sword out. "What is the problem?"

"Well, I can't do the swing and turn right. Look." The knight swung his sword forward, then he made a swift turn and swung clumsily to the other side. He let his sword hang to his side and looked at Jack. "See?"

"Hm. I think what's wrong. You're not moving your body right. That's why you can't swing your sword right. Take a look."

Jack set his foot down. With one movement he swung forward and made a a pin and swung his sword perfectly into the other position.

"You need move together with your sword." Said Jack. "Try again, but focus on your body and act like your sword is a part of your body."

The knight tried again. This time he swung perfectly.

"Good, job!" Jack grinned. "Now how about we go one on one?"

The knight held his sword up. "Gladly." He muttered with excitement.

The other knight took a step backwards. Jack and the knight took their positions. "Alright, ready? Go!" Said the knight who was a few feet back.

They ran towards each other and their swords clashed. Jack moved quickly out of the way as the knight swung towards him. Jack turned around and hit the knight against his shoulder. Thank goodness, he wore good armor, so he wasn't hurt. But he stumbled down onto the ground.

"Knight 0, me 1." Said Jack with a cocky smile.

"Jack!"

He cringed at Elsa her voice. He slowly turned around.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She walked toward him. She was really angry at him.

"Elsa, I was practicing with the guys..." Jack looked over at the knights, who ran away screaming in fear.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Jack, don't workout. It's bad for you body..." Jack chuckled as it sounded really weird. Elsa shook her head and quickly corrected herself. "I meant it is good, but not for you...since you have wounds...that hurt..."

She awkwardly looked down at her feet. What was she saying? It sounded weird...

She looked up to see Jack standing in front of her. He gently put his hand on her head. He grinned down at her.

"Don't worry about me, Elsa. That's my job."

Elsa pouted. "I was not worrying that much! I was just acting nice. And you should listen to the nurses! If you move too much, you can get hurt! Badly! And people depend on you, you know that! A whole kingdom does! Not only Anna or your friends. You know that."

"Sorry." Jack muttered. He removed his hand. Why was he always making her worry?

Elsa saw his hurt look in his eyes. God, she hated that. She sighed. "It's fine, Jack. You were having fun and I guess I overreacted a bit, huh?"

"A little..." Jack was still looking hurt. He was thinking about what the dukes had said to him. He knew nothing about marriage. How was he even going to ask her? He had to consult someone who knew at least a little bit about it.

"Jack?" Elsa snapped him out of of thoughts. Now she looked worried. "Are you okay?"

"Uh-hum." Said Jack quickly. "Hey, one question; what do you think of marriage?"

"Marriage?" She cocked her head to the side. "I don't know. Why do you want to know?"

Jack turned red. "I uh..."

Elsa moved a little closer. "Hm?"

"Anna is getting married." Lied Jack.

"What?!" Elsa couldn't believe him. Anna? Married?! But she was so young! Too young! If Anna was her sister...

At that moment Anna just walked towards them.

"Hey, guys, what sup?"

Elsa frowned and folded her arms. "Anna...What is this I hear about you marrying?"

"Marrying?!" Yelled Anna surprised. Her whole face turnes red.

"Jack told me that you were getting married."

"Huh?!" Said Anna confused. "I'm not! I would never do something so awful! I mean, I thought about it, but I decided to wait!"

"Then why would Ja-"

Elsa turned to see that Jack was already gone. That bastard, where did he go?!

Anna raised her eyebrows. Why would Jack...then she suddenly got it. She giggled a little.

"What?" Asked Elsa.

"Nothing. But maybe you should watch the stars with Jack tonight..."

Elsa tilted her head in confusion. Anna walked away with a whistle.

* * *

Jack was sitting in the library. He was looking through the books about marriage. He didn't knew anything about it all. His tutors never gave him any lessons about it. He sighed heavily.

How was he going to...ask her?

Kai walked into the library. He saw Jack sitting in a chair with a serious look onto his face. He walked over to the young man.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

Kai was the only one who called him without any honorifics. But that was because he was like an uncle to Anna and Jack. A fat, small uncle who worked at their castle...Anyway, Kai walked towards him.

"I'm looking for information about marriage." Jack looked up at him. "Do you know anything...?"

"Look, Jack." Kai grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. "Marriage...it's complicated. Like love. You will never figure it out through a book. You just have to do it and see how it goes."

"Right." Said Jack. He closed the book and stood up. "Thanks Kai."

"No problem. And don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will play out in the end with Elsa."

Jack blushed. Elsa...

He was going to do it!

* * *

That night Elsa and Jack went to see the stars. They sat down at the top of a small hill on a bench. There they could see the stars clearly.

"Too bad Anna didn't want to see them with me." Said Elsa. "I really wanted to spend more time with her..."

Jack kept quiet. He felt the little box in his pocket. At which point was he going to ask?

Elsa noticed how quiet he was. "Jack? You okay? You've been really quiet..."

Jack coughed nervously. "Y-yeah, I'm fine!" He said with a high nervous voice.

"G-good..."

They both didn't knew that Anna and Olaf were spying on them from the bushes.

Anna frowned. This was going nowhere! They two of them were awkward as hell!

" _We need to do something!_ " Whispered Olaf.

" _Right."_ Whispered Anna. _"What if make it a little bit more romantic?"_

Elsa looked up the bright stars. She could swear that she could see a falling star! She smiled brightly to herself as she remember how she would always look at the night sky from her castle. And how she would always wish for things to be different when she saw a falling star. How she wished that she would find peace one day. And she kinda did! Being here with Jack made her really happy. More happy then she'd ever been.

Then all of a sudden Jack and Elsa heard violin music in the distance.

"What?" Said Jack baffled. "Who is playing?...It sounds beautiful."

Elsa smiled at him. "I know. Let's enjoy it for now..."

She closed her eyes and listened. The violin was playing slow and at the right ritme. And it wasn't really cold outside. Everything was just perfect. She sighed in happiness...then all of a sudden Jack grabbed her hand. Elsa her eyes flew open and she turned her head to see Jack smiling brightly at her.

"Jack?" Elsa muttered.

He moved closer until he was just a few inches away from her face. His forehead rested against her forehead. He looked her right in her eyes.

"Can I have this dance, madame?"

Elsa blushed slightly. Jack pulled her up. He put one hand on her waist and with the other he grabbed her hand. Elsa put her hand on his shoulder.

They slowly began to move with the music.

"Just like when we first danced." Said Jack.

Elsa giggled. How could she forget? It was when she first moved to Arendelle.

Jack stared at her. She always looked so beautiful. He never thought otherwise.

"Jack, remember the promise you've made back then?" Asked Elsa.

"Promise?" Jack was thinking. Did he made a promise? Oh right! "I said that I would protect you like a dragon..."

"Yeah and I said that even dragons die..." Elsa looked down in sadness. "Jack...that is my actual fear. To see you die. That's why I got so angry at you today. What if you got hurt badly?...You already been through so much danger..."

"So?" Jack grinned at her. Elsa looked up with an angry look. "Elsa..." He said. "I said like a dragon. Not a dog, cat or cow. No, a dragon. And dragons are hard to kill. Plus, they live really long and are very loyal to their...bosses."

Elsa giggled lightly. "Bosses? Am I the boss of you, Frost?"

"Kinda. Not really." Said Jack all embarrassed.

They stopped dancing. Jack stepped back.

"But there is something I want to ask you."

"Hm?"

He released her hand. Jack grabbed the box from his pocket and went down on one knee in front of her.

Elsa gasped. Was he...?

"Elsa...as time goes on, I learn to love you just more and more. I know that I make you worry, but you make me worry too!"

"Jack..." Elsa put her hands in front of her mouth as she gasped. Tears formed into her eyes.

"And...I love you just so much. I know that you still need to figure things out, but I don't want any other man to have you. So hereby I'm asking you...Elsa of Arendelle...if you will give me your hand in matrimony."

"Jack...I...I..."

He looked down. He should've know. She would never...

"I do."

Elsa reached out with her hand, to his surprise.

"What?" Said Jack, looking up.

"I do. Now stand up, silly..." Tears of happiness were streaming down her face. "You're the king. You don't need to kneel for anyone."

Jack jumped up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you..." He whispered. He was truly happy that she said yes.

Elsa blushed even more now. "Geez, Jack..." She felt something wet fall down on her shoulder. "Are you crying?"

Jack parted away from her. He was indeed crying.

"I-I am, huh?" He smiled at her. "I don't know why...this is really weird."

Elsa wiped the tears away. "Do you have a ring or what?" She asked, pointing at the box.

Jack opened it up. There was a small silver ring in it. He took it off and glided it onto her finger. It was small, but it was something until the wedding rings came.

"It's beautiful..." Whispered Elsa.

"A ring like that means nothing compared to our real feelings."

He pulled her closer by the waist. Elsa shrieked for a second and put her hands against his chest.

"Jack, what are you?"

Without any word, Jack pushed his lips against hers. First he was kissing her a little rough but then he became more gently. Elsa moaned into the kiss. She felt Jack move his hand over her back down...and down...Elsa her eyes widened when she felt his hand on her ass. Jack smiled into the kiss and gave it a squish.

Elsa pushed him away.

"Jack, what the hell?!" Yelled Elsa. With embarrassment she rubbed her ass.

Jack was laughing out loud. "Haha, you should have seen your face when I grabbed your ass!"

Elsa was quiet for a second. Then she held her hand up. A snowball formed into her hand.

Jack stopped laughing and swallowed nervously. "Uhm...Elsa..."

"Die, you jerk!"

And like that Jack had proposed to her and angered her in one night.

* * *

The next morning was really busy for Jack.

He had to tell the dukes everything. They decided that the wedding should be as soon as possible.

So Jack had to sign several letters to a lot of kingdoms. He just had to sign yet, but there were just so many letters...

He groaned as he sat down behind his desk. The only sound in the room was the scribbling of the paper.

 _Signed King Jack of Arendelle._

Every letter he had to put his name under. This sucked so much. It was his duty, of course, but still...

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hm?"

Kristoff walked into his office. Which surprised him, since he and Kristoff weren't that close.

"Hey Jack."

"Kristoff. What are you doing here? And where is Sven?"

"Sven is with Elsa and Anna and Olaf. Anyway..." He nervously stood in front of his desk. "They were busy, so Anna said that I should help you out."

"Help me out?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you are here all cooked up in your little office! I can help you!"

"How? I'm signing letters."

Kristoff grabbed a chair and sat next to him. He grabbed a letter and smiled at Jack. "Don't worry! I can imitate signatures like I can hack ice!"

Jack looked as Kristoff signed down one letter. Jack pried the letter away from his hands and examined the signature.

"And?"

"It looks just like mine!" Said Jack in surprise. "How did you learn this?"

"Some thieves taught me. It's actually a funny story."

"Hold it." Jack held his hands up. "I do not need to hear the rest. Just help me out, okay?"

"Fine." Grumbled Kristoff in annoyance.

* * *

Elsa groaned.

This was really annoying.

She, Anna and Olaf and Sven were all in the dressing room. The dresses were putting the wedding dress on Elsa. They were telling her not to move, which was really difficult.

"Unbelievable. My brother and best friend are getting married." Said Anna.

"Yeah..." Said Elsa. "I wonder how a wedding goes."

"You don't know how a wedding goes?!"

"I've never been to one!"

One of the dressers got annoyed when she swung her arm up. "Don't move!" Yelled the womanly dresser.

"Go die." Whispered Elsa under her breath at the woman.

The woman rolled her eyes and pulled her arm down. She went further with the final touches.

"Well, a wedding is like a circus. It's really cool for everyone to look at." Said Anna, while waving with her finger. "First you walk up the aisle and then you say you vows..." She sighed for a second before continuing. "...Then you put the rings on and kiss. After that you go up to the master bedroom for a special night with Jack..."

"Special night with Jack?" Asked Elsa. The dressers were done. They pulled the dress from her body. Then they hung the dress up and left.

Elsa quickly made an ice dress with her powers.

"Yes, special night..." Anna went red. "You know..."

"Huh?"

"Adult-stuff."

"Adult-stuff?"

"Hold on." Anna turned to Olaf and Sven. "Guys, can you go check on Jack and Kristoff?"

The two nodded and skipped out of the room. Now Anna was alone and she could explain it better.

"You know...s...s...s...s..." Anna almost couldn't say it. This was too embarrassing!

"Hm?"

"SEX!" screamed Anna at the top of her lungs.

Elsa was quiet. Sex?

A few maids just walked in the hallway. They giggled when they heard Anna say the word.

Now Elsa was red too.

"S-s-s-s-ex?!" She stuttered. "I would never do something so lewd with a men! That's gross, Anna! Don't yell stuff like that!"

Anna looked down. "S-sorry Elsa. But it is part of the wedding..."

"I can't! Don't you understand?! Even if...I have ice powers! I could kill Jack if I lost control!"

"Elsa-" Said Anna.

"You just don't get it!"

With tears in her eyes Elsa ran out of the room. Why couldn't Anna understand her situation?! Why did people always expect something from her? She hated this, she hated this, she-

She suddenly bumped into someone. She rubbed her head. Ow! She looked up at the person.

It was Jack.

"Elsa!" He saw that she was really upset. "What's wrong?"

Elsa went red. "J-Jack!" She shook her head and pushed him out of the way. "Just leave me alone!"

But he grabbed her by wrist and turned her around to face him.

"You can't keep running away, Elsa." He said. "Let's talk in private, okay?"

He took Elsa to the library, where they both sat down on a couch.

They looked down in silence before Jack spoke up.

"Now, what is on your mind?"

"Well...Anna told me how a wedding goes, since I'm not familiar with it yet." Said Elsa.

"Right."

"And...she...she..." Elsa looked away from him. This was too humiliating for her!

"She what?"

Elsa took a deep breath before saying loudly: "She told me that at the end of that night we have sex!"

After basically shouting it out, Elsa looked down with flushed cheeks.

Jack was silent for a second. Which looked like minutes for Elsa.

"Aha." He finally said. "So that's why you were feeling bad."

Elsa said nothing and just looked down.

"Look, Elsa..." Jack grabbed her hands. "I'm afraid too, okay? But I'll take good care of you. And I won't try to hurt you."

"But what if I loose control?" Said Elsa. The room's temperature cooled a little down as she said that.

"You won't. Just trust me." Jack said. He brought her hands to his mouth and gently placed a kiss on her fingers.

* * *

The next day everyone was really busy with planning. And Kristoff and Nick were back in town.

Elsa was the whole day with Jack. The two of them needed to chose roses and everything else for the wedding.

"Wait." As Jack was just done talking with the priest, Elsa interrupted him. "So, first every guest goes to the ceremony in the chapel? Then after that we have a small party..."

"And after that of course the- ow!" Jack rubbed his side where Elsa just poked him.

She shot him a glare, before smiling back at the priest. "I assume that you will be doing the service?"

"Yes, I am."

"Cool, cool...thanks." Elsa quickly walked off and Jack followed after her.

"Elsa, wait!" He grabbed her by her shoulder and turned her around. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. Jack was silent and actually forgot what he wanted to say. Instead he just stared at her. Her eyes captivated him. Those beautiful eyes...

"Jack...what?" Elsa slowed down and looked down at his lips. He moved closer to her and closer and-

She was yanked away by Anna.

"Elsa, no time for kissing! We have an emergency!" Yelled Anna.

"Wait, an emergency?" Asked Jack. He tensed up.

"Did I say emergency?" Anna giggled lightly. "I meant...uh...I meant that there is something Elsa needs to see!"

"Then if it's not an emergency then we-"

"What is that?!" Anna pointed behind Jack.

"Anna, I'm not falling for that." Said Jack dry.

"No, really, look behind you! There really is something!"

Jack rolled his eyes and looked for one second behind him. He turned his head back to see Anna dragging Elsa away. He scratched his head and sighed.

* * *

"A-Anna? What is going on?" Yelled Elsa as she was being dragged through the castle.

Anna stopped in her tracks and Elsa almost bumped into her.

"Okay, Elsa...don't freak out."

"I never freak out."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." She snorted.

Elsa folded her arms and furrowed her eyebrows. "Then what is it?"

"Okay...you know how you had that dress...the wedding dress?"

"Yes?"

"Well...there was a little accident...and...the dress...kinda...got...destroyed."

"Whaaat?" Elsa her mouth hung open.

"It was an accident! One of the maids accidentally ripped it!"

"One of the maids did?!" Elsa gathered icicles in her hand palm. Oh, that maid was going to hear from her!

"We already fired her, Elsa." Said Anna.

"If only we could trade that maid for another dress..." Elsa sighed and stopped using her powers. "Well, I better go think of one myself."

"One yourself?"

Elsa put her hands firmly onto Anna's shoulders. She stared her intently into her eyes. "Anna! Take me to a wedding dress...store!"

"Huh?!"

"NOW!"

"R-right, follow me." Anna ran with Elsa behind her. Elsa was already acting a little bit like a queen. And Anna knew that she would make a good queen.

Jack just saw them running. "Hey-"

The girls ran past him. Jack sweat dropped.

"Sorry, we don't have time for you!" Yelled Elsa.

The two of them ran out of the castle. Anna led Elsa to a clothes store, where they sold wedding gowns.

She showed her around the store. Elsa looked at every dress and examined them. She looked at the form, the patterns...

"Are you two going to buy a dress?" Asked the shop owner.

"No..." Anna walked to Elsa. "Elsa, how are you going to make a dress like that? Won't it...melt?"

"First of all; I'm going to make it not like these dresses, I just need some inspiration. Secondly; I'll make it on the day a few hours prior to the wedding."

"Sorry..." Muttered Anna quietly.

* * *

The next day the wedding took place.

Everyone in the kingdom, including guests from other kingdoms sat down in the church. Jack was talking to the priest at the aisle.

"Are you nervous, your highness?" Asked the priest.

"I am not." Lied Jack. He had to remain a good composure for the sake of his kingdom. "I have good faith in our marriage."

"Of course." The priest smiled at him. "Well, I assume we are ready to start."

"Right, play the music. And make sure Elsa get's here!"

"Yes, your majesty!" Said a few guards who ran off.

As the music started to play, the people stood up. Jack took his place. He held his breath as the door opened up.

But instead of Elsa, Anna quickly ran up to him. Everyone laughed at their favorite princess. Anna quickly stood next to Jack.

"She's coming!" She said.

Everyone gasped as Elsa appeared in the doorway. North was at her side, holding her arm.

She looked amazing.

Her dress was light blue with ice sparkles and covered with ice flower patterns. Her hair was down her back. A small ice tiara was put on her head.

They moved down the aisle. Elsa felt everyone's eyes on her.

 _Everyone is looking at me..._

She got nervous and stopped in her tracks.

"Honey is something wrong?" Asked Nick.

Elsa felt icicles from in her head. What was she doing? Marrying?! She...she couldn't do this!

She was about to turn around when she heard someone yell.

"Go Elsa!" Yelled Toothiana.

Elsa looked at her. What was Toothiana doing?

Aster gave her a thumb's-up. "You can do this, ice queen!"

"Woohoo, Elsa!" Screamed Anna. "You look hot!"

Elsa went red.

"Can everybody please be quiet!" Yelled the priest.

The piano stopped playing. Everyone stared at him.

"Now, let's go on with the wedding."

Jack nodded to the priest. The piano started to play again.

Elsa walked towards Jack with Nick.

As Elsa finally stood in front of Jack, Nick quickly whispered to her; "Don't worry. He'll take good care of you." He stepped away from her and stood behind Elsa.

"Alright." Said the priest. "Today we're here for the wedding of King Jackson Jamie Eirik and Elsa North of Arendelle. Let's begin with the vows..."

Elsa smiled awkwardly. Where did Jack find this priest?

"You look pretty." Whispered Jack to her. Elsa blushed. What did he say?

"Do you both promise to stand by each other in good and bad?"

"Yes, I do." Said Jack

"I do." Said Elsa.

"Elsa, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, I do." She looked into Jack's eyes. She blushed and looked away.

"Jack, Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live? "

"I do." Said Jack. He stared at Elsa and sighed. "I'll always do."

Behind him Anna and Nick squealed.

"Then let's bring forth the rings." Said the priest.

Olaf jumped up and gave them the rings. Jack petted him on the head and took the rings from him.

"Elsa North..." He shove the ring on her finger. "Or should I say, Queen Elsa?"

She giggled. She shove the other ring onto his finger. "Oh Jack..."

The priest closed his book in annoyance.

"You can kiss the bride."

Elsa forcefully grabbed Jack and kissed him full on the mouth.

Everyone jumped up and cheered.

* * *

After that there was a party in the ballroom. There was music, a wedding cake and people dancing.

Anna was just done dancing with Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. (Somehow everyone let a moose in the castle run around)

They walked over to Elsa and Jack, who were just done talking with some royalty.

"Jaaaack!" Anna hugged her brother. "This party is amazing! And the cake taste so good!"

"Right." Said Jack.

"Didn't you have some?" Asked Anna as she let him go. Kristoff gave Sven a confused look.

"No, we can't have cake...but they will save some for tomorrow!"

"You can't have cake?! I'm going to-" Yelled Anna. She was about to storm off. But Jack grabbed his sister's arm.

"Anna..."

"Then at least dance with us!"

"Now?!" Said Jack in disbelieve.

"Yes now!"

Without another word, Anna dragged Jack onto the dance floor. She made weird dance moves. Some people even stared at her.

At first Jack was a little stiff, but after a while he started to dance with her.

They were just doing the 'robot' dance and Elsa started to giggle. They looked ridiculous.

"Elsa!" Yelled Anna. "Join in."

"No, I do not dance."

Jack ran towards her and dragged her by the hand. "Do not use that excuse again, Elsa!"

He let go of her and started to dance in front of her. He looked weird.

"Come. On. Elsa." He said between breaths.

"I-"

Jack grabbed her hand again and pulled her close.

"Ja-hack!" Yelled Elsa in surprise.

Jack chuckled and spun her around. Elsa her head was spinning. What was he doing? He finally stopped spinning her around and she fell into his arms.

"Jack, you stupid." Said Elsa. "Now I'm all dizzy...wait...no...I'm okay."

He put a kiss on her forehead. "Good."

As Elsa stepped back and glared at him, a guard tapped him onto his shoulder from behind.

"King Jack?"

Jack turned around to face the guard. "Yes?"

"Everything is ready. If you would like to follow Kai."

"Ready?" Elsa tilted her head.

Jack grabbed her hand. "Alright." He said to the guard. "I want you and the other guards to close down the party."

"What?" Yelled Anna and Kristoff.

Kai stood next to a big door.

"Let's go Elsa." Said Jack.

"Okay..." Elsa walked after Jack and Kai. Jack kept holding her hand as they walked up a set of stairs, into an hallway. He had a really serious look on his face. Of course he looked attractive, but Elsa got a little worried by his look.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally stopped by a door. Kai opened up the door and they walked into a room with a kingsize bed.

"I shall leave you two alone." Kai walked out and closed the door.

Silence filled the room.

"Uhm...Jack...?" Asked Elsa. It snowed a little bit above her head.

Jack sat down onto the bed. He looked at her. "Hm?"

"Should we undress?"

"Y-yeah, w-we should..." Jack nervously unbuttoned his t-shirt. Elsa on the other hand, quickly closed the curtains. She then just let her dress and tiara disappear with her ice magic.

Jack was finally done as well and turned around to Elsa, who was standing with her back to him. Her long, blond hair fell down her back.

Elsa wrapped her arms around herself. This was really scary. She didn't knew what to do.

"You know, I'm scared too." Jack grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to face. He didn't look down. "But...I'll try my best!"

"Jack..."

He gently pushed her down onto the bed. He leaned in and kissed her neck. Elsa moaned a little.

Jack put his hand on her hand. "Elsa, remove your hands."

"But I'm not a natural beauty." Said Elsa embarrassed.

Jack pried her hands away and looked down at her breasts. Elsa looked beautiful!

"Who are you kidding? You look amazing..." Jack started to lick one nipple and put his hand on the other.

"J-Jack...what are you-" Elsa her breath quickened. Her heart was beating fast. She didn't knew what to do...

Jack grinned and looked up. He saw how red she was. He moved up and planted a quick kiss on her fore head.

His hand then slowly went down to her genitalia. Elsa gasped and grabbed his wrist. Jack looked at her with a questioning look. Elsa was silent.

"I'll be careful, snowflake." Said Jack. Elsa her fingers slipped away from his hand. His hand went down to her vagina. He slowly traced with his fingers down her folds.

"Aah!" Squealed Elsa in a high voice.

Jack carefully spread her legs. Elsa could feel his erection against her leg. Was he...?

Suddenly she could feel a sharp pain. Jack pushed his erection into her. But he didn't move, he looked down in worry at her, as tears formed into her eyes.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Asked Jack. He wiped her tears away.

Elsa grunted. "Ugh...just move...please..."

"But I'll hurt you."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. She could clearly see that it was difficult for him to hold back.

"Please...move..."

Jack nodded and started to move. His breath quickened and he couldn't hold it back anymore. Elsa only felt pain in the beginning. But soon it was replaced with pleasure. She put her hands against his chest and started to move along with him.

"Aah, aah..." Her head was cloudy, she couldn't think anymore.

Jack put one hand on her breast and aggressively kneaded it. Elsa wrapped her legs around his torso and pulled him closer in. Jack groaned and moved even quicker. Elsa made more grunt sounds. She became one with him, like water and ice. She did not think about her powers anymore. Pleasure took her body over.

Jack went down and kissed her full on the mouth. He entered with his tongue and started to french kiss her. Elsa kissed him back.

He parted from her and breathed heavily. He was still moving.

"Aah!" Jack felt a sting in his lower area. "E-Elsa! I'm coming!"

"J-Jack!"

Elsa felt something warm hit her down there. Jack grunted and then collapsed onto her. His penis slipped out of her.

"Wow..." She muttered.

"Yeah, wow..." Jack gave a little kiss on her neck. He then slumped down next to her. "That's was...incredible..."

Elsa put her hands onto her stomach. "I feel...warm..."

Jack closed his eyes. "Elsa..." He sighed. "I...I love you..."

She blushed and turned her head towards him. She was exhausted.

Elsa moved a little closer and laid her head onto his chest. Jack was already snoring. Elsa grabbed the covers and pulled them over them.

"Goodnight, my king."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

She soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **What a chapter!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was morning in Arendelle. People were just waking up.

And so was Elsa. She opened her eyes up. It was already morning, huh? Elsa tried to move, but she felt something wrapped around her. She looked up to Jack, holding her close to his chest.

 _Last night..._

How could she forget? It was amazing. First the party and then...then...

Elsa blushed madly. She shook her head furiously. The images she tried to forget...she'd never been so close to another human before. Hell, she never even thought that she could develop feelings for another human being. She smiled at Jack's cute sleeping face. He always made her blush, even when he wasn't doing anything.

She was about to close her eyes, but noticed something under the covers. With her free arm, she tilted it up to see...

"AAAAARGH!"

Elsa freed herself from Jack's grip, sat up, grabbed a pillow and started to bash Jack's face in.

Jack immediately woke up and sat up. He held his hands in front of his head to protect himself.

"Elsa! Elsa!" He yelled.

She stopped hitting him with the pillow.

Jack sighed as she put the pillow down. "Good...Now...What the hell?!"

"Sorry, but I saw your..." Elsa her eyes went down to his lower half. There was the demon thingy again!

She screamed in terror and started to hit him again. Jack acted quickly though.

He grabbed the pillow away from her, then he pushed her down by her shoulders. He put his hands on each sides of her head and looked her deeply into her eyes. "Seriously, what the hell?" Jack muttered.

Elsa her breathing stopped for a second as he kept looking at her.

She coughed and finally spoke up.

"Geez, Jack! Can't you cover up more properly?!"

"What do you mean?"

Elsa could almost hit him. How was he so dense?!

"I saw...it."

"It?" Asked Jack confused.

"Your thing..." Elsa looked down for a second, but quickly looked up again.

"Oh! oh..." Jack grinned at her distress. "You're so cute, Elsa. Plus, it is just a dick."

"Jack, words!"

"Sorry, but it is. Like I can see your boobs and vagina right now..."

Elsa saw him looking up and down her body.

 _Look at him staring._ Thought Elsa. _That pig...but...why does it feel so good?_

She looked down at his lower half. _Okay, it's just a...man's thing...it's nothing weird._ She shrieked and looked up again. She couldn't do it!

Jack chuckled lightly.

"What?!" Said Elsa.

"Nothing dear..." Jack swallowed. "You...you are just so prude."

"I'm not! I'm pinched naked under you! You can see everything."

"Well, I do like the view." Said Jack. "And yesterday was..." He sighed in ecstasy. "...amazing..."

"Yeah, unbelievable that I'm married to you now." This time Elsa was being a little gullible.

"No. I mean the sex we've had."

Elsa blushed and looked away. She got really nervous all of a sudden.

"And I meant what I said to you." Said Jack.

He leaned in closer to her ear.

"I really love you..." He kissed her ear.

"Jack, wait-"

"We should do it again." He whispered. Elsa shrieked as she felt his breath onto her cheek. Jack grinned mischievous. "Can't we?"

"No, Ja-"

Elsa felt his mouth on her ear. She moaned in pleasure and landed her hand on his back. Jack kissed her everywhere where it was sensitive.

"Jack, wait...that's... you can't-" Elsa tried to make a sentence, but just random words kept coming out.

Her heart was beating very fast. She blushed as Jack kissed her neck. She was very sensitive and Jack knew this very well.

"Hey guys!"

Anna barged into the room.

She froze when she saw the situation. Jack and Elsa both froze too. Jack jumped up and quickly grabbed a pillow to cover himself up. This was the worst scenario ever. For Anna it was like she was walking in on her parents. At least she felt like that. For Jack it was like he just told Anna that Santa Claus didn't exist. And for Elsa...?

Frost started to spread onto the wall. But no one noticed. Instead Anna just closed the door behind her.

"Dammit, dammit!" Yelled Jack frustrated. He jumped up and quickly started to dress himself. "Elsa, come on, we need to-"

He stopped when he saw Elsa's distressed look. She was sitting on her knees on the bed. Behind her there was some frost onto the wall.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Asked Jack worried.

"Yes, I'm good." Said Elsa with a monotone voice. "Go after Anna, I'll be right there."

"Elsa?"

"JUST GO!"

Jack was shaken up. He didn't know what had gotten into her. A few seconds ago she was happy and now...the poor girl was trembling and holding her hands.

But Jack walked over to the door. He was already dressed, of course.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." Whispered Jack, before he left and shut the door behind him.

Elsa released her hands. Ice immediately covered the whole entire room. Ice spikes came out of the wall.

She felt horrible. Not only did she hurt Jack emotionally, but now she also lost control again. She could barely keep it together.

Elsa wrapped her arms around her body and started to sob quietly.

Ice kept growing onto the walls and it was starting to snow.

* * *

After that Jack, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven all sat down at the dinner table, eating breakfast. Elsa was wearing a simple blue dress.

"Look, Anna, we're so sorry about this morning." Said Jack.

Anna said nothing and just played with her food. Jack sighed. He was not going to get through to her. He looked desperately at Elsa.

"Elsa, say something to her."

Elsa sighed. She looked over at Anna, who sat across of her.

"Anna...you know a lot of kids walk in on their parents."

"But I walked in on my brother." Whispered Anna.

"It was awkward, I know. But it was awkward for us too. So, let's move on, okay?"

Anna clenched her fists. How could she forget? She was traumatized! She just saw her brother and friend...doing stuff...how could Elsa be so cold?!

"A-"

Before Anna could speak up, a guard ran into the room.

"King Jack, Queen Elsa, we have an emergency! You are needed by the council! Immediately!"

Jack jumped up. "Of course!" Elsa stood up too and they walked after the guard.

Everyone was silent after they left.

Kristoff scraped his throat. "So...uhm...what happened this morning?"

"Believe me." Anna muttered. "You don't wanna know."

* * *

The council had spread a map out on the table.

"We have a little problem, my king." Said Kai. "The Kingdom of Aeromath is very suspicious of us. They think that we will attack them, now that we have Elsa."

Elsa blushed and looked away. Was she such a problem for everyone?

"Ridiculous." Said Jack. "Send them a letter to repress their suspicions. Say something along the line of..."

"Excuse me, your majesty, if I may interrupt..." Said a council member.

Jack narrowed his eyes, but let him.

"...The king of that land, King Adrian, is arriving today! At 12 am at the docks!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Elsa.

"B-because we just received the letter about his arrival this morning."

Everyone looked at Jack as they were waiting for his answer. Jack clapped into his hands.

"Alright then!" Said Jack. "Let's make sure he has a warm welcome! Kai, get the soldiers down there. Make sure that they are in formation!"

"Yes, your majesty!"

* * *

Jack and Elsa stood at the docks with the soldiers on their sides.

A boat came in sight. As the boat was set and roped were fastened around the boulders, a captain jumped onto the deck and made a quick bow.

"Argh, your highness! What a welcome for me and my crew!"

Elsa and Jack looked at each other. Crew? They were expecting a king, not this pirate with his beard.

Another man jumped down.

"Haddock, settle down." Said the man with brown hair. He also had sparkling, blue eyes and a black attire with brown pants.

Elsa sighed annoyed. "Great and who might this be?"

Jack gave her an poke. "Elsa..." He whispered. "This is the king of Aeromath!"

The man laughed. "He is right, your majesty! My name is King Adrian Daniel Burdock from Aeromath!"

"Oh, excuse her." Said Jack. "Shall we go to our castle? We can discuss everything further over a cup of tea. It's not very far."

"Of course."

* * *

After a while they sat down in the garden with a cup of green tea.

Adrian crossed his legs and sipped on his cup for awhile, before putting it down and speaking up.

"So..King Jack and Queen Elsa...I've heard about your marriage."

"I know!" Elsa jumped up. "But I assure you that we are not attacking-"

"Elsa!" Hissed JAck. "Sit. Down."

Elsa quickly sat down as she saw him not even looking at her.

"Before I got interrupted..." Adrian sighed. "My kingdom is afraid that you will attack us. Now that you have married a witch..."

"First of all, there is no reason for Arendelle to attack you." Said Jack. "Secondly, our kingdoms have been at peace with each other for awhile. Our kingdom doesn't have much, you know that, King Adrian. Our army is too weak to go up against you. And Elsa is not just an animal, like many of you assume. She is my wife and I expect people to be more rational towards her. She saved my life and has proven to become a great queen of Arendelle."

Elsa smiled grsat him. Jack was standing up for her!

Adrian chuckled. "I do not think of her as an animal, your majesty. I highly think of her as an beautiful woman..." He looked down. "And I'm sorry for thinking that you would attack us...I now clearly see that it was al just a misunderstanding."

Jack almost choked onto his tea. What?! First he was all suspicious and now he was acting nicely.

"Hey,guys!" Olaf walked into the garden.

"Aah!" Adrian pulled his sword out and pointed it towards Olaf. "A monster!"

Elsa stood up and pushed his sword down. "That is no monster. It's a snowman and I created him. His name is Olaf."

"O-Olaf?"

"That's my name!" Yelled Olaf happily. "I like warm hugs!"

"He is cute, huh?" Said Elsa, while petting Olaf onto his head.

"Y-yeah...I guess he is." Said Adrian.

Jack raised his eyebrows. Now he suddenly thought that Olaf was cute! What was with this guy?

"And I create other things too!" Elsa held her hand up and a snowflake appeared in her hand.

Adrian chuckled again. "You are very skilled, Queen Elsa. And beautiful."

Elsa giggled. "Oh you!"

Adrian smiled at her.

But Jack wasn't pleased with his behavior. Was he flirting with her? Did he like Elsa?!

He stood up, quickly walked over to them and grabbed Elsa's hand.

"I assume that you will be staying here?" Asked Jack to Adrian. "You can stay in our guest room. I'll happily escort you there."

"Yes, just for a few days of course. My crew haven't really been off the boat much."

"Of course, you need to get onto land!" Yelled Olaf.

Adrian rolled his eyes at him. "Yeah, right...well, I'm going to get my stuff and take it to my room."

* * *

As Adrian was lifting his stuff into his room Anna, Elsa and Toothiana were staring at him.

Tooth cleared her throat.

"Okay, Elsa, Question; who is that?" She asked while looking down and up his body.

"King Adrian of Aeromath. He is staying here for a few days."

"Well, he is hot..." Toothiana waved with her hand to cool herself down.

"Guys, stop eye-googling. I'll just introduce you to him." Elsa waved at him and yelled: "Hey, Adrian!"

He looked up at them. He smiled and walked over to them.

"Queen Elsa!"

"Just call me Elsa. Anyway, meet my friends; Anna, Jack's sister and Toothiana, the owner of the baker's shop."

"Hello Ladies, my name is Adrian." He said. "King of the Aeromath Kingdom."

"Ah, uh, uh..." Toothiana couldn't speak.

Anna just became completely red. "N-n-n-n-nice to meet you!"

Adrian gave her a wink and bowed down. "Likewise, Princess Anna Frost. I see that beauty is running in the family."

"Ahahaha!" laughed Anna. She grabbed Toothiana by her arm. "Well, I s-s-s-s-hould go! You handsome! I mean, you are really hot, not handsome, you, I, like you, not, I'm taken and need to go!"

She ran off, dragging Tooth with her.

Elsa grinned. "Sorry about them. Anna can be a bit awkward at times."

"Don't worry about it. I have some weird friends of my own." Said Adrian. He looked around. "Anyway, I'm done here for today."

"Then how about I show you around town?" Asked Elsa.

"Hm? Around town?"

"Yes, you haven't really seen Arendelle yet, have you?"

And so they went for a walk through the kingdom.

People recognized their queen and waved at her. A little kid even gave her a flower.

"You truly are beloved here." Said Adrian.

Elsa smelled the flower and sighed. "Yeah...but first they hated me." She looked at him again and put the flower down. "Since I...I did bad things."

"Yes, I've heard. Killing the hikers, freezing the land...is that the reason for Jack's white hair?"

"No. Jack's hair is something we will never understand. But I was responsible for killing everyone. So I get why your kingdom is afraid of me...the worst part is that sometimes I can still lose control. The only one keeping me from hurting people in that state is Jack."

"I see." Adrian smiled at her.

"How come you're not scared of me anymore?" Asked Elsa with curiosity.

"I don't know. I guessed that I could look behind the power and just see you for the girl you are."

"Hm." Elsa found it a little strange. But she decided not think too much about it.

They walked down to the bakeshop and sat down for some sweets.

Tooth, Aster and Sandy were all eying Adrian suspiciously. Toothiana was not googling him anymore, she was almost staring him away.

Adrian scraped his throat. "Right. Good store."

"Yeah, normally we only allow _friends_." Bunny slammed with his hand on the table. He was just a few inches away from his face. "And not intruders."

"Bunny!" Yelled Toothiana.

"Don't try anything on her." Whispered Bunny with hate. "She belongs to Jack now, got it?!"

"Stop, he is just a friend!" Yelled Elsa.

Adrian chuckled.

"Are you making fun of me?!" Said Bunny.

"It's just that I'm not doing anything to her. And you think that I'm the bad guy here, while you people are threading me here."

Bunny now grabbed him by the collar and raised his fist, ready to punch him.

But before he could do that, a familiar voice called on him.

"Aster Bunny! What do you think you're doing?!"

Jack walked into the shop. He raised his eyebrows at the situation.

Aster quickly released Adrian. "Jack!"

"King Adrian is a guest, you guys. And you can't act so aggressively towards strangers, you know that." He calmly walked past them. He gave Adrian a quick slap on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for my friends, Adrian."

"No problem, your majesty."

He then walked over to Elsa.

"And Elsa." Said Jack. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good.."

"I thought that I would show Adrian around town." Said Elsa. "Isn't that something queens do?"

"No, though it is nice of you. But I could just let Kai show him around."

"Who is Kai?" Asked Adrian.

"One of our servants." Said Jack. "He can show you around town...I think."

Just then another person barged into the shop. It was Naomi, the fire witch. Everyone looked at her. What was she doing here?

"You!" Yelled Elsa in surprise.

"I want a battle!" Yelled Naomi.

Everyone stared at her in confusion.

"Uhm...who are you?" Asked Toothiana.

Naomi giggled a little bit. "Oh right, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Naomi. I'm a fire mage."

"Eh?!" Yelled everyone in surprise.

"And I want to fight!" Yelled Naomi. "Against Elsa!"

"Against me?" Elsa rolled her eyes and yawned out of boredom. "I don't want too. I'm a queen now, I don't have time for you."  
She was about to walk out but Naomi grabbed her arm.

"Please, Queen Elsa, I need you to fight me."

"I said; no."

"B-but I need someone to practice against! Plus you are one of the best I know!" She clapped her hands together and bowed. "Please! I won't bother you again if you win against me!"

That triggered Elsa.

"Okay! I will fight you!" Yelled Elsa.

As everyone was gasping, Jack noticed that Adrian was gone.

Where did he go?

* * *

Elsa and Naomi went out to an open field, just outside of , Toothiana, Aster and Sandy were all looking on from the sidelines.

"Alright..." Naomi made a fireball within her hand. "Shall we start?"

Elsa stretched out her hands. "Sure, old hag!"

"For the last time..." Naomi fired a fireball towards her. "I'm 30!"

Elsa quickly jumped out of the way. "So what?!" She made an spear out of ice and threw it towards her.

Naomi held her hand out and dissolved the spear with her heat.

Within a second Elsa made a sword out of ice and was just a few inches away from her. Naomi jumped out of the way as Elsa swung directly at her.

"Is she trying to kill her?!" Yelled Toothiana worried.

Jack shook his head and crossed his arms. "No. They haven't even used their full power. Elsa can do better than this and I'm sure Naomi can too. Now why?"

Naomi made another fireball within her hand.

"Why aren't you using your full powers against me?!" Yelled Naomi.

Elsa didn't answer and thew another ice spear towards Naomi. Naomi dissolved it again with her hand. The woman slowly got annoyed as Elsa didn't answer her question. "Answer me, dammit!" She yelled out of frustration.

Naomi threw another fire ball at her. Elsa made a wall of ice that protected her from the fire.

As the ice was melted away, Elsa lowered her hand.

Jack raised his eyebrows. Why was Elsa doing almost nothing?

"Because..." Elsa clenched her fists. "Because I'm tired of hurting people!" She suddenly screamed.

Naomi took a step back. What?

"Elsa..." Whispered Jack.

"All those hikers...all those people...I can't bring them back!" Elsa looked down at her feet. "I know that you want to battle. But I can't hurt you."

Jack blushed. Elsa...how could he forget? The poor girl still felt regret, even after all those years...

"Bullshit." Said Naomi all of a sudden.

Elsa,including the others, looked up in surprise.

"You're the ice-queen. And you'll always be that person. When you fought Terra...I've never seen such coldness in someone's heart! So, fight me, ice-queen! Fight me like you would do! You cold hearted bitch!"

Elsa chuckled. Bitch, ice-queen, monster...how many times had people called her that? In all those years...no one...tried to accept her...

She walked over to Jack. She handed him the wedding ring over.

"Jack, I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"Elsa-"

"I truly am. And I hate myself for hurting you."

Without another word she turned towards Naomi. Elsa made icicles in her hand and ran towards the other witch. Naomi jumped out of the way. But behind her suddenly came an ice spike out of the ground. Naomi shrieked and just jumped out of the way in time. She quickly made a fireball within her hands and fired it at Elsa. But an ice spike shot out of the ground and the fireball dissolved.

"You wanted to fight the ice-queen, right?" Elsa smiled at Naomi, who had a shocked expression on her face.

Naomi quickly regained her posture. She then made a movement with her hands and fire slowly formed around Elsa, quickly closing in.

Elsa giggled and made a movement with her hand. A wall of ice formed around her. As the fire went through the ice, Elsa used her powers to summon a big piece of ice. She jumped onto the ice and onto the ground, away from the fire. The fire behind her exploded.

"Quick moves." Said Naomi.

But as Naomi was preparing herself, a lot of small ice spikes fell down from above her.

Naomi tried to jump away, but her legs were frozen to the spot. Elsa had literally put her feet in ice. Naomi used her power to melt the ice around her feet away, but the ice spikes came down on her. She screamed and closed her eyes, waiting for the ice spikes to pierce her.

But Jack quickly stepped in and used his sword to cut the ice spikes in half and away.

A few landed in the ground but none of them hit them.

"Elsa, what are you doing?!" Yelled Jack aggressively.

"She wanted to battle me." Said Elsa with a cold voice. "Move aside, Frost." She held her hand forward and icicles started to form within her hand.

"She wanted to battle, not die!"

Naomi was shaking and looked at Jack. What was he doing? Was he protecting her?

Jack put his sword back and walked towards Elsa.

Tooth gasped. "Ja-"

Aster put his hand onto her shoulder. "Calm down, Tooth, he knows what he's doing."

Toothiana said nothing more and looked with a worried face up at Aster.

Elsa kept her hand forward. She stared with coldness and hate at him.

"Don't you wished for a better life?" Said Jack. "With...with me...? I know that people push your buttons and I know how that has affected you throughout your life. But you are Elsa. You don't let people like Naomi do that to you anymore, right?"

Now he was standing in front of her. Elsa was still holding her hand forward.

Jack kept standing, with his gaze on her.

Elsa slowly lowered her arm. She looked down, ashamed. _I was hurting her...why?_ She thought.

Suddenly Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Elsa laid her head against his chest.

"Phew!" Toothiana sighed. "That ended well."

"Yeah! And to think Elsa is this strong!" Said Bunny.

"Wait." Elsa parted away from Jack and looked at Naomi. "Why did you want to battle again?"

Almost everyone fell over.

"Because I wanted to become stronger!" Yelled Naomi.

"Really?" Elsa sighed. "You should've said so. Instead of yelling mean things against me. I could have killed you."

Naomi scratched her head. "Yeah...sorry about that, kid. I should've known that your dark side is really strong."

"Kid? Who are you calling kid, you old hag?"

"I'm not an old hag!" Naomi gathered a fireball in her hand and started to run after Elsa, who had already began running away.

"Unbelievable." Muttered Tooth. "They still have enough power left."

Sandy nodded in agreement.

They didn't notice that Adrian was watching them through a pair of binocular from a window of the castle.

He grinned mischievously.

* * *

A week quickly went by. There wasn't much Elsa had to do yet. She sometimes got a few lessons from Kai and that was it. Jack still did the most, like signing papers and giving orders to the staff and Kai.

Adrian was still staying in the castle, much to Jack's dismay.

On a monday morning Jack woke up from the sunlight through his window.

He yawned. His hair was a mess, like always. Jack looked beside him. Elsa was still sleeping. She was clutching his arm and wearing a calm expression.

Jack smiled. How cute. She was even drooling a little bit. It was adorable.

Then all of a sudden Elsa her eyes flew open.

"Hey beauty-"

Without a word, Elsa jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. (Which was attached to their room)

Jack sat up as he heard her throwing up. Was Elsa sick? No...that couldn't be, right?

Elsa cleaned her mouth off with a towel and walked back to the bed. She sat down, panting heavily.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Asked Jack worried.

As she didn't answer, Jack moved closer and sat down next to her. He grabbed her hand.

"Elsa..."

"I don't know...I've been feeling weird lately..." She looked at him. "Sorry, I just ruined your morning..."

Jack gave her a quick peck on her cheek. "Don't worry about it. Did you eat something strange or something?"

"No, I just kinda feel weird. And I can't keep much in."

"Hm." Jack looked down at her belly. Could she be...? "Okay...I think I know what's going on."

"What?"

"Don't freak out."

"Okay." Elsa took a deep breath. She prepared herself for the worst.

"I think that this is the cause of our first time, Els."

Elsa looked at him in confusion. What was he? Then she became red as she realized the situation.

"I'm preg...nant...?" She whispered.

Jack smiled at her and nodded with tears in his eyes.

"I'm pregnant..." Elsa felt tears form into her eyes. She'd never thought that she would ever have a kid...she was truly happy...

Elsa looked at Jack. He had a smile plastered on his face.

"I'm going to be a dad..." He said.

"Yeah..." Said Elsa softly.

Jack put a sweet kiss onto her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

Elsa blushed even more. She'd almost never said it back. But today she somehow gathered the courage.

"I love you too, Jack."

Jack grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"Elsa loves me!" He yelled like a little kid.

Elsa quickly pushed him away. "Jack!"

"You love me, you love me!" Sang Jack.

"I do not, stupid Jack!" Elsa hit him against his chest. "Stupid, Stupid!"

Jack stuck his tongue out as it did nothing.

Elsa suddenly stopped hitting him and kept her hands onto his chest. It was really nice. Not fat, but also not too much muscle. She realized what she was doing and pulled her hands back.

"Uhm..." She looked down. "S-sorry Jack...I was distracted..."

"So, what? I look at your chest all the time."

Elsa looked up at his stupid grinning face.

"What?!"

"Yes, whenever you stand in front of me, my eyes go down when you are thinking."

Elsa was about to hit him, but Jack grabbed her wrist. Elsa pushed him on the bed with the other hand and started to tickle him. Jack laughed. He grabbed her other wrist quickly and rolled around, so that he was on top. He then started to tickle her in her side. But he let her wrist loose. And Elsa tickled him back. The two of them rolled around and ultimately fell from the bed with Elsa on top.

Jack groaned. Elsa stared at him for a second. Jack stop moaning and looked back.

The two of them busted out in laughing.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

A month went by.

Jack was in a meeting with the council.

Anna was out with Kristoff again.

And even Olaf was gone.

So Elsa had not much to do. She was walking around the castle, but there wasn't a lot to do...After walking around she decided to read a book in the library.

She grabbed the book about the snow queen. She sat down at a table and read it. It was really an interesting story.

"Ah, Elsa!"

Elsa looked up from her book. It was Adrian! He smiled and sat down next to her.

"Hello Adrian. How is it going?"

"Good." Said Adrian. "I got a little bored and wanted to read a book. I never thought to find you here!"

"Oh, I really love books...especially this one." Said Elsa.

"Right..." Adrian looks down at her stomach. It had gotten bigger in the past month. "How is the baby?"

"He or she is fine." Elsa smiled. "I think. I can't feel it yet, but I'm sure it's fine..."

Elsa put her book down and sniffed in the air. She moved closer to Adrian and sniffed towards him.

"Hm...you smell nice..."

"Huh? I just took a shower." Said Adrian.

Elsa blushed and back off. "Oh! Ah, sorry! My hormones are going up lately and I smell stuff better..."

"Don't apologize, Elsa. Your body is just reacting. It is totally normal."

Elsa sighed and closed her book. She put it down and stretched her arms out. "Anyway, maybe we can do something together."

"Oh!" Adrian jumped up. "We can go horse riding!"

"Yeah!" Yelled Elsa.

The two of them ran to the stables. Elsa ordered the stable boys to get them two horses. They saddled up and rode into the forest. It was beautiful at this time of year. The trees were in full bloom. The sun felt nice on her skin. It was like the kingdom was never frozen. She could even hear the birds chirping.

Adrian halted his horse.

"We can stop here." He said. They were right by a lake.

"Okay." Elsa jumped down from her horse. The horses were tame, so they just kept standing.

Adrian sighed and sat down in the grass. Elsa sat beside him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Asked Adrian.

Elsa nodded. "It is...you know, I kinda missed summer a little."

"Really? Me too!"

"But the thing I'm missing most...is Jack..." A single tear spilled from her eye.

"My lady!" Adrian grabbed his handkerchief and wiped the tear away. "Do not cry, please! It doesn't suit your beauty."

"I'm sorry..." Elsa took her handkerchief from him. She put it on her lap and looked at the patterns.

"Don't be, Elsa. But if I may ask; why do you miss Jack? He is always be your side. Or am I wrong?"

"You're wrong." Said Elsa. "Lately Jack's been so busy with meetings...we barely talk. When we get to bed, he immediately falls asleep..." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm sorry, I must be boring you."

"You're not!" Said Adrian. "Just tell me more, I love it when you talk."

"Well, I see the staff more than I see Jack. I still love him, but sometimes that man can be so annoying! I bet that he is just talking about economy with the stupid council! Either that or he is cooked up in his office!"

Elsa was talking so much that she realize that she was rambling against him. But Adrian just kept nodding and listening to her.

She finally took a deep breath. "Seriously, sometimes I don't even know that man anymore!"

"Looks like you two need to figure things out." Said Adrian.

"Yeah, but how?" Elsa gave him a quick glance, but looked back at the lake.

"By talking. Or by body language."

Elsa blushed and looked away. Body language?

"Like tickling!" Adrian turned over so that he was hovering over Elsa. He started to tickle her in her sides.

"Aah-hahahaha! Adrian stop!" Elsa tried to grab his wrist, but her body became all weak.

Adrian stopped tickling her. He stuck his tongue out and jumped up.

"Alright! Let's go swimming!"

"Swimming? Woah!"

Adrian picked Elsa up. He threw her over his shoulder and ran towards the lake.

"Adrian!" Yelled Elsa in surprise, fear and yet excitement.

She heard him yell and before she knew it cold water hit them.

Elsa panicked for a second. She couldn't swim!

But Adrian quickly pulled her out of the water. He laid her down on the grass. Elsa was panted heavily.

"Damn, Adrian..." She panted. "Don't just do stuff like that!"

Adrian chuckled lightly. "Sorry, I just felt like it!"

"You just felt like it?!"

Elsa made a snowball in her hand and prepared to hit him with it.

* * *

After that they got back to the castle.

And when they walked into the castle, Jack stormed towards them.

"Elsa!" Yelled Jack. "Where have you've been?!"

"Calm down, Jack, I was out with Adrian." Elsa grabbed his hands. "Oh, Jack, it was so fun! We went to the forest and we had so much fun, but Adrian pulled me into the water and-"

"Wait." Jack narrowed his eyes and looked at Adrian. "You took my pregnant wife into some cold water?!"

"Don't worry about it Jack." Said Adrian nonchalant. "I took care of her."

Jack clenched his fist.

"Jack, calm down!" Said Elsa. "Adrian and I were just playing around, I'm not hurt."

"Elsa. How about you go lay down and rest? I need to talk to Adrian for a second."

"R-right." Elsa made a nod towards Adrian and walked off.

Jack turned his attention back to Adrian.

"Look, prince Adrian, I think that it's fine that you and Elsa have become friends, but you can't just take her wherever you want! She is my wife, but she is also the queen. What if something had happened?"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, King Jack. She just seemed to be depressed and-"

"Wait, she was depressed? About what?" Asked Jack.

"Well..." Adrian looked away. "She...she s-said that you were always just in your office...and that you gave her no attention..."

"What? I give her as much attention as possible!"

"But she said-"

"She gets as much attention as she needs! Geez, that woman makes me crazy!" Jack grabbed his head with his hands. "I'm already under a lot of stress and now Elsa is complaining about attention..."

Adrian slapped him onto his shoulder. "King Jack, how about we go out tonight?"

"Huh?"

"Just the two of us! We can get something to drink! See it as a payment for how I brought Elsa in danger."

Jack sighed. It would be nice to relax a little.

* * *

Elsa was laying on the couch in the library. First she had fallen asleep for a few hours, but now she had woken up.

She held her hand up and looked at her fingers.

When was the last time she fought? A few weeks ago. Not that she missed it...but she did it a lot when she was up on her mountain. Maybe her psychotic side missed it. Wait, was she thinking?

She shook her head and sat up.

She needed to clear her head...Elsa stood up and walked out of the library into the hallways. A few staff members greeted her and she greeted back. They weren't really afraid off her anymore...

"Oh, dammit!"

Elsa heard a voice come from around the corner. She walked around the corner to see a maid with brown hair and blue eyes. A few plates had fallen onto the ground and she was cursing while putting them back on the tray.

She looked up at Elsa and quickly stood up straight.

"Queen Elsa! I am so sorry, I am just cleaning up! Please don't tell anyone or I will get fired!"

Elsa sighed and sat down on her knees. She put a few of the plates on the tray.

"Uhm, your majesty?"

"Don't worry about it. Everyone screws up sometimes. And call me Elsa."

The girl blushed and nodded. Elsa put the last plates on the tray, stood up and handed it over.

"And what is your name if I may ask?" Asked Elsa.

"M-my name is Jennifer. But people just call me Jenny."

"Well, Jennifer, you should be more careful next time." Elsa smiled at her.

Jennifer smiled back and made a quick curtesy. "Thank you, Quee- I mean, Elsa...you know you are different than any other royal I worked for."

"Worked for? You're just 20 or something!"

"I'm 22. But I've worked since I was 13."

"13?!" Elsa gasped. "That's too young!"

"I know. But I've worked at Corona and Aeromath before starting here."

"Wait." Elsa grabbed her by her shoulders. "Aeromath? You mean that you've worked for Adrian?"

"King Adrian? Yes, I did. Why?"

Elsa released her shoulders. "Well, he is our guest here."

"He is here?! I didn't know, I was working in the kitchen a few weeks ago and I must have missed him." Said Jennifer.

"Ah." Elsa shrugged. "He is our guest and has become a very good friend of mine."

Jennifer gasped loudly in horror.

"What?" Asked Elsa.

"King Adrian...you should not be even near him! Oh, this is bad, this is really bad!"

"Why? He did not hurt me or anything."

"Look, King Adrian is the same as...the deceased King of the Darkened Forest."

"Pitch?" Elsa said, but Jennifer quickly hushed her.

"Don't speak of his name!" She shook his head. "Elsa, please, just don't let him ruin your life and that of Jack."

* * *

 _Don't let him ruin your life and that of Jack._

It was already night. Elsa was sitting in the living room. Jack still wasn't home. Anna had already gone to bed.

A few candles lit the room up.

She was thinking about what Jennifer had said. Could Adrian really be as bad as Pitch?

It was impossible. She didn't get any bad feeling from Adrian like she had with Pitch.

"Queen Elsa..." Kai walked into the room. "Are you still up? You should be sleeping."

"I'm sorry, Kai. I need to wait for-"

"I'm home!" Jack stumbled into the living room with Adrian and an unknown blond girl with poor clothes on.

"Jack!" Said Elsa in surprise. She jumped up. "Where were you?"

Jack stumbled towards her. Elsa took a few steps back. She could smell the alcohol on him.

"I wasss out with Adriann, Elsss..." Jack his eyes were hazy. He was definitely intoxicated.

Kai didn't like this situation.

"King Jack, how about I show you to your room? Then you can have a good nights rest." Said Kai.

Jack looked at Kai.

"Kai...weirdo...fffffine...I...I'll follow you...b-but don't t...t...t..try anything weird!"

As Jack stumbled after Kai upstairs to his bedroom, Elsa turned to Adrian.

"Adrian, care to explain who this is?" Asked Elsa stern.

"This is Esther." Said Adrian who was less drunk then Jack.

"Easy Esther." Said the girl. "I can do anything for any men...when they pay me."

"A prostitute?! You and Jack paid a prostitute?!"

"Calm down, Elsa." Said Adrian.

"Yeah, calm down." Said Esther.

Elsa became so angry that ice crawled onto the walls.

"GET OUT!"

Esther shrieked and ran out of the room and out of the door.

Adrian raised his eyebrows at her.

"Good job, Elsa. Now you scared her away."

"What the hell have you guys been doing?!" Yelled Elsa in anger.

Adrian chuckled and walked towards her.

"We were just out drinking. With that girl...but we didn't do it with her, my queen."

Elsa shivered as she felt her back against the wall. My queen? That was what Pitch always called her...

"But I bonded with Jack, that's what counts."

He put his hand against her cheek.

"And I could bond with you too."

"You're just like Pitch..." Whispered Elsa under her breath.

"Well, not exactly, your majesty...unlike that scum, my powers actually work on you."

Elsa looked in a trance at him. His eyes were so hypnotizing...She shook her head as she noticed him moving closer. Wait, what was he doing?

"Adri-"

She was silenced by his lips onto hers. Elsa her eyes widened.

She immediately pushed him away.

Adrian stumbled a bit back, but got quickly back onto his feet.

Elsa touched her lips. What just happened? Did she just...?

"Elsa, I'm in love with you." Said Adrian. "I want to take you back to my kingdom and..."

"No!"

Elsa ran past him upstairs.

 _He kissed me! He kissed me! And I trusted him!_

She ran towards her bedroom, but stopped in front of the door.

She didn't wish to see Jack right now. He was probably passed out anyway.

And she couldn't go to her old guest room. Adrian was staying in there...

She ran to Anna's room and knocked on her door.

"Anna..." Elsa whispered. "Please open up!"

She heard a low voice grumble and Anna's voice. The door opened up to reveal Anna in her pyjama.

"Elsa?" Yawned Anna. "What are you doing? It's late..."

"Anna, can I please sleep by you tonight?"

Anna blushed. "Uh...you can't."

"Anna, why are you up?" Kristoff appeared next to Anna, shirtless.

Elsa looked at Kristoff with wide eyes.

"Kristoff, what are you doing here?" Asked Elsa. She gasped loudly. "Did you and Anna...?"

"What? No!" Yelled Kristoff and Anna in unison.

"I was...he just stayed over...I'm not ready yet..." Anna's entire face was red.

Kristoff crossed his arms.

"Yeah...but why are you here, Elsa? And where is Jack?"

Elsa flashed back to the kiss. Tears welled up in her eyes. How could Adrian do that? She trusted him and he just...

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna forgot her embarrassment and took Elsa inside the room and closed the door behind her. Elsa sat down on the bed and wiped her tears away.

"He...Jack was drunk..."

"What?!" Said Kristoff. "Did he-"

Anna shot him a quick glare. Kristoff immediately went quiet.

"He was out with Adrian...they were gone and I didn't know where to...so, of course I've waited!" Elsa looked down at her hands. "Jack came stumbling in with Adrian. He was drunk...Kai brought Jack back to bed. I was alone with Adrian..."

Anna and Kristoff both noticed how the room got a little colder.

"He...he told me weird stuff...he...he is a half-demon!" Elsa held hands in front of her mouth as the words slipped her by.

"A what?" Whispered Anna.

Elsa took her hands off her mouth. Anna saw how much she was trembling.

"Just like Pitch was...and...then...he...k...kissed me...I shoved him away and immediately ran up here!"

She rubbed her eyes again.

"Where is Jack now?" Asked Kristoff.

"Jack? Oh, he is probably passed out on the bed. But I don't want to sleep next to him! Oh, the worst part! I haven't even told you it!"

Elsa clenched her fists and took a deep breath before continuing.

"They paid a prostitute!"

"A what?!" Yelled Anna and Kristoff in unison again.

"I know!"

"Whoa..."Anna sat down next to her.

"But...I can't lay in my room. I can't lay in the guest room...and I don't want to bother you..." Muttered Elsa.

"Are you crazy?! You can stay here!" Said Kristoff all of a sudden.

Elsa and Anna both looked up in surprise.

"I mean, you are pregnant! You need your rest! We can deal with all of this bullshit in the morning, but not now!" He walked over to the closet and grabbed a blanket and pillow. "I'll sleep on the ground, I can handle that anyway. You sleep with Anna in the bed."

Elsa blushed. "Oh, uh...Kristoff, you don't need to-"

"You'll sleep in the bed. That's an order."

Without another Kristof lay down onto the ground.

Anna blushed. That was what she really liked about him. Kristoff could be so caring for those around them, even when they didn't ask for it.

Elsa threw the covers up. "I guess we have no choice, huh?" She lay down. Anna lay down too.

The girls already heard Kristoff snoring.

Elsa looked up at the ceiling. She felt really tired. The only thing that kept her awake until now was Jack. Oh, how he made her worry. Every time...

"Hey, Elsa?" Whispered Anna.

"Hm?" Elsa turned her head towards Anna.

"Are you scared sometimes?"

Anna heard no response. She sighed. Of course Elsa wasn't scared...she was the most fearless woman she knew...

All of a sudden Anna felt Elsa grab her hand from under the covers.

"I am." Whispered Elsa. "Even in a fight...you know, that's why I like Jack. He doesn't scare me. And he makes me feel safe."

"Oh..." Anna smirked. "So that's why you fell in love with him?"

"What? I was not the one who fell in love with him! He fell in love me, in the beginning I did not like him! I mean, I do, b-but that idiot just..."

Elsa groaned. Sometimes she still didn't understand her feelings for Jack.

"Hey, Elsa..." Said Anna sleepy.

"What now?!"

"Nothing...just...I didn't knew demons existed..."

Elsa squeezed Anna's hand. "Yeah, it's scary. But I'm sure that we can solve everything this time. Don't worry too much Anna. It will be fine."

"Okay...goodnight, Elsa."

"Night, Anna..."

Soon both of them fell asleep, still holding each others hands.

* * *

The next morning Jack woke up. The sunlight shined through the curtains and hit his face.

He yawned and sat up. He saw that he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. He also smelled really bad.

"Damn...I smell like a hobo..." Jack grabbed his head. "And I feel like one too...I drank way too much..."

He walked over to his bathroom. Jack took his clothes off and prepared a bath for himself.

He sat in the bath and washed himself.

 _Geez...what happened again last night?_ Thought Jack. _Wait...try to remember..._

His eyes widened as the memories came back. Oh no...

Adrian took him out for some drinks...Jack and he went to a few bars, but Jack got pretty drunk...then they paid a prostitute to dance for them...after that...after that he and Adrian went back home...Elsa was not pleased...Kai brought him to his room...he fell asleep...

What did he do? Jack jumped out of the bath. He quickly dried himself, brushed his teeth, took his clothes on and ran out of the door.

Jack ran down stairs to the kitchen.

Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were in the kitchen. They were all making breakfast.

"Good morning..." Said Jack. "Have you've seen Elsa?"

"She is in my room." Said Anna. She looked a little annoyed at him. "You'll need to ask for her forgiveness after what you've done."

Jack swallowed nervously and went upstairs.

He walked over to Anna's room and knocked onto the door.

"Who is there?" He heard Elsa yell.

"It's me, Jack."

He heard nothing for a second. Was she really that mad?

"Come in." Yelled Elsa.

Jack coughed nervously and walked into the room. Elsa was just done dressing. She was wearing a purple dress. Her hair was up in her usual french-braid.

She just put down her hairbrush. Elsa nervously looked at Jack.

"Jack...you..." Elsa bit on her lip.

When Jack walked a little closer to her, she backed away a little bit.

"Look, Elsa, I'm sorry for last night..." Said Jack. "I shouldn't drink so much, it was stupid of me..."

"Okay."

Jack shivered when he heard how cold she sounded. Like she didn't care at all.

"Did...I do something wrong?" Asked Jack.

Elsa looked down and shook her head. Jack saw her slightly tremble. He sighed and walked towards her. He lifted her chin up to make her look at him.

She was almost crying. Jack was shaken by this, but held his posture.

"Elsa-"

Elsa suddenly wrapped him into a hug.

"Idiot!" She said. Her shoulders shook and Jack his chest became wet.

"Elsa..." Muttered Jack in shock.

"You idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!" Said Elsa. "You weren't there to protect me!"

Jack immediately thought of Pitch.

"I know, but-"

"No, you don't know!" Elsa looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm not talking about Pitch! It's Adrian!"

"Adrian?" Said Jack.

"He..." Elsa suddenly froze. She looked behind Jack as if a monster was standing there. Elsa backed away from Jack. Jack turned around to see Adrian standing in the doorway.

"Good morning." Said Adrian casually.

"Morning..." Said Jack.

Elsa her heart was bonking in her chest. She got the same feeling as she did when Pitch would come near her.

The guys saw ice crawling up the walls.

 _No, not now!_ Thought Elsa.

"Is she alright?" Asked Adrian.

Jack nodded. "Yes, she is fine. It's just a little morning sickness from the baby."

Adrian smirked. "I see...well, Jack, I hope that our friendship isn't too damaged after last night."

"I don't think so..." Jack looked to his side as Elsa grabbed his hand.

He saw her looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"Good." Said Adrian. "So, what are you going to do today, Jack?"

"Oh, I have a lot of meetings and everything. So I can't hang out with you today. Maybe Elsa will be delighted to-"

"I can't!" Yelled Elsa all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Said Jack and Adrian.

Elsa blushed and looked down. "I...uh...I will accompany Jack to the meetings."

"What? But it will be really boring." Said Jack.

"So, what? I might learn a thing or two!"

Elsa her face was really red as she stared Jack into his eyes.

Jack sighed like he was defeated. "Fine. You can come."

Elsa grinned. "Yes!"

"The meeting will be over an hour in the council room. Don't be late, sweetheart."

"Wait-" Jack released her hand and walked out of the room, leaving her alone with Adrian.

Elsa looked down at the ground. More ice crawled onto the wall and ceiling.

Adrian was walking towards her. "So you still didn't tell him, huh?"

She clenched her fist. She wasn't going to scared of him...

Elsa looked up. "But I will, Adrian. Don't forget; I took Pitch down."

Adrian chuckled. "Yet I'm not Pitch, sweetheart...I'm stronger than he was..." He suddenly violently grabbed her wrist. Elsa winched and an ice spike shot out of the ground close to them. "You know that, don't you?"

He released her wrist and took a step back.

"I truly like you, my queen and I do not wish to kill you."

"Huh?" Said Elsa. Her wrist was hurting, but she ignored the pain. "Then what do you want from me?"

"I want to take you home with me. To raise your child."

Elsa shook her head. "Look, Adrian, I will never love you..."

"But you will. You see, we are the same. I have powers, you have powers...you do not belong with these normals. You belong with me."

Elsa clenched her fist as he put his hand onto her cheek.

"Don't touch me..." Muttered Elsa in anger. She held her breath and Ice crawled onto the wall.

"You are such a beautiful creature..." Whispered Adrian.

She shrieked and slapped him in the face.

"I'm a human!" Yelled Elsa in his face. "I'm not a dog or something! Stop saying that I'm a creature! I'm not!"

She stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Adrian held his cheek. He chuckled darkly.

"She is perfect..." He muttered.

* * *

An hour later Jack and Elsa were in the council room with the council members.

"Alright, before we begin..." Said one of the men. "Why is our queen present at this table? No offense, but she is usually...not present."

"Queen Elsa is here to learn more about Arendelle." Said Jack.

The man sighed and decided to just accept the situation.

"Alright." Said one of the men. "King Jack, we have certain concerns about crime in the kingdom. It is not at large, but their have been a few complaints about people stealing bread and even money from people."

"Put more guards onto the streets." Said Jack.

"We can't scare the folk." Said the man.

Jack groaned. "Then...put guards into the shops. That way they can arrest them faster."

"Good idea." Said the man. "Now, the next subject; your heir."

Now Elsa was all ears and held her hand onto her stomach.

"If the child is going to have powers..." One of the men sighed. He stared at Jack. "Then...then there is a change it cannot lead us."

"What are you talking about?" Said Jack.

"We've already went through an eternal winter." Said the man. "We cannot have a leader who will go into madness."

Elsa swallowed a lump through her throat. She didn't knew people were so negative about her and the baby.

Jack narrowed his eyes at the man. "The heir will be raised in a good household. Just because it has powers, it won't be evil."

"But-"

"And since I'm the king, I decide who will follow in my footsteps, do I make myself clear?!"

The man went silent and lowered his head.

Jack looked to his side to see that Elsa was gone. He looked at the door which just slammed shut.

 _Great job, guys._ Thought Jack.

Without saying a word, Jack ran out to room into the hallway. He saw an ice trail and Elsa walking through the hallway. Jack ran after her.

"Elsa, wait up!"

Elsa stopped in her tracks when she heard him call her name.

Jack caught up to her. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Does everyone think this way about our child?" Whispered Elsa.

Jack grabbed her from behind into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her torso.

"Of course not! Just those idiots. I don't think at all like that." Said Jack. "I'm more concerned about being a good father."

"What?!" Elsa turned around. Jack stepped away from her sudden move. "How can you say that?" She gave him a small slap on his chest as if she was correcting a child. "You are going to be a great father, stupid!"

Jack his eyes widened. His cheeks were flushed as her words hit him.

Elsa became red. She immediately covered her face.

"Uhm, aah...I...I didn't mean it like that!" She yelled, while flailing with her arms.

Jack chuckled and he stepped a little closer to her. He put his hand onto her head. Elsa blushed and looked away.

"It will also have the sweetest mother ever." Said Jack.

"Yeah r-right..." Muttered Elsa.

Jack brushed through her hair and messed it up. Elsa pouted and shot him an angry glare. Which was really cute.

""Hey, Elsa, how about we go out for the rest of the day?"

"Don't you have meetings?" Asked Elsa.

Jack looked nervously at her. He pulled his hand back. "Ah...uhm...I can cancel that..."

"Jack, you can't just cancel." Said Elsa. "That is irresponsible."

"But Adrian said that I didn't give you enough attention...and he was right." Said Jack.

Elsa put her hand against her chest. "Even if he was right, you need to do your duties as king."

"But-"

"No buts, now, come on, we have meetings to go to."

"We?" Asked Jack.

Elsa groaned and grabbed his hand. "Yes, did you really think that they offended me so much that I wouldn't want to see another meeting?"

Jack scratched his head. "Huh? But you were upset..."

"Yeah, and now I'm over it. Let's go."

Jack was confused as Elsa dragged him back to the council room. Wasn't she just upset? Was she already over it?

He stopped in his tracks. Elsa was stopped too. In confusion she looked over her shoulder at him.

"What is it, Jack?" Asked Elsa.

"Are you truly fine with this?" Whispered Jack. "They said pretty mean things. If you-"

"I'm fine."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows.

Elsa sighed. "I am, Jack. Now stop worrying."

"Sorry, but I can't stop worrying about you." Said Jack. "You are my cute snowflake with our cute snow baby in your belly."

"Aw, Jack..." Elsa released his hand. She turned around and put her hands against his chest. "You don't need to worry, really. I'm strong enough."

"Yeah, but I want to take care of you and stay by your side."

"Me too..." Said Elsa.

They were both staring into each other eyes with both a blush on their cheeks and a dreamy look.

"Even when Arendelle would be gone and the world would be ending I want to stay with you." Said Jack. "We won't have anything left, but we have love."

"My strong prince..." Whispered Elsa.

"My cute snowflake..." Whispered Jack.

Elsa suddenly froze when she felt a presence behind them. Jack his expression dropped as he saw Kristoff.

Elsa released Jack's hand and quickly turned around.

"Ah, Kristoff! This...we...uh,..." Elsa mumbled.

Kristoff stared uninterested at them at first. Then he rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Sweet snowflake, I'm gonna throw-up." Said Kristoff sarcastically.

"You jerk!" Yelled Elsa. "What is wrong with a little love?!"

"Elsa, calm down..." Said Jack.

Elsa made a snowball within her hands. Kristoff swallowed nervously and started to run off. Elsa chased after him.

"Hey!" Yelled Kristoff. "I-I was just j-joking!"

"Get back here!" Yelled Elsa.

Jack smiled at the two. Kristoff was already covered in snow. Jack truly cared about them. Especially about Elsa. And he would protect against people who were trying to hurt her or his child.

He had promised her.

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

 **Okay, so there will be sex scene in this long, long, long chapter. Again, this story is rated M, because of the language or sex scenes.**

 **So, yeah. Anyway, let's go!**

* * *

"Okay, 1,2,3. 1,2,3."

Jack was practicing his swordsmanship outside of the castle with his guards. He needed some new practice, so he decided to join in. They were practicing their balance by swinging their swords in formation.

"Alright, let's take a break!" Yelled the tutor.

All guards were exhausted. Jack calmly put his sword back. It was not difficult at all for him.

"King Jack, that was amazing!" Said one of the guards.

Jack smiled proudly. "Thank you."

"Why did you decide to join us?" Asked another one. "You clearly don't need much practice."

"I needed some distraction..." Jack sighed. Elsa somehow was scared of Adrian and did not leave him alone. She wanted to be with him 24/7. Normally Jack would be okay with that, but today he really wanted some alone time...

"Jack!"

Speak of the devil...Elsa walked towards him with a big smile on her face. She was wearing an ice dress with her french braid in.

"Elsa..." Muttered Jack.

"Jack, where were you?" Elsa grabbed his arm. "I've been looking all over for you! What are you doing here, practicing with the guards?"

"Y-yes, just a little practicing." Stuttered Jack.

Elsa shook her head. "You are way too skilled, stupid. Come on, you promised to take me with you to the bakery!"

She dragged him off with her. Jack tried to break free, but Elsa was way too strong.

One of the guards shook his head.

"Geez, even a powerful king can't defeat a pregnant woman."

* * *

Jack finally pried his arm away when they were already in the small bakery.

Tooth, Aster and Sandy smiled happily when they saw the king and queen.

"Elsa!" Said Toothiana. "Sorry, queen Elsa."

"Oh! There is no need for any formality. Just call me Elsa, please..." Elsa sat down in a chair.

"Ok." Toothiana looked down at her stomach. So did the others.

Jack coughed and sat down. "Guys, don't be so rude."

"Rude?" Said Aster. "We are just worrying about your baby, Jack."

"Jack!" Said Elsa. She shot him a glare and then looked friendly back at his friends. "The baby is just fine guys."

Sandy smiled.

"Can you already feel the baby kick?" Asked Tooth.

Elsa shook her head. She held her hand onto her stomach. "No..." She looked down. "Not yet..."

"But the doctor said that you can't feel it yet." Jack said. Elsa looked up at him with worried eyes. Jack smiled and grabbed her hands. "So, it's fine."

Elsa nodded. Jack was probably right. It was fine, there wasn't anything wrong with it.

Tooth smiled and walked around the counter. She giggled and leaned over the countertop. "Then does the baby get the same powers as Elsa?"

"Only time will tell." Said Elsa. "But it has been a few months...maybe I should get a sign or something?"

The door opened up.

"Ah, welcome..."

Tooth stopped mid sentence when she saw who it was. Elsa immediately jumped. It started to snow above her head.

"Adrian..." Mumbled Jack.

"Hello, guys!" Said Adrian. "Fancy meeting you here! I was just lo-"

"Looking for Elsa, I assume?!" Said Aster with a glare.

Adrian stared baffled at him for a second. But he quickly regained his composure.

"Why, yes. I was."

Aster walked towards him and grabbed him by his collar. He stared him angrily into his eyes.

"Sorry, but she is kinda busy-"

"Aster!"

He turned his head towards Elsa's voice. She stood firm and it was no longer snowing above her head.

"Release him." She said.

Aster quickly released Adrian. Adrian tidied his scuffed clothes.

"You probably wish to discuss something important with me. I'll go with you, but just for a moment."

Everyone stared in amazement at Elsa.

"R-right then..." Said Adrian. He opened the door up again. "Shall we go then, your majesty?"

Elsa walked past Jack, but Jack quickly grabbed her hand.

"Are you okay, Elsa?" Asked Jack. He was really worried, since Elsa seemed to be afraid of Adrian. But now that was not the case.

"I'm fine, Jack..." Said Elsa. There was a certain coldness in her voice. She walked away and her hand slipped out of his.

Adrian held the door for her open. Then he walked after her and the door fell shut.

Jack held his hand close to his chest. He didn't like it when Elsa was too clingy. But he hated it when she was going away.

He grumbled as those feeling swirled around in his heart.

* * *

Elsa walked beside Adrian by the docks.

They stopped for a moment by a railing. Elsa put her hands on the iron fence. It felt cold, but it was nice. Plus, the cold never bother her anyway.

The wind blew through her hair. They are both silent for a while. Until Adrian spoke up.

"I thought you were afraid to speak with me." He said.

"At first. But I know that a demon like yourself loves to prey on a fear. Anyway, you do not love me." Elsa kept staring at the boats which were arriving and leaving.

"But we belong together! You're mine!"

Elsa looked at him with a cold stare. "Humans do not belong to other humans. I do not belong to anyone. Especially not a jerk like you."

Adrian gritted through his teeth. He moved towards her and violently grabbed her wrist.

"You will love me." Said Adrian.

Elsa smirked at him. Adrian was taken back. The whole time she had been fearful and now she was smirking at him.

"Your majesty!" Adrian saw a few guards running towards them. He quickly released her wrist.

"Are you alright?" Asked one of the guards.

Elsa nodded at them. "I am. Why do you ask?"

"Because it seemed like he was attacking you!" Said another guard. "He grabbed your wrist!"

Elsa shook her head. "No, prince Adrian and I were just talking. He only held my wrist gently to tell me how beautiful my powers were. It was just a misunderstanding."

Adrian looked baffled at Elsa. She was showing him a smirk and her eyes were full of confidence.

"I see..." Said the guard. "Well, sorry to have interrupted, your majesty."

They bowed and walked off.

"You know...you shouldn't threaten a queen." Said Elsa. She walked past him, but stopped in her tracks. She was now right beside him. Adrian still saw her smiling from the corner of his eyes.

"Especially not the ice queen." Whispered Elsa.

Adrian eyes widened at this. Elsa calmly walked away from him.

But Adrian suddenly smirked a little. He stretched out his arms and leaned over the railing.

"Looks like it's time for a battle." He whispered.

* * *

Jack looked up when Elsa returned to the shop. She was wearing a happy grin on her face.

"Elsa!" Jack jumped up and ran towards her. He stood still in front of her. "How did it go?"

Elsa grabbed his hands. "Let's discuss this somewhere else."

She immediately dragged him out of the shop, leaving Tooth, Aster and Sandy behind.

"So..." Said Aster awkwardly. "I think everything turned out a-okay."

Sandy grinned. "That woman is really something. They fit well together, right Tooth-"

Toothiana hit him on his head. "Don't call me Tooth, Sandman. Now get back to work you two or no salary."

"Yes m'am!"

Sandy and Aster quickly went back to work.

* * *

Elsa dragged Jack through the town, into the castle, up the stairs, up to their bedroom.

She closed the door behind her.

Jack planted his hands onto his hips. What did Elsa tell Adrian? And why was she so scared of him? To think of it, she never actually told him...

"Elsa."

Elsa turned around. Her smile disappeared when she saw Jack his serious stare.

"Why were...are you so scared of Adrian?"

Elsa sighed. She knew that this day would come.

"I was scared of him." Elsa said. "It was...because he...kissed me..."

Jack felt rage engulf throughout his body.

"What?!"

"I pushed him away. He also told me that he was a half demon!"

 _"_ Just like Pitch?" Said Jack. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid, Jack." Elsa smiled at him. "But not anymore..." She walked over to him and lay her hands against his chest.

"Not afraid?"

"I was tired of being afraid..."

Elsa carefully pushed him against the wall. Jack looked surprised at her when Elsa was still smiling. He eyes lowered and he started to relax.

"I see." Jack smirked and put his hand on the back of her neck. He drew her in for a kiss. "Then I should claim your lips again, am I right?"

"You've guessed it, sweetheart."

Elsa gently pushed her lips against his. Jack put his hand on her waist as they kissed passionately.

* * *

"Haddock!"

King Adrian shouted at his crew, who were walking around on the dock.

"We are leaving Arendelle for a while!" Yelled Adrian.

His captain looked confused at him. "Your majesty?"

"We are leaving right now." He glared at his captain. "What's wrong?!"

"Nothing, nothing..." Haddock sighed and ordered his crew to quickly prepare the ship.

The ship soon sailed away, back to their homeland.

The next morning Elsa saw that the ship was gone with the wind.

 _Looks like he got the message._ She thought with a smirk.

* * *

 _One month later_

"Hmmm..." Kristoff was outside in the sunlight. It was almost summer. The citizen in town were enjoying their casuals lives. This upcoming months it would be summer for the first time in years. So the town decided to throw a summer festival.

Kristoff was outside of the bakery playing chess with old man Johnson. A man with one eye (due to an accident) but the oldest ice harvester and nicest man Kristoff knew.

"Check mate!" Said Johnson.

Kristoff groaned. He already lost 2 times against the man today.

Toothiana, Sandy and Aster were outside of the store, setting up tables and everything. People around this season...

"Lost again, Kris." Said Johnson. "Seriously, what is on your mind? Normally you are much harder to beat."

"Anna is on my mind." Whispered Kristoff. He sighed and said: "You know how we've been dating for months? I'm...I'm thinking about marrying her."

"Okay. Good. Go for it."

"Do I need to remind you that Anna is the princess? I'm not a royal, remember?"

"So?" Tooth now walked towards them. "If you really like her then status doesn't matter. Plus, she is not the queen. You can marry her, right?"

"Even so, Jack will murder me..." Kristoff sighed.

Meanwhile Elsa was outside sitting in the garden, reading a book. Jack was out, helping the citizens to prepare for the festival.

Elsa couldn't help since she was pregnant. Her stomach got bigger with each month...Right now she was three months along. The doctor kept checking on her each month and there was nothing wrong with her. For now.

She knew that the baby would have ice powers, she just felt it.

"Queen Elsa?"

Elsa looked up from her book to see Jennifer smiling at her.

"Jennifer!" Said Elsa.

The girl sat down next to her. She pointed at the book.

"Why are you reading a book about babies?" Asked Jennifer.

Elsa giggled a little. "Haha...well, I couldn't think of a name for the baby...So, I'm looking for one."

"Hmm..." Jennifer leaned over to her to look at the book. "These are some pretty good names...Oh look, Alvin! That was my grandpa's name!"

"What if it is going to be a girl?" Asked Elsa.

Jennifer grinned. "Then name it after me."

Elsa giggled and shook her head. Name it after her? What a crazy idea.

Jennifer pouted. "Why not?"

"I'm not naming it after someone." Said Elsa. "That brings bad luck. Maybe I'll give it a second name from someone, but not the first name."

"Okay, then if it's a boy call it Hendrik."

"Huh?"

"Just promise me to name it Hendrik...that name means something to me..."

"Means something to you?" Elsa saw that Jennifer almost started to tear up. "Why?"

Jennifer wiped her tears away and forced a smile. "No reason, your majesty."

"Come on..." Elsa put her hand on the woman's shoulder. "I'm your friend, you can tell me."

"Friend?"

"Yes. Why else would I be hanging out with you?"

"Okay...Hendrik was the name of my boyfriend." Whispered Jennifer.

"Boyfriend? You had a boyfriend?"

Jennifer smiled. "Yeah...I met him when I was working in Corona. He was one of the guards over there. It was really funny how we met...I actually was moaning about how the guards got more salary. He overheard me and we got into a fight. Since then we always got in fights whenever we saw each other. Go one year forward and we were actually dating. We just had so much chemistry."

Elsa nodded. She thought of Jack. At first she was planning to leave Arendelle. But now...this was her home.

"But..." Jennifer's smile disappeared. "Arendelle needed some new maids. And they choose me along with some others. So, I said goodbye and left. I tried to send letters to Hendrik, but they all returned. I think that he has died in battle, since Corona was in war a while ago."

"Maybe he still alive and waiting for you."

Jennifer shook her head. "No, Elsa. He is not."

Elsa put her hand off her shoulder and looked down with a sad look. What a terrible story...and all because of some people choosing her to work here.

Jennifer saw her look and wailed with her arms. "Uhm, you should not feel bad about it! I mean, I met you! That is a good thing, queen Elsa!"

Elsa stood up. "Well, I'm going to name my child after your suggestion! But first, I'm going to see if we can get you back with your man!"

"What do you mean?" Jennifer jumped up.

Elsa grinned. "I'm going to ask Jack if we can get Hendrik over to Arendelle."

Jennifer smiled the brightest smile and wrapped Elsa into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The girl beamed.

"Don't worry about it." Said Elsa.

* * *

King Adrian was in his own castle in Aeromath. He was looking down from his throne at one of his council members, mr. Ferr. He was one of the few people Adrian trusted.

"Y-your m-m-majesty, how was your trip to Arendelle?" Asked Ferr. The man was actually a little scared of Adrian.

Adrian grinned at the shaking, blond haired man.

"Oh, the land is really beautiful. Soon the kingdom there will have their first summer, am I right?"

Ferr nodded. "Yes. Would you like to visit again then?"

"Oh, not exactly." Adrian cracked his knuckled. "I might want to take it over."

"Huh? Over?"

Adrain chuckled and stood up. He walked over to Ferr. Ferr was just a little smaller than he was.

"I met the most beautiful woman there, Queen Elsa."

"B-but, my leigh..." Ferr trembled. "If I recall, she is already taken by king Jack. Plus, weren't you afraid that she would attack us?"

"I was. But she sure is something. And I got kinda bored of this petty kingdom. Let's face it; people are leaving Aeromath because we lose money and the crops are not growing anymore. We can't ask any kingdom for help, since a lot of them are our enemies, thanks to a certain king of Arendelle."

"King Agdar..." Muttered Ferr.

"Yes. My father and he werent good buddies. And now Arendelle is in full bloom and we are stuck in this shit town."

His eyes flashed red for a second, but returned to normal quickly.

"Anyway, I want to take it over and make her my bride. And of course get an heir with her."

"An heir? But I heard that Elsa is already pregnant, my king." Said Ferr.

"You are a very good listener, Ferr. That is why I like you." Said Adrian. He walked up to a painting and looked at it. It wasn't special, it was just an old painting of a woman in old clothes. "But you're right. She is already with child. But maybe it won't be a boy."

"And what if it is?"

Adrian laugh suddenly roared through the room. Ferr could feel the ground shake.

"Haha, oh, that will be interesting!" Yelled Adrian. He turned back to Ferr.

Ferr got shivers when he saw how the king's eyes showed pure madness.

* * *

Elsa ran through the town. Olaf was behind her.

"Elsa, calm down, you're pregnant!" Yelled Olaf behind her.

She didn't listen and ran forward. People were looking worried at their queen when she ran throughout the town.

"Jack!" She finally saw him standing. He was talking to a few towns folk.

Elsa ran up to him and stumbled into his arms.

"Elsa?" Jack looked down at the woman in his arms.

She caught her breath for a second. Okay, running wasn't a good idea when you're pregnant.

"Are you okay?" Asked Jack worried.

Elsa took a step back. "I was looking all over for you!"

"Looking for me?" Jack's eyes narrowed. "I thought I told you to rest."

"Yeah, you did, but there is something very important I have to talk with you about."

Jack told the people that he needed to discuss something with Elsa and excused himself for a moment.

"What is it, Elsa?" Asked Jack.

"You know Jennifer?"

"Jennifer?...hm...no?"

"Well, she is one of the staff members. She has been here for a long time, but her boyfriend is still in Corona, so we need to get him to Arendelle so that they can live happily ever after and-"

Jack grabbed her shoulders. "Wait, hold on...so, her boyfriend is in Corona?"

Elsa smiled. Jack was truly a king, he listened very well.

"Yes. His name is Hendrik. Jennifer hasn't seen him in years, maybe he died in battle...but he could be alive!"

"I see..." Jack put his hand against his chin. "Then how about we send Corona a letter? I'm sure Queen Rapunzel won't have any problem with it."

"Really? Thank you, thank you!" Yelled Elsa.

She wrapped her arms around Jack.

"But you owe me one." Said Jack.

Elsa released him and looked at him confused. "Owe you one?"

Jack nodded and put his hand onto her head. He rubbed through her hair.

"Yeah, I will make sure that those two are reunited and you owe me a favor."

"I'm not owing you anything!" Said Elsa.

Jack chuckled. "Fine, then I'm not going to get him out of Corona."

"What? But you promised..." Elsa her lip trembled. She looked down with tears in her eyes.

Jack immediately felt guilty. He was just teasing her, but Elsa took it seriously. Of course he wouldn't break his promise, just because she owned him...

"Just kidding!" Jack got his hand off her and grinned down at her.

"What?"

"I was just joking, princess."

Elsa folded her arms and shot him a glare.

"Uhm, Elsa?" Asked Jack worried.

Elsa turned her back to him. "Stupid. I'm not talking to you anymore!"

"Huh?" Jack put his hand on her shoulder. "It was just a joke-"

She turned around and shot a little ice beam at his feet, making him jump in surprise.

"Screw you! I'm not going to talk with you anymore! You can go to hell!" Yelled Elsa in his face.

She stomped off, leaving a little trail of ice behind her.

"Elsa? Elsa!" Yelled Jack, but she was already gone. "I was just joking!"

Jack clenched his fist. Dammit. What the hell just happened? Couldn't she take a joke? It was just a joke, dammit!

"Why is Elsa so mad?" Asked Olaf, who was suddenly standing next to Jack.

Jack sighed. "I don't know..."

"Jack!"

Jack turned to around to see Kristoff running towards him.

"Christopher, what is the matter?"

"Don't call me Christopher!" Said Kristoff. "Seriously...why do you people keep calling me that? A-anyway, I need your permission."

"For what? I'm kinda in trouble with Elsa here." Said Jack. He saw Kristoff look at him with a confused look. "I got in a fight with her. But I was teasing her!"

"Hm. It's probably just the pregnancy. Women tend to get hormonal during that time...but I need your permission!"

Jack cocked his head. "Huh? For what?"

"Uhm..." Kristoff became red. "I...uh...I want to...to...marry Anna!"

Jack was silent. He narrowed his eyes. What was Kristoff saying? Marrying Anna? His baby sister?

"I swear, I'll be good to her! I'll treat her well and I'll prove myself to you! I'll prove that I'm good enough!" Yelled Kristoff.

He looked at Jack with worried eyes.

Jack chuckled. "Alright, Kristoff." He said. "You want to prove yourself worthy of her, right?"

"Yes!"

"Then follow me." Jack saw that Kristoff immediately followed after him.

* * *

Jack and Kristoff went to the garden. Jack told Kristoff that he was getting something and disappeared for a few seconds.

Minutes later he came back with two wooden practice swords in his hand. He threw one over to Kristoff.

"Let's battle, Christopher." Said Jack.

"Huh, what-"

Kristoff had no time to react. He quickly jumped out of the way as Jack launched towards him. Kristoff fell down on his stomach. He turned around on his back and looked at Jack.

"You wanted to prove yourself, right, Christopher?!"

Jack swung his sword at Kristoff. Kristoff quickly blocked the attack with his own sword.

"Stop calling me that!" Said Kristoff. He quickly rolled away. He stood up and pointed his sword at Jack.

Jack raised his eyebrows. Kristoff had quick movements, but he saw that his legs were shaking a bit.

"Why are you attacking me?!" Yelled Kristoff.

Jack dashed towards him again. Kristoff avoided him, but Jack saw an opening. He turned around on his heels and hit Kristoff in his side.

Kristoff almost fell down, but kept his ground.

"You wished to prove yourself to me! I'm giving you that chance!" Said Jack.

"What chance?! I'm not skilled like you! I don't stand a chance!"

Kristoff ran forward towards Jack. He swung clumsily with his sword at him, but missed.

"And I love Anna!" Yelled Kristoff. "And nothing will EVER change that! Not you! Not the damn rules! NO ONE!"

Jack saw the fire in his eyes. Kristoff swung at him time after time after time.

Finally...at one moment Jack stopped dodging and Jack hit him in his side. Jack didn't crumble down, but kept standing. He groaned from the pain though.

Kristoff was panting. He kept his sword in his own hands.

"I grant you my blessing."

"Huh?" Kristoff looked confused at Jack s if he didn't hear him.

"I give you my blessings, I said."

"B-but you j-just tried to kill me!" Said Kristoff.

"I did not." Said Jack with a calm voice. "I was just testing if you would be able to protect Anna. Surely you lack swordsmanship, but you are so devoted to her, that I can simply not refuse. So hereby I grant you my blessings."

Kristoff's sword clattered into the grass. He squealed and pulled Jack into a hug.

"Thanks!"

Jack nodded. Kristoff was really hugging him tightly.

* * *

Later Jack went up into the castle. Now he needed to write a letter to Corona. But first...

He saw a trail of ice leading up to the library. Elsa must have ran in there...if only she wasn't upset.

"Elsa!" Said Jack.

He stormed into the library, expecting to find Elsa crying. But instead he found her calmly reading a book.

"Oh, hi Jack."

Jack almost fell over.

"What do you mean 'hi Jack'?! I was worried about you! I thought that you were angry!"

"I was..." Elsa stood up and laid her book down. She walked towards him. Jack backed away, but felt his back against a wall. "...but I saw you battling."

"Battling? Oh you mean with Kristoff?!" Jack's eyes widened. "Elsa, that was..."

Elsa put her finger against his lips. She slowly removed it again with a smirk on her face.

"I never been so turned on..." Whispered Elsa.

Wait, what?!

She giggled when she saw his confused and shocked expression. She moved closer with her lips just a few inches away from his.

"I never saw your dark side...it was really something..."

Jack felt her breath against his cheek.

"Elsa, I don't have a dark side...I was just being nice to Kristoff." Said Jack.

"Then be nice to me too, okay?"

Elsa leaned in closer. She brushed with her lips against his his. Jack his heart started to race. Elsa moved down and kissed his collarbone.

"E-Elsa..." Jack's breathing got quicker.

Her hands moved up to his chest and started to undo his t-shirt.

"S-stop, Elsa, you're just doing it because of your hormones."

"My hormones?" Elsa looked up and clicked with her tongue. "No way, Jack...I want this..."

Jack bit on his lip. He secretly wanted this too, but he was afraid of...the pregnancy...could they even do this?

Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey, do you wanna do it in the library?"

"What? Els, we can't!" Whispered Jack nervously.

Elsa giggled. "I know! Just kidding! But..."

Jack felt her hand going down into his pants. He groaned when she touched his groin.

"I just wanna make you feel good..."

Jack suddenly chuckled. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to plant a sweet kiss onto her mouth.

"I know..." Jack gave her another kiss.

Elsa her hand slipped out of his pants and fell down to her side.

Jack wrapped his arms around her. He led her to a nearby table. He shoved all the books off the table and lay Elsa down.

"Wait, Jack, I was just joking..." Whispered Elsa.

Jack grabbed her hand and planted a kiss onto her hand. "Then use your powers to block the door."

Elsa swallowed when she saw he serious gaze. His eyes were full of lust...

She raised her other hand and a big block of ice blocked the doorway.

"We have to..." Elsa blushed when she felt Jack nip on her neck. "We...we have to hurry up...since I can melt ice with the power of love..."

"I understand...my snowflake..." Jack kissed her onto her lips with passion. He put his hand on her thigh and moved up and down. "Now, how do I get this dress off you without making too much noise?"

Elsa made a small movement with her hand and the ice dress disappeared.

Jack grinned and kissed her again.

"Wait, Jack..." Said Elsa between kisses.

Jack stopped kissing her and looked down at her. "What?"

"Can you..." Elsa was extremely red. "Remove your t-shirt? Or else I'm the only one naked..."

Jack sat up and removed his t-shirt. Elsa blushed when she saw how muscled he was. Her hand automatically went to his stomach, but she quickly retracted it and looked away.

Jack chuckled again and leaned in to her ear.

"Why are you so nervous?" Whispered Jack.

Elsa shrieked when she felt his hand move to her nipple.

"Ah! I-I m-mean...I don't know..." Stuttered Elsa.

She closed her eyes when she felt his tongue playing with it. Why? Why was she so embarrassed? They had done it before, it was not like this would be her first time...was it the hormones? Or was it really that long that they-

Her eyes shot open when she felt that Jack had stopped.

She looked up to stare right into his eyes.

Jack his hand was still around her breast.

"I love you, you know." Said Jack.

Elsa swallowed hard. "Y-yeah..."

"I mean, I really, really love you..."

Jack kissed her again. His hand slowly went down. Elsa moaned. She was already really wet down there.

"Jack, hurry up..." Elsa said. "I can't keep that ice block up forever."

Jack nodded and gently pushed his erection into her.

Elsa covered her mouth to keep out her moans. Jack groaned a little and was panting.

The ice block slowly melted away.

"Ah, ah, Jack!" Squealed Elsa with a muffled voice. She could barely keep it in.

Jack groaned and closed his eyes. He just needed a few seconds more...

Elsa tried her best to keep the ice block up. But her body was weak...she looked to her side. The ice was really melting away. She looked up at Jack. He was really doing his best to do it quickly.

Jack groaned. Elsa felt something warm hit her down there.

He slumped down for a moment and took a deep breath...

Elsa giggled. "Maybe next time we should not do it under stress, smart ass..."

"You're right..." Whispered Jack. He kissed her again. "You are totally right..."

They stood up. Elsa made herself quickly an ice dress and Jack put on his clothes.

The ice block just melted away. Elsa and Jack sighed in relief and looked at each other.

Anna walked into the library.

"Hey guys...whoa..." She gasped.

"What?" Asked Jack and Elsa. Oh no, did she see them?

"Look around you." Said Anna.

Elsa and Jack looked around and gasped.

Thousands of snowflakes were floating in mid air. Blue, small, big...they were all floating.

"Wow, Elsa..." Anna touched one carefully. The snowflake didn't move. It just kept floating.

"Your powers are really amazing." Jack touched her hand for a second.

Elsa blushed and looked away.

"Yeah!" Said Anna. She turned around and looked confused at them. "But...what were you two doing in the library? Practicing your powers?"

Elsa and Jack looked at each other for a second. Then they suddenly busted out in laughter.

"What? What is so funny?" Asked Anna.

"N-nothing..." Elsa giggled. "I guess you could say we practiced good and quick..."

Jack laughed. "Oh my goodness, Els, stop!"

Anna raised her eyebrows. Why were those two laughing? Did she missed something?

Elsa and Jack finally stopped laughing. Elsa quickly made the snowflakes disappear.

A young knight suddenly ran into the room.

"Queen Elsa, King Jack! I have an important message for you!"

Jack snatched the letter from the man's hands and read it. His eyes narrowed.

Elsa and Anna glanced at each other. What was with that letter? It seemed as if someone had just died.

"Jack?" Whispered Anna worried.

Jack gave the letter to Elsa and turned towards the knight.

"We need a council meeting, right now!" Yelled Jack.

"Yes, your majesty!" The knight ran off.

"Jack what is going on?" Asked Elsa. She was now even more worried.

Jack sighed and turned towards her to face her.

"Elsa...the letter is a war declaration."

Elsa and Anna gasped. A war declaration? Then that must mean...

"Who would do something like that?" Said Anna.

Jack took a deep breath.

"The king of Aeromath." He whispered.

Elsa felt her heart stop.

Adrian...

TO BE CONTINUED!


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14**

The kingdom of Arendelle was in uproar. The news about a possible war was roaming through the streets.

Their , supposed-to-be new ally, the kingdom called Aeromath had called war upon them. Jack told the people to calm down and that he would come up with...

"A plan..." Muttered Jack.

He was standing in his study, looked out of the window. Rain was falling down from the sky. Before they knew it summer would be over. He would miss it, but this time next year would be summer too.

A knock on his door caught him out of his thoughts.

"Jack?" Elsa peaked out from behind the door.

"Come in." Said Jack.

Elsa walked in. Jack's eyes immediately went down to her stomach. In the last few months Elsa surely got a bit...bigger.

She stopped in front of his desk. "So...how are you doing?"

"I'm..." Jack noticed his voice sounded a bit hoarse. He coughed a few times before speaking up again. "I'm okay, I guess."

Elsa noticed how worried he looked. And tired.

"Jack, you should really get some rest. You-"

"We are waiting for a response from Aeromath. If not, then we are setting up troops around Arendelle."

"Ja-"

"Arendelle has a big army. We actually have a change of winning this."

"JACK!"

Elsa suddenly stood next to him. She grabbed him roughly by his shoulders.

"Get some rest..." Elsa muttered. "Please...I can't bear to see you like this." She hung her head low.

Jack's eyes widened. She was right. He was forgetting how important he was to others. His eyes softened. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Sorry, Snowflake." Said Jack. "I'm just...just too stressed about all of this."

"It's all my fault." Whispered Elsa. "If I..."

"It's not. He had bad intentions from the start. You couldn't have done anything. You..."

The door swung open as a guard ran into the room.

Elsa and Jack quickly stepped away from each other.

"Your majesty!" Yelled the guard. "We've captured a spy from Aeromath! We found him hidden onto one of our boats!"

"A spy? Where is he?" Said Jack.

"He is in the chambers in one of our cells of course. Would you like to speak with the culprit?"

Jack nodded.

"Then follow me."

Jack followed, along with Elsa close behind him. They went down the stairs to the cells and stopped in front of the cell in which they could make out a silhouette of someone. That person stepped out of the shadows into the lights. It was a man with brown scruffy hair and dark eyes. He was wearing clothing that looked like it was bought centuries ago.

"Well, I'll be damned." Said the man.

"This man, identified as Richard Stol, was on one of our ships." Said the guard.

"Oh, can't I introduce myself to the king and queen?"

"What were you doing on our land?" Asked Jack, ignoring the man's remarks.

Richard snickered. "Oh...does it really matter? Soon this land belongs to Aeromath."

Jack kept a cold glare on the man. He was not even blinking once.

"Again, what were you doing here?"

"I..." Richard put his hand onto his chest. "Was addresses with an assignment."

"An assignment?" Elsa, who had been hiding behind Jack, finally stepped forward. "What kind of assignment?"

Richard looked up and down her body. He licked his lips and grinned malicious.

"Whoa, now I know why our king wants you! You are truly one hell of a-"

Jack lunched forward and punched him through the bars.

Richard cursed and grabbed his nose.

"You don't have the right to talk to her like that." Said Jack. "Especially to a queen."

"Geez, I get it..." Blood dripped from his nose. It was probably broken. His hands were covered in his own blood. He was still holding his nose as he spoke.  
"The assignment was to eliminate the upcoming heir."

Elsa felt her feet become cold.

"The heir?" Asked Jack.

"Yes, our king wants her to bear his children. He told me to kill the child when it would be born. However, I wanted to be more creative and murder it while it's still in the womb. But king Adrian told me that she wouldn't be able to bear them anymore."

"That sick bastard..." Jack clenched his fist.

"I...I need some fresh air..." Elsa whispered and she ran away.

Jack glared at the man. That Adrian would go this far...now the guy was a threat to his wife...Anna, Kristoff, Tooth, Sandy, Aster, Kai, Gerda, Elsa...everyone he knew wasn't safe from the man. Jack had to come up with a plan. Especially now that no one he knew was safe...

"Guard!" He suddenly turned around to face the guard behind him.

"Yes!" The guard jumped up.

"Get every council member to the council room! Now!"

"Yes, your majesty!" The guard ran off, leaving Jack behind with the man.

"You won't be able to protect them." Said Richard.

Jack walked off, leaving the man behind. Richard screamed after him about how weak Arendelle was, but Jack wasn't bothered to turn around.

* * *

Elsa stood inside the stables. She went outside for a second, but forgot that it was raining. So she quickly went inside the stables.

She saw Sven chewing on some carrots. Elsa walked over to hem and petted him on his head. Sven made a sound and nuzzled with his nose against her blue dress.

"So, Sven." Said Elsa. "You like carrots, hm?"

She kneeled down and carefully grabbed a carrot. She held it by the moose's mouth. Sven immediately pulled it out of her hand and gnawed it down.

"Good boy..."

"HEY!"

Elsa jumped up when she heard another voice from behind her. She turned around to see Kristoff.

"Oh, Kristoff...you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Kristoff laughed awkwardly and scratched his head. "Sorry...but it is cute how you're bonding with my buddy here."

"I wasn't exactly bonding..." Elsa wiped her long, loose hair back. Kristoff noticed how wet she was.

"Did you...?"

"Yes, I went outside into the rain. I needed some air, but I forgot that it was raining."

"You forgot?" Kristoff chuckled, but stopped quickly when he saw Elsa's worried face. "Are you okay?"

"Just heard from a spy we caught that king Adrian wants to kill my baby, so yeah, I'm okay."

"Wha..." Kristoff was at a loss for words.

Elsa chuckled dryly and leaned against a pillar. "I just want this all to end. Jack is not sleeping well, I can see it... He is a good king...he worries about the safety of everyone. Me too...but..."

"Don't worry!" Said Kristoff all of a sudden. "I will protect you, along with Anna."

"I heard you planning to marry her." Said Elsa.

Kristoff blushed a little. "Uh, yeah...I am. I even got Jack's permission, so after the war, I'm going to propose."

"Good for you." Elsa stretched her arms out. "Well, I am going back to the castle. The cold isn't good for the baby."

"Says the ice queen." Said Kristoff.

Elsa smiled and rolled with her eyes. She walked off, but as she passed Kristoff she heard him say:

"You are a very strong woman, Elsa."

She stopped for a second. "I'm not strong, I'm stubborn."

Kristoff stared after her as Elsa walked off. Sven looked up from his carrots and tilted it's head in confusion.

* * *

Jack was with the council in the room. They were standing around a big table with the usual map of Arendelle laying on it.

"I have a plan, gentlemen." Said Jack. He put his hand down onto the table. "We need to put a camp up close to Aeromath. There we might be able to attack them and weaken their defenses."

"That might be a good plan, sir, but what about the citizens?" Asked one of the men. "You must be expected to engage in battle if needed."

Jack looked down. "Queen Elsa will be in charge while I'm gone."

"What if we get attacked?"

"I don't suppose we will get attacked at this point. King Adrian must prepare more if he really wants a war."

"I see..." Said another man. "Then let us prepare."

* * *

The next morning Anna skipped through the big hallways. She was humming happily. Dating Kristoff was the best thing ever. He was such a good catch! She didn't even remember why she was in love with Hans in the first place. Maybe it was because she never understood love?

Anna shook her head. She skipped further and stopped in front of Jack's bedroom. He was always such a sleeper.

Time to wake him up.

Anna wanted to knock on the door, but suddenly she heard a few voices yell against each other.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"I'M TELLING YOU NOW, AREN'T I?!"

Anna leaned with her head against the door. She could hear Elsa and Jack argue.

"I want you to stay, dammit!" Yelled Elsa.

"This is something I need to do for the kingdom!" Yelled Jack.

"THEN WHAT ABOUT ME?! WHAT ABOUT YOUR FAMILY!"

Anna flinched when she heard something break. It sounded like glass or something.

The door opened up. Anna stepped back in surprise. Elsa was in the doorway. Her eyes were red and her hair was messy. She was wearing her usual ice dress.

"Anna?!" Elsa her eyes widened. She then shook her head and pushed Anna out of the way. She ran away from her through the hallway.

"Elsa!" Jack ran out of the door, but Elsa was already gone. He stopped in his tracks and looked over at Anna.

"W-what happened?" Asked Anna confused.

"Well..." Jack bit down onto his lip. He hadn't told Anna yet. Or even the citizens. But this was his sister. He wanted her to hear it before everyone would start gossiping. "I...I and the guards are going to set up camp close to Aeromath. We might be able to weaken their army if we take them on."

"T-then...you're going to battle?" Asked Anna. Her lip started to tremble.

"Not for long. Just a couple of months."

Anna swallowed hard. She knew that Jack might go to battle one day. But she never thought that it would be so soon.

She gathered herself up. She shouldn't cry. Especially now. Jack was trying his best to save everyone. She should be strong in this time.

Jack pulled Anna in a hug. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Really?" Asked Anna with a small voice.

"Really."

* * *

Elsa ran all the way into the town. She ran into the bakery of Tooth.

"Ah, Elsa!" Said Tooth as the girl ran into the store. Her smiled faded though when she saw how sad Elsa looked.

Tooth immediately ran towards her. "Elsa what's wrong?" Asked Toothiana with concern.

"Jack...he..." Elsa couldn't speak any further. She tried her best to hold her tears back. Every customer in the bakery was staring at their queen.

Toothiana grabbed her arm. "Let's talk somewhere private."

"Okay." Said Elsa.

Toothiana took Elsa to the small kitchen in the back room. She pulled out a chair and sat Elsa down. She herself sat down in front of the girl.

"So, now we're away from those prying eyes..." She handed Elsa a small napkin. Elsa took it and blew her nose and dried her tears.

"What happened?" Asked Tooth.

Elsa stared at the ground. "I...Jack...he...he is going to take down the defenses of Aeromath. With a portion of our guards..."

Toothiana kept silent as Elsa looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"We got into a fight..." Elsa whispered. "I mean, what do you expect? Just when our livest...it looks like everything is going fine...then this happens...I just wanted to live a long and happy life with Jack...not this. He is going to leave me...what if he doesn't come back?"

"Elsa..." Whispered Tooth. "I'm sure..."

"Don't try to calm me down. We all know how this-"

The door suddenly opened up. Jack stepped into the room. He was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

Toothiana stood up. Elsa looked away. The room started to get colder.

Tooth walked towards Jack and put her hand onto her shoulder. "I'll leave you two alone. Don't scream too much, I have customers."

She walked out of the door and closed it behind her, leaving the two of them alone.

"Elsa." Jack grabbed the other chair and sat down in front of her. He laid the bouquet down on the floor.

"Don't expect me to forgive you." Elsa looked away with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but this is my duty as king." Said Jack. "I love to stay with you and live happily ever after, but you know that it doesn't work that way."

"I know, jerk." Said Elsa.

Jack leaned forward and grabbed her hands. "Don't worry. I'm very skilled. I won't die."

Elsa turned her head back towards him. "You better! Seriously, leaving me while _you_ made me pregnant!"

"Don't throw any accusations!" Said Jack. He sighed. "Look, I'll just be gone for three months."

"Three months?!" Elsa jerked up and drew her hands back. "Three months?!" She repeated.

"We need to set up camp and-"

Elsa wanted to shout, but she kept her voice low. "Three months?...I..."

"I'll write you." Said Jack.

"Huh?"

"As long as letters come, I'm alive."

Elsa sighed too. "Okay, fine."

Jack chuckled. He slid down from his stool down to his knees. He kneeled down in front of Elsa and grabbed her hands. He looked down at her belly.

"In three months it will be five months old, huh?"

"Five months old? It hasn't even been born yet." Said Elsa. Jack looked up with her with a sweet smile that made Elsa blush for a second.

"In the olden days they would count it's age from the moment that it started to grow in the stomach."

"Really?" Elsa giggled. "That sounds really dumb."

"It's not. In Corona they sometimes still do that."

"Well, we live in the modern days, so we are going to count when it is born, not now."

"Okay, okay, Els. But don't look at me when the baby looks a bit old."

Elsa rolled with her eyes. Jack leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on her stomach. It felt a bit cold.

"I love you." Jack said. He stood up and helped Elsa up.

Elsa blushed. Snow fell down from above her head. Jack grinned. It was cute how embarrassed she could get.

He leaned closer and whispered into her ear;

"Until the day I die."

* * *

A few days after, every citizens was gathered around a group of the guards and Jack. They were saddling up their horses. Some horses weren't carrying people, but just a lot of bags.

Woman were crying and saying goodbye to their loves ones. Their husbands, their boyfriends or just their brothers.

Elsa , Anna and Kristoff were standing next to each other. In front of them stood Jack, with his horse by his side. Anna was holding onto Kristoff. She was crying a bit. Elsa was just holding her hand down onto her stomach. She was not crying one bit.

"I'll return in three months."

"Oh, okay..." Anna sniffed. "Then...then...be safe."

"I'll take care of her, don't worry." Said Kristoff with a sad smile.

Elsa stepped forward and gave him a sweet kiss on his forehead. She stepped back again with a blush.

"Take care, Jack." Said Elsa.

Jack nodded. He jumped up onto his horse.

"Alright. Men, we're leaving!" Yelled Jack to the guards.

Every guard jumped onto their horses. A horn was heard as the men rode off to Aeromath.

Jack looked back over his shoulder. He saw Elsa, Anna and Kristoff wave at them. But then they disappeared in the big crowd.

They rode through the gates of the Kingdom. Then onto the path. Arendelle got smaller and smaller. Jack looked forward.

 _I need to concentrate._ He thought. _No need to look back._

"Are you alright, your majesty?" Asked one of the guards. The man's name was Hazzard. Actually that was his last name. His first name was Frederick. He had red hair and brown eyes. He looked at Jack with worried eyes.

"Hm?" Jack shook his head. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"It is hard to say goodbye." Said Frederick. "Especially when she is pregnant, huh?"

"You don't even have a wife." Said another men, whose name was Rick. Rick was big man with a scruffy beard and a rough Scandinavian accent.

Frederick turned his head back forward. "I know, just saying."

"It was nice of him." Jack stared forward. "At least some people can be polite." He directed this at Rick who went silent and rode a bit to the back.

Frederick smiled at Jack. He made a quick nod with his head. "Thank you, your majesty."

"No problem, mr Hazzard."

"Call me Frederick." The man extended his hand. "Mr Hazzard is what my sister calls me..."

"Your sister calls you mr Hazzard?"

"I-I mean the kids...not that I have kids, I mean that I love to have kids, but I'm just no good with woman, the cooties..."

"Stop." Jack held his hand up.

Frederick grinned awkwardly. Jack sighed and lowered his hand. This man...he remember him of Anna. She was always so awkward.

Jack grabbed the man's hand and shook it. "The name is Jack."

"Your majesty, I couldn't." Frederick withdrew his hand. He looked a bit embarrassed.

"Please, so many people call me majesty. It will be nice to have a change of pace."

"But princess Anna, Kristoff the ice-man, the queen, and everyone in the bakery calls you by your first name."

"Yeah, but another 100 guards and staff members call me 'King' or 'Your Majesty'."

"Alright, Jack." Frederick looked back forward. "I have a sister back home. Her name is Suzanne. I call her Suzy. She is just 15 years old. Our parents died years ago. So, now I'm the man of the house. Even though Suzy can stick up for herself..."

"I see. Anna can beat her in a fight." Said Jack with a little grin.

"Wanna bet?" Frederick said. "My sister is pretty tough. Yours was crying when you left-"

Frederick quickly covered his mouth when he realized what he had said to the king.

Jack laughed. "Touché, my friend!"

Frederick smiled a bit. The wind blew roughly through his hair. The group of brave men were already riding through the forest. Within 5 hours they would set up camp. Then they would be close to Aeromath...well...close? They would still be up to 10 kilometers away from Aeromath. But if they took down those defenses, that would mean that Aeromath had a weak army. And if Aeromath had such weak defenses...then they could surely defeat the king.

Jack felt confident in his actions. There was no way that they could fail.

* * *

After they left Elsa was called on by the council. They explained to her that she was in charge for now.

 _"Just for now!" Said one of the council members._

Elsa was sitting outside in the garden with her new friend Jenny. The girl was part of the staff, but she had no duties for today. Jennifer was humming a song. She looked at the sky and was kicking her legs up and down.

Elsa looked at the garden. Today it wasn't raining. But the rain from a few days ago made every flower in the garden bloom.

"Nice weather, hm?" Asked Jenny.

Elsa smiled a little at the girl and nodded. "Yes. It is."

"A-are you okay, Que- I mean Elsa?"

Elsa ignored her little mistake about her name. "I guess..." She turned her head towards Jenny. "Why?"

"Because you're...kinda out of it."

"I'm not...I'm just worried about being in charge...Jack is so good at being king. I'm a little nervous."

"Ah, you'll do fine." Jenny swiped her long hair back.

"But I don't know if-"

"Don't worry about it!" Jennifer stood up. She giggled and turned around. "Wait here, I got a small gift for you!"

"A gift? Jenny, you really don't..." Before Elsa could speak any further Jenny was already away.

Elsa sighed. She was really happy that she actually made a friend of her own. Sure, she had Anna, Toothiana, Aster, Sandy and Kristoff...but they were all friends through Jack. For the first time in her life she made a friend herself. And it was pretty nice. Jennifer was a kind girl, after all.

Jennifer came running back with a wrapped up box in her hand.

She sat down and handed it to Elsa.

"Here! For my new friend!"

"Oh, Jenny, I..."

"Just open it."

Elsa opened up the small gift. She gasped when a small plushy teddybear fell down onto her lap.

"It is for the baby. Or you know, for when you feel alone at night."

Elsa blushed and smiled, while holding the small teddybear in her hands.

"Thank you so much, Jennifer!" Said Elsa. "If only I could repay you..."

"You don't have to repay me, Elsa! I just gave you a gift, I don't need anything in return for it!"

"Oh, you will get something in return for it!" Said Elsa. She stood up. "I'm going to cook for you!"

Jennifer sweat dropped and almost fell off the small bench.

"EH?!" She exclaimed.

"I read it in a book!" Elsa held her finger up as if she was teaching a child. "If your loved one gives you something, like a present, then be a good woman and cook!"

Jenny narrowed her eyes a bit. Elsa noticed and giggled awkwardly.

"Haha, y-yeah, the book was pretty old..."

"No kidding." Said Jennifer. She stood up too. "Elsa...you are pregnant. You shouldn't make anything for me...after all, you're also the queen."

"Statuses don't matter right now." Said Elsa with determination. "I'm going to..." Her face suddenly lit up. "Oh! I know something!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, it will be such a surprise when he gets here!"

"Who gets here? What are you..." Jennifer saw Elsa just run into the castle. "H-hey, Elsa!"

Elsa ignored her calls. She ran to Jack's study room. Everything was still there.

She went to the desk and opened up the cupboard. A bunch of papers were laying in there. Elsa grabbed a bunch of them and lay them on the desk. She also grabbed a pen and some ink. She sat down in the chair and started to write down onto the paper.

Elsa smiled to herself. This was the perfect gift for her friend. She knew that this would work.

She stopped scrabbling down on to the paper. Her name was written down onto the small paper.

Elsa stood up. She ran down the stairs again with the letter in her hands. She was walking out of the castle. Elsa was going to their post office...well...post office...it was more like a shop where people could pay for a bird to send their letter.

She walked into the store. It was pretty small, but nice. A woman with long brown hair was standing behind a small counter. Behind her Elsa could see a lot of doves and other birds in cages. A few people were sitting on a bench, some of them would receive a letter and wait for it for days.

" Queen Elsa." Said the woman. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I wish to send this letter." Said Elsa.

"Oh?" The woman grabbed the letter from her hands. "I hope it's not another war, right?"

Elsa shook her head. "No."

The woman giggled. "Okay then." She put the letter in a chocker. She then walked to the cages. Her head turned towards Elsa.

"Your majesty, I need to know to what country or town the letter needs to go before I can choose the bird."

"Corona." Said Elsa. "I need the letter send to Corona."

* * *

The soldiers set their camp up. They were now 50 kilometers away from Aeromath and decided to rest for the night in the small forest.

Jack was just done setting helping the others with their tents. He sat down on the ground to take a breath. Frederick sat down next to him.

"I'm sure they will be done with dinner soon." Said Frederick. He looked at the guard who was in charge of cooking some beans.

Jack nodded. He looked at the sky. The sun was slowly setting. He was thinking about Elsa, Anna...they must be missing him. Normally Elsa would be scolding him at this time for overworking himself. And Anna would be out with Kristoff or something...

"Dinner! Dinner!"

Jack stood up with Frederick. They walked over to the benches where the other knights were sitting with their beans.

Jack sighed.

He somehow felt like something terrible was about to happen.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15**

Three months had passed. It was a busy, sunny day in the kingdom Arendelle. People were enjoying themselves or working hard enough to earn some money.

Between all the people was Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She was walking towards the post office. She was expecting a letter from Corona and a letter from Jack.

"Queen Elsa!" Said the woman behind the counter as the queen walked in.

"Hello miss Carter." Said Elsa. "Are there any letters for me?"

The woman chuckled. "Of course, of course!" She walked to the back of the store. Elsa looked around. There weren't many customers in the store today. Just an old man who was on one of the seats, looking through some papers.

"Yes, here you go!"

Miss Carter handed her two letters. Elsa thanked her and walked out of the store. She walked to the bakery and sat down in the store at a table.

"Elsa!" Said Toothiana. "Do you want something? Tea?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm just going to read a few letters I got."

"Tooth!" Yelled Aster. Toothiana groaned and walked off.

"What?!"

As the two argued Elsa opened the first letter from Jack.

 _Dear Elsa,_

 _We've just set up camp outside of Aeromath. We don't see any defenses around here yet. I hope that if they attack us that we will be prepared.  
_ _I've made friends with some of the knights, they are nice folk and have a good heart.  
_ _I hope to return to you in a few months. I miss your smile, your laugh... I love you. I'll express all of my feelings once I return from my journey.  
_ _For now I am hoping that we can defeat Aeromath. I truly hope so.  
_

 _Forever yours,_

 _Jack_

Elsa blushed madly. Jack could be so charming in his own way, even when he was writing he made her heart pound...She sighed and opened the next letter up.

 _Your majesty,_

 _I have received your request to send knight Hendrik Williams to your kingdom._

 _I hereby inform you that I, Queen Rapunzel of Corona, have accepted your request. The knight will arrive within 5 hours._

 _Signed,_

 _Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene Flitzherbert of Corona_

Elsa chuckled to herself. This day couldn't be any better!

"So, what made you blush and smile?" Toothiana sat down next to her.

"A letter from Jack. And a letter with good news from Corona." Said Elsa.

Toothiana giggled. "So...what did the letter from Jack say?"

Elsa held the letter close to her chest. "Nothing!" She yelled with a big blush.

Toothiana grinned and leaned in closer. "Aw, come on...you can tell me..."

"Okay..." Said Elsa. "He wrote that he missed us. And that he set up camp outside of Aeromath."

"I hope that he will be alright..." Muttered Toothiana.

"Hm?"

"Nothing!" Toothiana swayed with her hand and stood up. "I better get back to work."

Elsa stood up as well. "And I better get back to the castle. Anna might want to see this letter."

* * *

Anna was sitting in the garden with Kristoff. Anna was reading through a romantic story, while Kristoff was holding a small box in his hands.

"What's in the box, Kristoff?" Asked Anna out of curiosity.

"I don't know...someone's wife's head?"

Anna put her book down. "Wait, what?!"

"Nothing. Just kidding." Said Kristoff. He looked down at his small box in his hands again. "You know, it's been almost a year since we've met."

"I know." Said Anna.

"And I've been thinking about you. About us."

Anna cocked her head in confusion. "What?"

"Never mind."

"No, hold on. Why are you acting so strange? And why do you have a dark box in your hands?"

"No reason."

"No reason? It seems like you want to..." Anna swallowed. "P-propose..."

Kristoff looked at her with a slight smile.

Anna huffed and folded her arms. "But knowing you, you probably just have something made out of ice in that box!"

"Well-"

"What is it, mr unromantic?"

Kristoff chuckled. He slowly opened the box up. "Well, you are right..."

In the box was a small little ring, made out of ice.

"I've had Elsa made this a few days ago, since I wanted to give you something special."

Anna gasped in surprise.

"Anna, do you want to get married?" Asked Kristoff.

Anna giggled. "Of course, I wouldn't want it with anyone else."

"Good." Kristoff put the ring onto her finger.

Anna forcefully grabbed him and kissed him onto his mouth.

"I love you." Said Kristoff between kisses.

"I love you too." Said Anna.

"Aw..."

Anna and Kristoff turned around to see Elsa standing there with a big grin.

"Elsa!" Said Anna. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that you might want to see this." Elsa was holding the letter up in her hand.

Anna immediately jumped up. She grabbed the letter from Elsa and started to read. Elsa walked over to Kristoff, who stood up as well.

"Finally asked her, hm?" Said Elsa.

Kristoff nodded. "Yes...thanks for making the ring."

"No problem." Elsa sighed. "Kristoff..."

"Hm?"

"There is something I need you to do."

"Something you need me to do? Name it." Said Kristoff.

"I...when...if something bad happens in the war..if Arendelle is in danger...then I want you to take Anna away to somewhere safe."

"I-"

"Please..." Elsa looked at Anna, who was still reading. "Promise me."

"I..." Kristoff sighed and put up a smile. "I promise, your majesty."

"Thanks." Whispered Elsa.

Anna walked towards them. "How cute!" She exclaimed. "Jack really misses you!"

Elsa looked away. "I guess."

"You guess?" Anna giggled again. "Jack is so crazy about you, he is probably thinking about you now!"

"Yeah right..."

* * *

Miles away in a small camp was a certain king, thinking about his ice queen.

Jack was cleaning his sword with his new buddy Frederick in one of the tents. The two became pretty close over the months.

Jack was worried. If they didn't win the war, then everyone would be in danger...

"Jack?"

Jack looked up from his sword to Frederick who was sitting next to him.

"Are you alright?" Asked Frederick.

Jack nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"You were not really paying attention to my story."

"You were talking?" Asked Jack.

Frederick sweat dropped. "Yes...are you worried about Queen Elsa?"

"A little bit. If we fail...then Arendelle will be open for an attack."

Frederick went quiet. The atmosphere in the tent changed heavily. He could feel Jack's distress.

"If we win. Then everyone will be alright, right?" Said Frederick, trying to raise hope.

"Yes..."

One of the knights ran into the tent.

"Your majesty! They are attacking us!" Yelled the knight in fright.

"What?" Jack jumped up. He ran after the knight with Frederick.

A small army was outside. Jack saw 20 men with swords and King Adrian in the front.

Jack stepped forward. "King Adrian!"

"King Jack Frost." Adrian grinned. "It has been a long time. You finally show up. Let me guess; you want to take my defenses down?"

"Shut it." Said Jack. He clenched his sword in his hand. "You have touched Elsa, you have tried to kill the heir and you want my kingdom for some reason-"

"For some reason?" Adrian laughed loudly, sending shivers down some knight's spines. "I want what I could never have...power. And Elsa is more powerful than any witch out there. She is perfect to be my wife."

"Jack, should we attack?" Asked Frederick.

Adrian walked forward with his knights behind him. "And that bastard child...once it's born, it will be executed before your very eyes."

"Yes." Jack said.

The knights of Arendelle all ran forward towards the small army. The men of Aeromath started to swung with their swords and the battle was started.

Jack's target was King Adrian. He hit those who stood in his way and went for the enemy.

King Adrian was holding a dark long sword. He swung with this sword at the ground. Before Jack could get to him, he and the others were all swung back.

Jack fell down onto the ground. He gasped as he could feel his old bruise on his stomach started to ache.

Adrian walked over to Jack. He grabbed Jack up by his neck. "You forgot that I was a demon." Adrian chuckled and ripped his upper body armor off. The metal fell down into the grass.

Jack started to choke as Adrian tightened his grip. He could hear the other soldiers shout his name, but he saw how they were being held back by the enemy.

"See this as a warning." Said Adrian. "The next time I see you around, I will kill everyone."

He released Jack who fell down to the ground. He grabbed Jack's sword and slashed him down at his chest. Jack yelled in agony.

Adrian laughed and walked off with the other soldiers behind him.

When they were gone Frederick immediately ran towards Jack with some others.

"Jack!" He helped the king up onto his knees. Jack held his stomach in pain. The cut wasn't deep, but blood was slowly seeping out.

"Dammit, get the medic!" Yelled Frederick.

Jack closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. He never experienced such pain before.

"They are more powerful than I thought..." Whispered Jack.

"Don't move."

Jack nodded. He opened his eyes up. One of the knights ran towards him.

"I have a small medic kit, your highness."

"Just do what you can."

The knight grabbed a bandage. First he put some alcohol on the wound. Jack shouted again out of pain.

"I'm sorry, king Jack." Said the knight.

"Just...continue..." Said Jack between pants.

The knight wrapped the bandage around Jack's chest. "This way it won't open up again."

Jack nodded. "Alright."

* * *

"JACK!"

Elsa shot up in her bed. Sweat was dripping from her forehead.

It was horrible. She had a nightmare. In the nightmare she helplessly watched how a strong strange dark shadow beat the life out of Jack. She couldn't do anything, she just stood there.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "It is just a nightmare..." She whispered to herself.

She put her hand down onto her stomach. She was already 6 months along. In three months she would have the child. If she was correct.

Elsa lay back down. She felt a small kick in her stomach. She giggled and sat up again. Elsa grabbed a book.

"Looks like you aren't sleeping yet, hm?" Whispered Elsa. She felt another small kick in her belly. "Right...well, this story is my favorite. The snow queen."

Elsa opened the book up.

"Alright, chapter one... _Once upon a time there was a wicked sprite...indeed he was the most mischievous of all sprites._  
 _One day he was in a very good humor, for he had made a mirror with the power of causing all that was good and beautiful when it was reflected therein, to look poor and mean; but that which was good-for-nothing and looked ugly was shown magnified and increased in ugliness...In this mirror the most beautiful landscapes looked like boiled spinach, and the best persons were turned into frights, or appeared to stand on their heads; their faces were so distorted that they were not to be recognised; and if anyone had a mole, you might be sure that it would be magnified and spread over both nose and mouth_."

Elsa felt another small kick within her belly.

She giggled and laid the book down. "Okay, that was gross. But a mirror that would show the worst in the beautiful people and the good in bad people...I wonder what it would show me? Would there be nothing since I did bad and good stuff?"

This time she didn't feel a kick. Elsa sighed and lay back down. She stared up at the ceiling.

"I miss Jack." She whispered. "And I'm scared."

At times like this she wanted Jack to lay next to her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

If he was here...

 _"I'm scared Jack." Whispered Elsa._

 _Jack grabbed her hand and gave it a small squish._

 _"Don't worry." He said. "I'm here. Just go to sleep. I'll protect you."_

 _"You'll protect me? Pfft, I was the one who saved you when you were kidnapped."_

 _Jack chuckled. "Yeah, yeah..." He kept quiet for a bit. "But..."_

 _"But what?" Asked Elsa._

 _"Nothing."_

 _Elsa turned her head towards him. She looked into his blue eyes._

 _"I know that this is just a dream." Whispered Elsa._

 _"Sorry."_

 _"It's not your fault...I just miss you."_

 _"I know." Said Jack. "I miss you too. But relax Elsa, I'll be home soon."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Now WAKE UP!"_

Elsa her eyes shot open.

"Wake up!"

Anna was on her bed, violently shaking her.

"A-a-a-a-n-n-n-n-a-a-a!" Yelled Elsa.

"Oh, sorry!" Anna stopped shaking her.

Elsa sat up. "What wrong with you?!" She looked at the window. It was morning again.

"Sorry, sorry, but someone named Hendrik arrived and is asking for you."

"Hendrik?!" Elsa jumped out of her bed. "Why the hell didn't you wake me up early?! What time is it?"

"8 am."

"Shit, why did I sleep so long?!"

Elsa quickly made an ice dress around her body. She grabbed a comb and quickly combed her hair.

"He is in the hallway waiting for you." Said Anna.

"Shit, shit, shit." Elsa put on her shoes and walked out of her room. She quickly walked down the stairs with Anna behind her.

"Queen Elsa!" Said one of her servants. "He is-"

"In the hallway, I know!"

Elsa quickly walked into the hallway. A man in armor with brown hair and blue eyes was standing there. He quickly straightened his back.

"Knight Hendrik of Corona." Said Elsa. "I was expecting you."

The knight grabbed her hand and put a kiss on it. "It's an honor to meet you, queen Elsa."

Elsa blushed. His voice was low and rough and he had a strong hand.

Hendrik stood up again. "But I must ask; why did you ask for me? I'm not the most skilled knight in the land."

Elsa giggled. "Oh, you need to see for yourself."

Anna ran towards them. She almost bumped into Elsa.

"H-hey g-guys! I mean, Hendrik, right?"

"Yes, we just met before you ran up stairs." Said Hendrik.

"Great! Jennifer is in the garden."

"Jennifer?" Asked Hendrik.

Elsa smiled. "Follow me, knight Hendrik."

They went into the garden. Jennifer was there, sitting on the bench. She gasped when she saw who it was.

"Hendrik?" Jennifer whispered. She stood up with a trembling voice.

"Jennifer!" Said Hendrik.

He ran towards her. He lifted her up and twirled her around. "Jenny, Jenny, it really is you!"

He set her down. Jennifer teared up.

"I though I would never see you again!" She said.

"Me neither, god I missed you!" Said Hendrik.

He pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Elsa and Anna both squealed in excitement.

"How cute!" Said Anna.

Jennifer parted from Hendrik with a smile. She looked at Elsa.

"Elsa, I'm truly grateful for what you have done. I really am."

Elsa blushed and tucked a hair behind her ear. "No problem...I...uh...it was pretty easy."

"I will be loyal in your service, queen Elsa." Said Hendrik. "Now, where is the king?"

Elsa bit her lip and looked away. It was like someone stabbed her in the heart.

"He is out in battle." Said Elsa sadly.

"Out in battle?"

"The kingdom of Aeromath has declared war on us." Said Anna. "Jack went out with a portion of the knights to find out if the kingdom has any defenses."

"Oh! Oh..." Hendrik scratched his head. "Sorry...I didn't know."

"No problem." Said Elsa. She let out a sigh. "I-"

A guard ran into the garden. "Queen Elsa!"

Anna rolled her eyes. How many times were people going to interrupt them? Every time a guard or knight ran towards her and interrupted whatever they were doing...

"What is it?" Asked Elsa.

"They...are..." He caught his breath. "The king..."

"What?"

"The king...they are back."

Elsa quickly ran away. She knew that it wasn't good for her, but she needed to see him immediately. She stopped and for a moment in the hallway and leaned against the wall.

 _Dammit! I need to be strong!_ She thought.

She picked herself up and ran further. When she got outside she immediately saw Jack and the other soldiers getting off their horses.

"Jack!"

Two men were supporting his weight.

Elsa saw how Jack was closing his eyes and groaning in pain. The two men walked up to her.

"Queen Elsa." They both nodded at her.

"What happened?" Asked Elsa in panic.

"He is in bad shape. He needs to rest." Said one of the men.

"Yes, if you could please escort us to his bedroom?"

"Of course, of course!"

Elsa led them into the castle, up to the bedroom where they lay him down.

"Gerda!" Yelled Elsa.

Gerda was one of the servants and a nurse. She immediately grabbed a wet towel and put it onto Jack's forehead.

"What happened?" Asked Gerda to the knights.

One of the knights lifted the blouse Jack was wearing up. Elsa gasped as she noticed the bandage.

"We got attacked. King Adrian...he...I never heard King Jack scream in pain before..."

"I wasn't exactly screaming." Said Jack suddenly. He opened his eyes up and tried to sit up.

"It's better to keep laying down." Said Gerda. "You are in a bad shape. Knights, how did you treat the wound?"

"We've put some alcohol on it and bandaged it."

"Right, how about you go help the other knights while the queen and I treat the king?"

"Alright..." The two men left, leaving Gerda and Elsa alone.

"Jack, can you pull your blouse off?" Asked Gerda.

Jack nodded. He unbuttoned his blouse and pulled it off.

"Good. Elsa, I need you to pull the bandage off while I'm getting some new bandages for his wound. I'll be back in a second."

As Gerda left Elsa sat down next to Jack. She swallowed and nervously removed his white bandages.

Jack stared at her. He noticed how her fingers were a bit trembling.

The whole bandage was off. Elsa tried not to look too much at the wound.

Gerda came back with some fresh bandages and medical alcohol.

"Good." She grabbed the alcohol. "Elsa, I need you to hold him-"

"I've already had my chest slashed open. I'll be fine." Said Jack.

"Right then. As you wish."

Gerda opened the bottle up and rubbed the alcohol onto his wound. Jack gripped the bed sheet and groaned through his gritted teeth.

"Jack..." Whispered Elsa. The wound was pretty red and it looked just too painful.

"Good." Gerda put the bottle away. She wrapped the new bandages around his chest. "Now, take some rest today."

"Okay, Gerda."

Gerda nodded and walked off. Elsa took a deep breath.

"Jack, what happened?" She asked.

Jack looked at her. She was staring with a worried look on her face. He sighed.

"We got attacked by the king. Everyone put up a good fight...but he...he is very powerful...his soldiers held mine back when he grabbed me by my throat and when he slashed down at my chest."

Elsa put her hands in front of her mouth to hide a gasp.

"He told us that it was a warning. If he saw us again...then he would kill us."

Elsa removed her hands. "Jack...I'm sorry...this is all my fault..."

"What?" Jack grabbed her hands. "No, it isn't! Adrian was crazy from the start! I should've known earlier..."

"Well...what do we do now?" Whispered Elsa. "The plan failed."

"It didn't."

"Hm?" Elsa raised her eyebrows.

"We can still fight. Now we know what they are capable off. If I go with a bigger army-"

Elsa pulled her hands back. "No. I want you to stay here."

"Sorry, but I need to do this. To protect you and the baby." Jack grabbed her hands again and put them against his chest. Elsa looked with emotion at him. "Elsa, I love you. And I do everything to protect you."

"I just don't want to lose you." Whispered Elsa.

Jack his heart skipped a beat. He moved a bit closer. "I know...don't worry. I won't leave too soon."

Elsa blushed and looked away. "Right...you should get some sleep. We'll talk when you're feeling better."

"Okay..." Jack lay back down.

Elsa stood up and walked out of he room.

* * *

In the kingdom of Aeromath king Adrian was sitting on his throne.

Ferr, one of his council members, was standing next to him.

Adriana chuckled. "Everything is going to plan. Within a few years we can have it all, Ferr."

Ferr shook his head. "What if Queen Elsa attacks us?"

"She is pregnant. She won't. And Jack is too weak, right now. There is enough time to prepare for plan B."

"Plan B?" Asked Ferr.

Adrian chuckled darkly. He stood up and grabbed Ferr by his collar. Ferr trembled as the king showed him a menacing grin.

"Yes. This plan will surely work and destroy king Jack Frost of Arendelle."

* * *

The next morning Elsa was in a small meeting with the council. Jack was still asleep. Or at least Elsa thought.

"Why did you want us here?" Asked one of the council members.

Elsa folded her arms. "I know that this is not usual...mostly Jack is calling the shots. But you guys need to get used to me. And I don't that Jack going to war is a good idea."

"Why not?" Said one of the member. "Arendelle is in war, we can't risk anything."

"We can't risk the king. Can't someone else lead the army?"

"Yes, but that someone is pregnant."

The members chuckled a bit. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, I think that-"

"Queen Elsa, I don't think that you have much of a say in this. You weren't even born here! You are one of the witches!"

Elsa bit her lip. Dammit, this was not how she wanted it to go. She looked down as the men continued to laugh mockingly.

"Excuse me?"

Elsa looked up when she heard a familiar voice. Jack walked into the room. He walked towards Elsa and grabbed her hand.  
The members immediately went quiet.

"How dare you." Said Jack. "This is the queen and yet you treat her as if she doesn't have a voice. She does. She is going to lead you when I'm off to war."

"Yes, but she wanted to send someone else." Said member.

"She is at least worried about me. When I hear your reactions, I assume that you all don't care about me or the heroes who sacrifice their lives for Arendelle."

The men all became red. "S-s-sorry, your highness."

"Right." Jack narrowed his eyes. "I am going to war and Elsa will call the shots around here. End of discussion."

Jack dragged Elsa out of the room into the hallway. He led them to their bedroom and shut the door.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Jack as he let go of her hand and looked annoyed at her.

Elsa swallowed. "I...uh...look, you got pretty hurt and we can't risk it-"

"We can't risk Arendelle! Or the lives of our friends!"

Elsa kept quiet. She knew how much he wanted to protect everyone, but he just kept thinking about everyone except for himself.

"If we win...I can at least protect you." Said Jack more softly. "I know that you don't want to lose me. But I can't...I won't forgive myself if I put you in danger."

Elsa looked down. She leaned with her back against the wall and started to sob.

Jack walked closer to her. He leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Sorry, Elsa."

"No..." Elsa looked up at him. "This is a bit my fault as well. I'm only thinking about myself...sorry."

Jack chuckled and put her hand onto her belly.

"Don't worry, I will stay until Jack junior is born." Whispered Jack.

"Jack Junior? Hold on!" Said Elsa. "I already decided on a name."

"What name?"

Elsa smirked. "I'm not going to tell you."

Jack laughed. Elsa sighed. How she had missed his laugh. She blushed and wanted to put her hands against his chest, but quickly retracted them.

Jack stopped laughing. He grabbed her hand and put it against his chest. Onto his wound.

"Jack-"

"Your hands are cold." He whispered.

Elsa noticed his gaze changing. He looked down at her lips and moved closer. Elsa her heart started to speed up and it started to snow in the room.

Jack grazed with his lips against hers. Elsa felt his breath on her cheek.

"I've missed you, Elsa...so much..." Groaned Jack.

Elsa blushed. "Jack...ah!" She moaned when he kissed her neck.

 _What is he doing?_ Thought Elsa. _My hand is on the wound...doesn't it hurt-_

She shrieked when he went to her collarbone and his hand went to her breast.

"Jack, I'm pregnant..." Said Elsa.

"Right..." Jack stepped away from her. "Sorry...I just want you so badly."

Elsa blushed even more. "I know...but you need to wait, stupid."

Jack chuckled and put his hand onto her head and rubbed through her hair.

"Jack, you're messing my hair up!"

"I just love you so much."

Elsa giggled. "I love you too, idiot."

* * *

Another two months quickly passed.

It was calming that everyone almost forgot that they were at war.

Anna and Kristoff announced that they were now engaged. Jack and everyone else were really happy for them. They wouldn't get married yet, since there was a war going on. After the war they would arrange the marriage.

It was a nice day when Anna was sitting in the garden with Jenny and Hendrik, enjoying some tea.

"So, how is it to be together again?" Asked Anna with a grin.

Jennifer blushed. "Well...it's pretty nice. We got some things to work at, but we'll get there, right Hendrik?"

"Let's hope so." Said Hendrik.

"What do you mean 'let's hope so'?!"

"We haven't seen each other in a long time."

"So what?" Jenny leaned closer to him. "It's going pretty good, hm?"

"Okay, I guess."

"You guess?!"

"Anna!" Elsa walked into the garden. "I need your help with something. Do you have the time?"

"Yes!" Anna quickly stood up and walked away from the arguing couple.

The women walked into the castle, up the stairs.

"What do you need?" Asked Anna as they walked up the stairs.

"I..."

Elsa suddenly groaned. She almost fell, but grabbed the reeling in time.

"Elsa?" Asked Anna worried.

Elsa bit down on her lip and stood up again. "I'm fine, Anna..." She panted.

She felt her water break at that moment. But it was too early. A month too early.

"Are you sure?" Asked Anna.

They looked up when they heard footsteps. Jack appeared on the top of the stairs.

"Elsa? Anna?" Asked Jack. He looked at Elsa. "Is she okay?"

"Jack!" Said Anna. She looked over at Elsa, who was panting heavily. "I think Elsa is in labor."

"She is?"

Anna walked up to Jack. "I think so..."

Elsa was still panting and now holding her head.

Jack nodded. "Alright, alright, Elsa, calm down. Let's go-"

"I'm not!"

Out of Elsa shot ice. It shot against the walls, onto the stairs...Anna was flung towards Jack, who caught her and they fell against the a wall.

Elsa looked up. She gasped when she saw what she had done. Her hands felt really cold.

Jack groaned and Anna and he stood up.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Said Anna.

"Are you alright?" Asked Jack.

Anna nodded. She looked at the stairwell. "Elsa..she is gone..."

"Shit!" Jack started to run down the stairs. He noticed a small ice trail which was leading out of the door.

He ran through the hallway out of the castle. He stopped for a second and looked out onto the streets.

"Elsa!"

He saw her running away to the stables.

Jack groaned. That damn woman...He ran after her into the stables.

"Elsa!"

"Stay away!" Yelled Elsa. She turned around to face him. "I..."

She suddenly felt dizzy and almost fell down. Jack grabbed her just in time.

"Elsa, dammit!" Said Jack. He picked her up in bridal style. "We need to get you back to the castle."

Elsa closed her eyes and clutched his t-shirt. The pain slowly became unbearable.

But what should she do? She knew that if her powers would get out of control...

She opened her eyes up when she felt something soft. She was laid down on the bed in her room by Jack.

"Gerda!" Yelled Jack. "It's time!"

Elsa started to hyperventilate. "No, no, no, not now..."

"Elsa, calm down." Said Jack. "It will be okay."

"It hurts, it hurts..."

Gerda ran into the room with some other servants. She grabbed some towel and had two wooden blocks in her hands. She put them down at the end of the bed and put Elsa her feet up on it.

"Now, Elsa, do you have any underwear on?" Asked Gerda.

Elsa blushed. "That's..."

Jack rolled his eyes. He stepped forward and pulled her underpants off.

"Jack, you-" Elsa gasped as another pain shot through her stomach.

Gerda pulled two plastic gloves over her hands. A doctor walked into the room.

"Gerda, is everything prepared?" Asked the doctor.

"Yes." Said Gerda.

"Good. Now, queen Elsa, I need you to push."

"P-push?!" Said Elsa. Frost slowly appeared onto the walls. "I can't."

Jack grabbed her hand. "Together. I'll push with you, honey."

"Okay."

Elsa closed her eyes and used all of her strength. Jack his eyes widened as she squished his hand.

She stopped for a second and caught her breath. Her lower half was burning.

Jack gasped when he noticed blood coming out of her vagina.

"She is..."

"Don't worry, king Jack." Interrupted the doctor. "I've seen worse. She won't die."

"What?" Asked Elsa.

"Push again." Said Jack with a serious look.

Elsa closed her eyes and pushed again. Tears escaped her eyes as she felt the pain.

It slowly started to snow within the room. Jack saw a storm picking up in the room.

"Doctor..." He said uncertain.

"Nurse Gerda, you better leave." Said the doctor.

Gerda stepped closer to him. "But Doctor-"

"It is too dangerous if we all stay in here-"

"Aaaah!" Yelled Elsa. The door slammed shut. Some of the nurses ran in panic to the door and tried to open it.

"Elsa, come on!" Yelled Jack.

Elsa pushed as hard as she could. She could hear the ice crackle around the room, the panicked voices of the nurses, Jack's voice, the voice of Gerda and the doctor. Why was this happening? It was going to be stillborn if this would be going on...she...she didn't want that...

Suddenly the pain stopped. The snow stopped. The room became quiet. Elsa let out a long breathe before opening her eyes.

Wait...she suddenly heard a small cry...

Gerda held a small little human in her arms. She was covering it in a blanket.

"Congratulations." Said Gerda. "It's a boy."

Jack smiled. The nurses were able to get the door open and stumbled out onto the hallway.

Gerda handed the small crying child to Jack. Jack grabbed a chair and sat next to Elsa.

"Elsa...look..."

Elsa smiled at him. "My baby..." She panted. "Whoa..."

Jack smiled with tears in his eyes. "I don't know what to do."

Elsa groaned and sat up. Gerda removed the wooden blocks.

"Give him to me." Whispered Elsa. Jack handed her the child. The baby immediately stopped crying when he lay in her arms.

The doctor walked out of the door. "Gerda, can help you with the breastfeeding?

"R-right!" Said Gerda. "You just need to put the nipple at it's mouth."

Elsa put her nipple against the infants mouth. It immediately started to drink.

"What are you going to call him?" Asked Gerda.

Elsa looked down at the small baby.

"Hendrik."

TO Be CONTINUED


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16**

 _Six months later_

Elsa was laying on the couch in the living room. She was holding the small Hendrik in her arms.

Hendrik Jack Agdar Frost.

That was his full name. Jack decided on the last parts, since Elsa insisted that his name would be Hendrik.

Anna sat in a chair, looking at it with a happy face. Olaf was standing next to her, staring at the small wonder as well.

"So...does it have any ice powers?" Asked Anna.

Elsa giggled. "I hope. I haven't seen any sign yet. But I love him even if he is powerless."

Hendrik giggled and flailed around with it's arms. The boy had blue, stale eyes and a little bit of white hair.

"Can I hold him?" Asked Olaf.

Anna and Elsa laughed.

"Anna may hold him. You can't." Said Elsa as she handed him over to Anna.

Anna held the baby in her hands. Hendrik stopped flailing around with his arms and became quiet. He looked up at his aunt with big wide eyes.

"Aw...hello there." Said Anna in a childish voice.

The baby suddenly started to cry loudly.

"Ow, shit." Elsa stood up. She took the baby from Anna. "It looks like Hendrik needs a diaper change."

"Queen Elsa!" Gerda ran into the room. "Let me handle this."

"No, I'm fine." Said Elsa.

"But you have no experience in it. I can teach you."

"Fine." Elsa handed the crying over to Gerda.

They walked up to the nursery. Gerda laid the baby down and pulled it's diapers off.

"Oh, gross!" Elsa looked away. The smell of poop filled the air.

"Queen Elsa, look." Gerda put the dirty diaper in the trash can and grabbed a new one. "This is very important."

"How? I don't wanna do this, it's disgusting."

"Don't be so afraid, it's just poop."

Hendrik kicked with his legs. He looked up and put his small arm up.

"He is so cute." Said Gerda.

Hendrik giggled. A little frost shot out of his hand palm into her face.

Elsa her eyes widened. A smiled formed onto her lips and she started to laugh.

Gerda cursed and wiped the frost from her face.

"Well, he is certainly my son." Said Elsa. She walked to the small infant and strapped the new diaper around his lower waist.

Gerda was surprised at how Elsa knew how to put the diaper on. "How-"

"I practiced during the pregnancy. If I'm alone, then I would know what to do."

Elsa picked Hendrik up.

"But with this small wonder, I'll never be alone again..." She whispered so that Gerda didn't hear her.

Gerda's frown turned into a smile. "Like mother, like son...how about you two go and find Jack? He must be delighted if he knows that his son has powers."

"Good idea!"

Elsa quickly walked out of the room with Hendrik in her arms. She walked into the hallway towards Jack's study room. He was probably busy with some paperwork or something.

She put her hand onto the door handle when she could hear two voices.

" _Right...I suppose that you want to tell her?"_

 _"Yes."_

Elsa opened up the door and walked into the room. A council member and Jack were standing in the study room.

"Elsa!" Said Jack. "Come in, I'm just done talking here."

The council member walked past Elsa. She could sworn that he shot her a glare.

Elsa walked towards Jack.

"Jack, I have some good news!"

"Hm?"

Elsa held Hendrik up in front of his face. "Hendrik can use ice powers!"

"Junior can do that?!"

"Yeah! He just shot Gerda in the face!"

Jack chuckled. Elsa pulled Hendrik back to her chest.

"Looks like he looks a lot more like his mother." Said Jack.

"Well..." Elsa looked down at the baby. "He looks a bit like you too. Anyhow, what were you talking about with the council member?"

"About the war."

Elsa looked up. "Oh..."

"I've decided to leave with a portion of our army within a week."

"Jack-"

"You will be left in charge here." Said Jack. He walked over to the window and looked at the kingdom. "We will be attacking Aeromath straight on. This time we will be prepared."

"You said that the last time too." Said Elsa. "And look what happened."

"This time is different."

"How different?"

"We have a plan."

"So does Adrian...Jack..."

Jack turned around to face her. "Elsa, we can't risk Arendelle. We have to go to war, it's the right thing to do."

Elsa went quiet.

Jack sighed and put his hand onto her head. "Sorry, sweetheart."

"No..it's alright." Whispered Elsa.

"Really?" Asked Jack.

"Yes..." She looked up with a forced smile. "You're protecting us...that's a good thing. I shouldn't stop you from protecting those you love, right?"

"Elsa..."

"I should go. I need to take some rest and you should go through your papers or such."

"Right." Whispered Jack. He looked down. Elsa left the room and shut the door behind her.

Jack sighed and put his hands down onto his desk.

"DAMMIT!" He cursed and slammed with his fist onto the desk.

He let out a deep breathe and relaxed his hand. His little bottle of ink fell off his desk and spilled onto the ground.

"Sorry." Whispered Jack in sadness. "I'm so sorry, Elsa..."

* * *

Elsa walked to the nursery. There was no one there. She closed the door behind her and slumped to the ground with Hendrik in her arms.

She put Hendrik down onto the ground and started to sob quietly.

She was afraid. Afraid that he would die. Afraid of what would happen if Adrian would win.

 _No, I shouldn't think like that..._ Thought Elsa. _It's going to be fine. I shouldn't act like such a weak woman._

 _"_ Mama."

Elsa stopped crying. She looked at Hendrik who was looking up at her with a smile.

"Huh? What was that?" Whispered Elsa.

"Brffrlgg...ma...mama."

Elsa blushed. "What did you just call me...?"

"Mamamamamamama..."

Elsa laughed and picked him up. Hendrik giggled along.

She pulled him close and kissed him onto his forehead.

"I love you..." Said Elsa.

"You!" Mimicked Hendrik with a smile.

Elsa pulled him into a hug. All her fear had disappeared and was replaced by happiness.

She loved him and would protect her little wonder forever.

* * *

The next day Jack was practicing with the knights. He swung his sword up and down against his opponent. He got bored rather quick though and decided that it was enough training for one day.

He decided to go to the small bakery to see how his friends were doing.

Jack walked into the bakery and saw Toothiana, Aster and Sandy all cleaning up.

"Hey guys!" Said Jack happily.

"Hallo, idiot." Said Aster.

"Ignore him." Toothiana grabbed a chair and signed for him to sit down next to her.

Jack sat down. He sighed and groaned.

"You don't look so amazing." Said Toothiana who noticed how bad he looked.

"Yeah..." Jack chuckled dryly. "Elsa is mad at me and this whole war thing is not helping."

"Elsa is probably just worried. This whole war is scaring everyone, Jack. Especially her...how do you think that she is feeling? She never had any happiness in her life, she was just feared. And now that she finally has it...everything is going to be taken away."

"But she isn't alone." Said Jack. "She has me."

"Does she?" Aster walked towards them with a broom in his hand. "If you die, then...look, everyone is worried, Frost."

"I know!"

Jack jumped up and his chair clattered onto the floor.

"I know..." He clenched his fist.

"No, you don't." Aster walked closer to him and grabbed him by the collar. "You have no idea how she feels, do you?!"

"I-"

"How about you be a man for once and-"

"Fuck you. I'm not afraid. I'm going to find Elsa and show her that she doesn't need to be alone!"

Jack pushed Aster away and ran out of the store, slamming the door behind him.

Toothiana sighed and put the chair up again. "Great job, Aster..."

"I did it for his own good." Said Aster. "He isn't going on his own."

"Right, just sweep, home boy."

Aster chuckled.

"Yes madam."

* * *

Elsa was sitting in the living room when Jack ran into the castle.

She was reading a book, while Hendrik was playing on the ground with Olaf.

"Elsa!" Said Jack.

"What?" Elsa stood up.

Jack ran to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Whoa..." Elsa pulled back. "What's wrong?"

Jack put his hands onto her shoulders. "Elsa...I love you."

Elsa giggled. "I know, idiot...why are you suddenly saying that? I-"

"And no matter what, I will always think of you. Always. So, don't be afraid of losing me. Because you won't."

Elsa got flushed and looked away.

"Right..." Muttered Elsa. "You shouldn't worry so much...really, I'm going to be okay."

Jack chuckled and he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"You have me too!" Said Olaf.

"Too!"

Jack pulled away from Elsa. They both laughed at Olaf and Hendrik.

"I know, guys." Said Elsa.

Jack kneeled down to Hendrik's eye level. The small guy was making a small snowball in his hands.

"P..."

"Hm?" Jack cocked his head to the side in confusion as Hendrik mumbled something.

Elsa sat down next to Jack. "He is slowly learning to talk."

"I see."

"P..P...a..."

"Huh?" Asked Jack again.

"Papa!"

Jack stared frozen at Hendrik. The small baby laughed at him with a sweet smile.

"Did he just..." Muttered Jack.

Elsa put her hand onto his shoulder and smiled at him.

"He recognizes you as his father." She whispered.

"Papaaa!" Said Hendrik again with a followed up giggle.

* * *

 _A week went by._

 _A week without any trouble._

 _It was like her dreams._

 _She got to spend time with Jack, her baby, Julia and her Hendrik and her friends and Anna._

 _But now that the week was over, her dreams were over..._

 _Her dream..._

 _"Elsa..."_

"ELSA!"

Elsa snapped out of her thoughts. She looked up at Jack. He was holding Hendrik in his arms.

Oh yeah...today was the big day. Jack and his army were saddling up their horses and ready to go to war. Families were saying goodbye to each other and tearing up.

"Elsa?" Whispered Jack. "Are you alright?"

"Hm? Yes, I was thinking about something."

Jack stepped closer to her. Hendrik was the only thing between him and Elsa. Jack rested his forehead against hers.

"I'll miss you."

Elsa swallowed. His blue eyes stared into hers.

"Don't worry..." She whispered back. "I'll take care of everything around. You can go and kick Adrian's ass!"

Jack chuckled and kissed her on her forehead.

"Yes, my snowflake..."

* * *

Some miles away was the kingdom of Aeromath. In the castle was king Adrian, sitting on his throne.

"King Adrian, they will be here in a few months." Said Ferr.

"I know." Said Adrian.

He stood up and sighed.

"I really hope that Elsa has treasured their moments together this year. Because it will be their last..."

Ferr nodded. "Shall I tell the knights to prepare?"

"Yes."

As Ferr walked away, Adrian chuckled darkly.

* * *

 _Two months later_

Elsa was in her room, reading a book. It was raining. Hendrik was on her bed, playing with his teddybear.

It was already November. The sun stopped shining. Summer was officially over. Arendelle was going to be covered in snow again. Not eternal snow, but just a winter...

"Mommy, mommy!"

Elsa put her book down and looked at her son. "Hm?"

"Look!"

Hendrik put his hands together. Snow swirled around in his tiny hands. A small snowball formed. He shot it up to the ceiling and it exploded, showering them with tiny snowflakes.

"Oh, how pretty!" Said Elsa. She pulled Hendrik closer to her chest and kissed him onto his forehead.

Hendrik giggled playfully.

Elsa grinned and held him up into the air. She quickly put him down again as she noticed how he gotten a bit heavier...

"My special little guy! You're going to have great powers!"

"Mommy, I wanna grow up to be a mommy too!" Said Hendrik suddenly.

Elsa laughed. "Grow up to be a mommy? Dear, your a boy..."

"I wanna have a job as mommy!"

Elsa put her hand onto his head and rubbed through the boy's white hair. It felt soft and fluffily, like a feather.

"Honey, you can be whatever you want." She whispered.

"Mommy, where is daddy?" Asked Hendrik.

Elsa stopped messing with his hair. She looked at him with for a second in silence before speaking up.

"Daddy is busy saving us."

"Why is he saving mommy and me? Does daddy hate our home?"

"No..." Elsa scratched her head. "Jack...daddy is trying to take down a bad man. You know, like the knight in your book!"

"Is daddy a knight?"

"You could say that..."

The door suddenly opened up. Anna ran into the room with a red face and panting heavily.

"Elsa!" Said Anna.

Hendrik laughed and held his hands up. "Auntie Anna!"

Anna laughed and sat down on the bed. She grabbed Hendrik and pulled him into a hug. "Henry, did you miss me?"

"Anna, his name is Hendrik."

"It's just weird having two people with the same name. I'm calling him Henry. Anyway, I got a letter for you!" She waved with a small letter in her hands.

She handed the letter over to Elsa, who immediately opened it up and read it.

 _Dear Elsa,_

 _We've set up a camp for week now. Aeromath doesn't seems to make any movement towards us, which is strange.  
I wonder how it is going at home. I hope the council isn't bothering you. If they are, then you need to freeze them!  
Haha, I'm making a joke, obviously.  
Anyway, give my love to Hendrik and Anna. I'll be home soon once we've won this battle._

 _Love,  
_ _Jack_

Elsa sighed with a disappointed look on her face and lay the letter down.

"Elsa?" Whispered Anna. "What's wrong?"

"Not much...the letters are just getting shorter. It worries me..."

"Aww..."

"Hm?" Asked Elsa.

"It's cute how you worry about Jack." Said Anna. She moved closer to Elsa and pulled her into a hug.

Elsa blushed. Her heart went a bit wilder. Anna almost never hugged her, right?

"Don't worry, Elsa." Whispered Anna into her ear. "He is going to be fine. He always is."

Elsa gently pushed her away. Anna was smiling warmly at her.

"Geez, you really are family of Jack. Just as charming...wait, are you...?"

Anna blushed and quickly shook her head. "No, no, no, I-"

"I would understand, but-"

"No, I'm with Kristoff! I just wanted to hug you and make you feel better! I-I don't have anything against people who like people of the same sex, even though these days people are not really behind the idea, I just-"

Elsa giggled and held her hands up. "Anna, stop. I get it, I was just teasing you."

"Oh, okay!" Said Anna. She jumped up and straightened her dress. "Then I'll shall be going! Kristoff and I are going to hangout."

"But...it's raining?"

"We're going to spend some time inside..." Anna blushed for a second and shook her head. "Never mind! Gotta go!"

Anna dashed out of the room. Elsa sighed and grabbed her book again.

Hendrik grabbed his teddybear again and played further.

The rain continued to fall.

* * *

Jack was outside his tent sitting with Frederick. It was raining a bit, not really hard. The guys were cleaning their swords again. They just practiced and now their sword were muddy.

"Ugh, I hate it that we need to clean our swords." Said Frederick. "If we just don't practice..."

"If we don't practice then we won't be able to defeat the enemy.." Said Jack.

Frederick chuckled. "Okay, you're right...but still..."

One of the knights walked towards Jack and Frederick.

"Your majesty!" Said the man. "It's getting dark, we need someone to get wood for the fire tonight."

Jack stood up and stretched his arms out. "Alright, Frederick, you wanted to do something else? Let's go and find some wood for this evening."

Frederick jumped up. "Okay! Finally, something better than this..."

The guys put their swords back into their holsters and walked into the forest nearby.

It started to rain a bit more. Jack started to pick up sticks out of the muddy ground. So did Frederick.

"I hope we really win this war." Said Frederick.

"Me too. King Adrian is really starting to annoy me at this point."

Frederick laughed a little. "I guess..." He kneeled down and grabbed more sticks.

As the two men gathered sticks the sun began to set.

"You know..." Frederick stood up. "They say when a sun is set, blood is shed."

"I've never heard anyone say that." Said Jack.

"Okay, my sister said it."

Frederick and Jack sat down in the grass. They both looked on as the sun went down. When the sun was down, it was completely dark.

Jack stretched out his arms and stood up.

"Well, I guess we have enough stick for the campfire. Let's head back, Frederick."

"Yes."

Frederick stood up too and the men walked back to the camp. Thankfully they remembered the road, so they didn't get lost.

Suddenly Jack stopped in his tracks. Frederick stopped and turned around.

"King Jack?"

"Do you hear something?" Whispered Jack.

"Like what?" Asked Frederick. "I hear nothing."

"I sounds like...screami-"

A loud bang suddenly interrupted them. Jack and Frederick both fell down to the ground. Their sticks scattered down to the ground. The trees and the ground shook uncontrollably. Birds flew away. When the sound went down, the men stood up.

Jack ran forward with Frederick close behind him.

"Jack!" Yelled Frederick.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks.

The camp...

There was nothing more than just fire and burning bodies. King Adrian was standing in the middle with his men.

Frederick caught up with Jack and quickly pulled him down to the ground by his arm.

"Fre-"

"Hush!" Said his friend. "Stay down!"

Jack was too much in shock to respond. He just looked in awe.

"Finally, we have won!" Said Adrian. "These men are nothing! And looking at these, king Jack must be laying between them...I can sense him..."

"What if he is alive?" Asked one of his men. "You can't sense it if someone is dead or alive..."

"Oh, I only smell death tonight..."

A loud laugh suddenly interrupted them.

It was Rick, the man with a scandinavian accent. He lay down on the ground in a pool of blood. His face was burned, but he was grinning widely.

Adrian turned around. He grabbed a sword from a dead soldier. He put it against Rick's chest.

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Adrian.

"Because I finally understand...you..."

Adrian raised his eyebrows and was about to say something when Rick spoke up again.

"I understand that you will never be a true king like Jack...you are...such...a...jerk..."

Adrian raised the sword above his head. Rick turned his head and locked his eyes with Jack.

"No..." Mouthed Jack. He wanted to stand up, but Frederick held him down.

Rick cracked a small smile as he saw that Jack was still alive.

"Be safe...your majesty..." He whispered towards Jack.

Adrian pushed the sword into his chest. A silence followed. Jack clenched his fists in anger. He felt helpless. He couldn't...

"Alright, men." Said Adrian. "Follow me. Time for the next part of our plan."

He and his men left. Jack struggled free from Frederick's grip and dashed off into the woods.

"Jack!" Frederick ran after him.

Jack ran and ran. He felt anger and disappointment. How could he just leave? Why did he left?! If he just stayed there...he was such a coward! He was their damn king, but he just caused their deaths! Everyone was gone! The defenses of Arendelle were too small at the moment! Oh, god, what would his family think of him? Would they just see him as a weak man? He couldn't protect anyone, he couldn't save anyone...

Jack stopped in his tracks. Frederick caught up with him.

"King..."

"Stop calling me that!" Yelled Jack. He fell down to his knees in the mud. Rain continued to fall.

"Jack..."

"I'm not a true king! I can't protect anyone...all those men...all because of me..."

Frederick kneeled down next to Jack.

"We still have a lot of people at home. Not everyone is dead...look...Jack, we may have failed, but there are still people at home that we need to protect. Our queen...Elsa...she is waiting for you. We need to get there as fast as possible."

"It's..." Jack stood up. His pants were covered in mud. He took a deep breath and straightened his back. "It's possible. We need to find a kingdom or at least a town where we can get some horses and a map."

"Hm..." Said Frederick with a hoarse voice. "What about the Darkened Forest kingdom? You're friends with the king there, right?"

Jack nodded. "Yes..." He turned around to face Frederick, who was standing up again. "If I remember...the Darkened Forest kingdom is North from Arendelle...so...Aeromath is West from Arendelle...then it's Northwest."

Jack grabbed an old compass from his pocket. It was really small. He got it from his father when he was 10.

He pointed forward. "We need to go that way...let's go."

Frederick sniffed. He wiped some mud from his pants. "Okay."

* * *

The next day Elsa awoke.

Elsa groaned. She sat up. She saw Hendrik laying next to her, still asleep. Yesterday they spend the whole day together.

Hendrik slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Elsa in a bit of a daze.

"Good morning, sweetie." Whispered Elsa.

"Morning mommy." Said Hendrik. He sat up on his small legs.

Elsa giggled and pulled him in close to her chest. She put a small kiss onto his forehead. Hendrik laughed brightly.

"Did you sleep well, honey?"

Hendrik nodded. "I dreamed that you saved me from some bad guy."

"Huh?"

"It was a nice dream...the bad guy was gone and we were happy and eating cupcakes."

Elsa sniffed his hair. He always smelled so nice. Like fresh grass in the morning.

"Come on, let's get you dressed."

"But I can do it myself!"

Elsa giggled. She stood up with Hendrik in her arms. She walked to the closet and grabbed a t-shirt and pants for her small boy. She put him down on a chair.

Hendrik was always difficult to dress. He was kicking with his legs when she tried to put his pants on. And when she would put his blouse on, he would try to pull it off.

Elsa wiped the sweat from her forehead when she was done. Geez, he certainly had Jack's stubbornness...

Elsa grabbed a purple dress from her closet and put it on. She just let her hair down for today.

She grabbed Hendrik and walked down the stairs.

Down in the dining room were Anna and Kristoff. They were giggling and talking as they were just eating.

"Oh! Elsa!" Said Anna when she noticed the queen and her son entering the room.

Anna was wearing a green dress and her hair in a bun. She looked very gleeful today. Kristoff was wearing his usual clothes, but Elsa noticed how he too looked like he won a million dollars.

"Good morning..." Elsa put Hendrik in his toddler seat and sat herself down in a chair next to Elsa.

A maid hurried into the room with another set of pancakes and Gerda ran in with a small plate for Hendrik. She put it down and dashed off again.

Elsa grabbed a pancake, cut it in little pieces and gave it to Hendrik. She wanted him to be treated as much as any child, so she mostly took care of him. Hendrik put the pieces one by one in his mouth.

"Anna, you look really chipper. So does Kristoff...did you guys do something?" Asked Elsa.

Anna cocked her head."Do something?"

"Like...go on a date?"

Anna giggled. "You could say that..."

"You didn't do any indecent, did you?"

"We didn't!" Yelled Kristoff and Anna in unison.

Elsa grinned. She grabbed a pancake and started to cut it up. "Okay, just asking."

"We're just...just excited to plan our wedding. Look, Elsa, we're just in love, nothing else." Said Kristoff.

Anna frowned. "Nothing else?!"

Elsa looked down at her pancake as the two argued. She grabbed a knife and started to cut it.

She remembered when she first had pancakes. Jack laughed at her for not knowing what they were.

"Jack..." Mumbled Elsa.

"Hm? Elsa, are you okay?" Asked Anna.

Elsa looked up with a smile. "Yeah, yeah...I was just thinking..."

"I'm sure he's fine." Said Kristoff suddenly.

Elsa her eyes widened. "huh?"

"You were saying his name. We know how worried you are. Believe me, I would be too if Anna went to war to fight another country."

"Okay..." Elsa her smile got bigger. She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a laugh. Somehow the image of Anna going to war seemed ridiculous.

"What is it?" Asked Anna.

Elsa removed her hand. "Just..." She noticed Kristoff grinning as well. "Just...you! Going to war? It's such a ridiculous idea...haha..."

"What? I'm a pretty in depend woman!" Said Anna.

"Pffft...yeah right..." Said Kristoff in a chuckle.

Elsa laughed out loud. She could see it now...Anna in armor, panicking on what to do, eating chocolates most of the time...

"Guys, stop, it's not funny!" Yelled Anna.

The two kept laughing loudly.

Anna folded her arms and pouted.

* * *

Jack and Frederick were walking day after day.

Soon a month had passed. They still weren't in the Darkened Forest kingdom.

They were both almost malnourished. The talks they had turned to silence. They grass and trees all looked the same. Jack didn't knew how many days had passed. He just knew that they could sometimes drink by a river. Once they ate a bunny which Frederick caught. But that was two days ago.

He could feel his sweat sticking to his clothes. It felt horrible. But he couldn't give up.

"J-Jack..."

For the first time in what seemed like weeks, Frederick spoke up. His voice sounded hoarse.

Jack stopped walking. He turned around. Frederick had bags underneath his eyes. His red hair was a mess. So was Jack's.

"Where...are we?" Asked Frederick.

Jack looked around in a daze. He saw just a field of grass. Nothing else.

"I..." Jack scratched his head. "I don't know..."

He looked back to see Frederick laying face down in the grass.

"Frederick...?"

The world around him started to spin. Jack tried to stand up. But his legs gave in. He fell with a loud thud onto the ground.

He couldn't feel the hunger in his stomach anymore. He didn't feel any strength either.

Jack turned his head towards Frederick.

"F..."

His vision blurred and his world went dark.

* * *

"Mama, mama, mama!"

Little Hendrik was playing the baby room. He was calling out for his mother, who was just talking with Jenny.

Elsa kneeled down by her baby. "What is sweetheart?"

Hendrik put his hand onto the ground. A very small ice spike shot out of the ground next to Elsa.

"Whoa!" Said Jennifer.

Elsa stayed calm. She looked at Hendrik with a smile. "Oh, how pretty! You're going to be a real ice master once you've grown up! Just like me!"

Hendrik giggled when Elsa went with her hand through his hair.

"You aren't scared?" Asked Jennifer.

Elsa stood up. Hendrik continued to play a little by making a snowball in his hands.

"Nah. I've been attacked before, Jenny. The only thing that scares me is losing someone. That's the only thing..."

"You are certainly brave, Elsa."

"Oh come on. I'm not brave, sometimes I'm just a bit psycho."

"Psycho?"

"Just..." Elsa shook her head. "Never mind."

"You can tell me."

Elsa sighed. "I...sometimes when I fight someone...and I really don't like them...I feel no pity. I just kill them...sometimes...I think that's why I don't belong here."

"Oh, hell no!"

"Huh?"

Jennifer grabbed her hands. "You do belong here! Don't think like that!"

"But-"

"No buts! You're my best friend around here! And...you reunited me with my Hendrik! You are a very nice woman and I would really miss you if you went away...what I'm trying to say is that...people like me love you. And so do a lot of people."

Elsa cracked a smile. Tears appeared into her eyes.

"You're right. S-sorry for thinking this way."

"No problem. Just remember how much everyone cares for you. Even in dark times."

Elsa nodded. Jennifer gently wiped her tears away with her thumb.

Hendrik, Jennifer's boyfriend, walked into the room.

"There you are!" Said Hendrik. "I was wondering where you went!"

"Hendrik, you shouldn't worry so much!" Jennifer giggled.

"Sorry, but I-"

"Worry?" Yelled little Hendrik.

"I was talking to him." Said Jennifer.

The baby frowned. He folded his arms. "But I'm Hendrik!"

"So am I." Said Hendrik.

"I don't like you."

"Well fuck you too, kid."

"Hendrik!" Said Elsa. "Don't talk to the heir like that!"

"B-but he was..."

"Hendrik..." Jenny put her hands against his chest. "You work for Elsa, remember?"

"Right...sorry..." Muttered Hendrik.

Little Hendrik laughed. Elsa picked him up and held him in front of his face.

"You need to say it to him."

"Fine...sorry...prince Hendrik."

"Good." Elsa giggled. "Now..."

A knight ran into the room. He was looking at Elsa in panic.

"Queen Elsa! We've captured a spy from Aeromath! He is down in the chambers and wishes to talk to you!"

"Alright..." Elsa handed Hendrik over to Jennifer. "I'll be right back, Jenny."

She walked down to the chambers after the knight.

There was a man with dark hair in one of the cells. He grinned when Elsa walked down. His grey eyes scanned her. He was looking very confident.

Anna was standing there too with Kristoff and a few other knights.

"Queen Elsa..." The man licked his lips. "My name is Ruben Stone. It's a pleasure to meet such a beauty like you."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "What do you want? Are you another spy who tried to kill the heir?"

"Your baby? Nah, I came here to deliver some news..."

"News?"

"Yes..news..."

Elsa stepped closer to the man. The only separating him were the cell bars. "Speak up or I'll freeze you."

"King Jack and his small army are gone."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Anna.

"We blew their camp up. There were no survivors."

Elsa clenched her fist. "No. You don't have any proof."

Ruben grabbed something from his pocket. He pulled something out of a small bag and threw it down at her feet.

Anna screamed. Elsa took a few steps back in horror.

It was a severed , half burned hand.

"This could be his hand." Said Ruben. "Or should I go back and bring you more souvenirs?"

"Y-you..." Elsa dashed forward. She grabbed the man up by the throat through the bars. "You killed him!"

Ruben kept laughing and choking at the same time.

"Elsa, stop!" Anna stepped forward and put her hand onto Elsa's arm.

"He...he..."

"He is not worth it."

Elsa looked at Anna. She was right.

She released the man and he fell down, coughing. Elsa was trembling.

Anna pulled her into a hug and Elsa started to sob a bit.

Ruben stood back up.

"He is dead!" Yelled the man with a grin.

Elsa didn't look at him.

"The king of Arendelle is dead!"

"This can't be happening..." Whispered Anna.

Elsa closed her eyes.

It was true.

King Jack...her Jack...

He was gone.

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch. 17**

Arendelle was in grief. It were dark times.

Elsa was in her room, laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling. Her curtains were closed.

She wanted to die at this point.

It has been a week. A week since the king died. A week since she hadn't been outside. Anna was taking care of a lot of things with Kristoff.

Jack was dead. It still sounded weird. She somehow expected him to barge through that door at any second. He would give her a hug, tell her how he defeated that whole army and how he missed her...

A knock on the door caught her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." Said Elsa with a raspy voice.

The door opened up. Anna walked in with little Hendrik in her arms.

"Hey, Elsa..."

"Mommy!"

Elsa sat up. "Anna, Hendrik..."

"Elsa, everyone is really worried about you." Said Anna. "And the council needs you to make decisions around here..."

"Just let me sleep..."

"You've been here all day and you look awful..." Anna turned her head for a second when Kristoff called her name. "Look, just come down soon...I have to take care of some stuff..."

She quickly walked out of the room with Hendrik, slamming the door behind her.

Elsa sighed. She rubbed in her eyes. What was she doing?

 _"You know, getting up is an option."_

Jack was sitting next to her. He was wearing a white attire and simple pants. Elsa stood up. She knew that this was just her imagination. Jack was dead. This happened some time ago too when he was away.

"What do you know? You're dead." Whispered Elsa.

She opened the door to the small bathroom and walked to the sink. She stopped in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection.

She looked awful. Her hair was a mess...

" _Oof...you should really clean yourself up."_

Elsa glanced at Jack. She saw him standing next to her, yet he was not appearing in the mirror.

Elsa splashed some water into her face. She grabbed shampoo and started to wash her hair. This Jack might not be real, but he was right. She needed to wake up and be strong for the kingdom. Her nightgown fell down to the ground. She grabbed a wet sponge and pushed it up and down her skin.

After washing herself she made herself an ice dress.

She walked to her bedroom door and was ready to open it until he spoke up.

 _"Are you sure about doing this, Elsa?"_

Elsa turned around. She looked at Jack. It was strange how she imagined him...

 _"You have never been taught to run this kingdom..."_

"I'm going to be fine."

Elsa opened the door and walked out to the hallway.

* * *

 _Frederick..._

He was standing in a field. Sweat was sticking to his clothes. The sky was dark grey.

Jack looked down. At his feet lay his comrade. Face down.

"Frederick?"

The field changed. The grass became black. Frederick's body slowly sunk away into the dark grass. Jack himself couldn't move.

 _"Try to run?"_

Jack gasped when he heard king Adrian's voice throughout the air.

"W-what?" Said Jack.

" _I'll take care of them..."_

Jack felt anger rise in him. Take care of them? He suddenly could move his body again.

 _"Especially of your wife..."_

Jack started to run. There was nothing. He somehow kept running and running.

 _"Sweet Elsa will be mine..."_

"You stay away from her!" Yelled Jack as he kept running.

Jack kept running and running. He couldn't breathe. But he didn't want to stop running. He...he...

The scenery suddenly changed.

This time the grass turned to green again and the sky became clear blue. In front of Jack was a giant tree. Thousands of flowers were blooming around the tree.

"What...?" Jack stopped running. He looked up at the big tree. It was so big that the top reached out over the clouds.

"Big, huh?"

Jack turned around to see Elsa.

Her hair was loose. She was wearing nothing. Jack saw several bruises on her body.

"Elsa!" Jack stepped forward, but stopped in his tracks. This couldn't be his Elsa. "Wait...what is happening? Where am I?"

"Just some place..."

"Some place?" Jack chuckled dryly.

"This place represent life and death." Elsa walked past him. Jack walked after her. They both sat down in the grass under the big tree.

"Then what is this? Death?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. You are in between. You are one of the few who has a choice."

"A choice?"

"Yes. Either you choose to fight or you give up."

Jack clenched his fist. "I'm going to fight! I'm not letting Elsa fall in the hands of that freak!"

"I knew that you would choose that."

Jack jumped up. "Okay, let's go!"

"Hold on..." Elsa stood up too. "One more thing."

"What?"

 _"Open your eyes."_

* * *

Jack his eyes shot open. He shot up and looked around like a wild deer. He saw that he was in a bedroom. Frederick was laying on another bed on the other side of the room. The guy was sleeping.

He sat up. His throat felt dry. The room was unfamiliar to him.

The door suddenly opened up.

Jack his eyes widened up. He knew the person who walked in.

"Jack, you're up!"

It was Hiccup. His old friend and the king of the Darkened Forest. He and Jack battled Pitch a while ago.

Hiccup grinned. He was carrying a glass of water in his gloved hands.

"So..." Hiccup sat down next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty."

Hiccup laughed and handed him the glass of water. Jack drank it all up in one go.

"It's good to see you." Said Jack when he handed the glass back.

"You can say that! You are lucky that I found you two!"

"How...?"

"Me and a few knights were just riding around on our horses. Well...I was riding on my dragon Toothless. I saw two bodies laying on the grass from above. And I was surprised when I found out that it was you and your knight! Geez, if I hadn't found you two...what happened?"

Jack looked down. "I..." He grasped the sheets. How could he tell Hiccup that he had caused everyone's death? How could he tell his friend that his kingdom was in danger? He felt so weak...there was almost nothing that he could think of to do...

"H-hey, you okay?"

Jack looked up again at Hiccup. "Hiccup...I...I hurt them..."

"Whoa, calm down..." Hiccup put his hand onto his shoulder.

Jack took a few small breaths to calm himself.

"Now, start from the beginning."

* * *

Elsa finally went out. First she took some time to stroll with Anna and Hendrik through the streets of Arendelle and to talk to some of the citizens to show everyone that she was fine.

After that she went back to the castle to talk with the council members. Anna took Hendrik to the nursery to put a new diaper on him.

"So..." Said one of the members. "What should we do? Aeromath's army is surely going this way. And we do have an army, but from what we have heard, King Adrian has a lot of power and could even take out 10 knights in one."

Elsa folded her arms and frowned.

"That is true. But I have magic too. If I just create a few ice monsters...then...then they might be able to fight him off. The knights can fight the normal enemies, but they need to stay away from King Adrian and do exactly as I tell them to do!"

"Yes, your majesty. And what do we do about the heir?"

"I want the rest of my family to stay in the castle for their own safety. And the citizens need to stay in their houses."

Elsa slammed her hands onto the table. "Alright, people! Let's go and prep everything up. We have a war to win!"

The council member nodded.

* * *

Hiccup was silent after Jack's story. Frederick was now sitting next to him too. He woke up an hour ago.

"So...a demon, huh?" Whispered Hiccup.

Jack nodded. "Yes. And he killed everyone at the camp. After that we have been wandering for a week...and now we're here."

"Again, thank you for saving our lives." Said Frederick.

"No problem. I would do anything for my friend Jack. All we need to do now is prepare our army to take Arendelle back."

"Arendelle...I hope everyone is going to be alright." Said Jack.

Frederick put his arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry. Elsa can stand her ground. She won't go down without a fight."

Jack chuckled.

"You're right. Elsa is strong...she won't let the kingdom fall into his hands."

* * *

The next day the knights were all at the stables. They were all training and preparing their gear.

Elsa was walking around with Anna, Kristoff and Jenny and her boyfriend Hendrik.

"We have questioned the spy we caught." Said Elsa. She stood still and watched a few knights practice. She turned around to face her friends. "He told us that the army of Aeromath will be here within a week. It would be impossible, but then I remembered that Adrian is a demon."

"How are we even going to defeat that?" Asked Anna.

Elsa started to walk again. Her friends followed her close behind.

"Where is your son?" Asked Hendrik.

"Gerda is taking care of him with Kai."

They stopped walking. Every knight stopped and stepped away.

"What is happening?" Asked Anna.

"Watch this."

Elsa put her hands out. Snow swirled out of her hand palms. It slowly formed into a giant figure. Everyone gasped and looked up at the big figure.

A giant snowman was formed. Ice spikes were sticking out of his arms. He looked exactly like Marshmallow.

Jennifer grabbed Hendrik's arm.

"What is that?"

"A snowman." Said Elsa. "Don't you see that?"

The snowman roared loudly. Everyone shrieked in fear.

"I think it's beautiful." Said Kristoff. "Such craftsmanship!"

"Thank you. At least someone thinks it's pretty."

"Pretty?! It's so big and scary..." Anna quickly closed her mouth when Kristoff poked her.

Elsa shrugged. She walked over to the giant beast. He bowed down and she petted it on it's head.

"Good boy. Don't worry, guys, he only listens to my commands."

"Q-queen Elsa!" One knight with trembling legs walked up to her. "I...I have a question..."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Yes?"

"What will happen if we lose this battle?"

Elsa kept her ground. "Then I will take full responsibility." She looked over at Anna and Kristoff. She motioned for Kristoff to come over.

Kristoff walked over to her. The knight walked away.

"What?" Asked Kristoff.

"When they arrive I want you to take Anna...and leave."

"Elsa.."

"No more buts. It's an order."

Kristoff scratched his head. "Alright...but what if we win?"

"Then you stay."

"Or I leave again and go out to see the world with Anna." Joked Kristoff.

Elsa laughed and gave him a small push.

"Oh, shut it, ice breaker."

After that it quickly became night. Elsa and Anna were that night in the living room before going to bed. They were both wearing their night gowns.

The baby was crawling around the living room while the two girls were reading books.

"Say Anna..." Whispered Elsa.

"Hm?"

Elsa put her book down and looked at Anna. Anna was wearing her red hair loosely. She had blue eyes, just like Jack, but she also had a few freckles. Did Jack used to have freckles?

"Maybe we should go look for a wedding dress tomorrow."

Anna looked up. "What? A wedding dress?...Elsa..."

"Yeah, I think it's time to plan a little ahead. I mean, when you get married you do need to look good and you don't have ice powers-"

She grabbed Elsa's hands and smiled at her. Elsa stopped talking.

"Thanks, Elsa." Said Anna with sincerity.

"No problem...I'm just looking out for you."

Anna released her hands and stood up. "Wait here, I have a surprise for you."

She ran out of the room in a haste. Elsa looked at Hendrik. He was growing up so fast...it was like it was just yesterday when he-

Anna ran into the room with a book. She jumped down next to her.

"This is Jack's old dairy! I stole it from him when he was 18 and I never gave it back to him!"

Elsa rolled her eyes.

Anna opened the book up. "Hold on, read this from when he was 16!"

Elsa leaned over to read along.

 _Tuesday - 8 pm_

 _I did pretty good at sword fighting practice today! But Anna told me that she could fight much more better than I could!_

 _She is so mean! Sometimes I really hate her! She is always teasing me about how she might become queen and how I will never get married at this point!_

 _Well, I don't wanna get married..._

 _okay, maybe I do. But there are no princesses I'm interested in. I've met some of them during the ball last month, they are all spoiled._

 _And I can't marry a citizen. They just want to me for money and status. maybe I should marry the snow queen. You know, the woman they claim is up on the mountain. She caused this winter!_

 _But to be honest I don't believe it. people with powers don't exist._

 _It's dumb_

 _Hold on mom is calling me for dinner_

 _bye_

"Cute huh?" Asked Anna. She stopped smiling when she noticed Elsa tear up. "Elsa? Are you okay?"

Elsa wiped her tears away. "Yeah, yeah...I...I just miss him."

Anna wrapped her arm around her shoulders. She pulled her against her chest.

"Me too..."

"It sucks to be strong." Said Elsa with a weak voice.

Anna pushed with her hand through Elsa's hair.

"It does. But you know what? After everything...you still have us and I won't let bad people hurt you."

Elsa giggled. "You do know that I'm the one with ice powers here, right?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Anna gave her a small kiss on her head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Me too mommy!" Yelled Hendrik.

Elsa and Anna both laughed at the little guy.

* * *

Jack and Frederick got new clothes. They got washed and fed enough to build their strength up.

Two days after waking up, Jack was practicing his sword fighting against Hiccup outside the castle. Frederick was watching from the side.

Jack dashed towards Hiccup. Hiccup quickly stepped to the side, avoiding Jack. Jack spun around and swung his sword. Hiccup clashed his swords against his.

"Come on, Jack, you can do better!" Yelled Hiccup.

Jack grunted and took a few steps back. He lowered his sword. Sweat was falling down from his forehead.

Hiccup was right. He could do better.

Jack ran towards Hiccup for a second time. Hiccup stepped to the side again.

But this time Jack jumped to the side as well. He duck when Hiccup swung his sword. Within one move Jack kicked him against the ground. He stepped with his fete onto Hiccup's chest and put the tip of the sword against his neck.

Frederick held his breath as Jack and Hiccup stared at each other.

Hiccup suddenly chuckled. "I told you that you could do better."

Jack put his sword away. He helped Hiccup up. The two men started to laugh and left Frederick a bit confused.

"I know." Said Jack grinning.

Hiccup pulled his sword into his holster.

"You are truly one of the best knights I've seen..."

"Thanks. But being a good knight won't work against an opponent like that bastard Adrian..."

Frederick stepped towards them. "Jack is right. King Adrian is a demon with powers. We are clearly not any possession of magic-"

"What if you are?" Asked Hiccup.

Frederick and Jack looked at him in confusion.

"Follow me, gentlemen."

The two walked after Hiccup back into the castle. He led them up a flight of stairs to their library.

"What are we doing here?" Asked Jack.

"We happen to have a witch. Just like in Arendelle...Kotomi!"

A woman with dark long hair and blue eyes walked towards them. She was wearing a yellow dress.

"What is it, king Hiccup?" Asked Kotomi.

"These here are king Jack and Frederick from Arendelle. I told you about them before."

"I see. Those guys you needed to save, right? Don't they have a kingdom to save?"

Jack and Frederick glanced at each other. What a rude woman.

"We have...but there is the problem of our enemy, who might have taken the kingdom by now, being a merciless demon." Said Jack.

"A demon? Oh, no, no, I can't help you."

"What?!" Said Frederick and Jack in unison.

"Sorry, but I cannot compete with a demon. No witch can." Said Kotomi with a frown.

Jack shook his head. "But I saw Elsa murder Pitch Black, he was a demon."

"Yeah, sure. Ever heard of lying? Sometimes magicians lie about being strong. A witch can never defeat a demon. They are above our league."

"Then what do we do?" Asked Frederick. "We can't win this war!"

"You can." Said Kotomi. "You just...have to fight for love."

"Huh?" Said the guys in unison.

Kotomi sighed in annoyance. "Look, Jack loves her right?"

"Right." Said Jack.

"Then he is the one who needs to face the demon in a one on one battle."

Jack nodded. "Okay. But we still need to go there with an army...and a plan..."

"And you need to prepared." Said Kotomi. "Jack, I am going to train you in battle."

"I already did that." Said Hiccup.

"I'm going to train him in how to fight against supernatural beings. Now, follow me."

The guys sighed and walked after Kotomi.

* * *

A few days later Elsa was in the castle. She was practicing with the knights on how to wield a sword.

"Okay, three, two, one!" Said one of the commanders. Everyone immediately started to practice with their partner.

Elsa was holding a sword in her hands. She was wearing her hair in a bun, a short blue dress and she was standing in front a knight.

She ran forward and swung towards him with her wooden sword. The knight blocked her attack with his sword. Elsa stepped back and dashed towards him again. The knight simply dodged her attack. Elsa stumbled to the side. She turned around, only to see that the knight was in front of her, raising his sword above his head.

"Okay, stop!"

The knight lowered his sword.

Elsa panted. Damn, this was harder than she thought!

The commander walked over to them. He had brown eyes and brown, messy hair. "Queen Elsa, it wasn't horrible."

Elsa looked at him. "No it wasn't. You're just saying that because I'm the queen. Now say what you really thought."

"Fine. It was bad. If you let me..."

The man stepped behind Elsa. He gently grabbed her arms and put them into place.

"You need to hold your sword better and don't hesitate in battle!"

Elsa nodded. The man stepped away from her. "Alright again!"

This time Elsa held her sword tightly. She ran towards the knight. The knight avoided her again. But Elsa turned around when she missed and immediately swung her sword into his side.

The guy stumbled a few feet back.

"Good job!" Said the commander. "Okay, guys, let's take a break!"

"A break?" Asked Elsa.

"Yes, everyone is going to take a beer." Said the commander.

A boy with a tray of glasses of beer handed everyone one.

"Do you want one?"

Elsa looked at the boy as he held a bottle in front of her face. "Right...I can try..."

She grabbed the bottle and opened it up.

"Are you sure, your majesty?" Asked the knight who fought her.

Elsa ignored him and took a big gulp...and immediately spat it out.

The knights all laughed loudly. Elsa wiped her mouth clean with a red face.

"Beer is not for everyone!" Said the commander.

Elsa looked at him. "N-no, I can take it..." She wanted to take another gulp, but the commander took it from her.

"Sorry, but I don't think that you should drink something that you don't like."

"Don't command me around, mr..."

"David Harrison."

"Right, look mr Harrison, I don't think that beer is gross."

"As if."

Elsa tried to grab the beer back. "Give it back!"

"Nope. Come on, guys! Let's start training again!"

Elsa pouted. "Fine."

She grabbed her wooden sword again and continued to practice.

Later that day Elsa was done with training. She decided to take Anna to a local wedding shop. There they sold dresses and other things for a wedding.

"Again, thanks for taking me here." Said Anna. She was in one of the dressing rooms, trying out a dress. Elsa was outside of the dressing room, leaning against a wall.

"No problem." Said Elsa. "Anything for you."

 _"Anything for you, I wish that you could say that to me."_

Elsa looked to her side to see imaginary Jack again. Not again. She sighed.

"Go away, your just in my screwed up head."

 _"Is it screwed up? Is it?"_ Asked imaginary Jack with a big grin.

"Just go!" Yelled Elsa.

"Elsa, who are you talking to?"

Elsa looked to her other side to see Anna. She gasped. Anna was wearing a white dress with little small flowers on it. It was beautiful.

"Whoa..." Said Elsa. "You look...amazing..."

Anna twirled around. "You think so?"

"Yeah! You should buy this! Really!"

'Hm...maybe it's bit too short..." The end of the dress was just not reaching the ground. "Let me try the other one on."

Anna disappeared back into the dressing room.

Elsa sighed and leaned against the wall again. She looked to her side again, but her imagination of Jack was gone.

Anna tried a few more dresses and decided on the dress with the small flowers on it.

The girls went back home. When they arrived in the castle a knight immediately ran towards her.

"Princess Anna, Queen Elsa!"

"What?" Asked Elsa.

"We received a letter from the kingdom of Aeromath!" He was holding a letter in his hand.

Elsa pulled the letter from his hands and read it.

 _Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

 _I'm on my way with my army. As you have probably heard, I killed everyone including Jack Frost.  
There is nothing you can do to defeat my army. This letter will be there in a month. When it arrives you will have a week to prepare before we arrive.  
_

 _King Adrian_ _  
_

Elsa crumbled the letter in her hands.

"Elsa?" Asked Anna worried.

"Knight, call the council." Said Elsa.

"Yes your majesty." The knight quickly ran off.

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand. "Elsa, what's wrong? What was that letter about?"

Elsa looked at her. "Adrian and his army will be here within a week..."

"A week?!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18**

"Come on, you're slow!"

On a field in the Darkened Forest was Jack Frost, training against the witch named Kotomi. Kotomi was an earth witch.

Jack was running while vines shot out of the ground. One was about to grab him, but he cut it in half.

Another vines came from behind and wrapped itself around his ankle. Jack fell facedown into the grass. He was dragged towards Kotomi.

"You need to try harder." Said Kotomi. She lifted him up into the air. He was upside down with his face in front of her.

His face was all muddy and scratched up. Kotomi chuckled and patted him on his cheek.

"If you want to defeat a demon you need to at least show me more."

She released him and he fell down. Jack stood up , coughing.

"S-show you more?" Asked Jack.

"Yes-"

"You aren't even the demon. How is this helping me?"

"You need to learn how to fight against a supernatural being! Now, let's continue!"

More vines shot out of the ground towards Jack. He quickly ran away again with the vines chasing him again.

* * *

It was night in Arendelle. The streets were empty, except for snow monsters, who were standing and walking around.

Knights were standing in front of the castle and archers were on the roof.

Queen Elsa, princess Anna and the rest of the family were in the throne room. Elsa was wearing an armor made out of ice. She had a sword in her hand.

"Your majesty, everything is prepared." Said one of the council members. "The citizens are all save in the chambers, The snow monsters are out  
and the knights are prepared."

"Good. Now, I'm going to stand here in the throne room with a few of our guards in case they come inside. Is mr Harrison outside?"

"Yes. He knows the orders he needs to give...and the staff is down in the chambers with the citizens."

Elsa nodded. She turned to Jennifer.

"Jen, take Hendrik down to there as well."

"Who me?" Asked Hendrik and Hendrik.

"Take them both." Said Elsa.

Jennifer sighed. She took little Hendrik by the hand and the three walked away.

"Now, Kristoff...can I talk to you for a second?"

Kristoff and Elsa stepped a bit away from them. Anna talked some more to the others.

"Here." Elsa handed him a letter.

"What is this?" Asked Kristoff.

"When you get out of there with Anna, you open this letter."

"Elsa..."

"Just grab Anna and leave through the back. Go to the Darkened Forest. Jack used to be friends with the King there. They can take care of you there."

"What about Hendrik and the others? Don't they get to come with us?"

"Only two people can fit on Sven." Said Elsa. "Now..." She grabbed an apple to Kristoff. "I dosed this with some sleeping medicine. She'll be out the second she takes this."

Kristoff sighed. "Right..."

He took the apple and walked over to Anna. He handed her the apple with a forced smile. Anna took the apple from him with a strange look. She took a bite of it and swallowed it down. Elsa watched as the apple fell out of her hand and the woman fell unconscious into Kristoff's arms.

She walked over to them and looked down at Anna's sleeping form in Kristoff's arms.

"Take her out of here." Said Elsa.

"Yes...Elsa, we will come-"

"No." Elsa interrupted Kristoff. "Just go to the Darkened Forest kingdom. I'll see you once the war is over."

"Okay." Kristoff made a small bow and then ran off to the stables.

Elsa clenched her fist. She took a deep breath and then spoke up again.

"Knight, go and tell mr Harrison that we're ready."

"Yes, your majesty."

Elsa took her sword out of her holster. She and the few knights remaining in the throne room prepared themselves.

The knight told David Harrison that they were ready. Just when he told him, the army of king Adrian appeared. It wasn't a very big army.

"We can win this!" Said David. "They are outnumbered!"

The monsters of Elsa roared and charged towards them.

Adrian put his hand forward with a smile. He clenched his fist and the monsters suddenly bursted out into little snowflakes.

"What the..." David shook his head and pointed forward. "Shoot your arrows at them now!"

The knights shot their arrows at the enemy. Some were shot down, but Adrian suddenly made a dark, big energy ball in his hands.

Before David could think, Adrian shot the ball towards them.

"Quickly, get-"

The ball trampled those in it's path. David and some others were able to avoid it. Bricks were flying through the air as the ball slowly dissolved.

David told his men to keep it up. He quickly went back inside and ran down to Elsa.

"Your majesty!" Yelled David as he arrived.

"Mr Harrison?" Said Elsa.

"Archers are down!" Said David. "The snow monsters are defeated as well!"

"Shit! Uhm, use-"

Suddenly the whole castle trembled. They heard a loud explosion and the front door flew open.

King Adrian walked in with his henchmen.

"Adrian!" Yelled Elsa. She pointed her sword towards him. She wasn't going to let him win.

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise!" Said Adrian. "And you look so cute in that outfit, Elsa!"

Elsa ignored him. David and the other knight raised their swords and ran towards him. But Adrian simply swept them away with his powers. The men all fell against the wall.

"Don't worry, I killed just a few of your men."

Elsa yelled and ran towards him with her sword. Adrian grinned and pulled his own sword out. The two weapons clashed loudly.

Elsa did what she learned in training. But Adrian was a good sword master. This wouldn't be easy...

Jennifer ran into the room, together with her boyfriend. They stopped in their tracks when they saw what was happening.

"Stay back!" Said David as he stood up. He looked at Jennifer with a questioning look. "Wait...where is prince Hendrik?"

Elsa used her powers a bit and Adrian's sword was swung away, into a nearby wall.

She pointed her sword closely to his neck.

"I should have killed you when I had the change." She said , coldly.

Adrian chuckled. "You should've. But doing it won't bring him back."

Elsa's hands trembled. "It won't. But it will be satisfying."

Adrian showed no fear whatsoever. He just stared down at her with a creepy smile.

"I must say; you are good at holding your powers back when you're angry."

Elsa said nothing in return. She was about to pierce his disgusting neck when Jennifer yelled her name.

"Elsa!"

Elsa glanced at her. "What is it? I'm busy."

Jennifer opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. Elsa glanced down for a second and then looked up again.

"Jen? Where is Hendrik?"

"I...he was with me a second ago. He needed to go the to bathroom and I let him. But then, when I went to check on him he was gone...I swear, he must be-"

"King Adrian, look what I found."

Elsa's eyes widened. One of his men walked in...with Hendrik. He would holding a small knife to the kid's throat.

"Hendrik!" Said Elsa.

"Mommy, I got scared and then I saw this big man..." Said Hendrik.

The man grinned. "Either you let our king go or this little one pays."

Elsa looked back at Adrian. Her hands were trembling even more. She needed to...no. She couldn't risk Hendrik's life. She promised to protect them all.

She sighed and slowly lowered her sword. The man released Hendrik.

Elsa let her sword fall down to the ground. She ran towards Hendrik and pulled him into a hug.

"Hendrik, don't wander off!" Said Elsa. Hendrik nodded and buried his head into her chest.

"Now..."

Elsa felt something pointy in her back. She looked back to see Adrian pointing his sword at her.

"Get up."

Elsa released Hendrik and stood up. Hendrik quickly grabbed her hand.

Adrian was pointing his sword at her. "Where is princess Anna?"

"She is far away from this kingdom." Said Elsa with a smirk.

"Whatever. Ferr!"

One of his henchmen, Ferr, ran towards him. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Make sure to prepare everything."

"Yes, your highness!" Ferr ran off again.

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Prepare?"

"Yes. You need to sign Arendelle over to me."

"I..." Elsa looked at Jennifer, Hendrik, David...they all looked a bit scared. "I...I...I will."

Adrian started to laugh. His laugh was heard throughout the entire castle.

"Finally! Arendelle is mine!"

* * *

Anna slowly opened her eyes up.

She was laying on soft grass. She yawned and stretched her arms out. Aah, this was...wait, wait, wait!

She quickly sat up. She was just in the castle with her family and now...

"Morning."

Kristoff was sitting next her. Sven was a few feet away, eating grass.

"Kristoff?" Anna looked at him, confused. "What happened?"

"Elsa...she told me to take you away from Arendelle. That apple was sprayed with sleeping medicine...sorry."

Anna immediately jumped up. "Elsa! I need to go back! She is in danger! She..."

Kristoff stood up and put his hand onto her shoulder. "She gave me a letter..."

He handed her the letter. Anna immediately opened it up.

 _Dear Anna and Kristoff,_

 _You two are probably resting somewhere right now. Anna is mad, I guess, and Kristoff is trying to calm her down.  
_ _Look, I know that you two want to stay. And I don't want you to leave. But, if you would stay then I cannot guarantee your safety.  
_ _I'm sorry for hurting you. And I'm sorry that I'm not always there for you.  
_ _We either won or lost the war by now.  
_ _Even if we won, you two will go to the Darkened Forest. You will find king Hiccup and he will take care of you.  
_ _You can ask him for anything in return, even help for others.  
_ _I hope to see you again someday.  
_ _If not...then I'm glad that I met you. And I love you both. Even Sven._

 _Signed,_

 _Queen Elsa of Arendelle._

Anna looked at Kristoff with tears in her eyes.

"Anna..."

She put her finger against his lips. "Kristoff...let's just go." Her voice sounded weak.

Kristoff sighed. He whistled on his fingers and called Sven over.

* * *

The next day Jack was training again against Kotomi.

As usual she was beating him up. Frederick and Hiccup were looking from the sidelines with some guards and Queen Astrid.

"He is going to get beaten by Adrian if he can't even defeat Kotomi." Said Frederick. "Do you even think that he can defeat her?"

Hiccup stared at Jack, who was grabbed by a vine and fell down to the ground. "Jack is a good man. Even when he is weak...oh, there he goes again!"

Jack was thrown down to the ground again.

Kotomi looked down on him. The vine released him. "You are too weak. And you call yourself a king..."

Jack turned around on his back. He looked up at Kotomi.

"I..." He grinned and clenched his sword.

"Whatever. Let's finish this today." Kotomi held her hand up. A vine shot out of the ground. It went right down towards Jack.

Before it could him Jack suddenly rolled away, jumped up and cut the thing in half with his sword.

"I don't call myself a king."

The knights, Astrid, Frederick and Hiccup cheered.

Kotomi stared at him with wide eyes and a blush on her face. She shook her head and quickly regained her composure.

"Just die!"

More vines were shot towards Jack. Jack cut them all in half, one by one.

One grabbed him ankle, but Jack simply put his sword straight through it into the ground.

"Whoa!" Said Frederick. "Amazing!"

Jack panted. His legs were shaking heavily.

Hiccup walked over to him. "Good job, Jack. You finally fought a bit back."

"Yeah, I can't do this." Jack threw his sword down.

"Wait, Jack!" Hiccup stopped him before he could walk away. "What do you mean by that?"

Jack looked at him. "He is a demon...I can barely defeat a witch..."

"Jack, come on.."

"No, I'm ou-"

"Hey!" Astrid stormed towards them. She stopped next to Hiccup. "What is he doing?!"

"Astrid, I-"

Astrid hit him across his face. A red mark appeared on Jack's cheek.

"What the fuck are you thinking?! Are you really going to give up?! What about your family?! What about Elsa?!"

Jack looked at her with widened eyes.

"She is afraid!" Yelled Astrid. "But does she give up?! No! Even when she thinks that you're dead!"

Jack sighed. "I-"

"No!" Interrupted Astrid. "You think that she is there giving up?! I cannot honestly believe..."

Hiccup put his hand onto her shoulder. "Astrid, that's enough."

"No, no..." Jack rubbed his cheek. "You're right. I shouldn't act so stupid..." He walked back to Kotomi. "Hey witch! We are still on for tomorrow!"

"What, you're crawling back?!" Yelled Kotomi.

Astrid looked at Hiccup.

"I can see why you two are such good friends...and why the snow queen likes Jack."

"Yeah, he's got charm." Said Hiccup. "But...I really hope that we can prepare him for what's to come..."

* * *

The kingdom of Arendelle was no longer the happy kingdom it once was. On the streets were guards from Aeromath. People did go outside, but a lot of them were afraid. Especially since Adrian had become the new king and was planning to marry their queen.

Elsa was inside of the castle. She was in prince Hendrik's playroom with her child.

"Mommy?" Asked Hendrik. He was playing a bit with his teddybear.

"Yes, honey?" Asked Elsa.

"What will happen with the bad guy? Is he my new daddy? Cause I don't like him!"

Elsa giggled and rubbed through his hair. She was lucky last night. Adrian didn't sleep in the same bed, since Hendrik wanted to sleep next to her.

"No, he's not...look, honey..." Elsa pulled her hand back. "Adrian is a dangerous guy. Watch your steps around him for now."

"Will he ever go away?"

Elsa kept quiet and looked down.

"What if he stays?" Whispered Hendrik.

Elsa sighed. "Then...we see...don't worry, sweetie, I'll look out for you."

The door of the room opened up to reveal Adrian with Ferr and Gerda.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Asked Adrian with annoyance.

Elsa stood up. "I am playing with my son, mind you."

"I need you by my side. And why are you wearing a normal green dress? Wear your ice dress."

Elsa clenched her fist. God, she hated him...

"I-"

"Queen Elsa." Gerda stepped forward. "I shall be taking care of Hendrik. You can go with them."

"Thank you." Said Elsa. She looked down at Hendrik. "Honey, Gerda is going to play with you. I'll see you later."

"Bye mommy!" Said Hendrik with a smile.

Adrian grabbed her upper arm and dragged her out of the room with Ferr following close behind.

"Remember my spies you locked up, sweetheart?" Said Adrian. "They are in the throne room and want an apology from you."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. An apology? Like hell! Those people tried to hurt her and her son!

They walked down the stairs, to the throne room. There were Ruben and Richard. Richard was once assigned to kill her unborn baby and Ruben was the guy who told them of Jack's death.

Adrian released her arm and pushed her towards the men.

"Guys, my fiancé wants to say something nice."

The men both looked eagerly at Elsa.

"Come on, let's get this over with!" Said Adrian.

An ice spike suddenly shot out of the ground close to the men, who both stumbled back in shock.

"Like hell." Said Elsa fierce.

Adrian grabbed her arm. He turned her around and slapped her across her cheek.

"If you try that again, I will line up everyone of the staff and kill each and everyone of them. Now...again."

Adrian pushed her forward again. Elsa swallowed. She didn't want to...but if she ruined this...

"I...I'm sorry."

Richard stepped forward and suddenly grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her closer. "Was that so hard, your majesty?"

Elsa looked away. His breath stank and he wasn't pretty.

"Hey!"

Everyone looked to their side to see David Harrison walking into the room.

"Get your hands off of our queen!"

Richard quickly released her and stepped back. Adrian looked at David with a hateful look.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Sorry, King Adrian, but I am in service of the queen and when I see someone touch her..."

"Then you will remain quiet. I have everything under control here." Said Adrian.

He wanted to grab her arm, but David grabbed his wrist to stop him.

Adrian narrowed his eyes. "What do you think you're doing, low-life?"

David quickly pulled his hand back. "Ah, sorry, reflex!"

"Reflex?!"

Adrian immediately fired a shadow ball at him. David somehow dodged it just in time. The shadow ball hit a wall and dissolved.

He was about to fire another shadow ball at him, but Elsa put her hand onto his arm.

She took a deep breath and spoke in a sweet voice. "Uhm, sweet...heart? Let's not fight over something small...David just thought that I was in danger and he was doing his job...nothing more."

Adrian sighed and dissolved the shadow ball. "Okay...you're right. I can't waste my powers on a peasant like him."

David took a step forward. "Wha-"

He closed his mouth when he saw Elsa's worried look. He quickly excused himself and left the room.

"Elsa." Said Adrian. "We have a meeting with the council."

"A meeting with the council?"

"Yes." Adrian grabbed her hand. He looked at his spies. "Ruben, Richard, go do something, I don't care. Elsa, come."

He dragged her up the stairs , into the council room.

Four members of the council were already there, standing at the table.

"Your majesty, we have prepared a lot for the wedding." Said one of the members.

"The wedding..." Elsa looked down. She was technically still married...she looked down at her wedding ring.

"Good. Now, enough about the wedding gentlemen." Said Adrian. "Let's talk about Arendelle. We need to put up some more defenses than usual or other armies will go and take this kingdom over."

"That would be good..." Mumbled one of the men.

Adrian narrowed his eyes. He released Elsa's hand and walked over to the small, older man.

The man backed away, but felt his back against the wall.

"What was that?!"

"I-I-I'm sorry, y-y-y-o-o-our majesty, highness! I was not meaning a word! I'm really sorry!" Stuttered the man with tears in his eyes.

"Sure."

Adrian put his hand forward and clenched it. The man his eyes widened. He grabbed her chest and started to yell in pain.

"Adrian stop!" Elsa ran to him and grabbed his arm, but he ignored her.

The man felt his heart being squeezed by an invisible force. Adrian's eyes lit up for a second when the man let out a final screaming.

A squish was heard. The man fell down to the ground.

"Adrian what did you do?!" Yelled Elsa in panic. She shook his arm.

Adrian calmly put his hands onto her shoulders.

"It's a simple trick, Elsie. I used my powers so destroy his heart. Maybe I could learn you sometime."

"D-destroy his heart?" Elsa shook her head. "He didn't do anything!"

"He did. He wanted other kingdoms to take over. Maybe he was a spy!"

"He was one of our council members! Adrian, he..."

Adrian released her shoulders and looked at the other members.

"Gentlemen! Now, that is over, let's continue. I want this kingdom to be safe...Elsa, that is where you come in."

Elsa grabbed her own wrist to stop her hand from shaking.

"You are going to create a wall around the kingdom. That way no one can get in. Or out."

"I don't want to." Whispered Elsa with a small voice.

"Well, you have to." Adrian stepped closer to her and grabbed her chin. "Or do I have to kill someone to get you to listen again?"

Elsa nodded silently.

* * *

The citizens of Arendelle all looked with wide eyes as Queen Elsa used her powers to create a giant ice wall around the kingdom.

"What is she doing?!" Yelled the citizens. "We're gonna die!"

Everyone asked her why she was doing this, even Tooth, Aster and Sandy.

Elsa ignored them all. She walked over to Adrian, who was standing there as well.

"Good job!" Yelled Adrian.

"Shut up." Muttered Elsa.

Adrian wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He looked with a grin at the dismayed faces of the citizens. "Now, citizens of Arendelle! Things are going to change around here..."

Aster took a step forward. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Aster, don't..." Whispered Elsa frightful.

"Now, now, Elsa, let this gentlemen speak his mind." Said Adrian.

Aster looked angry at him. "What are you going to do?! And why is this wall up?! To defend us from enemies?! To isolate us from the world?"

"Both."

"You...!"

"Aster!" Yelled Elsa suddenly. Aster immediately went quiet. "Stop it! Stop asking questions to things that are so obvious!"

Toothiana now stepped forward as well. "So...what else is in store for us?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes put her hands towards the sky. Her eyes lit up a bit.

"An eternal winter."

She shot an ice beam up into the sky. Clouds started to form above the kingdom. The beam dissolved and Elsa lowered her arms. It slowly started to snow again. Everyone looked at her in horror.

"Good girl." Said Adrian. He grabbed her hand and looked at the citizens. "From now on I am in charge here. And everything will go exactly as I want it."

Everyone took a step back in fear.

Adrian grinned again. Everything was finally his.

* * *

Anna , Sven and Kristoff arrived in the Darkened Forest after two weeks. Everyone stared at them when they walked towards the castle through the town.

"Kristoff...they're staring..." Whispered Anna.

Kristoff chuckled. "They probably don't see two people on a reindeer everyday..."

They stopped in front of the big door of the castle. Two guards were standing there. Kristoff and Anna jumped off Sven.

"Hi guys!" Said Kristoff as they walked towards them. "What's up? Come on, Anna, let's go in..."

The guard blocked Kristoff from walking in by putting his sword in front of him.

"Uhm..." Kristoff glanced nervously at Anna. "An..."

Anna sighed and stepped forward.

"Sorry for his behavior gentleman. He doesn't mean any harm."

The guard lowered his sword. "Oh..good."

Anna smiled at them. "My name is Princess Anna of Arendelle and this is my boyfriend and fiancé, Kristoff. I mean, fiancé."

The guards glanced at each other and then looked back at Anna.

"Wait...Arendelle?"

"Yes?" Said Anna.

"Please, come in." Said the guard.

The two guards opened their doors and let them in. Anna and Kristoff followed them into the throne room. It was a big room with a lot of paintings.

A woman with a french braid and blond hair walked into the room with a dragon by her side.

"Ah, we have some visitors, Hiccup."

After her walked Hiccup, a woman, Frederick and...

Anna her eyes widened. She put her hands in front of her mouth to hide a gasp.

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19**

 **First of all; long, long, loooong chapter. Secondly, thanks for 24 followers! :D**

 **Oh and there is a dark rape scene in this one. (I do not condone rape, it is disgusting) Anyway, I will put a warning up before the scene begins.**

Anna her eyes widened. She put her hands in front of her mouth to hide a gasp.

Here she was. In the Darkened Forest Kingdom, in the throne room with Kristoff, Sven and the queen and king with their servants. But the one who caught her attention was a certain young man. He had white hair and his blue eyes widened as well.

Anna slowly removed her hands and yelled out his name.

"Jack!"

"A-Anna?"

Anna immediately dashed towards him and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her head into his chest.

"It's you!" Said Anna. "It's really you!"

"Anna..." Jack smiled and put his arms around her. His sister felt fragile and a bit thinner than usual in his arms. But it was his sister alright.

Kristoff scratched his head. "Damn...I thought that you were dead...everyone did."

Anna released him and stepped back. "Yeah..." She looked down. "Elsa send Kristoff and me out of the kingdom before king Adrian arrived..."

Jack swallowed nervously. "Is Adrian...has he taken Arendelle over?"

Anna turned to Kristoff with a questioning look.

Kristoff sighed. "When we left I saw how our defenses were being destroyed by the enemy. I'm hoping that Elsa is safe...but I' assuming that Adrian has taken Arendelle as King."

"We need to go to Arendelle right now!" Said Jack.

"Hold it, hold it!" Said Hiccup. "First of all; we need an army. Secondly, Anna might want to rest up from her long journey."

"Hiccup is right..." Jack sighed and smiled at her. "I'm sorry, Anna, I should worry more about you..."

"No biggie." Said Anna. "By the way; who are these people?"

"Oh, this here is my friend and the king Hiccup, that is one of our own knights and my friend Frederick and Queen Astrid."

"Nice to meet you!" Said Frederick with a small bow.

Anna grinned. "Nice to meet you too!" She looked over at Jack again. "Brother, what is your plan here?"

"Plan?" Asked Jack.

"Yes, how in heaven's name are you going to defeat a demon?"

A woman with dark long hair walked into the room.

"Oh, guests!" Said the woman.

Jack sighed. "Kotomi, meet my sister Anna and my...her boyfriend Kristoff. Guys, this is Kotomi, she is a witch."

Anna planted her hands onto her hips. "A witch, hm?"

Kotomi laughed. "Yes!" She made a small bow. "I am an earth witch. Nice to meet ya! I am helping Jack in his training."

"Training?" Asked Anna.

"Uh-huh!" Said Kotomi. "Yeah! I fight him everyday to prepare him for his big fight!"

Anna looked at Jack. Jack swallowed nervously as he felt her glaring at him.

"Brother." Said Anna in a slow cold voice. "Can I have a word?"

Jack wanted to oblige, but he remembered how Anna used to kick him really hard when they were little. He walked after Anna to a small corner where she turned around with an angry look in her eyes.

"Jack, what the hell are you dong?!"

"I'm doing...what?" Said Jack, a bit confused.

Anna folded her arms. "You are training against a earth witch, who happened to be a woman, of course, seriously, aren't there any male witches out in the world?!"

"Anna, get to the point."

"Why the hell aren't you marching up to Arendelle and reclaiming the throne? You don't need all that training!" Said Anna.

Jack chuckled. "Anna, I do." He grabbed her hands. "Look, I'm really happy that you're safe and all...but...I'm not going to defeat Adrian without training or a proper plan or even a army. That guy is so strong. You know what he did to me..."

"Your wound..." Anna sighed. "Okay, I have an idea. You are going to keep training while Kristoff and I come up with a plan."

"Good idea..."

The two of them walked back to the others and explained their idea.

* * *

It snowed again in Arendelle. The queen had cursed the land with an eternal winter again. People were wearing thicker clothes for the weather and everyone was helping each other through this hard time. Everyone had someone to count on, except...

Elsa ran through the hallways with her son Hendrik. She held his hands as she ran into her bedroom.

Hendrik accidentally froze Adrian's crown. Adrian got really mad, but before he could react Elsa took Hendrik's hand and sprinted towards her bedroom.

"Quickly in the closet!"

Elsa grabbed Hendrik and put him inside her closet. She told him to hide behind her dresses and keep quiet.

"Mommy...I'm sorry..." Whispered Hendrik.

Elsa smiled a little at him. "Don't be. Just stay here and don't come out until I open the closet door, understood?"

Hendrik nodded. Elsa quickly shut the closet door. She stepped away from the closet just when Adrian busted through the door.

"WHERE IS HE?!" He growled.

Elsa kept quiet. She didn't dare to glance at the closed door. Adrian took a step closer to her. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently.

"I said; where is he?!"

Elsa pushed him away and furrowed her eyebrows. "He isn't here...but that doesn't matter, it wasn't his fault! He didn't do it on purpose!"

"That little shit did!" Yelled Adrian.

"Don't call-"

Adrian slapped Elsa across her cheek. He hit her so hard that she fell down to the ground. Hendrik put his hands in front of his mouth to silence his breathing. Adrian looked down at Elsa with a dark look. He pulled up her up by her arm. His face was just inches away from hers.

"That little shit is nothing and will never be the king. My offspring will be the king...speaking of which, the wedding is in a few days remember?"

Elsa looked away. "I'm still married to Jack..." She whispered.

Adrian struck her again and threw her to the ground.

"I told you not to mention his name!" Yelled Adrian. He looked around and wiped his hands off his pant as if he had mud on them. "Now..." He spoke in a calm voice again. "I do not wish to hurt you to much, so for now I'll forgive you and that little screw up."

He calmly walked out of the room. Elsa stood up on her shaky legs. Her cheek had a red mark onto it. She heard another set of footsteps coming her way. In her mind she prayed that it wasn't Adrian. And it wasn't. It was Jennifer and David.

The both quickly walked up to her.

"Queen Elsa, what happened?" Asked David.

Elsa sat down onto her bed. She put her hand onto her red cheek. It had a small cut.

"I..." Elsa's legs were shaking. "He..."

Jennifer sat down next to her. "What did Adrian do?!"

Elsa looked at her. "Nothing..."

"Elsa..."

"Mommy, can I come out now?" Said a small voice from the closet.

David and Jennifer looked confused at her. Elsa sighed. She stood up and walked over to the closet. She opened the door up. Hendrik peeked from behind the dresses with a fearful look. He slowly stepped out and little snowflakes appeared underneath his feet.

"Mommy!" Hendrik ran into her arms. Elsa wrapped her arms tightly around her little guy. "Mommy, are you okay?"

Elsa released and grabbed his hands. "Hendrik..." She sighed. "It's okay. It was just an accident, but he forgave you."

"He hurt you." Said Jennifer.

Elsa stood up and sat down onto her bed. Jennifer quickly went into her bathroom to grab the med kit. David sat down next to Elsa.

"Your majesty, what happened?" Asked David.

Elsa looked down at her hands. "He..." She looked at David again. "He hit me a few times. But it was my fault! I said his name and I know that I shouldn't..."

"It wasn't your fault, queen Elsa..." Said David. "That man is a monster."

Elsa sighed. Jennifer ran into the room with a med kit. She grabbed a tissue and dept the wound clean with some alcohol.

"Don't worry." Said Elsa. "This is just something small. And I'm just relieved that he didn't find Hendrik..."

David stood up. "This can't go on any longer!" He walked towards the door.

Elsa stood up as well. She quickly stopped him before he could go out of that door.

"And what are you going to do about it?!" She yelled. "Stand up to him?! You do realize that he is a demon, right?! If you fight him..." She sighed and her voice went softer. She looked down at her feet. "Then...he will kill you. And as your queen I don't allow that."

"You don't allow me to die?" David chuckled. "Sorry, your majesty, but you don't have control over life or death."

Elsa grabbed his arm. She looked down at her feet. Her hand clenched his arm tightly.

"You know what I mean, David."

David sighed. He turned around and Elsa released his arm. He put his finger under Elsa's chin and lifted her head up. He looked into her watery blue eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry, but whenever he even gets near you...I want to drive a knife through his chest."

A smile slowly formed onto Elsa's lips. David blushed and quickly released her chin.

"Thanks for worrying about me guys." Said Elsa. "But I don't want any of you to do anything against him. He is way too powerful. Just focus on protecting Hendrik from him, okay?"

David and Jennifer nodded.

"Jenny, mommy, I'm hungry." Said Hendrik.

Elsa walked over to him and kneeled down by him. "Honey, dinner is in a few hours. And you know; no eating till then."

"Can't I at least have a cookie from the secret jar?"

Elsa grinned. "Sure." She walked to her closet and crouched down. Underneath her closet she hid a jar with cookies. Adrian always decided when they ate. So whenever Hendrik was hungry she gave him a cookie.

She grabbed the jar and gave Hendrik a small chocolate cookie.

"Yummy!" Said Hendrik all happily as he took a bit. "Thanksffmommyf!"

"No eating with your mouth full." Said Elsa. She put the jar back under her closet. Just when she stood up Adrian walked into the room. Hendrik quickly hit the cookie in his pocket and cleaned his mouth with his sleeve.

"Elsa, heads up, I'm sleeping here instead of that shit." He glanced at Hendrik with angry eyes. Hendrik quickly hid behind his mother.

Elsa looked down at Hendrik, sighed and looked up at Adrian.

David raised his eyebrows. "Isn't that against the rules to sleep together before marriage?"

Adrian took a step closer to David. His red eyes stared right into his. David didn't back down, he just kept looking back.

"I am the rules, genius." Said Adrian. "And no one tells me what to do."

"No one tells our queen what-"

"David! Stop it!" Yelled Elsa.

Adrian grinned. "No, no, let him go on, Elsa."

 _No, he is going to kill him!_ Thought Elsa. _I need to do something to stop him! Come on, say something!_

Adrian his eyes started to glow a bit.

 _No, not in front of Hendrik!_

"Adrian!" Yelled Elsa.

Everyone turned their heads towards her.

"I..." Elsa felt her heart beating in her chest. "I...I l...love you!"

Elsa was hoping that Adrian would calm down, but it was quit the opposite. He was in flash in front of her and grabbed her wrist. "What?!"

She trembled and wanted to look away, but was too scared and froze on the spot.

"Don't lie to me, honey." Said Adrian. "You are still in love with Frost and you will be until you accept his death."

He sighed and released her wrist.

"I'm going to take care of some business. Come on, let's go."

"What?" Asked Elsa.

Adrian grabbed her wrist again. Elsa winched a bit. He always grabbed her wrist and a blue spot was slowly forming there now.

"As a king I need my queen by my side. Now stop whining, Ice queen and come with me."

He dragged her out of the room without another word. Jennifer looked at David.

"I'm really worried." She said. "Elsa is getting hurt even more and more..."

David sighed. "I know that it's hard to watch, but she gave us clear orders to not stand up to him."

"Didn't you just-"

"Jenny, Jenny, Jennifer, don't focus on that. Let's focus on Hendrik here!" He looked down at the little guy.

Hendrik pulled his cookie from his pocket. He put it into his mouth. "Hmpf...Ivemafdeafoodie."

"A what?!"

Hendrik swallowed his cookie. Cookie crust was all over his mouth. He reached down and pulled his small pants down. Jennifer went red and covered her eyes.

"I made a doodie." Said Hendrik now with a big smile.

David crouched down next to him. He pulled his pants up again. "Okay, little guy, let's find Gerda and change your diaper."

"Oh, Gerda is cleaning." Said Jennifer. She slowly pulled her hands down. "Let me do it. I have a little free time before Ferr comes after me."

Ferr, the suck-up guy of Adrian, always made sure that everyone worked. If he found out that you were slacking off then he would tell Adrian and you would get a lecture from here to Corona.

"Sure. If anyone asks then I'll say that you're busy cleaning the poop of the prince of Arendelle."

Jennifer shot him a glare as he stiffed a laugh.

* * *

Soon it was night.

Anna was laying in a bed. Kristoff slept on the ground. They didn't let them sleep together...okay, they did, but Kristoff didn't want to break the rules like they used to do in Arendelle. Not that they did something...never mind.

Anna stood up. She heard footsteps out in the hallway. Who could that be at this hour?

She opened her door up. Jack was pacing around in the hallway. He looked worried and a little upset. He stopped when he noticed Anna.

"Anna?"

Anna stepped out of her doorway into the hall. "Hey...you okay?"

"Yeah..." Jack sighed and leaned against the wall. "Why are you awake? Did Kristoff do something to upset you?!"

"No, no." Said Anna to quickly reassure him. "But we were talking about you! What's on your mind?"

"Elsa is on my mind..."

"Jack, she is a strong woman. She'll be fine."

Jack grinned a little. Anna was right. Elsa was called the ice queen for a reason...she wouldn't give up so easily. He turned around and opened the door to his bedroom. But before going in he spoke up.

"Thanks sis."

Anna giggled. "No problem, big brother."

Jack nodded and shut the door behind him.

* * *

The next morning Elsa awoke. She groaned and rubbed her face. Last night she went to bed early. Adrian came in quickly after that, but she pretended that she was asleep. She felt Adrian's arm around her.

Elsa tried to sit up, but Adrian held her back. She turned around to face him.

Adrian was sleeping soundly. He actually looked pretty cute when he wasn't trying to kill someone. Almost peaceful...She slowly put her hands against his bare chest. If only if he was a good man, then maybe this would...she shook her head. What was she thinking?!

He suddenly smirked and opened his eyes up. Elsa her eyes widened in surprise as she gasped a little.

"Good morning, my queen." Said Adrian.

"Hello..." Whispered Elsa in a small voice.

Adrian looked down at her hand onto his chest. Elsa wanted to retract her hand, but Adrian grabbed her wrist. Elsa winched a little.

Adrian moved a bit closer to her. "What do we have here?"

"I...uh...sorry..."

"No need to be sorry, Elsa." Said Adrian. "It seems like you're just interested in me."

"I am not!"

Adrian was no a few inches from her face. Elsa looked down at his lips for a second before looking back into his eyes.

"Right...look, no one is blaming you sweetness..."

He put his hand behind her head and drew her in for a kiss. Elsa closed her eyes when his tongue invaded her mouth. She moaned and tried to push him away, but to no avail. His hand slowly scoped down to her cleavage. He pulled away from her with his mouth.

Elsa's heart was beating rapidly. The room slowly became colder. She opened her eyes up again.

"You know, you surely kiss nicely for a poor widow."

Elsa looked down. Her hand was still on his chest and his hand was playing with her breast. She felt a little warm down at her...

"I..." Elsa looked up at him again with a slight blush. "I...I'm not..."

"A what? Widow?"

Adrian jumped out of bed. Elsa sat up and looked away as he pulled his pants on.

"Elsa, it will be better if you just accept his death and move on."

Elsa stood up too. "I cannot accept it...especially since I have to marry the one who killed him!" She quickly made an ice dress for herself and took a few breaths to calm herself down. The room returned to it's normal temperature.

"Why are you holding your powers back?" Adrian was suddenly behind her.

Elsa turned around. Adrian suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"B-because..." Elsa started to tremble. Ice spikes started to come out of the wall. "I...I don't want people to get hurt-"

"To get hurt?!" Adrian grasped her wrist tighter. "You killed thousands of hikers without a shred of remorse!"

"I-"

"Stop acting so innocent! You're just like me and people will never accept you!"

Adrian pushed her against the ground. Elsa let out a small yelp when she hit the floor.

"Jack never loved you, he would never be able to and now he is dead thanks to you!"

Elsa looked up at him. She leaned onto her elbows. "T-thanks to me?"

"Yes! You could have stopped him!" Yelled Adrian. "But did you do something?! No! You just played the sad wife and let him go to war! And do you know why? Because you never really loved him!"

"I..."

"Mommy!"

Little Hendrik opened the door and walked into the room with his teddybear in his arms. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his mother on the ground with Adrian standing above her.

"Hendrik, stay away!" Yelled Elsa.

Hendrik looked at Adrian. Adrian turned around and walked towards the little boy.

"Look who here is...the little shit, known as Hendrik. The off spring of a weak man."

"My daddy is coming back , you'll see..." Whispered Hendrik. "And..."

"And what?!" Adrian stopped in front of Hendrik. He looked down at him with a scary smirk.

Hendrik took a step back. "I...uh...s...s...stay...a-a-a...way...f...f..from...m..m...m..."

"I can't hear you." Said Adrian. "Speak up, little man or do I have to pierce your throat?"

"Your majesty!"

Ferr appeared behind Hendrik with Gerda. The two stopped as well. Elsa saw their feared looks and quickly stood up.

Gerda scraped her throat and pulled Hendrik back by his hand.

"Uhm, your majesty...I told prince Hendrik to wait but he didn't listen! I'm so sorry!"

"No pro..." Elsa looked at Adrian for a second. He showed no emotion. Elsa narrowed her eyes and looked back at Gerda with a cold look. "Miss Gerda..."

"Y-yes?" Stuttered the woman.

"You...you won't be watching the prince anymore. I shall tell you the rest of your punishment later. Now disappear out of my sight before I make you disappear."

"Yes your majesty!" Gerda released Hendrik and scurried away.

"Then who will be watching after the young prince?" Asked Ferr.

Elsa looked at him. "Oh, I know someone who can. Olaf!"

The small snowman ran into the room with a happy smile. "Yes Elsa?"

"Olaf, can you look after Hendrik today?"

"Sure thing Elsa!" Olaf took Hendrik's hand. "Come on, Hendrik, let's go see if you can build a snowman like me!"

"Okay!" Said Hendrik with a smile.

They two quickly left the room. Ferr turned back to the king and queen.

"Anyhow..." Ferr scraped his throat. "King Adrian, we have prepared everything for the wedding, which is taking place tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow?" Stuttered Elsa.

"Great!" Said Adrian. "How late?"

"It is at 6 o'clock in the church." Said Ferr. "And if queen Elsa will follow me then she can see the ice dress."

Adrian pushed Elsa forward. Elsa stumbled towards Ferr.

"S-sure, I will follow you..." Said Elsa.

Ferr nodded. He led the way to the dressing room. The maids were in there, finishing the final touches on the dress which was on a mannequin.

"They are almost done." Said Ferr. He looked at Elsa with a questioning look. "Do...you like it?"

Elsa stepped towards the dress. She carefully touched the edges of the dress. It felt soft, like a petal of a flower. The dress was a simple white dress, but with small blue flowers in patterns.

"It is..." Elsa pulled her hand back. "Pretty..."

Ferr sighed in relief and wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Thank god! If you didn't then the king would behead me on the spot."

"Why are you serving him, Ferr?" Asked Elsa.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

Ferr laughed a little. "Why I'm serving him? Because he is my boss and the king and I am loyal to him."

 _Tool._ Thought Elsa. She looked up and down the dress again. It was truly beautiful...it would be bad if something were to happen to the dress...

Elsa grinned a little. She put her hand against the bosom part of the dress. A little bit of ice shot out her hand and destroyed a small piece of the dress.

All the maids gasped in horror.

"What are you doing?!" Yelled Ferr.

Elsa grinned innocently. "Sorry, Ferr, my hand just..."

Another beam shot out of her hand and destroyed the lower part of the dress.

"Slipped."

Ferr started to get nervous. "Queen Elsa, if he sees this...

"Sees what?"

Everyone in the room froze at Adrian's voice, except for Elsa. She turned around with a grin.

"I accidentally destroyed the dress..." Said Elsa. "Oops."

Adrian looked at the dress. He raised his eyebrows. "Oh that? She can still wear it, right?"

"B-but...It's unfixable..." Said one of the maids.

"She is wearing it." Adrian grabbed Elsa's wrist. "Come on, Elsa, I need to talk to you."

He dragged her out of the room, down a flight of stairs, down to the cells where no one was. The spies they caught were of his kingdom, so those were free.

Adrian pushed her against a wall. He held her arms above her head and pinned her against the wall. Elsa let out a small gasp before his lips crashed against hers. She closed her eyes and opened them up again when he parted away from her.

"I love it when you lie like that..." Said Adrian. "I hope that our child will be as evil like us."

"Our ch...child?" Stuttered Elsa.

"Yes. And I don't mind it if it is going to be a girl. I only care for it to become a strong half demon."

Elsa shivered. Ice spikes shot out of wall.

"All you have to do is accept his death." Said Adrian.

"I did."

"No, you didn't. Jack is dead...he is never coming back and it's all your fault."

"STOP IT!"

Ice shot out of Elsa. Adrian was flown a few feet back.

Elsa grabbed her head and started to hyperventilate. Jack was gone. He would never come back and it was all her fault...

 _"Hey!"_

Elsa glanced to her side. She saw imaginary Jack again. He was calmly leaning against the wall.

 _"Get your powers under control."_ Said her imagination of him.

"I CAN'T!" Yelled Elsa. More ice spikes flew towards Adrian. Adrian destroyed them easily with a weapon.

" _Yes, you can. Straighten your back."_

Elsa released her head. She straightened her back and felt the cold wall behind her.

 _"Good. Now, let's teach him a lesson for hitting you. Try to hurt him a bit."_

Elsa nodded. She put her hands forward. Ice shards shot out of the ground and flew towards Adrian. Adrian jumped out of the way in time. Another few ice spikes flew towards him. Adrian avoided them and was in a flash in front of her. He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her up against the wall.

Elsa started to choke. She struggled against the wall and kicked with her legs. A smile formed onto his lips. Adrian chuckled. His eyes turned from red into a dark color. A strange red mark in the shape of an X appeared onto his face. His hands changed into weird claws. Elsa felt fear throughout her body.

"A..."

Before she could speak further Adrian let her go. She slipped down to the floor, gasping for air.

"Look what you've done." Said Adrian in a demonic voice. He kneeled down by her Elsa. "Sorry, my dear, sometimes I can't keep it in."

He grabbed Elsa by her hair. Elsa screamed in agony.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Adrian looked at her face. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I...I'm not weak..."

"Yeah, yeah...look, to turn back to normal I need a bit of blood. Your blood."

Elsa ignored the pain of her hair being pulled by Adrian. "M-mine?"

Adrian stood up and pulled her up by her arm with him. He pushed her against the wall. He traced with his claw down her neck.

"D-d-d-d-don't kill me." Whispered Elsa in fear.

"I won't. You're mine..."

Adrian made a small cut by her collarbone. He pushed his mouth on the small wound and licked the blood of it.

Elsa put her hands onto his back and started to sob. He was right. Jack was dead. And she was now his.

Adrian's claws disappeared and he returned to his humanized form. He stepped away from Elsa. She kept standing her ground. Adrian wiped her mouth clean from her blood. "Good girl. You know, not many witches keep it up like you. Most of them cave pretty quickly."

"I'm not like most of them." Said Elsa with her head hung low.

He grabbed her chin and pulled her head up so that she was facing him. "I know. You're my special snowflake."

Elsa felt like he stabbed her through her heart. That was what Jack called her a few times...

Adrian chuckled. "Oh, did I hit a cord? God, I love that hurt look on you. It's like I ripped away a part of your soul..."

Elsa narrowed her eyes and hardened her look. "No...I don't break so easily...Adrian."

"Oh, we'll see, my queen. We'll see."

* * *

The next day Jack was in the study room with Anna, Kristoff, Hiccup and Frederick. They were trying to think of a plan to take Arendelle back. A map of Arendelle's castle was laying on a table in front of them. Jack was looking down at the map with a frown.

"Okay, once we have an army, we need to find a way into the castle." Said Jack.

Anna folded her arms. "Yes...but even if we do then one of Adrian's goons will find us."

Jack looked at her. "Us?"

"Yeah, if we-"

"Hold on, we? Anna, it's too dangerous for you..."

Kristoff put his hand onto Jack's shoulder. "Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack...we're a team."

Jack sighed and wiped his hand of his shoulder. "Fine. But I'm going one on one with Adrian. Now..." He pointed at the map. "We find a way through the village, then go to the castle. Anna, Kristoff, you two take out the first guards in the castle. Hiccup distract the staff and other guards in the hallways. Frederick and me will go find Adrian and take him down. Is everyone okay with that?"

Anna nodded and raised her fist. "Yes! Let's go team!"

Everyone laughed and smiled at her.

* * *

The sunlight shined down on the church. It was bit warm. People of the kingdom of Arendelle were forced to sit down at the seats by the guards.

"Okay, I think I've got it..." Jennifer put a few flowers in front of the bosom of Elsa's white wedding dress. They were in front of the church. The doors were still closed. They would be opened within a few seconds.

Elsa sighed. She turned to the door. Jennifer put her hand onto her shoulder.

"Elsa, the doors will be opened."

"Good."

"Don't forget..." Said Jennifer. "I will always be here for you."

Elsa smiled a little. The doors opened up. Jennifer quickly sat down next to Hendrik as Elsa walked down the aisle. Adrian was standing next to the priest with an evil smirk. Elsa's son, little Hendrik, was sitting on Gerda's lap in the corner. He was busy playing with his teddybear.

Elsa stopped in front of Adrian. She looked away when the priest began his speech. She already heard this once. In a better time with the guy she belonged with. The guy who told her how pretty she looked, how he would be there for her...the guy who died for her...

"Queen Elsa!" Said the priest suddenly. Elsa looked up in surprise.

"Huh?"

"Queen Elsa, will you take King Adrian to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love?"

Elsa bit on her lip. She then opened her mouth and spoke against her heart.

"Yes."

"Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

 _No._

"Yes."

"Good. Then you may kiss the bride."

Adrian pulled Elsa by her shoulders closer and crashed her lips against her.

* * *

 _Jack kneeled down in front of Elsa. She was sitting in a chair in the back room of the bakery. The two just got into a fight, but already made up. Jack chuckled and looked down at her belly. In 5 months she would have the baby._

 _"In three months it will be five months old, huh?"_

 _"Five months old? It hasn't even been born yet." Said Elsa. Jack looked up with her with a sweet smile that made Elsa blush for a second._

 _"In the olden days they would count it's age from the moment that it started to grow in the womb."_

 _"Really?" Elsa giggled. "That sounds really dumb."_

 _"It's not. In Corona they sometimes still do that."_

 _"Well, we live in the modern days, so we are going to count when it is born, not now."_

 _"Okay, okay, Els. But don't look at me when the baby looks a bit old."_

 _Elsa rolled with her eyes. Jack leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on her stomach. It felt a bit cold._

 _"I love you." Jack said. He stood up and helped Elsa up._

 _Elsa blushed. Snow fell down from above her head. Jack grinned. It was cute how embarrassed she could get._

 _He leaned closer and whispered into her ear;_

 _"Until the day I die."_

* * *

 _ **(Warning: Rape-scene, skip this if you're uncomfortable with reading about it)**_

Adrian pushed her onto the kingsized bed. The ceremony was already over. This time there was no party, no smiles...this wasn't fun.

Elsa fell on her back with a thud. Adrian had already undresses. He crawled onto Elsa and ripped her dress off.

"Ah!" Said Elsa. It did hurt a bit when the fabric was pulled off. After all she was still a bit bruised. "Adrian, get off."

Adrian smirked evilly. He put his hand on her cheek. "Elsa, I love you."

Without waiting for an answer he started to kiss her. Elsa closed her hand and trembled. It was different than how Jack kissed her. It was too aggressive. She put her hand against his chest, but she was too weak. His hand went to her breast. Elsa shrieked when his hand started to massage it.

Adrian pulled away from her. He looked down at her with a grin.

"How do you feel about me?" Asked Adrian.

Elsa swallowed nervously. She tried her best to hold her powers back. "I...l...love you back..."

"Yeah right..." Adrian leaned towards her again and whispered in her ear; "Don't be afraid to let your powers go, snowflake, I like a little ice show."

Elsa looked away from him. Ice started to crawl onto the walls. "Don't call me that..."

"What? Snowflake? You do realize that he is dead, don't you?!"

"I do..." Whispered Elsa. She did, but it still hurt when he called her that.

Adrian's hands changed into claws again. An X appeared onto his face again. He looked at her with darkened eyes.

He spoke further in a demonic voice. "Anyhow, you're going to feel real pain as we mate..."

"I'm not afraid of you..." Said Elsa with a cold voice.

"Good, then you won't have a problem with this!"

Adrian suddenly grabbed her legs and thrusted his erection into her. Elsa closed her eyes and she grabbed the bedsheets. She trembled when he started to move. Her first time with Jack was a whole lot different...it was romantic...this wasn't romantic...but still...her hips were moving on their own.

"Good girl..." Grunted Adrian. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up so that they were in a sitting position. Elsa opened her eyes and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"S-s-stop this..." Panted Elsa.

Adrian licked her across her cheek. He put his claws onto her back and scratched her a little. Elsa screamed in pain and buried her head into his neck. A small wound was forming onto her back and a little bit of blood came out.

"You say that you want this to stop, yet you're body is reacting in a whole different way..." Said Adrian between pants.

He pushed her onto the back again and turned her around so that she was laying facedown on her stomach with him still onto her.

"...Ah..." Elsa turned her head to the side. Tears slowly appeared in her eyes. He was right. Her body was...it was like he was controlling her body. But not her mind. She wanted him to go away or just die. But if she would make a move then...

"Elsa, I'm about to...!"

Elsa glanced up at Adrian. Oh no...she didn't want to get pregnant from him!

"A-"

Adrian grabbed her butt and released his load. Elsa shrieked. She grasped the sheet even tighter when her stomach felt warmer.

"Pfew..." Adrian released her and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "That was amazing. Now, time for another round."

Elsa glanced up at him. "W-what? Another...?"

Adrian grabbed her butt again and squeezed it. Elsa closed her eyes and shrieked.

"Yes. How about I try your other hole, Elsie?"

"Other what?" Elsa her eyes widened. "Adrian, what are you-"

She gasped. Adrian pushed his erection right into her asshole. It hurt like hell. Ice spikes shot out of the wall. Tears were streaming down her face. She started to shake violently as Adrian started to move.

"Yes, another few rounds or so." Said Adrian. He chuckled a bit. "I told you that you would get hurt."

"Ah...ah...ow...ow...get it out, get it out, get it out!" Elsa started to hyperventilate. She never felt pain like this before. Snow whirled around in the room.

"And I am going to make sure that you will get pregnant...god, this feels good..."

Elsa didn't hear him. She couldn't think straight at all.

 _ **(End rape-scene)**_

* * *

 _Elsa was sitting in the living room when Jack ran into the castle._

 _She was reading a book, while Hendrik was playing on the ground with Olaf._

 _"Elsa!" Said Jack._

 _"What?" Elsa stood up._

 _Jack ran to her and pulled her into a hug._

 _"Whoa..." Elsa pulled back. "What's wrong?"_

 _Jack put his hands onto her shoulders. "Elsa...I love you."_

 _Elsa giggled. "I know, idiot...why are you suddenly saying that? I-"_

 _"And no matter what, I will always think of you. Always. So, don't be afraid of losing me. Because you won't."_

 _Elsa got flushed and looked away._

 _"Right..." Muttered Elsa. "You shouldn't worry so much...really, I'm going to be okay."_

 _Jack chuckled and he pulled her in for a passionate kiss._

 _"You have me too!" Said Olaf._

 _"Too!" Mimicked Hendrik_

 _Jack pulled away from Elsa. They both laughed at Olaf and Hendrik._

 _"I know, guys." Said Elsa._

 _Jack kneeled down to Hendrik's eye level. The small guy was making a small snowball in his hands._

 _"P..."_

 _"Hm?" Jack cocked his head to the side in confusion as Hendrik mumbled something._

 _Elsa sat down next to Jack. "He is slowly learning to talk."_

 _"I see."_

 _"P..P...a..."_

 _"Huh?" Asked Jack again._

 _"Papa!"_

 _Jack stared frozen at Hendrik. The small baby laughed at him with a sweet smile._

 _"Did he just..." Muttered Jack._

 _Elsa put her hand onto his shoulder and smiled at him._

 _"He recognizes you as his father." She whispered._

 _"Papaaa!" Said Hendrik again with a followed up giggle._

* * *

Hours had passed. Elsa was laying in a fetus position. She was trembling and holding the sheets. Adrian was putting his pants on. He already turned back into his human form by drinking a little blood from her wound. Dark ice was created by the combination of their powers and scattered around the room.

"That was great Elsa." Said Adrian. He pulled his t-shirt on. "I am going to take a little stroll to walk all of this off. I'll see you later, snowflake."

Elsa heard him leave and slamming the door. Her lower half was burning. He had hurt her. She never knew that people could hurt her like that...in that way.  
She told him to stop, but he just kept going...and going...she felt so powerless. Now she knew why witches were so afraid of demons. If he was a normal human then she might be able to kill him before he could even touch her.

The door opened up again. Elsa closed her eyes in fear, but opened them again when she heard a voice that didn't belong to her attacker.

"Elsa!"

David and Jenny ran to the bed. Julia helped her sitting up. David grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Queen Elsa, are you alright?! Say something!" Said David worried.

Elsa stared at him with a blank look.

"Elsa?" Asked Jenny in a small voice.

Elsa suddenly fell against David's chest. She grabbed his blouse and started to sob uncontrollably.

"Elsa..." Whispered David in shock. "What..."

"I was so scared!" Cried Elsa. Tears streamed down her cheeks, wetting his blouse. "He...He hurt me...I...told him to s-stop, b-but he j-just kept going!"

"Poor girl..." David wrapped his arms around her. "I am so sorry."

"Don't leave me alone here...I'm scared..."

"We won't leave you." Said Jennifer. She sat down next to Elsa on the other side.

"I want Jack to come home!" Yelled Elsa.

David looked down at her. He gently pushed her away and held her by her shoulders. "We all do, your majesty...but there is nothing that we can do at this moment..."

Elsa wiped her tears away. She took a few breaths to calm herself and then spoke up. "There is."

"Huh?" Said Jenny and David in unison.

Elsa stood up and turned around to face the two of them. She wiped her long hair back.

"What if we somehow...make an escape plan?"

"An escape plan?" Mimicked Jenny.

"Yes." Said Elsa. "There is no way that anyone can stay alive in this hell. If we make an escape plan then we can assure everyone's safety."

David sighed. "But king Adrian..."

"Is going to be distracted. By me."

Jenny jumped up. "Are you insane? If you do that..."

"Don't worry about me. Worry about my son and the civilians...look, this way I can pay Arendelle back for all that I've done."

"What you've done?!" Said David. "You have brought king Jack happiness in his life and you have shown people that not all witches are evil!"

"Yet I have caused an eternal winter and shut Arendelle from the world." Said Elsa. "I am going to meet up with the council members tomorrow in secret to form a plan...and don't try to interfere. I know you two well enough."

"Fine. But first you need to rest, Elsa." Said Jenny. She grabbed Elsa's hand and pushed her onto the bed.

"Guys..."

"Just go to sleep." Said David. "It is already evening. We will take care of your son, Queen Elsa."

Elsa laid down in her bed and pulled the sheets over her body. It felt warm, but not safe. She never felt safe anymore.

"Say; how about we do something fun tomorrow?" Asked David.

Elsa looked up at him. "Something fun?"

"Yeah...we can sneak out for a second..."

"Sure..." Elsa turned around in her bed and closed her eyes.

David and Jennifer quickly left before Adrian came back.

* * *

Jack looked out of the window that night. Frederick was already snoring in his bed. Jack himself couldn't sleep. He was really worried about Arendelle. He knew Adrian took Arendelle over...he wanted to barge in there and take everything back. But he couldn't. The army needed to be prepared well and good. Jack told Hiccup all about Arendelle's soldiers and the soldiers of Aeromath. They were all really skilled. And Hiccup army was skilled, but not...enough.

He remembered his dream...Elsa was all bruised up. What would Adrian do to her? Jack clenched his fist in anger.

"Dammit!" Jack yelled.

"Jack?" Frederick sat up with sleepy eyes. "Why are you up?"

Jack turned around. He walked to his bed and sat down again. "No reason."

"Are you thinking about her?" Asked Frederick. He smiled slightly at him. "Don't worry, she will be fine..."

"She won't. Frederick, the kingdom of Arendelle is in his hands...the last time I saw him...he slaughtered our army. And a spy told me that he wanted her to bear his children! That sick bastard is...I'm going to kill him once we get there."

"Jack, calm down..."

Jack shook his head.

"No."

Jack looked at Frederick. Frederick shook a bit when he saw how determinant Jack looked.

"No matter how long it takes, eventually when we're ready...I'm going to kill that demon bastard."

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20**

Wind was blowing through her hair. Her blue eyes were focused on the rocks in front of her. She wore a dress made out of ice and her hair in a bun.

"Your majesty, are you alright?"

Elsa looked at David. She was sitting in the grass with her son and David in front of the graves of the former king and queen of Arendelle.

"Hm?" Elsa shook her head. "Y-yeah...I'm okay, I guess..." She looked back at the graves. "So here lay Agdar and Idun Frost?"

"Yes. I thought that you would like to...just see where they are buried. Don't worry, I told the king that you were taking a stroll and he thought that it was fine."

"Mommy, who are these people?" Asked Hendrik.

Elsa smiled at him and put her hand onto his head. "They were your grandparents, sweetie."

"Oh...wait, then were is papa?"

Elsa bit on her lip. "Papa is..." She looked down at the ground. "He is...is..."

David sensed her sadness and jumped up. "Say, Hendrik, how about we go to the nearby bakery? You wanted to try out chocolate, right?"

"Okay! But what about mommy?"

"Your mother is going to come too, but we need to go first or we get the last cookie!"

"Okay!"

David ran off with Hendrik to the town. Elsa stayed behind. She was really grateful for David. He knew when she needed to be alone for a few seconds...

Elsa sighed. It was hard. It was hard to keep her ground. Hard to wake up everyday without him by her side...she looked down at her stomach. She was probably pregnant since she felt...strange. But it didn't matter to her. She missed him everyday.

"If only if I hadn't met him..." Elsa whispered to herself. She touched the cold stone with his fingertips. "Then...your son would still be alive..."

 _"You won't loose me. I will protect you, like a dragon."_

"Liar..." Whispered Elsa. The memories of him flew through her mind like a blizzard.

 _"The curse also gave us good things..._ _I've met you."_

"Liar!"

Ice flew out of her hand against the cold stone. Elsa shook her head and started to sob. Why had he always been so nice to her? She only brought pain for him! Why did he go through so much?! He deserved a good life with some princess, not this! It all started when she gave that one hiker the change to escape and bring her message to him. She told him not to go up the mountain or she would kill them all. But of course Jack was Jack. So he went up anyway.

Elsa dried her tears with her hand. She stood up.

She knew what she should do. Protect everyone from him. That was the only way to save them...her son, her friends...

Elsa turned around to the town and ran down the hill.

* * *

Jack was sitting outside in the sun with his sister Anna and his friend Hiccup. They were calmly eating lunch. Jack was eating a croissant, Anna was eating ice cream and Hiccup was eating a bagel.

Normally Jack loved croissants, but now he could only think of Arendelle. His home was in peril and yet he felt so helpless. The army still wasn't ready, even though they had a plan...how long had it been? The days flew by so quickly. It was already a month ago since he last saw Elsa.

Jack threw his croissant onto the ground. He stood up. Anna and Hiccup looked up at him.

"Why aren't we attacking Arendelle yet?" Asked Jack.

"When the army is ready..." Said Hiccup.

Jack folded his arms. He turned around. "Say, what if we ask for help from another country?"

Hiccup folded his arms. "Which country would help us out? Pitch made the Darkened Forest quite a few enemies."

"No...there are people I might know who could help us. There aren't in a country, but in a village."

"In a village?" Asked Hiccup and Anna in unison.

Jack smiled with confidence and nodded.

* * *

The next day Elsa was sitting in the playroom with Hendrik. They were playing with his building blocks.

"Mommy?" Asked Hendrik.

"What is it, sweetie?" Whispered Elsa.

Hendrik looked up at her with his big blue eyes. "Ferr told me that I get a sib...sib..."

"Sibling."

"Uh, that." Hendrik looked down. "I don't wanna a brother."

"What if you get a sister?"

"I don't wanna. I wanna be the only mommy loves!"

Elsa laughed. "Hendrik, you don't need to be jealous. I love you just as much."

"Just as much?"

Elsa nodded. She stood up and grabbed Hendrik. He immediately rested his head onto her shoulder.

"Don't worry..." Whispered Elsa. "I love you. I always will. And I'll protect you, my sweet snowflake."

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

Elsa put him down again. Hendrik was getting heavier when he was growing up and so her arms got tired when she tried to carry him.

Hendrik immediately grabbed her hand. Elsa looked down at him with a smile.

"Hendrik, maybe we can sneak into the kitchen to grab some food. Come on!"

Elsa and Hendrik quickly left the room. They walked through the hallways and down the stairs. Servants were staring at them as they walked by. They went down to the kitchen. No servants were present in the kitchen. Elsa quickly grabbed an apple. She cut it in a few pieces and handed one piece to Hendrik.

"Eat up before someone sees us."

Hendrik stuffed the apple piece into his mouth. Elsa grabbed a piece too. She just wanted to nibble on the piece when he walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell?!"

Adrian walked into the kitchen. Elsa quickly held the apple behind her back. Hendrik quickly swallowed his piece.

"A-adrian!" Stuttered Elsa. "I was not..."

"What?! Eating?!" Adrian took a step closer. "You are not supposed to eat after lunch."

"Hendrik was hungry. He needed food." Elsa took a step closer to him as well and narrowed her eyes.

"That little worthless thing has enough food in him."

"You-"

At the moment Jenny walked into the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Adrian and Elsa. Hendrik was looking at her with a big grin.

"Jenny!" Said Hendrik.

"Your majesty, shall I take Hendrik for a walk?" Asked Jenny quickly.

Elsa nodded. Jenny grabbed Hendrik by his hand and the two left the kitchen. Elsa looked back at Adrian. He smiling smugly at her. Hendrik reached behind her and grabbed her wrist. The apple was still in her hand.

"M-my son was hungry."

Adrian chuckled. He moved closer and took a small bite from the apple. Elsa swallowed when he gazed up at her.

He spit the piece out onto the ground and straightened his back. "Els, how is the pregnancy going?"

Elsa turned around and put the apple back onto the counter. "It's going..."

Adrian suddenly wrapped his arms around her from behind. He nuzzled against her neck. Elsa froze for a second and an ice spike came out of the ground.

"Just 8 more weeks." Whispered Adrian.

Elsa her eyes widened. Her breath stocked in her throat. Eight weeks?

"E-eight weeks?!" Managed Elsa to get out.

"Yes, demons are born earlier than mortals. Pregnancies only take 8 weeks. Even half demons are born earlier."

Elsa stayed frozen on the spot. Eight weeks?! That was why she felt so strange lately. Just eight weeks...

She shivered when Adrian kissed her neck.

"Adrian, stop touching me..." Said Elsa. She almost moaned a bit when his hand touched her breast.

"Your body is acting differently...like at our wedding night."

"Just...ah...s..s..STOP!"

Elsa turned around and pushed him away. She held her hand close to her chest. Her heart was beating rapidly.

"D-don't t-touch me!" Said Elsa. "I don't like it..."

"Oh really?!" Adrian frowned. "Then why is your body reacting that way?!"

"It's not..."

Adrian laughed. "You will never listen to your body, will you? Even your powers...you're not using them at a maximum!"

Dark dust started to form into the room. Adrian looked angry at her.

"You are still hoping that he will come home!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

More dust came into the kitchen from Adrian's powers. Soon Elsa couldn't see anything anymore. She held her hands in front of her face and created a small ice shield. She still didn't see a thing.

Suddenly her stomach started to hurt. Her ice shield fell from her hand and scattered onto the ground. Elsa fell to her knees. She panted heavily. Why was this hurting? Should it hurt? She didn't know...

The dust cleared out. Adrian looked down at Elsa with no pity.

"Oh yeah, sometimes your stomach enlarges or the baby is acting a bit...violent."

Elsa coughed. She looked down at the cold ground. It didn't hurt this much when she pregnant with Hendrik. Ice started to appear under her.

"M-make it stop!" Yelled Elsa frantically.

Adrian kept staring at her. Elsa closed her eyes. She breathed in and out to calm herself down. Soon the pain disappeared.

"Geez, you really are a drama queen." Adrian walked closer to her. Elsa her eyes widened when she heard him coming closer. She put on hand forward and tried to fire a small ice beam, but missed.

Adrian laughed. He pulled her up by her wrist. His face was just inches away from hers. Elsa stared angrily at him.

"But you broke the rules, Elsa. And you need to be punished."

"What?" Whispered Elsa.

Adrian released her. Elsa fell down with a loud thud. Adrian walked to the door and locked it. He closed the curtains. Elsa sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Just..." Elsa looked down. "...Don't hit me in my stomach..."

Adrian chuckled and slowly walked over to her.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare to , my queen."

He grabbed Elsa up by her hair, getting a scream from her. Adrian smirked and raised his hand.

* * *

"Come on, Hendrik!"

Jenny took Hendrik to his playroom when she saw David in the garden. She stopped in her tracks with the boy almost bumping into her.

"Hey David!" Yelled Jenny.

David was practicing his swordsmanship. He looked at her when she yelled his name.

"Jennifer." Said David. "What are you doing here?"

Jennifer walked towards him. "Oh, just taking Hendrik for a walk..wait, why are you practicing your swordsmanship?"

David put his sword down. "I'm practicing to stay in shape, silly. Wait, why is Hendrik with you?"

"Adrian and Elsa got into an argument."

"And you just left?!" David put his sword back into his holster. "She might be in danger!"

He ran towards the kitchen. Jenny and Hendrik followed him. When he got in front of the kitchen, he heisted no second and pushed with his shoulder against the door. It immediately opened up.

"Elsa!" Said Jenny and David in shock.

Adrian was standing in front of Elsa. Elsa was sitting on the ground and holding her cheek. Ice was scattered around together with dark powers.

"Stay back!" Said Elsa.

"You heard her." Adrian grinned. "Stay back."

David stormed towards Adrian. He grabbed his sword and pointed it at it's neck. "I will not stay back if you keep hurting our queen and friend!"

Elsa's heart skipped a beat. _Friends_?

"Your majesty..." Ferr walked into the room. He stopped when he saw the scene.

"What, Ferr?" Asked Adrian calmly. David quickly lowered his sword.

"Uhm...T-the cook wants to know what you will be eating for tonight. He is in the other kitchen."

"Seriously?" Adrian sighed. "I'm going to tell him what I think...Ferr, lead me the way."

"Yes, your majesty."

Ferr left. When they were gone, Hendrik immediately ran to his mother.

"Mommy!"

When Elsa saw his worried look she immediately forced a smile onto her lips. "Hendrik...mommy is alright."

"B-but...you are hurt!" Said Hendrik with big blue eyes.

Elsa put her hand onto his little head. A little bit of light was shining through a curtain onto them.

"I'm fine, honey."

David scraped his throat. "Queen Elsa, should we call for a paramedic?"

"No." Elsa looked up at him. "I do not wish anyone to know about this."

Jenny furrowed her eyebrows. "But-"

"Please. I don't want people to see me as weak..." She slowly stood up. David helped her to stand up on her legs. "Plus, everything is...going to plan..."

"To plan?" Asked David.

"Yes..." Whispered Elsa. At that moment a few of the council members walked into the kitchen.

"Your majesty, we are preparing the plans for the residents to escape." Said one of the men.

"To escape? Elsa, you can't make us leave." Said Jenny.

"Yes, I can. If everyone leaves then there will be no kingdom for Adrian to lead." Said Elsa. "The only reason he wanted Arendelle was because it was rich. Okay and because of me, but he mostly wants power. Without a kingdom to lead, he won't have much power as he wants...and everyone will be safe."

"Everyone will indeed be safe. But should we take the young prince with us?" Asked one of the council members.

Elsa looked at Hendrik. She went down to her knees and looked him in the eye.

"Hendrik, what do you want, sweetie?" Asked Elsa with a smile.

Hendrik pouted. "I wanna stay with mommy!"

Elsa sighed. It was not what she wanted to hear. But she couldn't force him.

"Okay. But, you need to do exactly as I tell you to. So, if I tell you to run, you'll run. Got it?"

Hendrik nodded.

"Good, then let's start making the preparations. There is already a hole in the wall. I covered it with very thin ice, so that no one would notice."

"Then how are you going to get the citizens out?" Asked David.

"Arendelle's guards will fight off Aeromath's knights. Then I shall battle Adrian. In my current state I cannot do it, but once this child is out of me then I'm able to defeat Adrian."

David and Jenny glanced at each other and both sighed.

* * *

In the kingdom of the Darkened Forest was Jack. He was training against Frederick this time. Their swords clashed together each time they swung at each other.

Jack dodged an attack of Frederick. He swung his sword to the right. They were fighting with wooden swords, since they didn't want to hurt each other.

Anna was watching from the side with a few civilians and Hiccup.

"So, princess Anna..." Hiccup stepped a little closer to her. "What do you think of the kingdom?"

"It's good, I guess. I like it, but I miss my home. And I'm worried about Elsa...we all are."

Hiccup nodded. "I know you are. But I cannot attack without an army that is ready. We're still short on men and..."

"King Hiccup!"

A knight ran towards him. "A strange woman wishes to speak with you!"

"A strange woman?"

"Hey!"

A woman with fiery eyes and dark hair walked towards him. She was wearing a brown dress.

"Where is that bastard?!"

"Naomi?" Asked Anna.

"Oh, hi Anna!" Naomi stopped in front of her. The civilians all backed away. Naomi planted her hands onto her hips. "Where is Jack Frost?!"

Jack stopped fighting against his friend. He looked at Naomi with a surprised look. "Naomi?"

"Frost!" Naomi stormed towards him and grabbed him by his arm. "What the hell?! You jerk! What have you done to Arendelle?!"

Jack pried his arm back. "What do you mean?"

"Arendelle is surrounded by a wall of ice. No one can get in or out! And snow is falling from the sky! We all know who is responsible for it! Did you order..."

"No, I would never do that. Arendelle is taken over by a demon if you haven't noticed."

"A d-demon?"

"Yes. Or a half demon. Adrian is his name. He was the king of Aeromath, but then he took the kingdom over. First I went to Aeromath to fight him, but...he killed everyone of our men. Then he attacked Arendelle. Elsa is still there. We can't do anything until we have a real army."

Naomi sighed. "Seriously...do you want some help from us witches?"

Jack's face brightened up. "That would be great!"

"Well, we can't help you."

His smile immediately disappeared. "What, why?"

Naomi folded her arms and sighed. "Because...half demons are stronger than witches. There is no way that you can win this. Just give up. Arendelle is..."

"No way!" Yelled Anna suddenly.

Naomi and Jack looked at her with wide eyes.

Anna stepped forward. "We can't just give up! Especially if my family is in danger! Elsa is still there, so is Hendrik and our friends...I WILL NEVER GIVE UP AS LONG AS THEY ARE IN MY LIFE!"

"Anna..." Jack smiled again. He looked back at Naomi. His sister was right. They were still alive. And he needed to fight.

"Naomi." Said Jack. Naomi looked at him again. "My sister Anna is right. We will never give up hope and aren't afraid of some demon bastard."

"Even if you do convince the witches...they might not be able to defeat him."

Jack chuckled. "Don't worry. I will defeat him. As Arendelle's true king."

Anna, Hiccup and the others all smiled. Naomi took a step forward with a smile as well.

"Okay, then. Show me what a true king is like. Battle me."

 _"Eh?"_

* * *

 _Dear Elsa,_

 _We've just set up camp outside of Aeromath. We don't see any defenses around here yet. I hope that if they attack us that we will be prepared.  
_ _I've made friends with some of the knights, they are nice folk and have a good heart.  
_ _I hope to return to you in a few months. I miss your smile, your laugh... I love you. I'll express all of my feelings once I return from my journey.  
_ _For now I am hoping that we can defeat Aeromath. I truly hope so.  
_

 _Forever yours,_

 _Jack_

Elsa looked at the letter in her hands. She was sitting in Jack's old study room behind his old dusty desk. The only place Adrian didn't touch. Mostly because she had the key. And Adrian took another room as his study.

The last letter from him...

Her memories of him slowly became more blurry. She couldn't remember if he had freckles or how his laugh sounded...her world was slowly becoming more grey and dark. She didn't show it to little Hendrik or to anyone else. She wanted them to keep up their hope. As a queen she shouldn't falter.

She used to have some short of imaginary Jack. Lately she hadn't see that either. It was like he never existed...

"Your majesty?"

Elsa looked up to see Hendrik, the boyfriend of Jennifer.

"Hendrik? What is wrong?"

"Nothing." Said Hendrik. "I was just wandering around and I saw you sitting in here...what is that?" He pointed at the letter in her hands.

Elsa glanced down for a second. "Oh, this? This is just an old letter from the former king addressed to me...it was before he died."

"I see..." Hendrik sat down onto the desk. "How are you feeling?"

"Bad. I want to throw up, yet I can't." She sighed. "It has already been eight weeks..."

"It would be born in eight weeks, am I correct?"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah..." She looked away at a painting of a landscape. "How are the citizens doing? Are they prepared?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Good..." Elsa stood up with a smile. "I am going to walk around town a bit."

"Sure. Should I tell Adrian where you are?"

"Why not?"

Elsa stepped out of the office. Adrian knew her every move. It was really annoying. Especially since he used some of those opportunities to corner her and harm her. Sometimes Elsa watched the knights practice for a whole day just to be safe.

She walked onto the streets. It was cold. Ever since she created the blizzard it was cold. People wore extra thick clothing just to live on. She and Adrian were the only ones who weren't cold. Never cold...

Elsa suddenly froze. A pain shot through her stomach. Was this...?

"Not now..." Whispered Elsa.

She knew this feeling...she was in labor.

Elsa walked towards the bakery. She had to find help. Her arms were wrapped around her round stomach. She opened the door up and stumbled into the shop.

"Elsa?" Said Toothiana confused.

Elsa leaned with her hand against the doorframe and forced a smile onto her lips. "Tooth...can I please go to the back room? Please?"

"What's wrong?"

"I...aargh!" Elsa doubled over and fell down onto her knees. Her water broke at that moment. It hurt...it hurt so much...

Toothiana, together with Aster and Sandy, ran to her side. "Elsa!" She helped her up together with Aster. She looked at Sandy frantically. "Sandy, go get a towel immediately!"

Sandy nodded and ran off. Toothiana and Aster walked Elsa into the back room, away from the zero customers they had that day.

They carefully laid her down onto an old mattress. Toothiana looked worried at Elsa.

"Els, Sandy is going to get some towels and water, you'll be fine..." Whispered Toothiana.

Elsa looked at her with a smile. "Tooth..." She grunted and clenched her teeth. Her whole body was covered in sweat.

"Calm down, take short breaths, mate." Said Aster.

Elsa her chest went up and down. She stared at the ceiling. "S-shit...t-this h-hurts..."

Sandy ran into the room. He handed a small wet cloth to Tooth.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry f-for the...the b-blizzard...and...s-sorry for acting...so..so cold." Said Elsa between pants.

Toothiana dept her forehead with the cold wet cloth. "It's alright, Elsa..." She looked at Aster. "Aster, grab her hand, I will pull her underwear off and deliver the baby. You need to hold her hand and tell her to push when she is already."

Aster chuckled nervously. "You acted as if I never delivered a baby before."

Toothiana ignored him. She pulled the underwear off and spread Elsa her legs. She looked up at Elsa with certainty. "Okay, Els, take a deep breath and push!"

Elsa nodded weakly. She grasped Aster's hand tightly and pushed. "Aaargh!"

The room became colder. Dark ice spike shot out of the ground. Elsa released Aster hand for a second. She took a deep breath before pushing again.

"I can see a head!" Yelled Toothiana.

Elsa didn't hear her. She kept pushing without stopping.

 _Jack...I can't do this._ She thought.

Elsa closed her eyes. She heard Toothiana yell more. Aster was almost fainting from the pressure on his hand.

 _But if I don't...I need to do this!_

Elsa took another breath and pushed as hard as she could. Sweat was dripping from her forehead. She needed to do this...even if she hated this child. Even if she didn't want it...she needed to stay strong and fight.

She opened her eyes and panted. The pain was slowly subsiding. She heard nothing for a second. Aster sighed in relief when she released his hand.

Toothiana appeared by her side. Sandy pushed Aster out of the way and helped Elsa to sit up. Elsa looked confused at him. Why was he helping her sit? She still needed to...

"Elsa!"

She looked at Toothiana. She could hear her voice again...and someone crying.

A small baby was wrapped in a towel. Toothiana was holding the little thing and looking at Elsa with a smile.

Elsa pointed shakily at the baby. "Is that..."

"Yes...it's your daughter..." Toothiana handed her over. The baby immediately went quiet and nuzzled up again it's mother. "What will you call it?"

Elsa smiled. A real smile. Not a fake one.

"I will call her Nanna..." Elsa looked down at the baby. "It means daring and brave...because this child is born in a time where we cannot be afraid of the danger coming our way..."

Toothiana smiled. Sandy and Aster both nodded.

"Okay, her full name?" Asked Aster.

Elsa shot him a quickly glare before speaking up.

"Nanna Idun Nick Frost." Said Elsa.

"Frost? Elsa, you..." Toothiana put her hand onto her shoulder. She was smiling sadly. "I love it. Good name..."

Elsa planted a small kiss on Nanna's forehead. How could she ever think of hating her? The moment she saw her child she fell in love with her.

"Talking about which, where is Nick?" Asked Sandy.

Aster and Toothiana shrugged.

* * *

Nick was walking through the forest. He saw a few houses ahead and grinned to himself.

The village of the witches. He would finally be able to convince them with the evidence he found.

He grinned and walked further.

TO BE CONTINUED


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch.21**

The news of the newborn child spread like wildfire through the kingdom of Arendelle.

But no one knew how to react. Some were excited, others were afraid. Afraid that the small child would doom them all.

Adrian knew exactly how to react. In anger. When Elsa was sitting at her bed, feeding Nanna, little Hendrik was sitting by her side. He was eagerly looking at his new baby-sister.

"Mommy, can I hold Nanna?"

Elsa laughed. "No, sweetie. You're still too little. Once you're older you may hold her."

"Okay-"

Adrian suddenly stormed into the room.

"Elsa, what is this?!" Said Adrian angry.

Elsa quickly covered her chest and held the child close to her chest. "What do you mean?"

Adrian folded his arms and looked darkly at her. "That is a girl! I wanted a son!"

"So?" Elsa rolled with her eyes. "You wanted a child. Plus, I cannot choose the gender of my child."

"Then I guess we have to do it again."

Elsa shivered. Again? The last time was horrible. She thought it wouldn't happen again.

Adrian saw the fear in her eyes and smirked. "Oh, yes. You're nothing more than a small little witch. I will keep crushing you until you're just my mere puppet!"

"Don't talk to mommy like that!" Yelled Hendrik suddenly as he jumped down from the bed.

Elsa looked at him with wide eyes. The little boy looked up in anger first, but then his expression changed when he saw Adrian looked down on him with an evil smirk and flaming eyes.

"What was that, you little shit?"

Hendrik shrieked and jumped back onto the bed and hid behind his mother.

"That's what I thought." Adrian looked back at Elsa. "Anyway, once you have recovered, we will try for a son. I can never love this little thing.."

"You sexist!" Elsa jumped with Nanna still in her arms. "This is your own daughter! How could you not love her! She is the cutest little thing-"

Adrian slapped her across her cheek. Elsa's head yanked to the side.

"Don't say something so ridicule!"

Elsa closed her eyes. Stupid. She shouldn't have said that...even though she wanted to protect her daughter...Was this going to be her life? Just being hurt by him...not ever feeling happiness again after everyone would be gone...

She suddenly felt a warm hand onto her cheek. Adrian turned her head towards him. Elsa kept her eyes closed. His hand moved from her cheek to her neck.

"Are you afraid, Elsa?" Whispered Adrian with a smile.

Elsa slowly opened her eyes. "N-no..." she said with a hoarse voice.

Adrian looked down with his hand still onto her neck. "You know, Nanna is a terrible name for a girl."

"It's fine..." Whispered Elsa. His hand felt dangerous. She had to choose her words very carefully or he might hurt her. "A girl's name is very difficult to choose."

"I suppose you're right. Plus, she won't even be the heir. So it doesn't matter to me. She is all yours."

He stepped back and retracted his hand. Elsa stayed frozen in her place.

"I have some business to attend to. Rest for now, my queen." He quickly left and shut the door.

Elsa took a deep breath and sat back down. Hendrik looked at her with big eyes.

"Mommy..." He looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what?" Asked Elsa.

"Sorry for not standing up to you."

Elsa smiled. She put her free hand onto his head and ruffled through his hair. "Aww...don't be sorry, sweetie. He is a dangerous guy. I'm happy that you're safe and sound. If he comes near you, just...don't try anything, okay?"

"Okay."

Elsa nodded. She looked down at her baby again. Nanna was looking around with her big blue eyes.

"Say Hendrik...how about I learn you how to hold a baby?"

Hendrik gasped and smiled happily.

* * *

Nick, the father of Elsa, walked into a small town. This small town was home to the witches. Once allies of Arendelle, they were now not even associating with the town since they knew that a half-demon was the king.

Nick saw a few children play. They stopped playing and stared at him as he walked by.

Everyone was staring at him. Nick stopped for a second. Why was everyone looking at him? Surely he was not from here, but still...

He saw an old woman walking towards him. She was wearing a dark-red dress and had grey long curly hair. Her eyes were stale blue and stared pierced in Nick's eyes. He stayed frozen when she stopped in front of him.

"You must be Nicholas North." Said the woman. "Or as the ice queen calls you; Nick."

"Wha..."

"My name is Athena. Your son in law is waiting for you. Follow me."

Son in law? Nick walked after the strange woman. Who was she? And again, son in law? He didn't view the new king as his son in law. The man forced his daughter to isolate Arendelle from the world. And he lived just outside the kingdom, so he couldn't get into town. Thankfully he had a storage of food, so that he wouldn't starve to death.

He walked after her into a small house. There he saw a small living room with a couch. On the couch were princess Anna of Arendelle, a young man with blond hair - probably Kristoff , he heard of him - a reindeer, king Hiccup of the Darkened Forest, Frederick and a certain boy with white hair.

"Jack Frost?!" Said Nick with widened eyes.

"Hey, Ni-"

Before Jack could finish his sentence Nick grabbed him and pushed his against the wall.

"You promised that you would protect her!"

"Nick, I do! I'm gonna!" Said Jack.

"You're gonna?!" Said Nick angry.

"I know I failed, but I'm not giving up on her! Everything is at it's worst right now, but I'll make it better!"

Nick released Jack, who took a deep breath out of relief. He folded his arms and stepped back. "At it worst? Oh, it hadn't even started yet."

"What do you mean?" Asked Frederick.

Nick turned around to face the others. "If Elsa is going to stand up against the demon, she might accidentally freeze more than just a kingdom."

Jack frowned. "More than just a kingdom?"

"She might freeze her own heart. She is going to die by her own hand."

"Not if we stop it." Said Jack.

"And how are you going to stop it?" Asked Nick.

Jack grinned. "With an army of our own and with the army of the witches."

"Army of the witches? Does that mean I went all the way into the mountains to find the one thing that would win the witches over for nothing?!"

"Sorry." Said Jack with a smile.

Nick sighed and rubbed his head. "No problem, Jack."

Athena stared at them. The two looked like good friends. Probably because he was his son in law.

"So we attack tomorrow?" Asked Anna suddenly.

Jack turned to his sister and nodded. "Yes. Tomorrow at the start of the evening we will take him down."

"The witches will help you." Said Athena with a smile.

"Me too!" Said Nick.

"And me!" Said Anna.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Sure..."

"What?! I am!"

"Anna, you can't fight with a sword!" Said Kristoff. "You are a princess!"

Anna suddenly smiled at him. "Oh, are you worried, Kristoff?"

"I am not!"

Everyone laughed at Kristoff who was as red as a bean. Jack walked to a window and looked up at the sky.

 _Just wait for me, Elsa! I'm coming for you!_

* * *

The next day Elsa was sitting in the garden with Nanna and Jennifer. Little Hendrik was there too, playing around with his wooden toy-sword.

"Nanna is so cute!" Said Jenny with a smile. The small baby was in Elsa's arms and looking up with a cute smile.

"She is, huh? Even though she is the devil's daughter." Elsa looked down at Nanna with a sigh. "But I love her nonetheless..."

"Of course you love her...I'm sure Nanna will be a great ruler."

Elsa looked at Jennifer. "Oh, haven't you heard? Adrian wanted a boy, so she won't be following up the throne."

"What?"

"Instead the next child will be. Hopefully it is a boy."

"Elsa...he can't do that!"

"Yes, he can...Jenny, you know what will happen tonight, right?"

"I'm not leaving your side."

Elsa shook her head. "Jenny...you need to go...for your own good. All the citizens are leaving. If you leave too, then you will live happily ever after."

"That doesn't exist. Not without the queen as my friend." Jennifer held her hands close to her chest. "Hendrik and I have talked about this. We stay here."

"But-"

"No argument." Jenny smiled at her. "I stay here and that is final."

"But I cannot assure your safety! As a queen it is my duty to protect you-"

"That's the king's duty." Said Jenny sadly. "But...he failed. And the new king isn't truly our king. A queen shouldn't feel obliged to..."

"Yes, I should. That is why I'm sending you all away. If you go then you will all be safe..."

"But you won't!" Yelled Jenny.

Elsa wanted to look away, but Jennifer grabbed her head and turned it towards her.

"Elsa, look at me! Do you really want us to go?!"

"Of course not!"

An few ice spikes shot out of the ground close to them. Jennifer immediately released her face. Elsa looked down and started to sob.

"O-ofcourse not...I want everyone to stay...but...it can't...I want happiness, but it doesn't exist..."

"Elsa...I'm sorry." Jenny looked down with tears in her eyes. "I went too far...sorry."

Elsa put her finger underneath Jenny's chin and lifted the girl's head up. "What are you crying for? That's a widow's job."

Jennifer wiped her tears away and showed Elsa a smile. "You haven't lost your sense of humor..."

"Or course not! I spend years up the mountain, I know how to have fun by myself!" Elsa smiled for a second but her smile faded. "Say; how about we have one last snowball fight? Before I fight Adrian tonight..."

Jenny jumped up. "Sure! I'll get David and Gerda to carry Nanna! Be right back!"

She run out of the garden. Elsa looked down at her daughter again.

"Mommy?" Hendrik walked towards her. "Can I hold Nanna?"

"Don't you wanna play with us? Plus, you can hold her all night."

"All night?" Asked Hendrik.

Elsa nodded. "Yes." She pushed with her finger against his forehead. "Tonight when I'm fighting Adrian, you need to hold Nanna. Don't let anyone touch her."

"Okay."

"Even if someone seems nice, keep holding your sister...okay?"

Hendrik nodded with a determinant look. "Yes!"

Elsa smiled down at him and ruffled through his hair. "Good boy."

At that moment Jenny, David and Gerda walked into the garden.

"Elsa, your majesty!" said Gerda. "Let me take your daughter!"

"Sure..." Elsa handed the small child to Gerda.

David scorched dow and gathered snow in his hand. "Okay, let's do this! It has been a long time since I had a snowball fight!"

"Right..." Jenny laughed. "Old man!"

She threw a snowball right into his face. Elsa quickly ran for cover behind a tree. She made a snowball into her hand by using her magic.

Okay, Jenny was hiding behind the other tree, David was...where was David?

"Hey, Elsa!"

Elsa turned around. Behind her was David, just throwing a snowball. Out of instinct Elsa used her powers to control the snowball. It immediately turned around and flew into David's face.

Elsa didn't hesitate one second. She gathered more snow in her hand and ran away from her hiding spot.

"Mommy, to your right!" Yelled Hendrik.

Elsa stopped in her tracks and turned around. She immediately fired the snowball towards Jenny. But Jenny avoided it and tackled Elsa to the ground.

The two women fell down with loud thud. The two both groaned in pain. Jenny grunted and sat up.

"Ow...got you..." Said Jenny with a small smile.

Elsa sat up on her knees. She rubbed her head. "Okay, never do that again. Damn, that hurt. Why the hell did you tackle me?!"

"For fun." Jenny stood up and helped Elsa up. "Plus, I don't have any ice powers. I can't throw a snowball in your face."

Elsa pulled her by her ear. "Then you don't need to tackle me to the ground! Geez..."

"Okay, okay! Sorry!" Said Jenny.

Elsa released her ear. David walked towards them while wiping the snow from his face.

"You deserved that, Jennifer. Unbelievable how you just stuffed my face with snow!"

"Sorry! But you have such a slow reaction time!" Said Jenny.

The three laughed, but stopped laughing when a council member walked into the garden.

"Queen Elsa, it's getting late..." He said in a serious tone.

Elsa stopped smiling and furrowed her eyebrows. "How late?"

"Six pm."

"Right..." Elsa nodded. "Then it is time. Are the citizens led by our guards?"

"Yes. Adrian is in the empty ballroom..."

Elsa turned around to Gerda. "Gerda hand Nanna over to Hendrik."

"What?..." Gerda raised her eyebrows.

"Don't worry, I've learned him how to hold her."

Gerda walked to Hendrik and handed the small child to the boy. Hendrik smiled up at her and held Nanna to his chest.

"I'm taking care of Nanna like mommy!"

"Sure you are." Gerda looked back at Elsa. "Your majesty, what are you going to do?"

Icicles started to swirl around Elsa's hand. A sword made of ice slowly formed into her hand. She looked at them with determination.

"Fight Adrian."

* * *

Jack, Hiccup, Anna, Kristoff, and a whole army of witches and guards were walking to the kingdom of Arendelle. Kristoff was riding on Sven with Anna, while everyone else rode on horses. When the arrived they saw the giant wall.

"Damn." Whispered Jack. "What has she done?"

Naomi jumped down when they were just a few meters away from the wall. "Let me, gentlemen."

She held her hands forward and wanted to fire a fire beam when a spot in front of her suddenly crumbled down.

"Whoa, I knew she had powers, but I didn't knew she was that good." Said Anna.

"That wasn't-"

Before Naomi could speak any further, A few citizens ran through the hole. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the army of Witches and their former king.

"Jack?" Said Toothiana, who stepped forward. "You're alive!" She quickly wiped a few tears away. She was really happy to see him again.

"Yeah...look, what is happening?" Asked Jack.

Aster, who was next to Tooth, turned back. "The guards are coming." He looked back at Jack. "Frost, I'm glad you're alive, but if you people could take down Adrian's guards...Elsa is in the castle. She is the one who planned the citizens escape."

Jack nodded. "I see...guys, make a way for us."

"Yes, your majesty!" said the crowd. They immediately made a path for him.

Jack ran with his horse towards the castle. The witches behind him jumped off their horses and started to take the guards down together with Hiccup's army.

Everything was covered in ice and snow. An eternal winter again. Adrian must have forced her to do it...Jack gritted his teeth.

"Jack!" Kristoff rode with Anna next to him. "How are we going to find Adrian in this huge castle?"

"We check every room!"

"Right!" Yelled Anna and Kristoff in unison.

* * *

Elsa walked into the ballroom. Behind her walked Jenny, David, Hendrik and her son carrying her daughter.

"Elsa, this is a bad idea!" Whispered Jenny.

Elsa ignored her. There he was, talking to Ferr. This wasn't a bad idea. This way she bought everyone time to escape. And when everyone was gone, her friends could also escape.

"Elsa." Said Adrian. He turned to her with a dark smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make an end to you!" Yelled Elsa.

Adrian chuckled. "Oh, what a surprise..."

Everyone noticed his menacing tone.

"W-what do you mean?" Asked Elsa.

"Oh, just I've known of your plan." Adrian made a small sword in his hand by using his powers. "Getting the citizens out while fighting me? Naughty Elsa. Didn't I teach you not to do things behind my back?"

"How did you..."

"I asked one of the council members. Nicely, of course."

"You...!"

"But I am still up for a fight." Said Adrian.

Elsa clenched her sword in her hand. She suddenly started to giggle a little bit. Adrian cocked his head in amusement.

She reached behind her head and pulled her bun out. "This always happens. Like a happy ending would exist for me...let me tell you one thing, Adrian..."

Her hair fell down her back. She pushed her hand against her chest. Her dress tore apart and an ice dress appeared onto her body.

"I never lose."

She ran towards Adrian with her sword raised. Adrian pushed Ferr out of the way. He raised his sword too and their weapons clashed. Dark ice appeared under their feet as they started to fight against each other.

"Mommy..." Whispered Little Hendrik worried.

Jenny looked down at him. "She is going to be okay, Hendrik."

Hendrik stepped forward. "Mommy needs help...my help! I need to do something!"

"You need to stay here...hey!"

Jenny tried to grab him, but the boy ran to the other side of the room.

Meanwhile Adrian turned into his demon form. He used a little bit of his powers and Elsa's sword fell down to the ground and broke into pieces.

"Come on, use your full power for once!" He grabbed her by her arm and threw her down onto the ground.

Elsa fell down with a loud thud, but she didn't stay down for long. She immediately jumped up and raced towards him. She gathered ice in her hands and threw a small ice beam towards him. It did hit him, but didn't face him. Instead he reached out and grabbed her by her throat.

"Elsa!" Yelled David.

Adrian held her up by her throat. Elsa struggled and started to choke.

Adrian turned his head to the others. "If any of you interfere I will snap her neck in an instant."

Elsa kicked with her legs. She grabbed his hand with her hands and tried to use her ice powers but to no avail...She closed her eyes as the air left her lungs. Her throat was burning. She couldn't breath...His grip was so tight...

"Hey!"

Adrian turned his head to his side. Hendrik was standing there with Nanna still in his arms.

"Let go."

"What was that, you little shit?" Whispered Adrian.

"I said; LET GO OF MY MOMMY!"

Ice spikes shot out of the ground. Jenny, David, Hendrik and Gerda quickly jumped out of the way when the spikes appeared next to them.

"I see...then go get her kid!" Yelled Adrian.

He threw Elsa up into the air.

"Elsa!"

Everyone turned their heads to a voice. It didn't came from any of them, yet it was a voice they never thought they would hear ever again.

* * *

Jack, Anna, Kristoff, Frederick and Hiccup jumped from their horses. There were no guards at the door, so they just barged into the castle.

"Where do we look?" Asked Frederick.

Jack scratched his head. "I don't know. This castle is big, they could be..."

Suddenly ice spikes shot out of the wall. Anna shrieked and grabbed Kristoff's arm. Jack his eyes widened. The ice spikes came from the ballroom.

"I think they're there!"

"Jack, wait!" Yelled Anna. But Jack ignored her and ran towards the room. He barged through the door into the ballroom.

There he saw a small kid screaming in front of Adrian. Adrian was holding Elsa up and smirking. Against the wall were Jenny, a knight , Hendrik and Gerda.

"Go get her kid!"

Adrian threw Elsa towards the wall. Jack immediately reacted and ran towards her.

"ELSA!"

Everyone turned their heads and gasped. Adrian stopped smirking when he saw who it was.

Jack caught Elsa in mid air. They fell, slid over the ground and came to a halt against the wall. Jack took a deep breath and looked down at Elsa who was silent.

"Elsa, you okay?"

Elsa looked up in confusion. She saw white hair, blue eyes and a familiar face."Who...Jack? Jack?! Wait, you're dead!" She pushed him away and sat up on her knees. She immediately started to cough.

Jack sat up on his knees as well. He smiled at her and took her cold hands in his. "No, I'm real..."

"What? How..."

Jack noticed a blue spot on her wrist. And a red spot on her cheek. Elsa was also pretty thin, compared to when he last saw her..damn, what did that bastard do to her?

"You jerk!" Elsa fell against his chest and started to sob. "I was all alone! How could you leave me?! I thought you were dead!"

Jack wrapped his arms around her fragile figure. Her voice sounded rough. Her sobs were heard through the entire castle. "I'm sorry...Don't worry, I won't ever leave again."

"Promise?" Asked Elsa in a small voice.

Jack chuckled a little. "Promise."

Elsa her heart made a leap. How she missed his voice.

Suddenly he heard a laugh fill the air followed up with clapping. Elsa cringed and shrieked in fear.

"Oh, how sweet!" Laughed Adrian. "The long lost king reuniting with his queen! A little late, huh Jackie?!"

Jack released Elsa and stood up. He grabbed his sword in silence.

"Are you going to fight me?!" Yelled Adrian.

"No!" Elsa jumped up. "Jack, don't..." She coughed again and covered her mouth with her hands. Her son, Hendrik ran immediately to her side.

"Mommy!"

Jack walked towards Adrian with a normal pace.

"I really though you were dead. Well, better make sure this time!" Adrian dashed towards him with tremendous speed with his sword raised.

Jack quickly jumped out of the way. Adrian raised his sword again and tried to hit him again, but Jack jumped out of the way.

Adrian turned around with an insane smile. "Are you just going to dodge?!" He tried to hit him again. This time Jack clashed with his sword against his.

"All this time you have been using my wife." Said Jack. "I won't hold back against you."

"Why even try? You're just human."

Adrian jumped back and summoned up a darkened blizzard. Jack couldn't see a thing.

"That's right, you're just human!"

A dark vine shot out of the ground towards Jack. Jack reacted quickly and cut it in half. Another few shot from each side while one wrapped around his leg. He quickly cut the one from his leg and started to run from the vines.

"Running, are we?! You're weak! Just give up and let me kill you!"

Vines shot out of the ground from under him. Jack jumped up and kept running. He trained for this. This exact moment.

 _"Remember." Said Kotomi. "A demon only uses nasty tricks. The trick of Adrian is to attack you with dark vines. He will fire from every direction."_

 _"How the hell will I survive that?"_

 _"Just run towards your target. The vines might be hallucinations. Or not."_

Okay, Kotomi's advice sucked. But her training didn't. He jumped over some more vines.

"This world isn't for human..."

Adrian stopped talking. He suddenly felt something hit him...and then it went through his skin.

Jack smirked a little when his sword poked through his chest.

"You're done." Said Jack. "You will never lay another finger on my family."

Adrian grinned and spat out a bit of blood. "You won't be able to safe her from the darkness."

"Watch me."

Jack retracted his sword. Adrian fell down with a scream. Darkness surrounded his body and he dissolved into thin air.

"No!" Ferr ran towards Adrian. Darkness surrounded him too and within seconds he disappeared into the void as well.

The blizzard subside. Everyone stared in awe and Jack took a deep breath out of exhaustion. What a battle...

"Mommy..."

He turned around. Elsa was still on her knees with the little boy by her side. Her ice dress was a bit torn. She was shaking a little bit.

Jack walked towards her, but the boy took a few steps back. He was holding a small baby in his arms. Jack stopped in his tracks and crouched down.

"Don't hurt us." Whispered the small boy in fright.

"Don't worry, I won't...Hendrik." Whispered Jack.

Hendrik's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

Elsa looked at Hendrik with a small smile. "He is your father, sweetie. This man's name is Jack."

"He is my papa?"

Jack nodded. "I came home to save you, little man."

Hendrik started to smile brightly. Jack smiled the same smile back. The little boy finally met his real father.

"You were really brave." Said Jack.

"I was?" Asked Hendrik.

"Yeah...you stood up for your mother against a scary demon! Not many boys would do that...and if I may add, who is the little kid in your arms?"

Elsa swallowed nervously. She quickly stood up and opened her mouth, but gasped when the pain struck her. She almost fell down, but Jack jumped up and caught her just in time.

"Elsa!"

"Jack!" Frederick, Anna, Naomi, Kristoff and Hiccup ran into the room. "The witches have won! The guards of...wait, what happened here?"

Jack pulled Elsa close to his chest. "Good. Let's clean the mess up..."

Elsa pushed him away and stepped forward. "Clean the mess up, put the guards of Adrian into the cellars, Gerda take Nanna over from Hendrik and take my son to his bedroom, David, make sure the army of Hiccup feels welcome in out kingdom and..."

She looked with a smile at Anna. "Anna, I've missed you..."

"Elsa!" Anna ran towards her and wrapped her arms around her.

"An..."

"Never let me go again! I don't ever wanna leave again when you're in peril!"

"I am fine, Anna." Said Elsa. She did her best not to whimper when Anna wrapped her arms around her. It really hurt with her blue spots.

Anna released Elsa and stepped back. "Sorry. You must be tired as hell. How about you go up stairs and we will take care of the rest?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, I am the queen. I need to..."

"Elsa, you need to rest." Said David.

"No. I'm okay..." Elsa rubbed over her neck. Her throat was still throbbing. "We need to clean up first, then rest, okay?"

"Okay." Said Jennifer. "Damn, this is weird how Jack suddenly came back to life."

Jack looked down at Elsa. She really learned how to take charge...she changed a little. But for the good or the better?

* * *

When they were done cleaning up and everything Elsa and Jack went up to their bedroom. Elsa fixed her ice dress a little and pushed through hair.

Jack looked around the bedroom. "Everything is still into place..."

"He didn't change much." Elsa grabbed a chair and sat down. Jack sat down onto the bed and looked at her.

"Come sit next to me for a second." Said Jack.

Elsa stood up and sat next to him. She looked away with a blush when he kept staring at her with a serious gaze.

"Els, look at me..."

Elsa slowly looked back at him. Her whole head was red and it started to snow a bit above her head.

"I-I n-never thought I would see you again..." Whispered Elsa. "After one of his spies told us that you were dead...and after months of torture..."

"He tortured you?" Said Jack.

Elsa looked down. "Not exactly. But he hit me and punched me and...and..."

"Calm down-"

"No, I need to tell you before the council...well, the two left, tell you something that you think is bad and..."

Jack grabbed her hands. Elsa looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Continue..."

"He...raped me."

"What?!"

"He raped me. And I was so afraid. I was afraid that he would hurt others too. So, I took the beating, I took his touches over my body..."

"That child." Said Jack suddenly.

"Huh?"

"The child in Hendrik's arms. It was his?"

Elsa pulled her hands back. She stood up. "What if it was?"

"It is?"

Elsa walked to the window. She opened the curtains and looked outside. "I love my daughter, Jack. I know what you're duty as king is when a child isn't yours."

"Elsa..." Jack jumped up. "I'm not like other kings, you know that...look, I just-"

Elsa turned around. She wrapped her arms around herself. "Months have passed, Jack. I need time to get our relationship back on the rails. Things aren't like they used to be. Adrian, he...he..."

Elsa started to sob. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She bit her lip, trying to hold it in, but the tears kept coming. Tears of pain, of regret...

Jack stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, Elsa...you can cry in front of me."

"I-I-I thought you died..." Whispered Elsa.

Jack gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Dragons don't die, remember?"

"He told us he burned the camp down...how did you...?" She stopped talking when Jack started to shake a bit.

"I...Frederick, my friend, and I were getting wood for the fire of that night. Just when we wanted to go back to the camp we heard a loud explosion...everyone was dead instantly..."

Elsa looked up at him. He slowly started to sob.

"I shouldn't cry.."

Elsa reached with her hands and cupped his face.

"Remember when you proposed, Jack?"

Jack sniffed. "Yeah?"

"Back then you also cried. Look, we can always cry together, okay? I don't mind seeing you cry. To be honest, I'm just glad to have you back."

"Me too, Elsa. Me too."

TO BE CONTINUED


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch. 22**

 _His hands were hovering above her skin. It was dark. A dark figure was standing in front of her. She felt her back against a wall._

 _"Don't..." She whimpered in fear._

 _His hands shot to her neck, forcing the air out of her_ _throat. She struggled for air. His hands slowly changed into claws. Her body felt heavy._

 _"You can never escape the darkness." His eyes glowed red. She could hear the screams of the citizens behind her. "You're mine forever."_

 _"NO, STOP!"_

Elsa shot up. Her breathing was ragged. Ice was scattered around her bed. Through the curtains the light shined into the room.

It was just a dream. Elsa tried to calm herself down. It felt so real...Her hand went to her throat.

But yesterday wasn't...she looked to her side. No one was there. Jack slept in the guest room for the night. She didn't want them to sleep together yet. Maybe because she knew she would have a nightmare.

The door opened up and Anna ran into the room.

"Elsaaaa!" She jumped onto the bed with a loud thud. "Breakfast!"

Anna stopped smiling when she saw the ice around the room.

"Elsa? Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?!"

Elsa shook her head. "No...just a bad dream..."

"Okay..."

Elsa stood up and walked to her dresser. She pushed through the dresses. "I guess I'll just put my ice dress on today..." Elsa made a ice dress with her powers.

"Should I help you with your hair?"

"My hair? Right, uhm...that's okay."

Anna grabbed a comb and fixed Elsa's hair. She grabbed a scrunchy and pushed Elsa's hair up in a ponytail.

"So. This is cute. I'm sure Jack will like it." Said Anna.

"Right. Come on, let's go eat breakfast...I'm kinda starving."

Anna nodded excited. She was really happy to be with Elsa again.

* * *

After breakfast Elsa went up stairs to feed Nanna.

It was nice to have everyone back again. Anna talked a lot about her adventures and what she had planned for the wedding of Kristoff and her. Hendrik was also happy and talking with Jack a lot about his toys and ice powers and how much time he wanted to spend with everyone.

Elsa looked down at the crying baby in the crib.

"Hey..." She pulled the baby out of the crib into her arms. Nanna immediately stopped crying. Elsa calmly started to feed her. She whistled a little and looked out of the window. It was no longer snowing. Yesterday she cleaned up her mess. The ice wall was gone and the normal weather was back.

"Nice tune."

Elsa turned around to see Jack walking into the room. She blushed a little when he was in front of him. She had forgotten that he was a bit taller than her. And his gaze made her heart pound.

"So...that is Nanna..." Jack looked down at the baby. "She is cute."

"But not yours..." Elsa was done feeding her and quickly covered up her chest.

"Elsa, I'm no monster. I won't take her away from you..."

"But...she is not yours! She is the daughter of Adrian and me...are you even able to love her like I do?"

"Maybe I am. Maybe I am not. But I won't take the child away from you. Not when she brought you happiness in your life."

Elsa sighed in relief. "Thank god..."

Jack smiled at her. But his eyes showed a bit of worry. "Elsa...why would you even think that I would do something so cruel?"

"I spend most of my time with Adrian. He was not exactly a nice guy." Elsa swallowed nervously. Jack stepped a bit closer to her. His hand slowly went up to her cheek. Elsa her breath stocked in her throat. She closed her eyes in fear. Jack noticed it and he stepped back.

Elsa slowly opened her eyes again when she heard him sigh.

"What is it?" Asked Elsa in a small voice.

Jack forced a smile onto his lips.

 _When will I be able to touch her again?_

"Nothing, Elsa." Said Jack, instead of what he thought. He stepped a bit back. "Say, let's take a stroll today, okay?"

"Why?"

"I want to spend time with you. Plus, I haven't visited the bakery in a while."

Elsa nodded. "Okay, I'll ask Gerda to look after the kids."

"Actually..." Jack grinned and scratched his head. Elsa looked confused at him.

* * *

Later they sat down in the bakery. Elsa and her son Hendrik both stuffed their faces with the brownies they both ordered.

Jack was standing next to Aster and looked with a smile at his wife and son. Anna was there too, holding Nanna in her arms and sitting next to Elsa.

"So, you are hungry." Said Anna to Elsa.

Elsa looked up at Anna. Chocolate was covering her mouth. She swallowed a piece before speaking up. "Adrian never let us have sweets...god, how I missed chocolate! I almost forgot how it tasted!"

Anna frowned. Jack folded his arms and looked worried as well.

"Will she recover?" Asked Aster to Jack.

Jack kept looking at Elsa. "She will...but it might take a while..." He sighed. If he only stayed in Arendelle and didn't went to fight Adrian...then maybe a lot of men would have lived. And Elsa wouldn't have to go through all her pain.

He grabbed a chair and sat next to Hendrik. The little boy looked up at him with a smile.

"So, Hendrik, what do you wanna do today?"

"Me? I...I...I don't know..." Hendrik looked at his mother. "Mommy, can we play outside today? I know it's against the rules to leave without permission, but-"

Elsa smiled and put her hand onto his head. "Of course..."

Jack looked confused at Elsa. She retracted her hand and mouthed to him to that she would explain it to him later.

After eating at the bakery they walked further down the street. But Anna quickly went back to the castle to let Nanna sleep and to see Kristoff while Elsa and Jack sat down on a bench as Hendrik played with some other kids.

"Pfew...I'm exhausted." Said Jack.

"Exhausted from Hendrik? Please, I've spend months with him, mostly protecting him...but he still grew up in a strict household. Especially with Adrian in charge. We weren't allowed to just wander off, that's why Hendrik said that it is against the rules..."

Jack grabbed her hand. Elsa turned her head towards him.

"But..." She continued as she didn't mind him holding her hand. "I'm glad you're back."

Jack pulled her hand closer and planted a kiss onto her hand. Elsa shrieked and pulled her hand back. She held it close to her chest and looked away with a blush.

"Elsa..." Jack sighed. "Sorry. I went too far."

"No, it's not...I.." Elsa noticed the hurt look in his eyes. Shit. What did she do? She jumped up. "I have to go to see how Nanna is doing!" She ran off, back to the castle. Jack stayed behind together with Hendrik.

"Is mommy okay, papa?" Asked Hendrik in a small voice.

Jack looked down at him. "I don't know. But I better check on her."

* * *

Elsa ran into the castle. She stormed into her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Her heart was racing. Why was she so scared? She fell down onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling. They used to be close. She normally didn't mind his touches, but now...she put her hand onto neck. The bruises were still there. She closed her eyes and sighed.

 _"Elsa..."_

 _His hands pushed her down by her neck. She couldn't breathe. Adrian's laugh echoed through the air._

 _"You really think you can escape the darkness?"_

 _"Elsa?!"_

 _She heard another voice. Someone other than Adrian grabbed her by her shoulders. Elsa shrieked and opened her eyes._

Jack looked worried at her. He was on top of her holding her by her shoulders.

"Elsa?! Are you okay?"

Elsa nodded silently.

Jack sighed. "Oh, thank goodness...you stopped breathing for a second..."

"I was?"

Jack sat down on his knees. "Yes...I was afraid that you were having a seizure or something."

"I see..." Elsa sat up on her knees as well. She noticed a bit of ice on the bed. "I was just...having a bad memory. Sorry."

"There is no need to-"

"No, I'm sorry for what I did in the garden. You are trying to be nice and I'm being too prude...sorry."

Jack smiled at her and took her hands into his. "Elsa...I love you. Don't be sorry. You have gone through a lot. I'm just glad that you're safe."

"Jack..."

Jack looked down at her wrist. "Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"Your wrist."

"My wrist? Oh, that...it does...but it's okay! It's healing quickly." Whispered Elsa.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. Geez...what did that demon do to her?

"Wait, I have some lotion that may help! Wait here for a second!"

Jack jumped up and dashed out of the room. Elsa stayed onto the bed. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Would they ever get back to their normal routine? Adrian had really destroyed her in their relationship. She might never get over it...

Jack ran back into the room with the lotion in his hand. He sat down onto the bed next to Elsa. "Here! The lotion..."

"That didn't take you long." Said Elsa.

Jack grinned at her and opened the small bottle. "This will ease the pain on any wound."

Elsa stood up. "Any wound?"

"Yes, why?"

She walked to the windows and closed the curtains. She turned back to Jack with a little bit of a blush. "Maybe you can put it on my other wounds as well."  
Elsa held her hands against her chest. Her ice dress melted away and she was completely naked.

Jack jumped up and looked away with a red face. "Uhm...Els, I don't need to..."

Elsa took a deep breath and walked closer to him.

"Jack, look at me."

Jack slowly turned his head to his wife and gasped. Her body had a few bruises and cuts. She was also thinner than he remembered and he saw a cut by her collarbone.

"What..."

Elsa wrapped her arms around her chest. "You can put some lotion on these wounds as well...just don't do anything weird."

She calmly sat down onto the bed with her back towards him. Jack swallowed nervously and sat down onto the bed next to her.

"I won't..."

He put some lotion on his hand and rubbed it slowly onto her back. Elsa shrieked when his hands made contact with her skin.

"Are you okay?" Asked Jack.

"Yes...the lotion is cold."

"Says the snow queen."

"Oh, shut it."

Jack chuckled. He massaged up to her shoulders. Elsa blushed when Jack moved a bit closer. She could feel his breath against her ear.

"Tell me if it's hurts." He whispered.

"Uhm, i-i-i-it d-doesnt...j-j-just be careful..." Elsa turned around with a red face. She shrieked when she stared right into Jack's face. He quickly lowered his hands. "Or don't! I mean, it doesn't matter what I..." She glanced down at his lips for a second. "Think..."

Jack moved even closer. He looked serious at Elsa. "It does matter what you think, Elsa. Maybe not in the relationship you had with Adrian, but it does in this one. Sure, I don't always listen and I'm not a perfect husband, but..."

Elsa moved closer and suddenly gave him a quick kiss on his lips. She leaned back again with a small smile.

"I don't want a perfect husband." Said Elsa. "I want you."

Jack stared stunned at her for a second before a smile spread across his lips.

"I love you too, snowflake." He said before he kissed her.

Elsa put her hands against his chest. First he kissed her gently, then he started to kiss more aggressively. They slowly fell down onto the bed with a thud. Elsa gasped when Jack parted for a second. Her bruises did sting a little when she fell back with Jack on top.

Jack immediately put his lips against hers. His hand, still filled with lotion, traced from her neck down. Elsa felt his other hand intertwine with her hand. With her free hand she pushed against his chest but she was too weak in this moment. An ice spike shot out of the ground a few feet away.

He finally moved away from her and sat up.

"Jack..." Breathed Elsa out. She caught her breath before she saw Jack taking his t-shirt off.

With his hand filled with lotion still on her stomach he moved down again, now with a bare chest.

But before he could kiss her again Elsa put her finger against his lips. Jack blinked for a second in confusion.

"Jack, stop...p-please..." Whispered Elsa with tears in her eyes.

Jack realized his actions. He sat back with a shock. "Elsa...I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have..."

"No...no..." Elsa sat up and grabbed his hands. "I...I'm just too prude..."

"You're not. I went too far." Jack shook his head. "Even though I'm a man, I shouldn't have done that."

Elsa kept quiet and looked down at her hands. Jack sighed. How he hated himself right now. Elsa felt conflicted with her own feelings, he knew that. He too wanted to be close, yet he couldn't...and just now...he moved on his instincts alone.

Jack gently took her chin and gave her a small peck on her nose.

"Frost nipping at your nose."

"Jack!" Elsa pulled her hands back and hit him on his head. "What the hell?! You idiot!"

Jack laughed and grabbed the lotion. He put some on his hand and massaged it onto her pols.

"Sorry, sorry...look, I'm sorry for what I just did. I will wait until you're ready, Elsa."

"You don't..."

"I will. Elsa, I want you to want it too. Not just me." Said Jack.

Elsa smiled a little with a blush. "Geez...idiot...I love you too."

Jack his eyes widened and he looked down with a blush.

"Me too." He whispered inaudible.

"Hm?"

"Nothing..."

Elsa stared at him. She almost never saw Jack so embarrassed. Normally he always had so much confidence...it was kind of cute.

A knock on the door made both of them jump up.

"Queen Elsa, Jack?"

Kai walked into the room. Elsa somehow managed to make an ice dress before he walked into the room. Jack grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it on.

"Ah, your majesty, the council wishes to speak with you." Said Kai.

Jack finished dressing and pulled his gloves on. "Of course." He looked back at Elsa. "Els, do you want to come along?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, thanks...I need to go and take care of Nanna. You go."

"You make it sound like a chore." Whispered Jack with a smile.

Elsa stuck her tongue out as Jack left the room with Kai.

When they were gone Elsa fell back down onto the bed. Her heart was pounding loudly. What just happened? He kissed her, she should be happy, but somehow she still felt Adrian's hands whenever someone touched her. She did love Jack and didn't mind the small touches, but when he kissed her so aggressively and wanted to have sex with her...she just felt used. Nothing more.

* * *

Jack walked into the council room. There were the two council members. They looked up when Jack walked into the room with Kai behind him. Kai excused himself and left Jack there to discuss certain matters.

"Gentlemen, why have you called me in?" Asked Jack.

"It is about the child." Said one of the members. "Princess Nanna is not yours. Why haven't you taken action?"

"Take action? That child may not be my own, but I will not kill it! The queen would be devastated!"

"But the kingdom cannot accept a half demon! Who knows what kind of misery the child will bring!"

"A small kid won't bring any misery if we raise her right! A child isn't born evil!" Jack hit the desk with his fist. "Elsa...she has been through so much and yet you want her to suffer even more?! What is wrong with you?!"

The other member stepped towards him. "But you have suffered as well. The whole ordeal in your battle with Adrian..."

Jack clenched his fist. He remembered the fire...the bodies...

"King Jack..."

"Don't call me that!"

Jack ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He ran through the hallway, ignoring the glances the staff gave him.

He stopped into the throne room. There was no one there. He could feel his heart pound loudly. His breathing stocked in his throat.

 _"Be safe...your majesty..."_

Rick. He was the last one of the army that Jack saw alive. The rest all died as they were slaughtered by Adrian and his army...and he didn't do anything. Instead he fled with Frederick. He fled. He couldn't save them and the guilt was gnawing at his soul.

"Jack?"

Fredrick walked into the throne room. He looked worried at Jack.

"Are you okay?"

Jack put his trembling against his cheek. He felt a tear falling down his and quickly wiped it away.

"Yeah, yeah...just...just got a bit angry at the council. They wanted me to get rid of Nanna and...they called me...king."

"Huh?"

"I'm not a true king, Frederick." Jack looked at a painting of his father and mother. "I couldn't protect our army or Elsa...I failed at every possible angle."

"Why are you thinking that?!" Said Frederick.

"Because I...failed."

Frederick took a step closer. "King Jack!"

"Don't-"

He grabbed Jack's hands and looked him into his eyes. "How can you even think that?! You have defeated a demon and saved Arendelle from it's demise! You are a king, Jack Frost! You never give up and always show so much braveness...you are a king! At least for me!"

Jack kept quiet for a few seconds. Until he started to laugh.

"What?" Said Frederick.

"Sorry..." Jack stifled a laugh. "You are really cute when you get angry."

Frederick blushed and looked away. "My sister always says that too..."

"Hey!"

They both turned their heads to see Anna walking towards them. She was looking really annoyed at them. In her arms she held a sleeping Nanna.

"Anna, what's wrong?"

"Why aren't you with Elsa?"

Jack and Frederick looked confused at her.

Anna frowned and sighed. "Yes...with Elsa! I know that you need time with your boyfriend too, but you cannot leave Elsa on her own! She...she needs you."

Jack sighed too. "I know...sorry. Where is she?"

"Garden."

Jack released Frederick's hands and ran out of the room. Anna turned to Frederick with a mischievous smile.

"Now, Frederick. I need your help." Said Anna. Frederick cocked his head in confusion.

"Hm?"

* * *

Elsa was standing in the garden. She held her hands out as ice slowly emerged from her hand palms. After feeding Nanna, she gave the baby to Anna and looked around for Jack. But she couldn't find him in this big castle, so she went to the garden to practice her powers.

She created a small ice statue of a man. In the chest she created a small ice heart.

"Hopefully it isn't alive..." She muttered to herself.

Elsa held her hand out. She closed her eyes. Her hands felt cold. In an instant she closed her hand into a fist. The ice heart of the statue exploded and the statue crumbled down. She slowly opened her eyes again and took a deep breath.

"It worked..." Elsa looked down at her trembling hands. A smile suddenly spread onto her lips. She yelped and held her closed hands to her chest. "It worked!"

She made a twirl in joy. How long had it been since she discovered a new ability? She only learned new tricks when she was a small child.

Elsa held her hands out again. She should practice more. Elsa made another few statues with ice hearts. Each time she made their hearts explode. And each time it worked.

"Elsa!"

She turned around to see Jack running into the garden.

"Jack?"

He stopped right in front of her. Elsa immediately took his hands with a smirk on her face.

"I have discovered a new ability, Jack! I can create statues, give them hearts and destroy those hearts! Unlike Adrian I cannot destroy humans hearts yet, but I can practice enough! And if I can destroy human hearts..."

"STOP!"

Jack put his hands onto her shoulders. Elsa immediately went quiet. She looked at him with wide eyes while he looked at her in disapproval.

"I...I don't want you to use that power ever again. Destroying human hearts? It's evil!"

"Evil? My powers aren't evil, mind you! This new power is amazing! I can destroy someone with my hand! You can use this in battle, Jack! If any other country attacks us or if something like a demon shows up again...I can get rid of them! Don't you want to use me for-"

"No!"

Elsa closed her mouth. Jack sighed. His hands slid off her shoulder to her arms. He took her hands and looked her deeply into her eyes.

"I don't want to use you, snowflake." He said.

She blushed and looked away. Her heart fluttered when he called her by nickname.

"I love you and...if someone attacks us, I will find a way to defeat them. Like I always do."

"You always do?" Elsa rolled her eyes. "You got lucky when you fought Adrian! If he was even more powerful..."

"I would have defeated him too. Believe me, I defeat anyone for your safety."

Elsa looked back at him. When she saw his intense stare she looked away again.

"R-right...I might do that too..."

Jack chuckled. He moved closer and put his hand under her chin. He lifted it up to turn her face to him.

"Would you?"

Elsa swallowed nervously. He was really close. She could see a few freckles around his nose, like Anna had.

"I-I might..." Whispered Elsa.

"You might?" He stepped even closer and planted a small kiss on her nose. She gasped and pushed him away with a blush on her face.

"Jack!"

"What? Frost nipping at your nose!" Jack laughed.

Elsa made a small snowball in her hands. "Oh, now you are going to get it!"

She ran after Jack who was running away while laughing loudly.

TO BE CONTINUED


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch. 23**

On a beautiful day Anna was running through the halls of the castle. She was wearing her usual green dress and hair in a bun.  
She ran into the living room and hit behind the couch. There was Elsa, wearing her ice dress, with Nanna in her arms. It seemed she was just reading the baby a little story and looked up in confusion when Anna hit behind the couch.

Elsa sighed. "Anna, what are you doing?"

At that moment her son, Hendrik, walked in together with Kristoff. The two looked around suspiciously.

Kristoff looked at Elsa. "Els, have you seen Anna?"

"Anna?"

Elsa glanced at the couch for a second. She could hear Anna breath. What were those three doing?

"We're playing hide and seek...or tag!" Said Hendrik happily.

"Hendrik! Don't say that!" Said Kristoff. "Now she won't tell us where..."

"Behind the couch."

"Elsa! Why?!" Anna jumped up with a gasp.

Elsa looked back at the book. "I'm busy. And you cannot trust me, you should know that, An."

Anna pouted as Elsa smirked a little. But not for long, as Kristoff started to run towards her. Anna shrieked and ran off with him behind her.

"Get back here!" Yelled Kristoff.

"Not in a million years!" Yelled Anna back.

While the two of them ran away Hendrik jumped onto the couch next to Elsa.

"Mommy, what are you reading to Nanna?"

Elsa giggled. "Oh, just a book about the snow queen...you know, I've read this book to you too. When you were just a little baby."

Hendrik snuggled against her. "Mommy, did you read it to me because I have ice powers?"

"I guess...why?"

"Because Nanna doesn't have any powers. Maybe you need to...to read different book to Nanna."

Elsa smiled for a second at his vocabulary. She put the book away and looked at him in confusion. "A different book, hm? Something about demons?"

"Yeah!"

"But honey, those are too scary." Said Elsa. "And I don't know..."

"Please...I can look after Nanna!"

"Honey, you're too little. I need to ask...Gerda!"

The woman was just walking by. She stopped in her tracks and walked over to Elsa.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Can you look after the children for me? I need to find a book to read to them."

"Sure thing. But don't you wish for someone else to fetch a book for you?" Asked Gerda as she took Nanna over.

"No. I can do it myself. Plus, I know the library like the back of my hand."

Gerda nodded. She took Hendrik by his hand. "You two can come with me to the bakery. I was just about to do some shopping."

"Have fun."

"We will be back within an half hour or so!" Yelled Gerda.

As she walked away, Elsa went to the library. She should read something else to her kids...she smiled. How much she loved Hendrik and Nanna. And Jack and the rest of her family and friends. They all came into her life at the moment she needed them the most.

That was why she needed to protect them against the darker forces in this world.

Elsa walked into the library. She started to look through the children's books, but only found a few simple fairytales. Not something she wanted to read to her children. There was no such thing as happily ever after. And they better learned that at an early age.

She took a ladder. Maybe she should look higher up.

Elsa put it against the bookcase and climbed up. As she grabbed a book the ladder suddenly tumbled over. Elsa fell down onto the ground, along side a bunch of books. She made a pile of snow as she fell. It worked and she landed softly with a loud thud. The ladder landed beside her.

Elsa sat up on her knees.

"I'm okay, I'm okay..." She whispered with a trembling voice.

She noticed a dark book sticking out of the snow. Elsa grabbed it and examined it.

 ** _"DEMON BOOK"_** was written on the front in red curly letters. Elsa saw that it needed a key. She chuckled and made a key out of ice. That was the handy part of her powers. She didn't need to find any magical key or some shit.

She gently unlocked the book. It immediately opened up and a white light flashed out of it. Elsa let the book fall down onto the ground. She held her arms in front of her until the light was gone. When she lowered her arms she saw a naked woman with blond long hair and two green wings sticking out of her back.

" _Who is interrupting me?"_ Said the woman in a loud voice.

"Uhm, me?" Elsa stuck her hand up. The woman was suddenly in a flash just a few inches away from her face.

 _"Elsa, queen of Arendelle, yet not royal blood. Married to the king out of pure love. Or hate?"_

Love." Elsa sighed. "Look, I was just looking for-"

 _"My name is Tinker. I am the spirit of this book. For years they have not opened the book, so seeing that you have freed, ask away and I shall answer your questions!"_

"I was just looking for a nighttime story for my kids."

 _Ah, yes, I see your children."_ The spirit took a few steps back. She sat down in the snow. _"One pure boy and a girl, born a demon-witch. Is that why you have opened this book? Do you wish to know why Adrian isn't completely dead?"_

"He isn't dead?!" Elsa felt her heart drop.

Tinker giggled a little. "Oh, _you didn't know, my dear? Demons...half-demons don't die. Their souls remain on this earth. They need to be killed by a demon hunter...certain measures need to be taken to completely obliterate them."_

"A demon hunter? I do not know anyone who can hunt any demons..."

 _"Yes, you do. An old foe of yours happens to know a lot about demons."_

"An old foe?" Elsa looked at the spirit, who calmly stood up. "Pitch is dead."

 _"How about Hans? The one who deceived Anna?"_

"Hans? He was just an evil prince, there is no way...look, even if, I can't just leave."

 _"Suit yourself, ice queen. I am only trying to help you. Now, if you don't have any other questions, then I shall leave and the book shall close again for another year."_

The spirit dissolved in a flash and the book abruptly closed. This time there was no keyhole to open it up. It was sealed.

Elsa stared baffled at the book. What just happened? A spirit talked to her and told her that Adrian was still alive...somehow...

She stood up and wiped the snow from her dress. If she was going to leave she should at least talk to Jack.

* * *

Jack was sitting in his office He yawned and looked through the papers. The repairs that went into Arendelle were ridiculous. Everyone was happy that he was back, yet the ice wall damaged a few houses. They needed to rebuild those houses plus the other kingdoms who did send them helpful supplies.

He groaned and scratched his head. Thousands of Kroners (Name of their money) ...dammit, he needed to cut something out of the budget. But what? Maybe he should cut out one of the stores? Wait, no, that would mean unemployment. They could let the bakery sell to other kingdoms. Surely some kingdom would like to have some of their chocolates or famous Kanelboller

"Jack?"

Elsa suddenly walked into his office. She smiled at him. Jack immediately stood up.

"Busy?" Asked Elsa.

"Kind of...say, what do you think of our Kanelboller?"

"The Kanelboller? I love it! Wait, why do you ask?"

"We need to prepare the houses broken by the wall...I was thinking about selling some of our bread to get more money."

"I see..." Elsa shook her head. "A-anyway, that is not why I came here! Jack, I was just in the library when something extremely strange happened! You might not believe me or find it ridiculous, but hear me out!"

"Okay..." Jack walked around his desk and leaned against the edge of his desk. He folded his arms. "I'm listening."

"Well...I was searching in the library for a bedtime story for the kids when I stumbled onto this strange 'Demon' book. It was locked, but I used my powers to open it up. When it was open a giant light flashed into my eyes and a strange creature with wings and long hair appeared. She called herself a spirit and asked me what I wanted. Of course I told her that it was just a mistake...but she started to talk about me and everyone I knew...and..."

Ela went quiet. She looked down at her feet.

"And what?" Asked Jack with raised eyebrows.

"And that Adrian is still alive."

Jack took a step towards her. "Elsa, that is impossible. I killed him with my own hands."

"But the spirit told me..."

"Impossible. I murdered him. There is no way that he is alive."

Elsa took a step closer and put her hand onto his upper arm. "Jack...I wish that he was dead too. But the spirit told me that his soul remains on this earth and that we need a demon hunter to kill him off."

"Okay, who did she recommend?"

"You're not going to like this...Anna's former boyfriend knows a thing or two about demons."

"Who...Hans?!" Jack jerked up.

Elsa held her hands up to hush him. "I don't like it either, but she told me that he knew how to defeat the demon..."

"Yeah, but Hans?! The same man who wanted to kill me, you and take over the kingdom?! He is nothing better than any demon!"

"I know, but he was the only one! If I just go and visit him..."

"Visit him?! No way, the Southern Isles is far away over the sea...I won't let you go. It is too dangerous!"

"The Southern Isles is a mere few hours away. I will visit them and speak to him..."

"No. We will find another way." Jack grabbed her hands. "Another way to defeat the demon...I will ask around and search for something useful."

Elsa bit on her lip. She obediently nodded. Jack smiled at her. He leaned in and gave her a kiss onto her cheek.

"I love you, snowflake. Don't worry, I will find another way...even if it takes months."

"Sure..."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows when he heard how cold she sounded. As if she didn't care at all. Was it because he said her nickname?

"El-"

Before her could open his mouth David ran into the office. The two of them immediately stepped away from each other.

"Elsa, your majesty!" said David. "King Hiccup of the Darkened Forest has arrived. He said that he wanted to see how you were doing after the whole ordeal. The king is waiting for you in the garden."

"Oh, let's go meet him!"

Jack took Elsa by her hand and they ran downstairs. There was Hiccup, in the garden, with his dragon.

"Jack!" Said Hiccup happily.

The two greeted each other excitedly with a handshake and a pet on the shoulder. Hiccup turned to Elsa and made a small bow.

"Queen Elsa."

Elsa blushed. "There is no need for formality, we have met before..."

Hiccup straightened his back again. "I know...sorry, queen Elsa."

They all sat down for some english tea. The birds chirped happily as the sun was brightly shining.

"Anyway, Jack, how is everything going?" Asked Hiccup.

"Okay...even though we found out that Adrian is still alive." Said Jack.

"What?! How..."

"Apparently his soul is still around. We need to find a demon hunter...do you know anyone?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No, sorry...but wait, shouldn't Pitch also be alive?"

Jack looked at Elsa who shrugged her shoulders.

"I do not know." Said Elsa. "We only know about Adrian...maybe Pitch wasn't a demon after all?"

"Nonetheless, we need to find a demon hunter...that bastard is still out there, probably plotting his revenge."

Elsa looked at Jack. For a second he looked extremely angry. She knew that he truly hated Adrian for hurting her. Thanks to that demon she had several bruises on her body and she was afraid of being touched by any man. But she also had Nanna, an angel to her, who she would love just as much as Hendrik.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Asked Jack.

Hiccup nodded. "Yes, I am staying for the night! Tomorrow I'm-"

They suddenly hear a loud scream and a yell. Toothless, the dragon from Hiccup, ran into the garden. He roared loudly as a few maids jumped aside. Elsa instinctively jumped up and an ice spike shot out of the ground. Toothless bit through the ice spike as he stopped in front of Elsa.

"Toothless!" Yelled Hiccup.

Elsa lowered her hands as the dragon stared at her. She took one step forward, even when Toothless roared a bit.

"It's okay...I mean you no harm." Whispered Elsa. She took another step forward. "My name is Elsa...you must be Toothless."

Toothless breathed out a little smoke. Elsa gently placed her hand onto the dragon's head. It didn't move an inch.

"You are really lucky to have a good friend like Hiccup. I know why you don't want to leave his side."

Toothless stepped forward and nudged with his head against her. Elsa laughed and petted the dragon onto his head.

"Wow...Toothless never gets accustomed to humans so quickly." Said Hiccup.

"Well, she just has that special charm." Said Jack with a blush and a smile.

"Hm..." Hiccup noticed Jack's soft gaze as he stared at Elsa. He leaned in closer to him with a smirk. "You are very lucky, your majesty."

Jack nodded agreeably.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner, everyone went to bed. Jack lay down in the guest room, so did Hiccup and the rest just stayed in their own rooms.

Elsa was in her own room. She was wearing a purple dress with dark sleeves and her hair in a bun. She looked down at her son sleeping in the bed. Nanna was in the crib. She gave Hendrik a small kiss. Then she walked over to the crib of Nanna. The baby was sleeping soundly.

"Goodbye, sweetie..." Elsa gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. The small baby smiled in her sleep.

Elsa opened the door up and walked into the hallway.  
This was for their own good. They needed a demon hunter and Jack's stubbornness would not help her. Adrian needed to be defeated once and for all.

She walked out of the castle towards the stables. There she saw Toothless, the dragon of Hiccup. The beast immediately growled and swung his tail in happiness when he saw Elsa walking towards him.

"Hey there..." Elsa petted him on his head. Toothless nuzzled with his head against her. Elsa sighed and opened his stall door. The dragon walked around her into the grass.

"I need you to bring me somewhere..." Whispered Elsa. "Can you please do that?"

Toothless nodded. Elsa carefully sat down onto his back. Toothless immediately jumped up into the air. Elsa shrieked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Slow down!" Yelled Elsa.

Toothless stopped in mid air. He slowly hovered above the kingdom of Arendelle.

"Bring me to the Southern Isles..." Said Elsa. "Do you know where that is?"

The dragon nodded again and roared.

"Good...let's go!"

Toothless flew away with Elsa into the night. Towards the Southern Isles.

* * *

He awoke to the baby crying. His son ran towards him, telling him that 'mommy' was gone.

He immediately jumped up. And soon the whole castle was trying to find her...the weirdest thing was that there was no reason for her to suddenly leave...yesterday she was so happy. Why would she suddenly leave everything behind? Was she really...?

"Jack!"

He looked to his side. Hiccup and Jack were standing in the council room with a few council members and Anna and Kristoff. On the table there lay a map.

"Jack..." Hiccup put his hand onto his shoulder. "Do you know where she went? Toothless is also gone. I know Toothless doesn't just trust anyone, but could it be that she took Toothless and flew away to her castle?"

"Back to her ice castle?" Jack shook his head. He looked down at the map. "No, it can't be. There is no reason for her to leave."

"You did refuse to seek help from the demon hunter." said a member of the council.

Jack clenched his fist. "That is true, but..."

"And she isn't emotional stable. The woman could have left because you weren't supportive-"

Jack suddenly hit the desk with his fist, immediately silencing the man. Anna and Kristoff both jumped and Hiccup took a step back in surprise.

Jack looked at the man in anger. "DO NOT INTERRUPT ME WHEN I SPEAK!"

The man swallowed nervously. "Y-yes, your majesty...but I was just suggesting..."

"Suggeting that she would leave because I was unsupportive?" Jack his hand slid off the desk. He stared down at the map. Elsa...yesterday he did refuse to seek help from the Southern Isles...did she think that he could live with Adrian still in tact? Why would she think that?

"Elsa could have left because she needed to clear her head." Said Anna suddenly.

Jack turned around and looked at Anna in surprise.

Anna folded her arms. "Look, she has been through a lot of crap when the demon took over. And none of us were here to protect her. If she ran away then it is everyone's fault. Not just Jack's. All of us should have prepared more...we knew of Pitch before and yet we didn't see it as a sign of warning."

"It's true." Said Kristoff.

Jack smiled a little at them. His friends and family really helped him out...and now it was time for them to help Elsa out!

"Okay, Hiccup!" Said Jack.

Hiccup looked at him. "Hm?"

"Can you call Toothless back with that whistle you always do?"

"Uhm sure? I need to be standing on high ground...but if I whistle a certain tune the dragon will hear it..."

"Good. Then, Anna and Kristoff, I want you two to keep looking all over town. She couldn't have gone far."

* * *

After a few hours they already arrived.

Toothless landed in the middle of the street and every citizen who was still out so late took a step back in horror.

She jumped up and wanted to pet it on the head, but it suddenly flew up into the air.

"Whoa..." Elsa said. She looked up at the sky. The dragon flew really fast away from her. She looked to the citizens again. They were looking at her in awe. A few guards ran towards her and pointed their swords at her.

"Who is this strange woman?" Asked one of the men.

Elsa narrowed her eyes at them. "My name is Elsa...and I am...am the queen of Arendelle!"

The guards all gasped. "The ice queen?!"

"Yes...look, I need to speak with you king..." Elsa smiled a little at them. "Could you lead me to him?"

The guards lowered their swords.

"Sure, Queen Elsa. And we are sorry for our behavior." Said one of the guards.

"No problem."

The guards took Elsa into a big castle. There she was lead into the throne room. She saw a man sitting on the throne. He had black hair with sideburns and wore a dark attire.

"King Damien, we have a guest from Arendelle."

"I know who she is." The man stood up and walked towards her. Elsa took a step back. A little ice came from under her feet. But the man calmly took her hand and planted a kiss on it. "Queen Elsa Frost of Arendelle, it is an honor to meet you."

"The...the pleasure is all mine."

"Yet I wonder, where is the king?"

"King Jack? He had some business and...doesn't know I'm here." She whispered the last part.

Damien nodded. He send the guards away. He took her hand and led her down the hallway.

"Why are you here?" He stopped in front of a painting and released her hand. It was him along with his brothers. "We have already punished our brother for his sins and have provided your country with supplies. I assumed we were on good terms."

Elsa looked at him. He really looked a bit different than Hans. More mature and nicer...

"We are. But as you have heard, a little while ago our kingdom was taken over. A demon took it and even though Jack killed him..." Elsa looked down. She still saw her bruises on her wrist. They became less and less, but still...

"He is not completely dead." Said Damian.

Elsa her eyes widened in surprise. "How did you...?"

"Oh, our family have been demon hunters for awhile...beside ruling our kingdom. But I don't do that anymore."

"I know! I wanted to ask Hans!" Said Elsa.

"Why? Our little brother..."

"Is the only one who knows how to defeat him! I need his help...even when he is an old foe!" Elsa bowed down in front of him. She looked down at the ground before closing her eyes. "Please, I'm begging you, your majesty! If you let me borrow him for just a second!"

Damien took a step closer. "Queen Elsa. Straighten your back and look at me."

Elsa did as she was told and looked at him with uncertainty.

"Anyone who has such a high state in their own country and is bowing to me...I will help you."

Elsa smiled at him. "Really? Thank you so much!"

"Follow me, Hans is in the library, studying."

They walked further down the hall. The staff all bowed or quickly greeted them when they passed. Elsa noticed how calm everyone was. Maybe Damien was a really good king? She didn't know. But it was none of her business. She was only here to see her old foe.

When they walked into the big library they immediately saw him sitting at a desk with a book in his hands.

Elsa her breath stocked in her throat.

There he was.

He immediately jumped up and walked towards him. He still had the same hair and auburn eyes...but his attire was different. He wore a simple blouse and brown pants. He stopped in front of her and looked at her in disbelieve.

"Unbelievable." His voice echoed through the air. Elsa felt her hands become colder.

"Brother, Elsa needs your help." Said Damien.

"I-I do..." Elsa scraped her throat. "Hans...a little while ago our kingdom was taken over by a half demon. Jack defeated him and all ended well until we heard that the demon was still alive and-"

"Yeah, yeah...So, Jack married you, hm?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows. She nervously crossed her arms.

"Y-yeah...he did. And we have two small kids together..."

"Good. How's Anna?" Asked Hans.

"Anna is fine." Said Elsa. "She is marrying Kristoff."

"She is getting married?"

Elsa sighed. "Don't be surprised, Hans. You betrayed her and messed with her feelings. Anna found someone who was and is better for her...you only tried to take the throne. I hope you know what you did wrong. For your own sake."

"I know." Said Hans. "Okay, I will help, Elsa."

"Good. Then Hans will lead you to the basement where all his equipment is."

"Sure...but if he tries anything, he is a dead man." Said Elsa with a sweet, yet forced smile.

Hans and Damien both gulped.

* * *

After their little talk Hans and Elsa walked into the basement. In the room there was a table, filled with tubes, a big bookcase and notes were laying around.

"Don't mind the mess." Said Hans.

Elsa stepped over a few papers. A few candles were lighting the room up. The basement smelled a bit weird.

Hans grabbed a book and skimmed through it.

"What was his name?"

"Huh? Uhm...Adrian?" Said Elsa.

"Adrian Daniel Burdock."

Hans chuckled. "Good, good..." He closed the book. "Let's get to work."

"Huh?"

"We need to get into the demon world to find him..." Hans took two cups. There was some short of blue liquid in it.

Elsa felt a shiver going down her spine. "What is that?"

"An old recipe. It will lead us into the demon world...it won't hurt. Trust me."

"Trust you? You...I can't."

"You have to if you want to take him down. If you don't then his dark energy will exist and before you know it, he will have a human host to take over."

Elsa her eyes widened. "A human host?"

"Yes. It is already searching..."

Elsa looked down at her drink. She grasped the cup tightly. This was the only way. She gulped it down in one go.

She immediately felt dizzy. Her vision blurred and she fell down onto the ground. The last thing she heard was Hans saying something about the drink...

The drink...

 _The drink..._

Why did she even trust that bastard? He could have poisoned her. If he would, then she would never see her kids again or Jack...No! She needed to open her eyes again. All she could see was darkness...until a voice suddenly called her name.

"Elsa!"

She opened her eyes. She saw two feet in front of her with boots on them. Elsa looked up to see Hans. She immediately jumped up, but groaned and grabbed her head. She felt a bit dizzy.

Hans chuckled. "Sorry, the drink must have messed a bit with your head."

Elsa looked around. They weren't in the room anymore. Instead they were in some sort of space? Beneath her feet was white sand. The air was filled with grey clouds. There was not a single human around other then them.

"Where are we?" Asked Elsa. She let her hands hang by her side.

"The demon world."

Elsa laughed nervously. "Oh! Oh...so...we are in a world of demons?"

"Not exactly. As you can see there is no fire here or things that would scare you half to death." Hans pulled two dark gloves from his pocket and pulled them on. "This is the place where demons go when they are defeated. They will take a quick rest. After they are healed, they will look for a new host, mostly someone related to their enemies."

Elsa swallowed. There was no sound here. Just nothing.

"How are we going to find Adrian? There is no one here..." Whispered Elsa.

Hans grinned at her. "Just wait, your majesty."

Elsa narrowed her eyes at him for a second. She then looked back at the desert. The wind slowly started to pick up a little. Dark sand started to move...wait...dark sand?

Two dark figures suddenly appeared in front of them. They were completely dark, even their teeth. They were very skinny and moved closer so that they were just a few inches away from their faces.

Elsa shrieked and took a step away.

"Don't move!" Yelled Hans suddenly.

Elsa stopped in her tracks.

"Don't be scared."

Elsa nodded. She lowered her shoulders and tried to calm her beating heart down.

Hans looked back at the thing in front of him. "We are looking for Adrian Daniel Burdock. Half demon."

The creature hissed at him. _"Why did you bring a witch with you, demon hunter?!"_

"She is not here to hurt you, demon. Neither am I. We are just here to look for Adrian Burdock. Nothing more, nothing less...unless you wish to make it something more.."

The demons both took a few steps back. Elsa took a small breath out of relief.

" _Adrian is coming. He is coming, demon hunter."_

Hans looked at Elsa. "You ready?"

"Ready for what?" She asked.

The two demons dissolved into thin air. The sky became even darker. It felt like the air also became colder than usual. Elsa wrapped her arms around herself.

"Elsa..." Said Hans. He took a small bottle filled with purple liquid. "This potion will take him out. For good. There is only one problem."

"What?" Asked Elsa.

"He needs to drink it."

Elsa planted her hands onto her hips. She turned around and looked at him with annoyance.

"He needs to drink it?! What kind of demon hunter are you?!"

"Oh, shut up, princess!" Yelled Hans. "I'm helping you because I'm trying to be nice!"

"Trying to be nice?! You've tried to murder me, betrayed Anna-"

"So what?! You have been murdering countless hikers...you are no better than me!"

Elsa gasped. "What?! I am! I don't...don't lie to people!"

"You-"

A that moment they both heard a loud roar. Hans and Elsa both stopped talking. They turned around to see a dark figure rising out of the ground. It was just like the other figures, but this one looked more human.

"Shit, we don't have much time! Elsa, you battle him and distract him, while I'll try to let him drink it!"

The dark figure put his hand against his face. The darkness disappeared and the known face of Adrian appeared. Except that he had dark eyes with red pupils.

" _Elsa, it is nice to see you again."_ Said Adrian in a distorted voice.

Elsa felt her hands become colder. Adrian chuckled a little.

 _"And you have brought a demon hunter...here to finish me off after our rendezvous?"_

"Shut it." Said Elsa. "You have nothing to say that will be of any value."

 _"Aw, I missed you too, sweet heart."_

Elsa made an ice sword in her hand. She ran towards Adrian. But a dark vine shot out of the ground and grabbed her sword. Elsa tried to pry it away, but the vines grabbed it so tight that her ice sword shattered.

She took one step back in fear. Adrian smirked evilly. Another vine shot out of the ground and grabbed her leg.

In one swoosh she was lifted up into the air. Elsa saw Hans getting smaller. She pushed her hands against the vine. It immediately shattered and Elsa fell towards the ground. She put her hands forward to create a snow pile to land into.

She fell into the snow pile with a loud thud, but was unhurt. Adrian looked at her with an angry look.

" _Still not using your full powers, are ya sweetheart?"_

"Elsa, you are only going to defeat him if you use your full strength!" Yelled Hans.

"I know!" Yelled Elsa back. "But I cannot do anything without a plan!"

Hans stormed towards her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Elsa glared at him when his face was just a few inches away from hers.

"Elsa, I need you to find a way to either knock him out or restrain so that I can force the liquid into him." Whispered Hans.

Elsa pried her arm back and looked annoyed at him.

"Fine, sure. Whatever you say."

She turned back to Adrian. A few ice spikes shot out of the ground. Adrian calmly took a step to the side and the last spike just missed him.

Another vine shot towards her from behind. Elsa quickly jumped out of the way. But she tripped and landed on the ground.

 _"Slow girl."_

Adrian was suddenly in front of her. He pulled her up by her arm. Elsa her eyes widened at the small pain. Memories of the abuse came back. She could feel her heart pounding faster. Her whole body shook.

 _"You will never use your full powers because you are afraid..."_

Elsa looked at Adrian. His damn look, that smirk...she wanted him to die already. Just die and begone.

"Die." Whispered Elsa.

 _"What was that, pumpkin?"_ Asked Adrian.

"DIE!"

Ice erupted from her body. Adrian was thrown back. Elsa fell down to her knees again. She clenched her fists and slowly stood up. Adrian was also standing up.

"Die!"

Hans saw Elsa running towards Adrian. He took a step forward, but there was a sudden big flash. He held his arms in front of him. After the flash was over he slowly lowered his arms and gasped.

Elsa was holding Adrian by his throat. Her eyes were lighting up, her dress was torn a little, her was loose and she was wearing an insane smile on her face.

"I thought that I told you to die, sweetie." Giggled Elsa.

Adrian screamed an inhuman sound as he tried to wiggle free, but to no avail. Hans carefully walked up to her. Elsa kept looking at Adrian in silence with the smile on her face. Hans stood at her side when she suddenly darted her eyes towards him.

Hans calmly took the bottle and opened it up. "Elsa...?" He said in a careful tone. "I need him to drink this."

"What are you waiting for?" said Elsa in a cold voice.

Hans nodded. He forced Adrian's mouth open and poured the potion into his mouth. Elsa made sure he swallowed it all. She released him and Adrian stumbled back. He was putting his hand in front of his mouth and screamed: "What was that?!"

His body slowly started to dissolve from the bottom. Hans grabbed another bottle from his pocket. This one was empty. He opened it up and held the opening towards Adrian.

The demon started to screech in fear. His body dissolved into dark sand. The dark sand then got slowly sucked up by the bottle. As the sand was completely sucked up, Hans quickly closed it up. He sighed and turned to Elsa.

"Are you okay...?" He swallowed nervously when he noticed her dark smile.

"I am fine...actually better than ever." Said Elsa. She giggled a little. "You know...I don't think I'm ready to head home yet..."

Hans furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"This place...it's...it's incredible...I want to stay!"

"S-stay?" Hans chuckled. "Elsa, we need to leave. The job is done, finished..."

"Leave me behind then, human."

"Human?"

Elsa laughed again. Hans narrowed his eyes.

"Don't speak of me so lowly, witch." Said Hans through gritted teeth.

Elsa giggled. "Oh, you do have a lot of guts to talk to me that way. Especially after I killed all those hikers! Oh, how I missed their screams! That is why I belong here! Here I can use my powers to a full extent! Without Jack telling me what is good or bad...without him fearing my powers..."

She stopped smiling and hung her head low.

"Without hurting anyone...my family and friends can be free from me. If I stay here, they will be safe."

Hans wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. Elsa closed her eyes. She grasped his blouse as she felt his head rest onto hers.

"We're going, Queen Elsa." Whispered Hans.

Elsa nodded silently.

* * *

A big flash appeared. They both landed with a loud thud onto the ground.

It was the wooden floor. There was no sand. The air smelled a bit moldy. And around them there were a few books scattered on the floor.

"Queen Elsa."

Elsa opened her eyes. She was sitting on the ground together with Hans. He gently held her by her shoulders.

"We are back."

Elsa pushed his hands off and stood up. She looked down at herself. Her dress was a bit torn at the bottom and in her side. Hans stood up too. Elsa looked on as he put the bottle down on the table in calm matter.

Hans turned around and looked at her with an annoyed look. "Elsa, what the hell was that?!"

"Was what?" Whispered Elsa.

He stepped towards her and violently grabbed her wrist. Elsa immediately flinched. "Your behavior! You almost sabotaged the mission! Our deal was that you would come with me, restrain him, so that I could poor the liquid into him!"

"I did..." Elsa looked away. "Right?"

"Yes, but you also gave into your evil ways! And to think that you are a Queen of a kingdom! What will you do if your family needs you?! Will you go crazy like today and forget all about them?! No wonder Jack is..."

At that moment the door suddenly busted open. The two of them looked as a few known faces walked into the room.

"Elsa!"

Jack ran into the room accompanied by Frederick, Hiccup and king Damien. He stopped in his tracks. Jack saw how Hans was holding Elsa's wrist. He immediately felt angry at the sight. He stepped forward and pried Elsa away from Hans. He pulled her against her chest and looked at Hans in anger.

"Hans...what the hell do you think you're doing with my wife?" Said Jack.

Hans sighed. "Nothing, Jack. Just a small disagreement."

Jack released Elsa and walked towards Hans. Elsa wanted to say something but closed her mouth when Frederick shook his head at her.

"That is king Jack for you, prince." Said Jack with a small grin.

"I wouldn't think that you were a king with Elsa acting so irresponsible." Hans chuckled. "Maybe you should give up on her and..."

Before he could finish Jack sucker punched him. Hans fell with his back against the table. The bottle slit from the table, onto the ground, shattering into a million pieces.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." Said Jack.

He turned around walked back to Elsa. He grabbed her hand and walked out of the room with everyone, leaving Hans cursing to himself while holding his nose.

They walked in complete silence out of the castle. Elsa wanted to say something, but Jack was holding her hand very tight. She could also see how irritated he looked. She should talk to him when he calmed down.

They walked towards the stables. There, there were three dragons. Toothless, a green one and a red one.

"Hiccup, you take Toothless, Frederick, take the red one, Elsa and I will ride the green one." Said Jack.

Everyone nodded. Jack looked back at Damien with a forced smile.

"Thank you for you hospitality, King Damien. We truly appreciate it."

The other king smiled back. "The pleasure is all mine. We will continue Hans his punishment and hopefully you will come to our ball next year."

"We will show up. For now, I shall see you soon."

King Damien smiled and made a small curtesy bow. He took a few steps back. Jack grabbed Elsa by her waist and put her onto the dragon. He jumped on behind her and they flew up in a flash. King Damien waved at them until they were out of sight.

Elsa was quiet as they flew through the air. Everyone was pretty quiet. She looked down at Jack's hands around her waist. Was he mad or disappointed? She couldn't tell...everyone was really quiet. Hiccup glanced at Elsa for a second. He tried to smile at her, but glanced at Jack and looked forward again.

She didn't tell Hans, but being in that demon world...it was both frightening and accelerating. Frightening because of the first demons and how they hissed at her...but accelerating because she could use her powers more. No one would be able to tell her to keep it in or what was wrong.

But she might get lonely again. Just like on her mountain...It would be exactly the same. She would kill things that wanted to hurt her, dwell in her own madness and sadness...when she was a teen she would look for fruits to pick from the trees. Or she would looked around for small animals to kill and eat. She always tried to make a fire, but only got something small going after a few hours. Then she still had to pull the eyes out and...

Elsa shivered. The first time it was horrible. The meat wasn't cooked good enough and it was a mess. When she got older she knew how to hunt and the hikers she killed sometimes had supplies on them. Mostly bread, but it kept her alive.

"We're back!" Said Hiccup suddenly.

Elsa looked down to see Arendelle down below. It really was faster to ride on a dragon. No wonder why the Darkened Forest was so popular. Dragons would make wonderful fighting machines too in any war.

They flew back down. In a few seconds they landed down to the ground. The soldiers were all waiting there for them. The sun was just coming up.

"Good morning, king Jack." Joked one of the soldiers.

Jack didn't react to his comment. He pulled Elsa from the dragon and set her down. He immediately took her hand again. Hiccup and Frederick jumped off too.

"Put the dragons back into their stables." Ordered Jack.

"Yes, your majesty!"

The knights immediately went to work. Jack turned to Hiccup and Frederick.

"You two can go to sleep if you want. It has been a long night...I need to talk with Elsa for a minute."

Elsa swallowed again. Jack dragged her into the castle, up the stairs to their bedroom. The maids that were cleaning immediately left.

Jack closed the door behind them. He finally released Elsa, who quickly stepped back.

"Well, I am tired..." Said Elsa. She looked at Jack. He was looking at her with a serious gaze. Elsa closed her mouth. He took one step closer, but stopped when Elsa backed away.

"I was worried." Said Jack.

Elsa her eyes widened. She wanted to open her mouth but Jack kept on talking.

"Everyone was. We all looked for you...I thought you were..." Jack sighed and folded his arms. "Look, Elsa...I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Asked Elsa in a small voice.

"No, of course not." Said Jack with a small smile and a soft gaze. "I just want to know what happened, snowflake."

Elsa her heart skipped a beat at the mention of his nickname for her. She looked down at the ground.

"I uh...I went to the Southern Isles...king Damien led me to Hans, he told me that he was a demon hunter...and Hans wanted to help me catch Adrian. We went to the demon world. Or at least it was some world where demons go when they are defeated, but are still alive in some...form...anyway, we went to there and defeated Adrian...in the battle I could use my full powers..." Elsa giggled a little bit. "It felt good. I asked Hans or rather told him that I wished to stay."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and slowly walked up to her.

"But he didn't wish for me to stay in that world. Even when I wanted to. Hans took me back to the human world. There he told me how my behavior wasn't acceptable. He grabbed my wrist and before we knew it you were there together with Hiccup and Frederick..."

"Elsa..."

She looked up to see Jack in front of her. His blue eyes sparkled in the morning light that was shining through a window. Elsa blushed and looked away. But Jack took her chin and tilted her head towards him.

"I thought that you ran away."

"I didn't!" Said Elsa. She noticed his eyes widen and quickly spoke in a softer voice: "I didn't...I just wanted to take Adrian out. And in those moments I forget I have a family. I'm sorry, Jack...I'm so sorry. I only thought about using my powers and didn't consider your feelings."

Jack chuckled. He took one step closer and wrapped his arms around her. Elsa felt herself immediately relax. His chest was warm and nice. And he smelled good.

"It's okay, snowflake." He whispered in a low tone. "I'm just glad that you are safe."

Elsa felt tears falling down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his waist and slowly started to sob.

Jack smiled to himself. He gently kissed her on her head. He really wasn't mad at her. Just worried. He was worried sick about her. She could have died or been hurt. The thought of it made his stomach drop. But she stood her ground, like always. She was strong, much stronger than anyone he ever knew...he didn't mind her crying. He knew how hard it had been for her to fit in, to hold her powers back...

"Oh..."

Elsa stepped away from him. She wiped her tears away. "I messed your shirt up. It's a bit wet."

"This?" Jack looked down and chuckled again. "No worries. I'll change."

"Huh?"

Jack took his upper body attire of in one swoop. Elsa froze on the spot. It was the first time in months that she saw him...half-naked. She saw his scar on his chest. The one Adrian made during the war. Her eyes went to his biceps. He had nice arms. Not too big, just the right amount of muscle. She felt the heat rise up to her cheeks.

He noticed her staring and smirked.

"Like what you see?" Said Jack.

Elsa looked away with a slight blush. "Shut up. You're bad at flirting."

"I am? If I remember correctly you were blushing the last time I complimented you."

"I was not!"

"Yeah right..." Jack yawned. "Anyhow, I'm going to get a little rest in the guest room before..."

"Sleep here."

"Huh?"

Elsa looked at him with a certain look. She stepped closer to him and gently grabbed his arm.

"You can...I'll allow you to sleep here."

"You allow me?"

Elsa smiled at him. She moved even closer and kissed him onto his lips. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Underneath her feet appeared a little bit of ice. She wrapped her arms around his neck and...

Jack suddenly moved back. He looked at her with worry.

"Elsa...sorry, I..."

"No..." Elsa looked at him with a smile. "It has been months since we...did it. Now I need you more than ever, Jack..."

Jack smirked. He kissed her passionately again and turned her around. The two of them fell with a loud thud on the bed with Jack on top. He leaned onto his hands and looked down at Elsa.

God, she was beautiful...

"Are you really sure?" Asked Jack.

"Yes."

Jack chuckled and kissed her again.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **So...just a few more chapters to go! Oh my, time flies by! Don't worry, though, I'm thinking about making a sequel. Or prequel, haha.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and leave a comment! :D**

 **Till the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch. 24**

The morning sun came up. The light shined down onto the kingdom of Arendelle. People were preparing for a long day of work or fun.

In the castle Elsa was waking up. She slowly opened her eyes. Underneath her hand she felt something soft.

"Morning."

She looked up to see Jack smiling at her. She was laying on her chest. One arm was wrapped around her waist, with the other he pushed through her loose hair.

Elsa raised her eyebrows at him. "Did you just watch me sleep?" She asked in a bit of a hoarse voice.

Jack grinned at her.

"Of course! I haven't seen you so calm in a while...or had you so close in my arms."

Elsa blushed nervously. Last night was the first time in a long time...they did it. Jack was really sweet to her. He didn't hurt her. Elsa was a bit scared in the beginning, but after a while it faded away and they had a wonderful night together.

"T-thanks..." Muttered Elsa.

"Hm?"

"You were really sweet and...you didn't hurt me and it was nice..."

Jack chuckled. "Well, you are my wife. I do anything to give you pleasure."

Elsa grabbed his cheek and pulled it a little.

"Don't get cocky now, your majesty." She said.

"Okay, okay..."

Elsa released his cheek. Jack smiled at her a little before his smile faded and his looked changed into a serious one.

"Elsa..." He said in a low-tone.

"What is it?"

Jack pulled her a bit closer. "Just...don't ever leave again like you did yesterday...I was really worried."

"I...I know. Sorry, Jack. But I just needed closure. I needed to take him down once and for all. Not just for me or you, but for our kids, our friends, the kingdom. I couldn't live on with him still alive somewhere..."

Elsa looked down. She put her finger against his chest and made small little circles.

"But...even with him gone...I have this strange feeling that it isn't over yet. I should feel happy, yet I can't shake the uneasiness away..."

Jack put his hand underneath her chin and lifted her head up. He smiled at her.

"Elsa, you don't have to worry. Even if it isn't over...this time I'll protect you and everyone else. It will be alright."

Elsa blushed as he drew her in for a kiss.

"J-Jack..." She whispered silently.

"Elsa..."

"GOOODMORNING!"

Anna barged into the room. Behind her was Kristoff. He looked tired, while Anna looked ecstatic and excited at the same time.

Jack and Elsa released each other immediately. They sat up, but held the blanket over their torso's to cover themselves up.

"Did you two sleep well, love birds?" Sang Anna happily.

Elsa became completely red and stuttered something inaudible.

Jack had a red face as well, but he was a bit annoyed with her. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Anna, what is it? It's pretty early."

"I know, but we've made breakfast! Together with little Hendrik! I wished Nanna could help too, but she was still asleep..."

"Anna!" Said Elsa. "Nanna is still a baby!"

She wanted to jump out of bed, but Jack stopped her just in time.

"Hold on, you're still naked!" He yelled.

"But Nanna..."

Jack sighed. "How about you go and eat breakfast while I take Nanna out of bed?"

"But..."

"No buts!" Anna clapped in her hands. "We've made breakfast, especially for you, since you're so skinny!"

Elsa raised her eyebrows. Skinny? Anna turned around. She pushed with her hands against Kristoff and they walked out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

Jack sighed again and jumped out of bed. He walked to the closet and pulled his clothes out to put them on. Elsa simply created an ice dress for herself. She waited until Jack was done dressing.

"Say Jack..." Elsa said when he was done. Jack looked at her. "Are you sure that you can handle Nanna?"

"Of course!" Jack walked towards the door. "Go have some delicious breakfast while I get Nanna. Don't worry!"

"R-right...if you say so..." Whispered Elsa. She walked away, downstairs to have some breakfast.

Jack took a deep breath. This should be easy. He was able to take care of Hendrik, this should be no problem.

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Jack heard Nanna cry from the baby room. The maids all looked at the door as if they were too afraid.

"King Jack!" said one of the maids. "We..we were just waiting for Queen Elsa, but she..."

"The queen is busy, so I'm taking her out of the crib..." Jack narrowed his eyes. "But if I may ask, what would you have done if neither one of us came?"

"Alert the guards?"

Jack shook his head in disappointment. What should he expect at this point...

He opened the door and walked into the baby room. For a second he froze. He swear he thought he saw a dark silhouette by the crib. But it must have been his imagination, because the silhouette was suddenly gone.

"King Jack?" Whispered one of the maids.

Jack ignored her and closed the foot behind him. He walked up to the crib. The small child was still crying loudly. Jack sighed and pulled her out of the crib into his arms. The baby looked up at him with watery eyes. She stopped crying and looked in confusion at him.

"Hello there..." Said Jack. "Did you have a nightmare, sweetie?"

She stared up at him with her big blue eyes. Jack chuckled. She really was cute. With one hand he wiped a few tears from her small face. He could see a very small black hair on her head. She would probably look a bit like Adrian.

But still...he could at least protect her from this world. It was something he promised himself.

The baby suddenly started to cry again. By the smell of it...Jack scrunched his nose. He put the baby down on a small table nearby. He calmly cleaned her and changed her diaper. The baby giggled a little when Jack picked her up and blew kisses on her stomach.

"Okay, Nanna, let's go!"

He put the baby into his arms and walked downstairs to the dining room. There he found Elsa with Hendrik, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf, enjoying their pancakes.

"Nanna!" Elsa jumped up and ran towards Jack. She pulled the baby away from him into her arms. "Are you okay?"

"She doesn't talk, you know." Said Jack.

Elsa ignored him and sat back down. Jack shrugged and sat next to her. He looked at the pancakes.

Anna grabbed a pancake and slammed it onto his plate. "Eat up, Jack!"

Jack carefully put it into his mouth. It tasted delicious. Which was new since neither Anna or Hendrik could bake them.

"We've made them together with Gerda!" Said Hendrik happily.

Anna almost slammed her head against the table. She looked at Hendrik with a pout. "Hendry! Don't tell him that! Your dad won't believe that we've made it! Geez, you really need to get better at lying!"

"Anna, don't tell my son he needs to be a liar in life!" Said Jack with a sigh.

Anna laughed a little and rubbed her head. "Ah, sorry, sorry..."

"Anna.."

While the two kept teasing each other Elsa stared down at Nanna. She still felt like there was a presence with her. Like...it was right behind her.

Nanna made a small sound. Elsa sighed and slowly pulled her dress down a little. It was time to feed her...having a baby was such hard work...

Elsa didn't notice how Anna gasped and how Kristoff went red and looked away.

"Elsa!" Said Jack with a blush.

"What?"

"Don't just do that without a warning!"

Elsa nodded calmly. She quickly covered up again and stood up. "Okay. I'll feed her in the baby room..."

"Do I need to go with you?" Whispered Jack.

"Uhm, no? Just stay here and watch over Hendrik, I'll be right back."

While Elsa left the room Jack looked at Hendrik. The small boy was holding a snowflake between his fingers. He looked up at Jack with a smile.

"Daddy, today I wanna go to the flee market!"

"Huh?"

"The flee market!" Said Hendrik.

"Sorry, sorry..." Jack ruffled through his hair. "I have to listen to people's complaints today. Why don't you go with Anna?"

"Fine..." Hendrik pouted and pricked with his finger against his pancake.

* * *

Later Anna was gone to the market with Hendrik and Kristoff. Jack was listening to the complaint of some citizens while Elsa was in the living room.

She gently rocked Nanna in her arms who was sleeping soundly. Elsa smiled. Nanna was too adorable. The little girl had her blue eyes and a few black hairs on her head.

A part demon, a part witch...this little girl would bring a lot of trouble...but hey, they were used to trouble in this kingdom.

Elsa walked to the window and looked to the outside world. She could see the flee market. Anna and Hendrik were probably happily shopping. Too bad that she couldn't come with them...maybe the next time Kristoff...

"Wait, Kristoff..." Elsa muttered. She frowned. There was something with him...him and Anna...but what?

It was very important. Wait...hold on, hold on...didn't she promise something to Anna? Wouldn't she...oh no...the wedding!

They totally forgot all about it! Oh no, Anna must have been so disappointed! She quickly ran out of the room, down the stairs. She should get Jack and...

"Queen Elsa!"

Elsa stopped at the bottom of the stairs. David was walking towards her. He was wearing an armor together with a sword.

Elsa giggled. "What are you wearing?"

David scratched his head. "Yeah...today we're training...so I had to put on my whole armor for today."

"Don't worry." Elsa gave him a push against his chest. "It looks cute on you."

"Thank you. But I should go or the other soldiers will have my head." David turned around and waved her goodbye. "See you later, ice queen!"

Elsa tucked her hair behind her ear with a small blush. "Y-yeah..."

She calmly walked further to the throne room. There was Jack, sitting in the throne. In front of him were a woman and a man, speaking very loudly.

"I DO NOT WANT TO KEEP REGROWING MY CROPS!" Yelled the man.

Elsa silently walked up to Jack. They all didn't notice her at first.

Jack rubbed his temples. "I assure you, you don't-"

"First an eternal winter and now demons?!" Yelled the woman. "We are tired...everyone is...the stress is unmanageable...the farmers are all afraid of another winter and because of that some or stopping or either giving up. My husband here is about to give up and all because of..."

"Excuse me..." Said Elsa in a small voice.

"Elsa?" Jack stood up. "What is it?"

The man folded his arms. "Look what we have here. The ice queen and a demon child."

Elsa took a step back. She held Nanna closer to her chest. "Sorry for interrupting, but I just wanted to speak to Jack about an important matter."

"We are talking to him." Said the man. "And you..."

The woman put her hand onto his shoulder. "Jeff, this is the queen. You cannot talk to her like that."

"She is right. " Said Jack. "Now if you two will excuse me, I have to talk to my wife."

"Sorry, your majesty." Said the two citizens.

Jack nodded. He grabbed Elsa's arm and walked with her into the hallway. He released her when they were alone.

"What is it , Elsa?"

"I...Anna and Kristoff are engaged. We totally forgot about their wedding! We still need to arrange everything..."

"No, we don't." Said Jack. "I'm already arranging everything. The wedding will be within a month."

"Wait, what?!" Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because...I was busy arranging everything and listening to complains from people about my family..."

"Complains? Let me guess, they think that Nanna is a danger and that I'm...evil."

Jack put his hands onto her shoulders. "You're not evil, Elsa..." He sighed when she didn't answer and looked away. "But...they also talk about Anna...look, they are idiots. But this family cares about you. And the kids. With or without powers."

"I know...but it still hurts when they say things like that...even after all I've done for them."

"Like I said; some people are idiots. You just have to ignore them."

Elsa looked back at him and smiled. "You're right...you're completely right. Say, can I help with the preparations?"

"Sure. The cake is done. It is in the bakery and still needs to be looked at." Said Jack. "Would you...?"

"You really need a woman's opinion on that, don't you?" Elsa giggled. "But yeah, I will look at the cake for you. Maybe there is something that I can make better about it."

Jack smiled at her. He put his hand onto her cheek. "Maybe..."

Elsa stopped giggling. She blushed when she noticed his warm gaze. After all this time she still felt the first time when she was in love...

"Your majesty!" Yelled the citizens from the throne room. "We still have a few things to say!"

Jack pulled away from her and took a step back. He sighed. "Well, I have to go take care of them."

"Sure..." Elsa smiled at him. "I'm going to take a look at the bakery. And I'm taking my little demon princess with me."

Jack chuckled a little. "Good. I'll see you soon."

* * *

Later Elsa was in the bakery, in the back room. The big cake was standing on a table in the middle of room. Toothiana, Sandy and Aster were all looking at it. Elsa was standing next to Tooth.

"And?" Asked Toothiana, breaking the silence.

Elsa looked up and down the cake. It was a big white cake, decorated with blue sprinkles and white flowers.

"I don't know...I've never seen a wedding cake...I mean, it looks good." Said Elsa. She tilted her head. "Who made this?"

Tooth slapped Aster against his chest. "This guy."

"Ow..." Aster rubbed his chest and glared at Toothiana. "Well, with the help of Sandy. And Toothiana did the decorating."

"What kind of flavor is it?" Asked Elsa.

"White chocolate."

Elsa her eyes lit up. "Really? Oh, Anna is going to love this! And I never had white chocolate!"

"You never had white chocolate?" Aster folded his arms. "Weird...anyway, how are you holding up?"

"Hm?" Elsa looked confused at him. "What do you mean?"

Toothiana put her hand onto her shoulder. "Just...you have been through a lot and..."

"I'm fine." Said Elsa. "Plus, Adrian is dead and Jack is back...I have two beautiful children, Anna is getting married..."

"No, but-"

"And I learned some new tricks with my powers! Everything is going great! I don't know what some people said about me, but I'm okay..."

Elsa felt the tears prick behind her eyes. She shook Toothiana's hand away and took a step back.

"I...I have to go...just bring the cake to the castle...I'm sure that Jack will like it..."

Without waiting for an answer she ran away. Out of the back room, out of the bakery, onto the streets.

She felt his hand closing around her throat again. It wasn't real, but she remembered how it felt...how much he hurt her...how much...

Elsa fell down onto her knees into the middle of the streets. Everyone was staring at her.

"Your majesty, are you quite alright?" Asked a woman worried.

"I...I..." Elsa started to hyperventilate.

"Mommy?"

Suddenly Hendrik was standing in front of her with Anna and Kristoff by his side. Elsa looked up at them.

"Are you okay?!" Asked Anna. She kneeled down by Elsa. "Come on..." She wiped Elsa's tears away. "Let's bring you back home..."

She helped Elsa up when the baby suddenly started to cry. A few citizens looked a bit shocked at the small infant. One man even took a step forward.

"That demon-child...it needs to be taken care of!" The man suddenly launched forward and tried to take Nanna out of Elsa's arms.

"H-hey!" Yelled Elsa. She tried to pull her arm back, but the man was stronger. He pushes Elsa and Anna back who both fell down.

Nanna was now in his arms. The girls both jumped up, but they froze when the man held a small knife to the child's throat. Everyone held their breath. No one dared to move.

"Please..." Said Elsa. "Don't...she is just a baby, sir."

"She is a demon. And this thing will grow up to become evil. It is only reasonably to end it here."

Elsa shook her head. "No...please...please, stop! If you don't then...I can't...I..."

"You can't what?" The man snickered. "What can't you do, witch?!"

Everyone gasped when he spoke to the queen like that. Kristoff took one step forward and glared at the man. He opened his mouth, ready to speak.

"Let her go."

Everyone turned their heads. It wasn't Kristoff who said that. Instead a certain king with white hair walked through the crowd towards the man. He stopped next to Elsa and raised his sword towards the man.

"Let my daughter go!" Yelled Jack in anger.

The man looked confused at him. "Daughter...? But your majesty..."

"I said; release my daughter!"

Elsa looked at him. Was he saying what she heard him say? Did he really see Nanna as his own?

"Release her or you will face a painful death!"

The man nodded. He cowardly handed the small baby back to Elsa. Nanna immediately stopped crying and nuzzled against Elsa who sighed in relief.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what you were thinking, but DON'T you ever touch them again, understood?!"

The man bowed. "Y-yes, your majesty."

"You will not be allowed at the wedding." Said Jack. "And you have yourself to blame. Come on, Elsa."

He took Elsa's hand and stormed off with Anna, Kristoff and Hendrik following close behind.

* * *

When they were back inside the house Anna and Kristoff went to the kitchen together with Hendrik to make some lunch while Elsa and Jack were inside of his office.

Jack slammed his hand down onto desk when they walked in. Elsa jumped a little at the loud noise. She looked at him with a frown when he turned around.

"J-Jack?"

Jack sighed. He took a step forward and touched her cheek. "It's unfair..." He whispered.

Elsa didn't answer. Instead she closed her eyes and leaned against his warm hand. Jack blushed a little. She seemed to relax a bit at his touch, which wasn't so usual anymore...

After a few minutes she opened her eyes again and smiled at him.

"It is unfair. But I'm a witch...it is natural for people to be scared."

"But not to try and kill our daughter." He retracted his hand and looked down at Nanna. The baby looked at him with wide eyes.

"Our?" Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Jack, do you...?"

Jack became red. "I..uh...I guess I kinda like her? And she part of the family."

"But she is not yours."

"So? That doesn't mean that I can't raise this little angel."

"Angel? You mean demon, right?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine, it's a small little demon, mrs Frost."

Elsa became red when he called her by that name. She looked down and whispered; "Jack, don't call me that...it's embarrassing..."

"Mrs Frost?" Jack moved a bit closer and said in a low voice: "What is so embarrassing about that? We're married..."

Elsa looked up at him again. It slowly started to snow above her head. "Y-yeah, b-but...it's...it's..." She was captivated by his beautiful blue eyes, his sweet smile...she wanted to kiss him so badly right now. But she had the small baby in her arms. And the door was open, so it would be...

"Hm?" Said Jack confused.

"I just...it sounds...new to me...and...we need to think about Anna's wedding!"

"I handled it, sweetheart." Jack took a step back. "Is something wrong?"

"What? No! I just...you...I..."

"What is it?"

Elsa looked away. She felt her heart thumping loudly. Why couldn't she express her thoughts more easily?

Jack sighed. "Well, I-"

"Jack, I love you."

He closed his mouth and stared at her. Elsa looked away with a red face. The small baby in her arms made a few sounds.

"I know I've told you a thousand times in the time that we've spend together...but now...I don't know! I just have this feeling in my chest and it won't stop! And I thought that maybe those feelings would go away because we're married...but...they don't...just...aaargh!"

Elsa turned around. She couldn't look him in the eye. Why did she even say that? It was embarrassing...

Jack chuckled. He stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He gave her a small kiss on her shoulder.

"It's not embarrassing." Said Jack as if he could read her mind. "And it is normal to feel that way."

"I hate it."

"You can hate it as much as you like it, but it won't ever go away." Jack kissed her up and down her neck. "Never..."

"Ah...J-Jack..." Elsa moaned a little bit. "Wait...we can't...I have the baby in my arms..."

Jack smirked. "That can be arranged."

"Hm?"

Jack held one arm up and waved at Gerda when she walked by. "Hey Gerda! Can you take Nanna? She probably needs a clean diaper!"

Gerda grumbled. She walked over and took Nanna from Elsa. She looked down at the little one with a smile. "Such a cutie. Come on, let's get you into a clean diaper while your parents argue."

"We don't argue!" Said Elsa.

Gerda laughed and walked out. She closed the door behind her. Jack quickly ran to the door and locked it. Elsa closed the curtains. Her fingers were trembling a bit. Wait, what were they even doing?

"Elsa..." Jack grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her around. He immediately started to kiss her neck again.

"Ah...don't...don't get ahead of yourself...your majesty..." Elsa bit her lip when his hand moved to her chest and started to massage her breast.

Jack groaned. "I just want you so bad...are you sure about this?"

Elsa chuckled. She could feel his hard groin against her hip. "Yes...Jack...take me..."

"Alright, mrs Frost." Whispered Jack in her ear.

"Oh, shut up."

TO BE CONTINUED


	25. Chapter 25

**Ch. 25**

In the kingdom of Arendelle everyone was preparing for the wedding of Anna Frost and Kristoff.

The pastor was already there, the cake was standing in the big ballroom, together with the band...everything was set.

"Oh no, I look hideous!"

Well almost everything...Anna was standing in the dressing room. On her body she wore a wedding dress. Her hair was up in a bun. She wore a little bit of make up on her face. She was staring at herself in the mirror. Next to her was Elsa holding Hendrik in her arms.

"Elsa, this looks weird on me!" Yelled Anna. "White isn't my color!"

"What, no, you look amazing..." Elsa rocked Hendrik up and down in her arms. She looked at Anna with a smile. "Come on, you are just nervous."

Anna put her hand on her cheeks. "No...I can't do this! What was I even thinking? Kristoff is cute and everything I'm not, but still...I...I..." She sat down onto a chair and covered her face with her hands. "I can't!"

Elsa sighed. She put Hendrik down and kneeled down in front of Anna. She took her hands in hers and looked at her.

"Anna, honey...marriage isn't as scary at it looks."

"B-but I'm still a virgin...and I've never seen him naked...and how am I going to spend my whole life with him? What if he suddenly doesn't like me anymore when I get older? Or what if I'm acting too weird or what if..."

"Stop it." Elsa rolled with her eyes. "Anna, you're already at your weirdest...I don't think that Kristoff..."

"But this is serious!" Yelled Anna. "If this goes wrong, I disappoint everyone! This is the worst wedding..."

Elsa frowned. "The worst? Anna, I got married to a demon and then..." Elsa gave her hands a little squeeze. "All I'm saying is that I believe in you. And you can always talk to me. Especially about marriage. I'm an expert."

"An expert?"

"Yes. I've been married to the king for a while now. I can answer all of your questions!" Elsa threw her arms up proudly.

Anna giggled. "Oh really?"

"Really."

Anna nodded and stood up. Elsa stood up as well.

"Then I'll shall talk to you whenever I need you."

Anna turned around and walked to the door, but stopped and turned around when Elsa called her back.

"Anna, wait!" She ran up to her and planted a veil onto her head. "Don't forget this."

"Yes...I won't..." Anna pulled Elsa into a hug. "Takk skal du ha..."

"Værsågod." Whispered Elsa. She could feel the tears appearing in her eyes and quickly pushed Anna away. "Now, come on, let's get you to that aisle."

* * *

The church bell rang. Everyone was in the church. Elsa was standing behind Kristoff next to the pastor. It was the same pastor who married her and Jack. Everyone was seated and looking in anticipation. Kristoff was wearing a white attire

Elsa looked at the man. "Pastor, are you excited as I am?"

"I would be if this wasn't my job." Said the man in a monotone voice.

"Oh, come on! The princess is getting married!" Elsa clapped into her hands. "You know what is going to happen after that? They are going to get cute little babies! And we have some free friends for Hendrik and Nanna! And..."

Suddenly the bell's rang, the choir started to sing and the door opened up.

Everyone stood up. Anna was standing in the doorway with Jack. She was holding him by his arm.

When Kristoff saw her he nervously gulped. She looked beautiful. Even more beautiful then he could imagine.

Elsa chuckled when she saw Kristoff blushing. He was so cute when he was embarrassed...

Anna walked towards him down the aisle. She nervously grasped Jack's arm tighter.

"Are you nervous?" Whispered Jack.

Anna looked at him with a frown. "No...I just...never mind. Let's get this over with."

Jack sweat dropped. "You could be more romantic, you know."

She ignored him and they walked further down the aisle. They finally stopped in front of Kristoff. Jack whispered something in her ear before releasing her and standing next to Elsa. The choir stopped singing.

"She looks amazing." Whispered Elsa to Jack.

"She does..." Jack looked at Anna. She wasn't that girl that he needed to protect anymore. She had now fully grown into a woman. A woman who was marrying the right man, making her own good decisions...one day she would leave the house and...

"Dearly beloved." Said the priest. "Today we are gathered for the wedding of princess Anna Ylva Inge Frost and Kristoff Bjorgman...let us begin the vows."

It was completely silent until Anna spoke up.

"Excuse me, but I would like to say something before we go on with the vows and everything."

"Eh?!" Yelled everyone. Kristoff looked at Anna with a surprised face.

Anna turned to the crowd. "Today is a very special day...I mean, I'm finally getting married!" She tucked a hair behind her ear with a blush. "But...I always did wish for our parents to be here. I always dreamed of a wedding with my father to give me away, to have my mother beside me..."

Everyone was silent. Elsa put her hand onto Jack's shoulder out of comfort.

"Yet...I don't know what would have been if they were here...all I know is that that dream has changed. My whole family is different and bigger than before..."

Anna took a deep sigh. She held her hand to her chest. Everyone was staring at her.

"I'm happy to see my brother find happiness. I'm happy to have Elsa, a woman with beautiful ice powers, as my sister-in-law and as my closest friend...I'm happy to have a sweet nephew and niece, I'm happy to have Kristoff here with me, to have him stay with me forever, and I'm happy to see all my friends here...but more so...I'm...I'm...thankful..."

Tears were now streaming down her face. She put her hands in front of her eyes to cover her sadness.

"Everyone here...they...they all love me...and I...I'm thankful everyday...thank...you...everyone..."

Jack suddenly ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He held her tightly and put his hand onto her head. Anna started to sob more loudly.

"I love you all..." Whispered Anna.

"Me too!" Little Hendrik suddenly ran forward and clamped himself around Anna's legs. "I love you too, aunty Anna!"

"Me too!" Aster, Toothiana and Sandy jumped up and wrapped their arms around them as well. Gerda and Kai also jumped up and wrapped their arms around them. Jennifer stayed seated since she carried Nanna in her arms. But tears were falling down from her face.

"Me too!" Kristoff wrapped his arms around them too.

Elsa stared at them from the side. She tried to fight the tears in her eyes. Jack glanced at her with a grin.

"Get over here, ice queen!" Said Jack so that everyone could hear it.

Elsa looked away. "I...uh...am not a big fan of hugs, you know that."

"It wasn't a request."

Jack reached out with his hand and pulled Elsa by her arm towards them. Elsa fell against Aster back. She wrapped her arms around his back, but tripped over her feet. She lost her balance and pulled Aster and the whole bunch with her to the ground.

They all fell down onto the ground with a loud thud. It was silent for a few minutes until they all laughed.

"Oh my goodness!" Anna wiped her tears away and giggled. "Your faces!"

Suddenly everyone in the church started laugh along with them. The group gathered themselves again with smiles on their faces. Toothiana, Aster and Sandy walked back to their seats and so did Hendrik, Gerda and Kai.

Jack and Elsa both stood in the back again and Anna stood in front of Kristoff again. The crowd laughed for a few more minutes before calling down.

"Okay..." The priest coughed. "Shall we continue?"

Anna and Kristoff both nodded.

" Anna..." The priest smiled at her. "Wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do...I always do."

Behind her Jack and Elsa both squealed.

"And Christopher."

"Name's Kristoff."

The man frowned at him. "Good, Kristoff...wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do."

"Now, the..."

The door opened up and Sven, the reindeer, barged into the church. Between his jaws he held a pillow with two rings on it. Olaf was walking next to him. This was as planned, but it wasn't planned that they were both covered and oil and feathers.

"Anna!" Yelled Olaf. "We have the rings!"

Anna looked at them in awe. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Well we..." Olaf quickly closed his mouth when Sven shot him a glare. The reindeer looked back at Anna and held the rings in front of her. Anna carefully took the rings from him. The reindeer and Olaf smiled brightly at them.

"Whoa..." Elsa giggled. She didn't knew why those two were covered in all that stuff...but at least the rings were clean.

Anna shoved the rings onto her own finger and onto Kristoff's.

"Now you can kiss the..."

Anna grabbed Kristoff and kissed him forcefully. Everyone jumped up and cheered for them.

The priest sighed and shook his head with a smile.

"The last wedding was much easier...but...I guess this one is more fun."

* * *

After the ceremony everyone went to the ballroom. Kristoff and Anna cut the cake and Anna shoved a piece in his mouth.

The guest all started to dance while the band played a song. Jack was standing next to Anna. He watched Elsa dance with Eugene Rhyder, the king and husband of Rapunzel, the queen of Corona. Rapunzel was standing next to him and looked a bit jealous.

"It's great that everyone could make it." Said Anna. "And that everyone is enjoying themselves."

Rapunzel rolled with her eyes. She went through her brown short hair. She was wearing a pink dress for today. Her chameleon pascal was sitting on her shoulder. Next to her stood a big white horse together with Sven.

"Yeah right..." Rapunzel sighed. "Stupid Eugene...I thought he had a thing for brunettes..."

Jack looked at her. "He does?"

Rapunzel pouted at him. "Of course he does! He said it to me myself!" She clamped her hands together and spoke in a low voice. "Oh, rapunzel, I have a thing for brunettes, I don't like blondes at all!"

Jack snickered. "Did he really say that?"

"Yeah! But I guess that he likes blondes after all...that stupid son of a..."

"Jealous are we?"

Eugene was suddenly in front of her. He grabbed her hands and dragged her onto the dance floor. Rapunzel laughed and they started to dance.

Elsa stood in front of Jack with a blush. "So...do you wanna dance...with...a...girl?"

Jack stared at her in silence before he put his hand in front of his mouth to hide a laugh. Elsa could hit herself. Why did she try to flirt with him? It was so idiotic. Wait, why was she even asking him to dance? He should ask her...

Jack suddenly took her hands. "You are really bad at flirting, Elsa."

"I'm not!"

He turned around and pulled her onto the dance floor. There he put one hand onto her waist and with the other he took her hand.

"Just leave it to the master of flirtation."

They started to move along with the music. Elsa giggled a little. "Master of flirtation? Really?"

"Okay, master of everything awesome."

Elsa rolled with her eyes. Sometimes he was a bit cocky. But he did it to impress her and it was sort of cute at times.

"Do you remember our first time when we danced?" Whispered Jack.

Elsa nodded and smiled. "Yeah...I said that I didn't dance but you didn't take no for an answer."

"What? I just kinda...I already liked you back then..."

"You also told me that you would protect me like a dragon." Said Elsa.

Jack chuckled. "Didn't you tell me that even dragons die? Did I prove you wrong..."

"Oh no, you didn't prove me anything!" Said Elsa. He spun her around and then took her into his arms again. "We still have a lot of years ahead of us, Frost, and I dragons live for a very long time!"

"So you are saying that I'm going to grow old?"

"Yes! And so am I...wow, that is depressing...we have to stay together for at least 60 more years..."

Jack laughed. Elsa stuck her tongue out. The music suddenly changed tone and became slower. Jack pulled her a little closer and slowed down his steps.

"We have come a long way, didn't we?" Said Jack.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, we did...a very long way..."

They both noticed Kristoff and Anna dance a few feet away. The two were holding each other and dancing a bit clumsily. Kai suddenly came up to them and said something. The two parted with a blush and nodded. The music stopped and everyone stopped dancing.

"People!" Yelled Anna. "The party is closed for tonight! Thank you all for coming! I had a wonderful time!"

Everyone clapped in their hands and cheered. Anna and Kristoff both nervously followed Kay out of the room.

"Well, we all know what they're going to do..." Whispered Elsa.

"Mommy!" Suddenly Hendrik wrapped his arms around her legs. Elsa released Jack and pulled her little angel up into her arms.

"But we should get this little one to bed." Said Elsa.

Hendrik pouted. "But it isn't my bed-time yet!"

"Yes, it is. Come on." Said Jack. "Nanna is already in her crib. You should go too."

"But I wanna party!"

Elsa and Jack both chuckled at his little temperament. The citizens around them all left the castle and the maids started to clean up.

* * *

The next day Elsa was down stairs with Anna. The two of them were both eating their breakfast in silence. Jack was getting Hendrik out of bed, Kristoff was still getting dressed and Nanna was in Elsa's arms, sleeping.

"So..." Elsa grinned at Anna. "How was...it?"

Anna almost spit out her orange juice. "How was what?!"

"You know...sex...doing it?"

"I know what you mean." Anna put her drink down and cleaned her mouth. She sighed. "It was...first it hurt, but then...it was heavenly..."

Elsa giggled. "Oh really?"

"Yeah and Kristoff's really...good..."

"Eww, Anna I don't want to know that!" Said Elsa.

"Come on, it's just a bit of dirty talk..."

"Dirty talk?" Elsa leaned a bit closer to her. "Okay, then, did you know that Jack likes to do it in his office or anything that has a desk?"

Anna looked at her in disgust. "No...that is just..."

"We once did it in the library...on one of the tables..."

Anna scrunched her nose up. "Ew! What?! No, no, no, I always read in there!"

Elsa held on hand up. "Anna, will you please calm down? I was just teasing you back...and please, keep this a secret."

Anna nodded and put her hand onto her shoulder. "I will if you never talk about such things again."

"Oh, I don't know. I might. You are my closest friend, remember?"

"I...I know, I said that, but...come on! I don't need to know..."

"Or...you didn't mean that?" Elsa's voice sounded a bit sad, all of a sudden.

Anna quickly waved with her hands. "No, no, I...I..."

"Geez, kidding, kidding!" Elsa giggled. "Come on, I'll tell everything to Jenny. Whoa, you are really cute when you get embarrassed."

"I'm not, I'm not!" Yelled Anna with a red face.

"Hey, what is all this yelling about?" Jack walked into the room together with Kristoff. He was holding Hendrik over his shoulders.

"Nothing, nothing." Said Elsa quickly. "I was just teasing Anna."

Kristoff sat down and put a pancake on his plate. "About what?"

Elsa looked at Anna. Anna grinned at Kristoff. "Just about marriage..."

"Oh yeah, we did that."

"Kristoff!" Anna looked away with a blush. Kristoff shrugged and started to eat. Jack sat down next to Elsa. He put Hendrik down in his seat.

"Hendrik, I'm cutting your pancake." Said Jack. He grabbed a pancake and cut it up in little pieces. He took some sirup and poured it onto the pieces of pancakes. Hendrik smiled brightly and grabbed a piece with his hand.

"Hey, Hendrik, use a fork." Said Elsa. She handed him a small fork. "You don't want to grow up to eat like an animal..."

"Okay mommy!" Yelled Hendrik.

Suddenly Nanna woke up and started to cry loudly. Elsa sighed and held Nanna up. She sniffed on the baby. "Dammit, she crapped. Jack, would you like to...?"

"No, I already did it yesterday."

"So?" Elsa raised her eyebrows. "I already did it this morning and I'm going to do it for the next two years, so will you shut up and just do it?"

"Looks like Nanna isn't the only one who's in a bad mood." Whispered Jack.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, just a comment about your big ass, happy?"

Elsa glared at him. Nanna was still crying and Anna and Kristoff were both uncomfortable. Jennifer walked into the room and was immediately spotted by Jack and Elsa.

"Hey, Jenny!" Yelled Jack and Elsa at the same time.

"What is it?" Asked Jenny.

"Can you please change Nanna's diaper?" Asked Elsa.

Jennifer walked up to them and took Nanna in her arms. The small baby was still crying loudly.

"Good." Said Jennifer. "Because you both ask so nicely..."

"Thanks." Jack looked back at Elsa while the maid exited the room. "Now, today I have to meet with the council and everything..."

"So no time with your son." Elsa rolled her eyes. "What a surprise."

"Elsa...I would love to spend time with Hendrik, but I just..."

"You can't?" Hendrik looked up at him with big eyes. "Oh..."

"No, I was just...look, maybe you can accompany me to the meetings." Said Jack.

"You want a small kid to come to your meetings? Are you insane?" Elsa sighed. "He is a small kid, you can't do that."

"Oh, come on, one day he is going to be king..."

"Yes, when we're old. He still has time, smart ass."

"Don't call me a smart-ass, snow queen."

"Fine, how about asshole?"

"Stupid woman."

"Stupid man."

The two glared at each other in silence. Hendrik calmly continued to eat his breakfast.

"Elsa?" Asked Anna. "Should we go or...?"

"No, this is what marriage is going to be like guys." Said Elsa.

Jack chuckled. "Yeah...you're constantly fighting and then you make up by sex."

"Oh, you're not getting any tonight." Elsa folded her arms.

"Like I wanted any tonight."

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

By the end of the day the sun was already setting. Anna was sitting on a bench in town together with Kristoff. They were both enjoying some ice cream.

Anna had chocolate and Kristoff had strawberry. They two were looking at the sunset. It was beautiful to look at.

"So..." Kristoff stopped eating his ice cream, but kept looking forward. "We're going to turn into that?"

"I guess so."

"That sucks. I don't know how to use ice powers. Of course...since I'm the one with the lightest hair I will be the one with the powers..."

Anna giggled lightly. "Oh really? Well, then I'll be the one who will be calling the shots, go to war and be awesome in every way."

"Geez, you're just as confident as the king, so I suppose you will."

Anna rolled with her eyes. She was done with eating and leaned with her head against his shoulder.

"What ever is going to happen, I'll be happy to have you with me."

"Good. I'm happy with you too. But you already said it yesterday..."

"Do you always have to be so to the point, idio-"

Kristoff chuckled. He threw his ice-cone away and put his hand under her chin. He quickly planted a kiss on her lips and wanted to part away, but Anna pulled him deeper into the kiss.

After a few minutes they both parted, out of breath.

"Okay...let's go..." panted Kristoff. He cleared his throat with a red face. "I...uh..."

Anna jumped up and took his hand. "I know. Let's go to the bedroom...there are some things I didn't get to show you."

"Okay, freak."

Anna laughed and dragged Kristoff with her.

* * *

Meanwhile Elsa was on the balcony, looking at the sunset. In her arms she was holding Nanna, this time the baby had a clean diaper and a full belly. The small child was looking up at her with happy eyes.

"Beautiful..." Whispered Elsa to herself. She had seen the sunset a million times, but every time was like the first time in her life. It was always so beautiful to look at. Like the flowers in the garden. Like her child in her arms...like...

"Hey."

Elsa turned around and saw Jack walking up to her. He was holding Hendrik by his hand.

"Mommy!" Said Hendrik happily.

"Hi sweetie..." Elsa smiled at both of them. "How are you two?"

"Great!" Said Hendrik. "Daddy took me to the market and we had some ice cream and we played hide and seek and it was awesome!"

"You took him to the market?" Asked Elsa.

Jack nodded. Hendrik released his hand and looked at the sunset with a smile. Jack walked up to her and planted his hands onto her shoulder.

"Yeah...and I'm sorry for this morning. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's okay...I was out of line too." Said Elsa. She moved forward and gave him a quick kiss. "And we kinda scared Anna and Kristoff."

"So what?" Jack chuckled. "They will end up like us. They just don't know it yet. They're still in the honeymoon stage."

"Yeah..." Elsa looked back at the sunset and so did Jack. The two were silent for a while.

"We truly have some years to go before we both wither and die." said Elsa suddenly.

Jack looked at her again. "We do. But dragons live long, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, I know...so what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"The day is almost done...we still have some hours, the kids aren't tired."

"I need to make a doodie!" Yelled Hendrik suddenly.

"Let's bring that one to the toilet." Said Elsa. "And maybe we can cook tonight? It's something we almost never do..."

"Sure." Jack put his hand onto her cheek. "Anything for my ice queen."

"Yeah, yeah, just remember, you're the king who is married to this ice queen."

Jack folded his arms. "I like that. The ice queen and the king...it could almost be a title for a book."

Elsa laughed. "Yeah right. Come on, let's go, handsome. We need to bake pancakes."

"Yes, Elsa, I love you too." said Jack sarcastically.

Elsa grabbed his hand and the two walked through the door.

THE END (?)

* * *

 **Oh my lord...it is finished! :0**

 **So quickly!**

 **Anyway, I really enjoyed this story. I almost even cried at this last chapter :'(.**

 **But I'm going to make a is why there is a question mark at the end.**

 **I'm already working on the first chapter. All I can say is that it's going to take place years later. So the kids will be a bit older.**

 **For now I'm going to finish a few other small stories before I begin the sequel. I don't know what I will name it, but we'll see.**

 **I'm already pumped for it :)**

 **But thank you for reading and following this story, it means a lot!**

 _ **-Reallifewriterwoman**_


	26. Note: ice queen and king part 2!

Hey guys!

The ice queen and king part 2 is here!

 ** _/s/12623330/1/The-Ice-Queen-and-The-King-2 (Just type the website's name in front of it._** ** _Otherwise, just look on my profile)_**

Hopefully you'll like it :)

- _Reallifewriterwoman_


End file.
